Miss Presleigh Winchester
by xxmadddiExx
Summary: This story gives insight into growing up in the Winchester world with a little sister named Presleigh Rose Winchester. It will go through pre series to show how life would be growing up for the Winchesters with a little one tagging along.
1. Chapter 1

**A/Notes: Okay, so here's a little background information: Mary did not die in a fire when Sam was a baby. Mary died in a fire when Sam and Dean's** _ **sister**_ **was a baby. Sam was 6 and Dean was 10. This story will take place pre series and show the life of the three Winchester siblings growing up together with John. Alright, the rest is for you to find out. Please feel free to tell me what you think! Enjoy. (:**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural except Presleigh.**

 **Dean: 15**

 **Sam: 11**

 **Presleigh: 5**

 **Chapter 1: Presleigh Didn't Like That**

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since John Winchester went out on a hunt, and it had been three weeks since Dean Winchester had been in charge of an eleven year old and a five year old. Laundry that desperately needed to be washed about a week ago, the third empty Bob's Pizza Shack box of the week, and a couple of unloaded weapons lay scattered on the motel's cheap, burgundy carpet floor. Dean was use to a week and a half, definitely a weekend, but not three weeks of playing dad. To make matters worse, it was a Monday morning. To make matters even worse, it was his first day back to school from summer break. And to make matters super-duper worse, it was Presleigh Winchester's first day of kindergarten.

Presleigh was a very rambunctious child. She had a lot of caged up energy from being locked up in motel rooms all day long. She could only burn her energy when Dean took her and Sam to the park. She would run around and climb anything that was even remotely stable until her body could take no more. The problem was that Presleigh could only go to the park if she behaved. So, well, a fifty fifty shot just wasn't cutting it for the ADHD Winchester. It wasn't like the little girl was disrespectful; no, she knew better. It was just that she didn't quite understand the concept of an "inside voice" and the concept of "don't throw that". Heck, Dean was even ready to go back to school, just to get what little sanity he had back.

John usually stayed home during the weekdays, when the boys were in school, or dropped Presleigh off at Bobby's or Pastor Jim's and hunted on the weekends. During summers, John would be gone for more days at a time because he knew Presleigh was safe with Dean and Sam. Now that she was on the same schedules as her brothers John could easily miss a couple of weeks without it being as bad. He knew that he promised his baby girl that he would be there for her first day of school, but he just couldn't leave a hunt that he was so close to closing in on. He called her last night to say that he was sorry and to behave herself. Presleigh tried to hide her hurt but Dean could read right through it.

Dean poured three bowls of cereal and three glasses of milk. He sighed as the carton only produced half a glass for him. Sam finally emerged from the bathroom with a wet mop of hair. Like always, Sam was eager to go to school and to learn new things and, best of all, to live a normal life from eight to three. Sam took a seat at the table and immediately started slurping his cereal. Presleigh followed suit eventually. She came out of the bathroom with _her_ wet hair. She sat down beside Sam and, instead of eating immediately like Sam, she pushed her bowl of Corn Flakes forward and pulled out her drawing pad. She started drawing pictures of flowers or something…

"Presleigh. Eat your cereal. You're not getting up until you do."

Dean gave her a narrowed look, and she rolled her eyes as she pulled the bowl toward her. She huffed as she pushed aside her drawing pad and started eating her cereal. Dean ruffled her blonde wet hair, sat down beside her, and began eating his cereal.

Once Dean noticed that everyone was done to almost done with their cereal, he spoke up.

"Okay, so here's the game plan, kiddos."

Dean pointed to Sam. "You are going to walk Presleigh to her class cus if I do I'll be late."

Sam scoffed. "Dean like you even go to class."

Dean playfully hit Sam's head, earning a giggle from Presleigh and a scowl from Sam.

"Anyways, you drop her off and then I want _you_ , Pres, to come straight outside once they dismiss you and wait by that red bench I showed you last night when we scouted out the place for me and Sam to get there. You should only have to wait about a few minutes until one of us reaches you. But listen up. Don't move. Stay there until we get there okay? Dad would skin me alive the second he came home if I let anything happen to you. Or Sam."

Once Dean finished with his mini speech, Sam and Presleigh looked at each other and then simultaneously stood up, Presleigh in her chair, and started clapping and hollering.

"That was so amazing Dean!"

"I have da coolest big bwuther in da whole wide world!"

Sam and Presleigh started dying laughing as they sat back down. Dean titled his head to the side and glared at them.

"Sometimes I wonder how many times Dad would kill me if I locked you both in the bathroom and didn't feed you for a week."

Presleigh immediately quit laughing with Sam and her eyes grew three sizes big. The little five year old didn't quite understand Dean's threatening, yet joking, language just yet. She got up from her chair and jumped into Dean's lap and hugged his neck. She buried her tiny head into his shoulder and muffled out her apology.

"Dean 'm sowwy. Me an Sammy was jus kiddin'. I pwomise. Pwease don't lock us in da bathwoom."

Dean rubbed soothing circle on her back as he shushed her.

"Shhh, it's okay. I was just joking too, Sweetheart. You know how me and Sammy joke. We're not serious. Here, come on. Stand up for me. We probably need to get going anyways."

Dean stood Presleigh up and fixed her now almost dry hair for her. Presleigh had wavy blonde hair that came up a few inches above her waist. She was cute as a button in her brothers' eyes, but an almost exact replicate of Mary Winchester in her father's eyes. She had the same heart-shaped face and blonde hair. She had two cheeks full of freckles like Dean and was noticeably small for her age. At first John was upset about this observation, but he later decided that if you're small, you can hide in small places a lot easier than if you were big and tall. So, he got over it. All around, Presleigh Winchester was a beautiful little girl.

Sam helped his baby sister into her Star Wars book bag. Presleigh went to pick up her drawing pad but Sam stopped her.

"Uhh, maybe you shouldn't bring your number one distraction with you on your first day of school Pres."

"Maybe _you_ shouldn't bring youw numbew one distwaction on youw first day of school, youw annoying mouf that is."

"Hey, you can't be mad at mes Sammy. Dean say it's okay to kid. Isn't that wight Dean?"

Sam looked at Dean speechless.

"Kid's got a point."

 **SPN**

Franklin Elementary School was two words: old and ugly.

The brick was a dull red and the flowerbeds were straining to survive what looked like a stampede. The school sign had the "NK" missing in Franklin, and the flagpole had, well, no flag on it. The Winchesters had walked by the school the evening before to scope out the place and make out a game plan, but it was too dark to notice how downright disgusting it really was. The school was definitely one of the worst that Dean and Sam attended.

Dean leaned over to Sam to whisper in his ear.

"Remind me to tell dad to drop us off at Bobby's if he has another hunt in Bluefield, West Virginia."

Sam, never breaking his stare at the rundown building, nodded his head.

Presleigh had nothing to compare the school building to, being her first day, so she just took it all in. She tried not to grip Dean's hand too hard. She looked over the people. Mostly moms were holding their child's hand and bending down to give them a hug goodbye. A few fathers were doing the same. No brothers were there.

Presleigh didn't remember her mother, so she only knew information about her that her brothers or father rarely said. She knew her name was Mary. She knew she had the same blonde hair. And she knew she liked to sing lullabies to her when she was a baby. Presleigh treasured all these details close to her heart. It pained her a bit to see all of the excited young kids with their mother or father. But she did have the two best brothers in the world with her.

Dean bent down on his knee and looked at her in her grey-blue eyes. He could see the uncertainty growing in them. He knew his little sister was a brave young girl, but he also knew how scared she was going to be without anyone familiar being with her.

"Alright Kiddo, this is where I leave you."

Presleigh slowly nodded.

"It's gonna be alright, you hear me Pres? Do you honestly think I would leave you here if I didn't think you were gonna be okay?"

Presleigh shook her head with a little more certainty than before. Dean sighed a sigh of relief at the growing understanding in his little sister's eyes. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and stood back up. He looked down at her once again.

"Be good, Presleigh Rose"

Presleigh high fived Dean's raised palm and smiled brightly at him. She knew he would worry if she didn't put on a fake smile.

Dean took one long last look at his little sister.

"Bye nerd."

Dean lightly pushed Sam's shoulder as he headed down the block to his school.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's comment and grabbed his sister's hand.

"Come on, let's get ya to Miss Applebutter's."

Presleigh stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong Pres?"

"Applebuttew? What kind of name is that?"

Sam shook his head with a small smile and then yanked her hand gently to follow.

"Come on."

 **SPN**

Inside Miss Applebutter's classroom were tons of used toys and loud kids. Books stacked against the walls were near to falling down in a dramatic fashion. Messy artwork from assumingly last year's kindergarten class or blind monkeys hung unevenly on wire hung across the small classroom. What Presleigh was guessing was the "Reading Corner" that Sam had told her was his favorite part of kindergarten was a rugged old red piece of carpet with what looked like a throw up stain on the far left side. Presleigh took note not to sit anywhere near that nasty stain.

In Presleigh's eyes, she would have rather been in the motel room with her wooden train and race car track right now than this dump, but she knew that was out of the question.

Presleigh didn't like that.

Miss Applebutter was round and old with glasses that were round and old. She kept looking down and telling Presleigh how cute she looked in her blue tank top and shorts. Presleigh just looked down at her shirt and said, "Dean hasn't washed it in fouw days."

The fat teacher just went on and told her how she wished she could eat her up.

Presleigh didn't like that.

Once seemingly every little kid arrived, Miss Applebutter sat all the kids down around the long tables in the classroom. Presleigh decided to not be that awkward kid and sat confidently down by a cute little red headed girl. The red headed girl smiled at Presleigh.

"I'm Reagan. What's your name?"

"Pwesleigh Winchestah."

Reagan's smiled quickly wiped off her face. She then started laughing.

"What?"

Presleigh looked at the girl with confusion. Reagan shook her head and didn't stop laughing.

"You sound, you sound like my baby brother!"

Presleigh's eyes narrowed.

Presleigh didn't like that.

She stood up and did what she grew up witnessing. Whenever Sam said something mean to Dean, her oldest brother would push the other and that would shut him up real quick. So a hundred percent on instinct, Presleigh shoved Reagan with all her might out of her little chair with three tennis balls. Reagan fell to the floor and hit her arm on the table on her way down. So a hundred percent on _her_ instinct, Reagan began wailing and crying.

"And _I_ sound like youw baby bwother!"

The other kids looked on with horror. A few kids even started pointlessly crying. Miss Applebutter came rolling in on the scene shortly after it happened. She gasped loudly.

"Presleigh Winchester! How dare you! Classmates are friends!"

She grabbed her tiny arm and rushed her outside. The distraught teacher waved down a tall woman strolling around the hallway.

"Take this young lady to the principal's office! And get a nurse while you're at it! I'm very disappointed in you Miss Winchester!"

Realization started to set into Presleigh's head. Principals' office. Where had she heard those words before? It suddenly hit her. He heart sank in her stomach and hands started to sweat.

She had indeed been familiarized with the principal's office on numerous occasions because of good ole Dean Winchester. The bad part was her dad's reaction to Dean getting sent to the principal's office. It was never good.

Presleigh didn't mean to get into trouble. She just wasn't use to having someone make fun of her. Sure Dean and Sam joked with her, but they never once made fun of her. Especially, the way she talked. Her natural instinct was to defend herself in good Winchester fashion. Now she knew she was in for it.

 **SPN**

"My name is Dean Winchester. And that's basically all you need to know."

"Oh come on, Mr. Winchester. Why is that all we need to know?"

"Cus I'll only be in here once or twice a week."

Dean smiled his infamous half-grin. Unlike most of the class, Mr. Prescott didn't find it charming or funny.

Dean stared out the window ignoring the teacher's glares he threw Dean's way as the class continued to introduce themselves. Dean had one thing on his mind, Presleigh. He knew that when he left her something wasn't right in those grey eyes of hers. She looked almost _scared_. He expected her to be a little nervous but he didn't expect scared. Dean spent all of his life protecting her from the things that were scary. Now he just felt like he was feeding her to the scariest thing of all: humans. Other than the time she got lost in the grocery store, this is probably the most people Presleigh has ever been surrounded with at one time by herself. If she needed him, he was a good ten minute run away. A lot could happen in ten minutes. Life or death could happen in ten minutes.

Dean shook his head and told himself to snap out of it. Sam was down the hall from her and she was gonna be okay. Her teacher's name was Miss Applebutter. What could possibly go wrong with someone's name who is Applebutter? I mean come on!

Everything was gonna be just fine. Dean strategically cupped his hand that his head was resting in to shield Mr. Prescott's view from his eyes and began to doze off.

Dean was abruptly woken from his stupor by a woman half way in the door.

"Dean Winchester? Is there a Dean Winchester? Your sister needs you."

 **SPN**

"Shhh, it's okay Sweetheart. Everything's gonna be okay."

Dean sat in the principal's office rubbing soothing circles around his little's sister back. Her body slowly stopped shaking and her sobbing started to subside. Presleigh had her little legs wrapped around his waist in a tight grip. It would take more than a little tug to pull her off her big brother.

Supposedly, Presleigh was crying, "Dean! Dean!" once they got her into the principal's office. She was scared on the surroundings and she didn't like the way the people were treating her like she was some kind of problem child. Once the administration realized they weren't going to be able to calm her down or get her to stop screaming "Dean!" they gave in and went to retrieve her brother.

Dean rushed to the office and immediately lifted his hysterical sister up into his arms. Dean angrily looked at the principal and demanded to know what was making his baby sister so upset.

"What the freak did you people do to my baby sister?!"

The young man looked astounded that a fifteen year old was actually talking to him like that.

"Um, young man, I don't suggest you talk to me in that tone."

Dean looked at the man in his cheap grey suit with a face that said, "You've got to be kidding me?"

"You just wait til my _father_ gets up here. You'll be begging me to come back."

The principal tried to scrape up some patience with the irritable teenager and crazed five year old as he motioned for him to sit. Dean slowly sat down and adjusted Presleigh's body as he continued to look at the man for answers.

"Presleigh pushed another child to the ground. If there's anyone who should be crying, it should be Miss Greene, Mr. Winchester."

Dean was taken aback by the man's dryness to the matter. It didn't quite sit well with the already heated teen.

"My sister would never hurt someone without good reason! It's called at motive Mr. Principal. You better get all you facts before-

Dean was cut off by the low grumble of a man clearing his throat.

Apparently, John Winchester came inside the office unheard while his oldest son began to go off on the young principal.

"I think I'll take it from here son."

 **A/Notes: Thanks so much for reading! Please feel free to comment and tell me what you think. Give me some requests that you would like in upcoming chapters. I'll probably do a few more chapters with Presleigh being five and then move on to an older age Lord willing. And, those who love John Winchester, they'll be a lot of him in chapter 2 hopefully!(: Oh, and by the way, Presleigh is pronounced like Presley, Elvis Presley. (But I'm pretty sure yall already got that).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural except Presleigh.**

 **Dean: 15**

 **Sam: 11**

 **Presleigh: 5**

 **Chapter 2: John Freakin' Winchester**

John Winchester. When he talks, you listen. When he asks, you answer. When he yells, you shrink ten times smaller.

John freakin' Winchester.

John raised his children in the way that he saw fit. He knew that not all of his tactics were the most common, but he saw the world differently than the way most parents did. To make things tougher on the Winchester, he didn't have his angel, Mary, by his side to help him anymore. Mary and John long ago decided the safest thing for their children was to keep them informed of the supernatural but not to actually let them hunt the supernatural. Sure John taught Sam and Dean had to shoot a gun and throw a knife pretty well, but nothing was taught like that of a hunter lifestyle. It wasn't until Mary died that John soon realized that the hunter lifestyle was the _only_ lifestyle fit for his family.

Six a.m. runs, intense body training, and sparring exercises became Sam and Dean's life, and shooting ranges, rundown motels, and cheap diners became Sam and Dean's home. Presleigh was always too small and young to keep up with her older brothers, so she usually just sat with John and either watched her brothers for a bit or drew pictures of her little family and the Impala in her drawing pad. Dean once asked her why she didn't have a picture of him killing a werewolf, and she just wrinkled her little nose and said, "Dis is why Daddy doesn't let yous touch my dwawing pad."

Presleigh did have a wild imagination that would sometimes stray her from attentiveness. But most importantly, Presleigh was an observer.

She took in everything that her big brothers and father did. She would try to mimic the things she saw them do. Whenever she would go to the park and notice that Dean and Sam were paying attention to something other than her, she would try the things she saw her family practice. She would try scissor kicks, punches and jabs, and even use a stick to practice properly holding a gun. She wanted to be just like her Dean and Sam and Daddy.

Technically not a bad thing for the distraught girl, Presleigh finally started to act her age as she cried into her father's shoulder.

It had been a difficult task for John to get Dean to agree to give Presleigh over to him. John just assumed he was mad about him missing her first day of school. But he was here now, wasn't he?

"There, there, my Little Rose. Daddy's here."

Little Rose had been Mary's nickname for her when she was a baby and it just kinda stuck with him.

John patted her back for a few more moments before the principal interrupted his comforting.

"Mr. Winchester, it's a pleasure to meet you. However, I wish it was on-

"Yeah, yeah. Like he aint heard that one before. Now cut to the chase and tell him what you told me."

Dean snapped at the principal. Normally, John would correct Dean for being so disrespectful to an adult, but he gave his son the benefit of the doubt and decided that Dean wouldn't act so disrespectful in front of him if this man didn't say something to really piss him off.

"Maybe you should take your sister and wait outside for me Dean."

Presleigh shot her head up from John's shoulder upon hearing her father's voice. She widened her blood shot eyes at her father and shook her head fiercely.

"No, Daddy, I don't wants ta leave you!"

John sighed as he was about to try and convince her that he would be just a few minutes when the principal spoke up.

"Actually I think that would be best, Mr. Winchester."

Presleigh whipped her head around to the principal with a dramatic frown and narrowed eyes.

"You _would_ say dat."

"Presleigh."

John sternly looked at his baby girl in the eyes. She knew better than to carry on. She reluctantly let out a huff and reached for Dean. Dean took her into his arms and she wrapped her little high top sneakers around his waist securely. Dean made eye contact with his father as if to say a stream of very inappropriate words pertaining to the principal as he opened the door to leave. John sighed and shook his head. His vocabulary that he passed down to his oldest has now become communicably possible through eye contact.

The principal motioned for John to sit and he did so graciously. John could testify that a Wendigo could do a number on your joints and bones.

John read the scratched, wooden name plate in front of him. Principal Gurly. Poor guy.

Principal Gurly started fumbling through stacks of files and papers piled on top of his desk. It amazed John that he would be able to find anything out of that mountain of crap. The principal made an "Ah ha!" when he finally found the file he was looking for.

The young man set the file down in front of his skinny elbows and looked up at John. He noticed the gruff look of the handsome man. He was dressed dirty and smelled of smoke and leather, and he obviously didn't participate in shaving daily. Or weekly for that matter. But who was he to judge? He was dressed in a twenty dollar suit.

"As you are already aware of your daughter's behavior I presume?"

John nodded.

"Well, I want you to know that we have a no fighting policy here at Franklin Elementary _. However,_ seeing it is that your family just moved to Bluefield a month ago and it _is_ Presleigh's first day of school, I will let her off easy this time. But there better not be a next time, let me make that clear, Mr. Winchester."

John Winchester never liked being told what to. Especially, by someone ten years younger than him. But he really didn't have the energy to tell of this person off in this time of day, so he just nodded.

"Thank you, Principal Gurly. I can assure you there will be no more problems. Pertaining to my daughter that is."

John thought about Dean and decided to choose his words strategically in making any promises about his children's behavior.

John began to stand up to leave, when Principal Gurly cut him off once again.

"No, um, there is one more thing I would like to talk to you about if that is alright with you?"

It wasn't like he just wrestled a wendigo four hours ago, go right ahead.

John smiled curtly and nodded his head.

"I know Presleigh has only been in school for a few hours, but I'm afraid our administration has already detected a few important things about your daughter. Our teachers and administration are told to be very thorough into reading our young students so we can get them on the right track from the very start. I'm here to inform you that Presleigh, your daughter, has a speech impediment. Now, it's nothing to get worked up about, but it is something that would be important to take care of while she is still young. As I'm sure you already know, speech impediments can be much harder to tackle once the child has grown and matured more. Franklin Elementary offers a speech class that will meet after lunch for thirty minutes to help with Presleigh's speech, along with a few other students. Miss Applebutter, her teacher, has a son named Mr. Joel who is excellent here with the kids. He can have Presleigh speaking like every normal kid by the end of this year. So what do you say? Here are some papers on the speech program that you might want to take a look at."

Principal Gurly handed John the file labeled Speech Therapy. John was sort of in shock of the whole ordeal. Did it really never occur to him that his daughter had a speech problem? I mean, sure she talked a little babyish but was it really that bad that she had to be put into another class for it?

John pondered something for a moment. He looked down at the papers and then back up at the man. The man seemed a little unsure of what the Winchester was going to do or say next. John abruptly shut the folder and spoke up.

"When does she start?"

 **SPN**

Thin wooden doors, cracks, and loud voices all called for one thing and one thing only: Dean Winchester Eavesdropping.

Dean has habit of eavesdropping. I mean, being a hunter calls for some commendable skills in eavesdropping to speed the job up. Why not use it when you expect to get a front row seat to your father blowing a gasket in the principal's office? Unfortunately for Dean, John didn't seem so enraged about the matter. Actually, he seemed quite exhausted.

Dean heard every word of what the principal had told John, every word of it. How could he possibly think it was okay to just dump Presleigh in some speech class? And how on earth could he possibly just let some pansy-act-dude talk to him like that? Heck, if the waiter brought out mayonnaise on Pres's burger the man would go from zero to a hundred. Who are you and what have done with John Winchester?

Presleigh finally quieted and just laid her head on Dean's shoulder as she waited for her dad.

She turned to Dean's ear and whispered sweetly into it.

"Am I in twouble, Dean?"

Dean thought about all the times he had gotten in trouble at school for fighting. A small smile broke out across his face.

Dean could still remember last year when he beat that Ronald Rugby to a pulp for saying Dean's mother didn't really die but left his raggedy, old family in her rearview mirror. His father took him out to a movie to celebrate how great of a fighter he had become.

I know. John Winchester was not your common Old Man.

Dean shook his head and kissed Presleigh's forehead.

"Nah, Dad's just going through procedure right now. There's nothing to be worried about, okay Pres?"

Presleigh nodded her head but still wasn't completely sold on the idea. Dean wasn't too sold on "everything being okay" either. The whole speech therapy ordeal just sounded worse and worse the more he thought about it.

Dean heard the final goodbyes and quickly stepped back from the door. He couldn't even hide the fact that he had just been eavesdropping on their entire conversation; he was too angry at his father.

John gave Dean a look that meant he totally knew he was eavesdropping, but he couldn't even be mad. After all, that's what he trained his son to do.

John immediately noticed the look in Dean's green eyes. Anger was swimming around inside them fiercely. His freckled cheeks were redder than an apple. The vein that rarely came out, especially towards his father, was pulsing quickly on his forehead.

"Dean. I'm not in the mood for it. I have had a crazy last three weeks and dealing with you right now is at the bottom of my list. So I believe it's in your best interest to move on for the time being. Now, where do I check Sam out? We're leaving."

Dean was angry but he wasn't dumb. He softened his facial expression and followed his dad to the front desk. He knew his brother was gonna be all upset that he had to get checked out on his first day back to school, so Dean made a note to remember to do the secret sign, which was a wink and a sneeze, to let his brother know that now was not the time to complain to their father. Their little secret sign had been going to use quite often lately.

 **SPN**

Sam finally made his way out to the Impala parked in front of the school. You could tell he took his sweet, precious time making his way outside. He slid into the backseat to surprisingly find Dean in the backseat with him. Presleigh of course was in the backseat next to Dean, but it wasn't an everyday occurrence that _Dean_ was in the backseat. Sam's brotherly instincts went off. Something must have been up.

"What's wrong Dean? Why are you in the backseat? You never sit in the backseat."

His father spoke up before his brother could.

"Dean, that's absurd. Get your tail to the front seat of this car before I have to do the honor."

That one little comment threw Dean overboard. The earlier idea of the wink and sneeze was completely thrown out the window.

"No Dad. What's _absurd_ is the fact that you're gonna actually put Presleigh in those stupid classes! You're not supposed to _agree_ with the idiot! You're supposed to tell him where to shove it!"

Sam quickly winked and sneezed dramatically at Dean, not before John turned around to look Dean head on.

"Son, I already told you that I am not. In. The mood."

Dean threw his arms up and hollered once again. Sam winked and sneezed harder.

"Stop it Sam! I've been knew what that meant!"

John hollered angrily at Sam, but Dean didn't seem to care.

"Oh okay Dad! Did you hear that Sammy? What about you Pres? Dad leaves for three weeks and then he comes back and throws _you_ into some dumb classes that will only hurt you making friends even more and says 'I'm not in the mood'. Way to go Dad."

John's thundering, "That's enough," didn't have to shut Dean up. It was the newly found tears streams down his baby sister's face that stopped Dean right in his tracks. He never realized what he said. Or how what he said could hurt his sister's feelings so bad.

Presleigh started wailing and crying uncontrollably. John lifted her up from the backseat and rocked her in his arms. He looked over his shoulder at the helpless Dean with a look that told him how much trouble he was in. Dean didn't even care about that. All he cared about was the fact that _he_ was the one who was making his baby sister sob right now. Sam even looked a bit hurt by the words Dean said. Sam tried to hide it, but Dean saw it. Of course Dean saw it.

The car ride back to the motel was driven in silence except for Presleigh's crying.

When John pulled the Impala into its parking space at the motel, he gave Presleigh over to Sam.

"Go give my Little Rose a bath for me, Sammy. And I want _you_ to come with me."

John's voice went from calm and reasonable as he talked to Sam, to harsh and dangerous as he talked to Dean. Dean looked out the window at another couple entering in the motel. He didn't want to make eye contact with his hurt baby sister, and he definitely didn't want to make eye contact with his father.

When Sam shut the passenger door, Dean expected his father to immediately start yelling his butt off, but he didn't. He put the Impala in reverse and backed right on out of the motel's parking space and on to the road again.

Dean didn't ask where they were going.

Ten minutes into the ride, Dean still didn't ask where they were going.

Thirty minutes into the ride, Dean finally asked where they were going.

Dean's voice was soft and completely different than when he had spoken to his father last. It didn't have so much edge and disrespect this time.

"We're going to the woods, son."

"You're not going to shoot me are you?"

John chuckled softly at that.

"No, Dean. I'm not gonna shoot you."

Dean relaxed a bit at John's soft voice as well. He prayed to thank God for the thirty minute field trip because it seemed to have calmed both of them down. A calm John Winchester was much better than an angry John Winchester. An angry John Winchester was just plain scary.

John finally came to a stop as he pulled off the road to a little section of the road jutting outward. Dean saw the trail that obviously led through the woods. John Winchester wasn't much of a nature hiker, so Dean was completely baffled as to why his dad brought him all the way out here.

Instead of asking questions, Dean followed his dad out of the car and shut his door. John breathed in a big breath of air and then slowly exhaled it out. Dean came to stand next to him keeping a safe distant from his father.

"Uh, Dad. You wanna tell me what the heck you brought me out here for, before I hotwire the Impala and drive the heck away from you? You're scaring me here."

John turned to his son and asked him a question.

"Son? Do you believe that I do what I do for you children for a reason? Or do you think I just make decisions for the heck of it?"

Dean was caught off guard. He didn't expect to be asked a question. His father never asked him questions, especially like this.

"Yeah Dad. You know I believe that."

"Then why do you not trust me when it comes to making decisions for your sister? Son, Presleigh sounds like a two year old. And you know I say that with all the love, but she's going to have learn the right way to talk someday. Speech impediments aren't something you grow out of. Believe me, I know. You're mother actually had one when she was Presleigh's age."

Dean's once dirt only gaze shifted up to meet John's deep brown eyes at the mention of his mother. He didn't know that his mother had had a speech impediment. Why didn't he know that? I mean, she never sounded different to him.

"She was put in classes just like your sister is. I bet you didn't even notice that she ever had one, did you?"

Dean shook his head.

"See. I didn't put Pres in those classes for other students to give her a hard time. I put her in those classes to help her learn how to talk properly. Now do you believe me?"

Dean nodded his head.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry, Dad. And I'm sorry for the things I said in the car. I know how much you do for this family, and I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

John smiled and slung his right arm around Dean's shoulder and patted it twice.

"Of course I forgive you, Deano."

Dean smiled and went back to the car; the passenger side this time.

"Whoah, hey son. You told me you believed I did everything for a reason for you kids, didn't you now?"

"Yes sir?"

"Then I guess you understand why you're about to go run this five mile hike up hill start to finish, aint that right son?"

Dean let out a hard sigh, and without further ado, started his jog to the trail entrance.

"Put some pep in your step, boy!"

John bellowed after his son.

Dean looked over his shoulder and gave his father his infamous half grin and then picked up his pace. John went to the back of the Impala and pulled out one of the books he got from Bobby about creatures that ate little children. He propped himself up against the hood of his beloved car and began digging in on his next hunt. He pulled out a Milky Way from his jacket pocket and began eating at it, while he whistled one of his son's favorite songs, "Welcome to the Jungle"….

John freakin' Winchester.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/Notes: Hey y'all. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural except Presleigh.**

 **Dean: 15**

 **Sam: 11**

 **Presleigh: 5**

 **Chapter 3: Screw Normal Parenting**

Skinny legs crossed, one untied and one almost-untied pair of black high top sneakers, clasped fingers with chipped red nail polish, and two round, innocent grey-blue eyes were the only things John Winchester could currently see. Presleigh Winchester, abruptly stopped from drawing of what appeared to be a red headed alien getting eaten by a horse, sat on the stiff living area couch facing her father. John sat with his hands, too, clasped and elbows on his knees directly in front of his baby girl in a wooden chair that he dragged from the tiny kitchen.

It was show-time. The time where he was going to have to try and explain to his daughter why violence was not the answer in this case and why she was being put into a class to help with her speech.

John had plenty of time to plan out every word that he was going to say to his daughter, especially while his son slaved over a five mile uphill run. He had decided that giving her a high five and promised ice cream trip on the weekend wasn't the best way to approach his daughter's recent behavior and news.

Was he disappointed in his baby girl? No. Would he encourage her to back down from a fight that was in total self-defense? No. But could he just completely miss the obvious realization that his daughter showed signs of a little _too_ much aggression for her age and size? No, he just couldn't seem to.

Times like this, John missed Mary ever the more.

"Presleigh."

"Yes Daddy?"

A half-smile broke out on John's face at his daughter's innocence. He swallowed the smile and put his "father" face back on.

"I have a feeling you already know why I wanted to talk to you?"

John half asked, half stated the sentence to his daughter because he was hoping his daughter would break the ice and speak up on the matter. John wasn't very good at these kinds of things.

"Whats you mean, Daddy, when you says you have a feelin'?"

John sighed and bowed his head. This wasn't going as easy as he was hoping for.

"Presleigh. That's not the point. The point is-

"What point?"

"Not like an actual point, Presleigh."

"Whats an actu-

"I'm talking about why you shoved a little girl at school today dangit!"

John was now standing towering over his daughter and appearing much angrier than he wanted to.

"I'm talking about why you shoved a little girl at school today dangit!"

Presleigh sucked her chin in toward her neck, and her eyes immediately teared up as her father stood glaring at her. It wasn't her fault that she didn't understand the way he talked; she was just curious.

John saw the potential waterworks ahead and quickly sat back down and reached out his gruff hand and laid it on her crossed knees. His large hand covered both of her Band-Aided knees. He took himself a small, calming breath before any further words to his daughter; he didn't want her upset. And he definitely, didn't want her crying, for the third time this day.

"I'm sorry, Little Rose. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I, I just want you to pay attention to me, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Presleigh got off the couch and catapulted herself onto her father's lap. She looked up into his brown eyes and nodded her head for him to continue.

"Okay. At school today, you got a little mad and you shoved a girl, am I right?"

Presleigh slowly nodded her head.

"But for a good reason, _right?_ "

This time, Presleigh nodded her head turbo fast.

"Yes Daddy! You would have shoved hers too!"

"Okay then. What did she do, Pres?"

Presleigh jumped out of John's lap and decided to act out what happened. She always liked to demonstrate her case with a good visual. She always thought it seem to earn her some kind of brownie points or something.

Presleigh rummaged through her play things on the couch and picked up her Raggedy Ann doll with a missing button for an eye. She sat her doll on the couch and pointed to it.

"Dis. Dis here's _Weagan_."

Presleigh said her name with utter disgust. She then cupped hand around her mouth and whispered to her father.

" _Not_ Waggedy Ann."

John nodded his understanding because he knew she wouldn't continue if he never made known that he understood what she was talking about. After John's acknowledgement, Presleigh mimicked Reagan's voice as if she was mimicking her father's voice.

" _Hey! My name Weagan. Whats youws?_ "

Presleigh abruptly stopped and put her hand up and yelled, "Pause!"

"Okay, fiwst off. I didn't even wants to know hers name. Second off, do she _not_ sound like a big old man when she's talkin'?"

By now, John was leaned back in his chair watching the ongoing reenactment trying his hardest not to laugh. He had his right foot propped up on his left knee, and he has his right hand covering his smile. John nodded his head and answered his awaiting daughter.

"As a matter of fact, she _does_ kind of sound like an old man."

"I know wight."

Presleigh huffed as if to be wondering why Reagan could sound so horrific. She then took a deep breath and muttered, "Action," before continuing.

"My name is Pwesleigh Winchestah. It's so lovely to meet ya."

Presleigh then picked up the Raggedy Ann doll and started making a deep evil laugh as she shook the doll.

" _You sound like my baby brudder!_ "

Immediately following Presleigh's reenactment of the comment Reagan made about her speech, she threw the doll across the room with all the force she could muster up. Her sudden aggressiveness shocked John, and he slightly jerked his body in response to the flying object across the room.

Presleigh bowed on to her knee and ducked her head as if to show that her reenactment was now finished.

John started to chuckle as he stood up and clapped for his daughter's performance. If there was anyone on the planet who could soften the hard, tough heart of John Winchester, it would always be Presleigh Winchester a hundred percent every time.

"Well done, Pres, well done."

He picked up his daughter in his arms and kissed her temple before sitting her back down in his lap.

"I don't know if my performance can follow yours, Little Rose."

Presleigh giggled and shook her head.

"No, no Daddy, you gots the best lacklusta speeches eva! Dats what Sammy says."

"Oh really? He does now?"

John didn't quite think Presleigh knew what "lackluster" meant. Presleigh just nodded her head eagerly.

"Well anyways, that's beside the poin- I mean situation. Presleigh, I want you to know what to do if there's ever a next time when you get your feelings hurt. Because Presleigh Rose, not every person who makes a rude comment is gonna be the size of Raggedy Ann, you understand what I'm trying to say here? What if they were my size huh? Would you still push em then?"

"No, Daddy. I would tell Dean and he would take good, good care of hims."

"No Pres, you're missing what I'm trying to say here. I don't _want_ you to always solve your problems with violence. I want you to find a different way. Cus Pres, you're my little girl and I don't _ever_ want to see you hurt because you never know what the next Raggedy Ann will do back, okay? Can you promise me you'll turn that rosy little cheek of yours if there's ever a next time? Or at least try to?"

John took his hand and lifted her chin up so he could see what was going on in those knowledgeable eyes.

Presleigh took her hands and wrapped them around the one hand of her father that was resting underneath her chin. She nodded her head and kissed his fingers.

"Yes Daddy. I promise."

John smiled and took her in for a long hug. He cherished the moments like this one that he had with his daughter. Sam and Dean were never ones to hug and say sweet little things like Presleigh would. He could still remember the day he found out Mary was going to have baby girl. At first, he was scared. But then as time neared, he started to realize how beautiful and precious she was going to be to him. And that's exactly what she was to him: beautiful and precious, nothing less.

But now came the time to tell her about her speech therapy.

John knew that the situation at hand could go in two different directions; north or south. He hoped and prayed it wouldn't go in the south direction.

He held his daughter back away from his chest and looked her in the eyes.

"You remember what Dean kind of said when we were on the car ride home?"

She solemnly nodded remembering the harsh words her brother had yelled at their father.

"Well, what he said was _mostly_ true. You're going to start going to a man named Mr. Joel after lunch for thirty minutes to practice your speech. Pres, you have a speech impediment… What that means is that your tongue can't pronounce all the sounds the correct way. Now, there's nothing wrong with that. It's something you gotta learn. Your mother use to have one, too. She went to speech classes just like you when she was your age. Mr. Joel, your teacher, is going to help you learn to talk better, okay? Sure some kids may say little things about you going to speech class but don't pay them any mind. They probably go home and watch Elmo in their pajamas with their annoying Chihuahuas anyways. I want you to worry about _you_ and only you. Got it, kiddo?"

Presleigh took what her father just told her all in. She nodded her head and leaned in to kiss her father's cheek. Her eyes conveyed a different story.

She already felt so different from the rest of the people she regularly met. I mean her family hunted the supernatural for crying out loud! Why throw _this_ into the mix? Maybe Dean was right. Was she even going to be able to make any friends? Or would they look at her the same way she felt like the administration in the office at school had looked at her?

Presleigh didn't want to tell her dad any of the thoughts and reservations she had about the speech therapy because she didn't want to worry him. He had enough stress on his plate as it was.

John gave his daughter one more kiss on the temple before he stood up and sat her little self down onto the floor. He told her to go fetch Raggedy Ann and to get ready for supper. Sam and Dean were gonna be back from none other than Bob's Pizza Shack in just a few minutes with two medium cheese pizzas.

Presleigh was very excited to finally eat some pizza from her favorite place, but she dreaded having to be face to face with Dean. She hadn't spoken a word to him since the car ride home. He had hurt her, and he hadn't made it right yet.

Within ten minutes, Dean and Sam came barging into the motel with delicious smelling pizza. Dean held the pizza boxes, while Sam held the Coke bottles. Presleigh ran up to the kitchen table and jumped into a chair. She knew that the pizza wouldn't be served until everyone was sitting at the table: Daddy's Rules. Dean poured the Coke into three glasses and set each glass in front of a person. Like always, John just drank a beer.

Once everyone was seated and ready, Presleigh raised her hand.

"I'll say da blessing!"

All four Winchesters bowed their heads and closed their eyes.

"God is Gweat, God is Good; Let us thank Him fow our food. By His hands we all are fed, Give us Lord our Daily Bwead. Ahhhmen."

Everyone flew their eyes open and started digging into the hot pizza. Once Presleigh slung open the pizza box, John grimaced at the nasty looking pizza before his eyes. Sam and Dean looked at their father and both gave him a knowing look. They had gotten tired of Bob's Pizza Shack the second day they had had it, but it was Presleigh's ultimate favorite, so it didn't matter.

It was silent at the table other than their smacking mouths. John could tell how hungry Dean looked and it gave him a pain to his stomach. He could have sworn he had left enough money for Dean this time, but it looked like he didn't.

When Sam or Presleigh weren't looking, John put his last piece of pizza on Dean's plate and motioned for him to go on ahead, acting like he was full. Dean took no further discussion and started digging in.

Once everyone was now full and there was nothing left but an empty Bob's Pizza Shack box, the awkwardness started to embark.

Dean knew he needed to make things right with his baby sister, but he was just too embarrassed to even address the situation. He wished it had just never happened; he had felt so out of line. John knew that Dean was trying to find the words to say to Presleigh, and he also knew that Dean probably didn't want to have a "chick flick moment" with his baby sister in front of him or Sam, so he asked Sam to come outside and help him with the weapons in the back of the Impala.

Normally if John asked Sam to do something, the eleven year old would immediately start to whine and complain. But if John ever asked Sam to help him with anything related to hunting, he would jump up as if that was the greatest thing he could do all day. Sam was young, and he was interested in being like his father and big brother. He wanted to go on hunts like Dean, but John had always used the excuse that he was too young to go one yet.

Sam jumped up from his seat and followed John out the door. Dean gave his dad a grateful look as he walked passed him because he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his dad and little brother.

Presleigh didn't catch on that she was being _intentionally_ left alone with Dean. She just caught on that she was being _left_ alone with him.

She would roll her eyes to the side and start to pout whenever he would look her way.

Dean got up from the table and picked up her empty glass and plate.

"I'll wash your dishes if you wash mine."

Presleigh considered the offer from Dean and finally came up with an answer.

"Deal."

Dean picked her up and sat her on the countertop after he turned on the hot water and got the soap out. They both began washing each other's dishes in silence. While Presleigh was still working on Dean's, Dean started washing Sammy's and John's. Dean kept looking at Presleigh out of the corner of his eye. She was stuck on a hard piece of dried up pizza sauce that wouldn't seem to come off her plate.

"Need my help?"

Presleigh didn't look up and muttered a no.

Dean winced at his failure to get her to talk to him. Once she finally got the pizza sauce off, she washed her hands under the hot water. Dean picked her up and set her back on her feet.

Dean checked the time and decided that it was time to get her dressed into her pajamas. It was always a tradition for the Winchester siblings to get dressed for bed and watch TV until their father finally made them turn it off and go to sleep. When John was away on a hunt, they would watch TV until 10:30, but every now and then, they would sneak in a little more time.

"It's about time for Scooby Doo to come on, Pres, so what do ya say we get ready for bed?"

"Fine. I'll get ready by myself."

Apparently, Presleigh wasn't taking Dean's bait.

Presleigh got her oversized t-shirt that was once her father's out of her drawer that she shared with Sam. She went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. While Presleigh was in the bathroom changing, Dean quickly changed into his pajamas and waited on the couch for Presleigh.

Ten minutes had passed, and Presleigh still was not out from changing into her pajamas. Dean got up from the couch and went to knock on the bathroom door.

"Everything okay, Pres?"

Dean didn't get a reply so he cracked the door open and stuck his head in.

What Dean saw was Presleigh hopping around the bathroom trying to stick her head through what appeared to be the arm hole instead of the head hole. She came close to tumbling into the bathtub. Dean came into the bathroom, got down on his knees, and put his hands around her waist to steady her.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Pres. You got it on wrong."

Presleigh gave up and relaxed her arms by her side in defeat. Dean pushed the t-shirt down the correct way and finally saw her cute little face pop through.

Before Dean could get a word out, she flew into his arms in a great big hug. Her arms thrown around his neck squeezed onto him tight. Dean squeezed his arms equally as hard around her tiny body and picked her up. His hand rubbed circles around her head.

"I'm so sorry, Pres. I didn't mean what I said. Please forgive me, baby girl."

Presleigh never let go of Dean as she muffled her reply.

"It's okay Dean. I still loves you."

"Good."

Dean carried his baby sister into the living area and sat her down next to him on the couch. Presleigh scooted in close to her big brother and snuggled into his side. Dean slung his arm around her and held her securely against his side. With Dean's other hand, he turned on the TV with the remote to the reruns on Scooby Doo. It had become their regular show in Bluefield at nighttime.

Within moments of Dean and Presleigh settling down onto the couch, Sam and John walked through the door. John nodded to Dean as his oldest son gave him a knowledgeable look that said that everything was well with him and his baby sister. Sam ran to get changed into his pajamas and came running out from the bathroom right before he hopped onto the couch with his brother and sister.

John went to go take a shower, but not before taking a long good look at his children.

His children had their normal fights and arguments like the rest of children in the world. But his kids had something that no other kids possessed. They had a bond that was never broken. At the end of the day, they always came together as a team once again. Maybe John shouldn't put so much pressure on his oldest son's shoulders to keep his family safe and in sync. But seeing his kids now he honestly believed that if not for Dean, his children wouldn't have the unbreakable bond that they have today. So screw normal parenting. His children were alive and together.

That's about all John Winchester wanted for his children.

 **A/Notes: Thanks so much for reading y'all! Please comment what you think, any questions you may have, and what you would like to see in any further chapters! And also, if you have work that you would want me to read, I'd be happy to! Afterall, I started reading fanfiction before I ever wrote any.(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/Notes: I made up the word "jigleader", just saying. Well, I hope you enjoy it! Read right on ahead!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural except Presleigh.**

 **Dean: 15**

 **Sam: 11**

 **Presleigh: 5**

 **Chapter 4: Trouble Arising**

"Dean."

John whispered into his oldest son's ear. He tried not to wake Presleigh, whom was curled up beside Dean, nor Sam, whom was knocked out on the other bed across from Dean and Presleigh. When John still got no reply or evidence that his son was about to get up, he swiftly nudged Dean's shoulder with another sharp whisper.

" _Dean!"_

" _What the_ \- oh hey Dad."

Dean caught himself before he let a stream of cuss words fly from his mouth once he realized John Winchester was hovering over him. John didn't reply to Dean's greeting, but motioned impatiently for his son to get up.

"Dean, I need ta tell ya something."

Dean started to get out of bed slowly, not wanting to wake Presleigh, until he saw the clock sitting next to him on the wooden nightstand.

" _5 o'clock?!_ Dad, what the heck's wrong with you?"

John turned around and gave his son the look, the look that shut Dean up real quick and got his butt moving the same speed as his closing jaw.

Dean followed his father into the kitchen area, where they could talk a little louder without waking Pres or Sam. John went to the fridge and got out a beer and popped the lid. Drinking at five in the morning, typical John Winchester. Dean leaned up against the counter and watched his father intently, giving himself something to do, so his eyes wouldn't start to droop and cause him to fall asleep right there on the spot.

After John took a few more sips of his beer, he cleared his throat ready to tell his son the news.

John was going to be leaving for another week at the least. The missing kids reports were a few towns over, and it would be best to just keep the kids in Bluefield and get a motel for himself in the town where the kids went missing. He knew that he had just gotten back from a three week hunt, but he had to stop whatever was taking these kids. If there was something that motivated him half as much as finding the demon that killed his wife, it was finding and killing the monsters that hurt innocent children. With three kids of his own, he just couldn't seem to fathom losing a child.

So here goes the time to man up and tell Dean. He knew he wouldn't argue with him, but he knew he wouldn't be happy with him.

"I'm going away for a week or so, son. You think you can handle things back here for me?"

John didn't want to beat around the bush. His son was old enough to take it like a man.

"Yes sir… But-

"Son, I don't have time for a but."

John wasn't really in that big of a rush; he just didn't want to have to talk any further about his absence because it honestly did sadden him.

"I gotta leave before Sam or Presleigh wake up. You know how they get when I leave, especially Pres. I can't have all that right now."

Dean nodded his understanding but still wanted to ask him his question. He knew when his father was done listening, and he noticed that he wasn't quite there yet, so he didn't waste his opportunity.

"I just was gonna ask if you needed help. I mean, Dad, aren't you kind of tired from that wendigo? You know I can help you if-

"No Dean. You need to go to school, watch after Sammy and Pres. I can take care of things by myself just fine, trust me. I would ask you if I needed you."

That last comment stung in Dean's heart. After all Dean had done for his father, he never seemed to get his approval.

"Yes sir."

Dean responded robotically with the only answer that John Winchester accepted.

"Alright, good."

John got ready to end the conversation, when Dean spoke up again and asked him about the hunt he was going on. Dean always liked to get as much information out of his dad on a hunt, so he wasn't completely left in the dark.

"Is there anything I need to know about what you're hunting? Ya know, just to be on the safe side."

John nodded, and Dean mentally gave himself a high five for not having pissed off his father just yet with his questioning.

"I'm hunting a jigleader. A jigleader is something that kidnaps little kids and feeds them until they're super fat and then cooks em up for supper. They're some nasty sons of guns, normally run in pairs. I've already done some research on em, and from what I found, they say that a silver blade to the head will kill it. So far, that's the only thing I've found that does."

"So the kids missing, they still have hope?"

John titled his head and raised his shoulders as he answered his curious son.

"From what I've read, I think so. They say the jigleaders keep the kids hostage for a week or so before they make little kid stew out of em. The kids have only been missing for about 48 hours, so hopefully I'll find em soon."

Dean nodded his head in relief.

"Good. If you need any help with research or anything, just let me know, okay Dad?"

"Sure, son, but I'll be fine. Promise. Now get back to bed and set your alarm for school. Tell Pres and Sam I said to behave themselves or I'll take care of them when I get home."

Dean chuckled at the thought of his brother and sister's face when he would tell them what their father said. Dean always used those words from his father to keep order with his siblings. Those few words would straighten them out real fast.

"Alright, yes sir."

Before Dean turned around to go back to bed, he looked at his father deep in the eyes.

"Be safe Dad, okay?"

"Of course, son. I'm always safe. Besides, I've still got you in your brother and sister to whip into shape."

Dean laughed again and nodded his head.

"Okay Dad."

"Bye Dean."

John smiled at his son as he turned around and went back to bed.

John may not tell his son how much he's proud of him all the time, but in all truth, he was _so_ proud of him. Dean always, or mostly always, obeyed what he commanded him right then and there and rarely asked why. Sam and Pres, on the other hand, they always questioned their father first before doing anything he asked. John was hoping that they would one day be like Dean when it came to following orders, but he knew that that wasn't so likely.

John gathered up his things and headed for the door. He downed his bottle of beer before tossing it on the counter, as he left his three sleeping kids. He shut the door softly and turned around to look at the bright sun. He squinted his eyes and headed for the Impala.

His kids were safe in bed. Dean was watching the little ones. What could possibly go wrong?

 **SPN**

"Deannn, I don't feel good."

Presleigh laid her upper body back down onto the bed and turned over onto her side. She snuggled closer to the edge of the bed, as if she could escape her brother's grasp.

Dean sighed and got into bed with her. He rolled her tiny body over to his and picked her up. He put her on his lap and looked into her eyes. They were sad and on the verge of leaking small, tiny tears. Dean felt her forehead with his hand for a moment and looked at her skeptically.

"You don't feel warm?"

Presleigh adverted her eyes to the side and started to whine again.

"It's my tummy, Deannnn."

Dean rolled his eyes and thought, of course it is.

"Well, Dad left for a hunt so…"

Dean tried to approach the missing dad dilemma nonchalantly in hope it wouldn't be that big of a deal to Presleigh. Surprisingly, it worked. She just nodded her head as if it was no surprise to her. In all honesty, she had been eavesdropping on the conversation between him and her father, so it really wasn't a surprise.

All of a sudden, Presleigh widened her eyes and wiggled her arms.

"I feel like Ima 'bout to _throw up!_ "

Presleigh put emphasis on her last two words and doubled over. Dean acted quickly because he wasn't going to let his skeptic-self lose to his baby sister's throw up all over his bed.

"Hey, hey, don't do any of that. Here, let me get you to the bathroom."

He picked her up under her armpits with his hands and ran her to the bathroom. He sat her down in front of the toilet. Presleigh turned around to face her brother in a panic.

"You can't be in hewe Dean!"

Presleigh looked up into her brother's eyes with her big, sad eyes.

"Pres, I'm not just gonna leave you while you're hacking up stuff in here. You're five, little girl."

"Basically six, and anyways, I gots to go potty now."

She looked up at her brother innocently as she danced around. Dean rolled his eyes and held up his hands in surrender. He backed out of the bathroom and cracked the door.

He made sure she wasn't lying to him and finally went to the kitchen when he heard her begin to pee.

After a few minutes she came out from the bathroom and trudged her way to Dean. Dean stood at attention with his arms crossed and shoulders standing tall.

Once Presleigh made her way over to her big brother, she hung her head in shame.

"I thinks I got the stomach bug."

"Oh do you now?"

Dean raised his eyebrow.

Presleigh nodded her little head and looked up at him.

"Please don't make me go to school, Dean. As much as I would loves to throw up all ovah Wed headed Weagan, I knows I shouldn't."

Presleigh helplessly waited for an answer from her brother. Dean groaned as he rolled his eyes to the sky. His once stiff, uptight body released its tension as he gave into his little sister.

"Fine."

Presleigh pumped her fist into the air with a silent "Yes!"

"You better not be fakin', Presleigh Rose."

Dean said sternly once he saw her excitement. Presleigh wasn't one to lie. She knew that Dean and especially Dad never accepted dishonesty, which always confused Presleigh because John actually _taught_ Sam and Dean to lie for when they went on hunts.

Presleigh quickly erased her excitement and replaced it with a look of sorrow and hurt.

"Dean, 'm not fakin'. Why woulds you say dat?"

Dean saw the jutting lip and misty eyes of his little sister and decided that he had better intervene quickly or else. He picked her up into his arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead before setting her on top on the counter.

"You're right, Pres. 'm sorry."

Presleigh gave Dean a small smile as he rubbed her forehead with his thumb. Dean walked over to the single cabinet hanging in front of the kitchen sink and started rummaging through all the medical stuff John had put up there.

Being in the line of work that John was in, tons of medical supplies was very much needed. From cotton pads to pain killers, John Winchester had it all. Dean was the only one that John allowed in the cabinet, but oddly enough, Dean was the only one actually able to reach the cabinet, so it didn't even matter.

Once Dean finally found what he was looking for, he shut the cabinet and put the pill bottle down beside Presleigh. One look at the bottle and Presleigh immediately started to freak out. Presleigh jumped off the countertop but not before Dean could catch her and keep her hostage.

"Stop, Pres. You gotta take some medicine."

Presleigh shook her head stubbornly and began to pout.

"Uh un. Just gives me some of dat blue stuff."

Dean shook his head, as he kept his right arm restricting Presleigh and his left arm holding the glass he was filling up with water from the sink's faucet.

"That stuff's for a cold, Presleigh. _You've_ got a stomach ache, so _you_ take this. Only one pill, it's not that bad."

"How 'bout _you_ take one den?"

Presleigh smiled at what she believed was a good comeback. Dean just shook his head and hid his smile from her eyes.

Once the glass was filled with water, he handed Presleigh the pill.

"Okay, Pres. On the count of three I want you to put it on your tongue and then take a big gulp of water. You got that?"

Pres shook her head no, saw Dean's stern look, and shook her head yes. She knew that there was no way she was getting out of taking this medicine. She had always tried but had always failed. She had even given up on trying to get out of taking any form of pill when her father was home.

"Okay, Pres. One…Two… Go!"

Dean looked on with anticipation, but that anticipation slowly faded once he realized she was _not_ going to take the pill. She sat there with the pill in hand staring at her brother innocently.

"Presleigh, what the mess? I said three."

Presleigh shook her head earnestly.

"No you didn't. You said go."

Presleigh was infamous for being a smart aleck.

"Take the damn pill."

"I thought Daddy could only say dat wowd?"

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed out his frustration.

"Presleigh."

"Okay, okay."

Presleigh noticed his thinning patience and decided to give in.

Presleigh said a quick prayer before popping the pill into her mouth and quickly swallowing a gulp of water. Her face portrayed that she ate something sour, but nope, just one tiny pill. Dean sighed with relief and picked her up and sat her back down on the floor.

"Go back to bed, 'kay? We can still get a few hours of sleep," Dean said with a yawn.

Presleigh skipped back to bed excited that she could get to sleep some more. She jumped onto the bed and got back under the covers.

Once Dean washed her glass in the sink, he made his way back to the bed as well. He got under the covers and didn't even have to scoot close to Presleigh because she already was. She snuggled into his side and her tiny fist twisted his t shirt like she always did. Within minutes, they were both sound asleep.

 **SPN**

"Dean, why didn't you wake me up?! We're gonna be late for school!"

Sam stood leaning over Dean's sleeping body. His eyes were seeking answers that he knew only his big brother could give him. Why didn't Dean wake him up for school? And where was Dad?

Dean grunted and slowly sat up. He wiped the sleep from his eyes. Presleigh didn't budge from Dean's side. Probably, eavesdropping.

"Calm down, don't get your panties in a twist, Samantha."

Sam's face grew bright red.

" _Dean."_

"See what I mean?"

" _Dean!"_

Dean sat up more and waved his little brother to calm down.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, okay? Happy now?"

Sam stood back giving his brother some breathing room and crossed his arms.

"That depends. Sorry for not waking me up? Or sorry for calling me you know what?"

Dean thought about the question his little brother just asked him. Dean was never good with wordy questions right after he was woken up.

"Uh… both?"

"Dean, why didn't you wake me up? And where's dad?"

Sam just completely avoided his previous question and got down to the _real_ questions.

" _I_ actually like going to school. Dad knows that. _You_ know that."

Dean mouthed "I know" to himself and rolled his eyes.

"Look, Sammy, Pres is sick, okay? I can't just leave her here by herself, and _you_ can't just walk ten blocks by yourself."

Sam was mortified at Dean's assumption. Of course he could walk to school by himself! He wasn't a little kid, even though he might be treated like one by his father and brother, and even baby sister sometimes.

"Oh come on, Dean! It's only like seven blocks, and besides I can walk to school by myself. I don't need your help! I'm not a baby you know."

"Yeah, well you sure do sound like one."

Dean muttered his response as he swung his legs off the bed and stood up to stretch his upper body.

"Sam, I'm done discussing this with you. You're not going. End of story."

Dean said his final words over his shoulder as he went to go pee in the bathroom and take a shower. Sam was left looking angrily at his brother.

How dumb was it that he couldn't even walk himself to school? Kids do it all the time! _And_ most kids don't have a switchblade in their backpack, now do they? Better yet, know how to _use_ a switchblade. He would be just fine!

Sam huffed as he sat down on his bed in frustration. Once he heard the shower turn on, a lightbulb went off in his head.

Sam jumped up from his bed and went to gather his backpack. As he was making his great escape, Presleigh quickly sat up..

Sam grabbed his heart and sighed a sigh of relief.

"You scared the heck out of me, Pres."

"Where are you going?"

She cut to the chase, not waiting for any small talk.

Sam slouched his shoulders thinking his great plan had come to a tumbling end within minutes.

"I won't tell Dean, if you won't tell Dean 'm fakin' a tummy ache."

Presleigh's agreement came out so quick that Sam barely had time to register what she just said.

"Wait, why are you faking, Pres?"

Presleigh quickly dodged Sam's curiosity.

"Not part of the agweement."

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Oh alright."

Presleigh motioned for him to hurry up.

"Go before Dean gets out."

Sam ran up to his sister and kissed her forehead. On Sam's way out, he grabbed a piece of paper and pen to write his excuse to give the office for why he was late.

Sam knew that Dean was obviously going to find out that he had run away to school for the day, but he was so mad at his brother that he really didn't even care what the heck his brother would do. What kind of normal family won't let you go to school?

One word: Winchesters.

 **SPN**

"I'm gonna kill him."

Dean had just come out of the bathroom, dressed in sweats with wet hair. He had gone as far as the "kitchen" before realizing that Sam was missing. Call it his big brother intuition or Sam's unfortunateness, it didn't matter, Dean just knew something was up.

He quickly woke Presleigh up and begged her if she knew where Sam was or where he had run off too, but she promised she had no idea. It took all of about three seconds for Dean to connect the dots. A missing backpack and a missing _angry_ Sam could only mean one thing: Sam had run away to school.

At first, Dean was dripping in anger, but then his anger slowly turned to fear. What if Sam didn't make it to school? How would he know where he was or who took him? Did he carry the switchblade like he was supposed to, or did he just write off that command too?

All these thoughts circulated Dean's mind. He tried not to think the worst, but he just couldn't help himself. After a while, Presleigh got him to calm down and reassured him that Sam would be just fine.

Once Dean's fear washed away, his anger returned again.

"I'm so gonna kill him."

 **SPN**

"Presleigh Rose Winchester."

"Uh oh."

"You wanna explain to me why you're up dancing all around right now, when 'your tummy feels so bad it's gonna explode'?"

Dean had stepped out of the room for a good fifteen minutes to call his father and tell him about Presleigh. Dean chose to leave his brother's whereabouts out of the phone conversation with his dad because he decided to save Sam for himself.

When Dean was making his way back through the door, he caught sight of his _oh_ so sick baby sister dancing around the room to the theme song of "The Brady Bunch". Dean thought his head was about to explode with anger.

His little sister had totally played him.

She made up the whole thing, about her stomach hurting, about not being able to make it through a whole school day without puking her brains out. How could he have been so stupid? He knew something was a little off, but he just didn't want to question her because they had _just_ had a fight the other day.

Dean was looking at his little sister with eyes full of fire and arms tightly crossed.

"I want an answer, _now,_ young lady."

Presleigh gulped down hard before answering.

"Uh….no?"

"Wrong answer."

Dean immediately started to charge after her. Of course Presleigh tried to escape his reach, but of course Presleigh was no match for her big brother. Dean caught her within seconds, but she kept turning and twisting. He threatened to take care of her right then and there and not wait until her father came home if she didn't quit squirming.

She quit squirming.

"Dean, I didn't wants to go. I was scawed."

Presleigh was trying unsuccessfully to get out her explanation, as if that would help her case.

"Sit. And _don't_ get up."

Dean pushed her down onto one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen.

"Deannnn."

Presleigh was starting to get scared that she really was in big trouble.

"Stop whining, Presleigh!"

One look at Dean's hot and angry face shut her up real quick.

"You think you can just fake sick, so you don't have to go to school cus you're _scared_?! That's bull, Pres and you know it. Just wait til Dad gets back."

"No Dean! Please don't tell Daddy!"

Now she started to cry. She knew that her father was going to be very upset with her for lying about being sick, but worst of all, she didn't want her father to know because she didn't want to appear weak in front of him.

Presleigh faked sick because she didn't want to go to her speech class. She was sacred about what they were going to make her do and what the other kids were going to say about her. She was scared.

"I said no talking!"

"You said no wh-

"Presleigh!"

Eye contact with angry Dean: quiet Presleigh.

"You and Sam- I just can't believe it."

Dean kept on saying that again and again as he paced back and forth.

Presleigh sunk back into her chair and started to cry quietly. She had lied to Dean straight to his face. Sure she maybe told her big brother a couple of white lies here and there, but she had never flat out lied to her brother before. She was desperate and she found that to be her only option. Now she had to face the consequences.

And apparently, so did Sam.

 **SPN**

Within twenty minutes of Presleigh's timeout, it came time for Sam to come home from school. Dean knew exactly what time his brother was going to walk through the grass field over to the motel room, and he planned his attack perfectly.

Dean hid behind one of the tall trees and waited for Sam to pass by.

Once he saw Sam trudging through the grass, Dean appeared from behind the tree and started running at Sam full force.

"Sam!"

Sam, caught by surprise, widened his eyes and froze. His brother continued to charge him. Sam walked back a few steps and held up his hands.

"Dean! I can explain."

"Not after I knock your teeth out."

"Dean!"

Dean sprang onto his younger brother with all his weight. He shoved Sam to the ground forcefully. He pinned his helpless little brother down to the ground.

"Stop Dean! Stop!"

Dean didn't waver his hold on Sam.

"You gave me a freakin' heart attack! I didn't know where the mess you were! I didn't know if this thing Dad's hunting took you or what! How could you be so selfish Sam?"

"I'm sorry, okay?! Get off me, _please!"_

Dean stayed on top of Sam for a few more heated seconds before slowly getting off him. Sam slowly got up and winced at his aching neck. Dean waited for Sam to start following him back to the motel.

The walk back was made in awkward silence until Dean finally broke it with a sly remark to his brother.

"When we get back, go wash off. You look terrible."

"Thanks. So do you."

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother and gently hit the back of his head. Sam shook it off and kept on walking. Eventually, Sam decided to ask his brother the scariest question yet.

"You're not gonna tell Dad, are you?"

"If you don't tell Dad I pinned you to the ground."

"Deal."

Sam stopped walking and held out his hand. Dean grasped it tightly and shook it.

"Sorry," Sam apologized.

"Yeah me too," Dean muttered.

The two disheveled brothers finally made their way back to the motel. Dean unlocked the door with his key and stepped into the room.

Presleigh was no longer sitting in the kitchen's wooden chair like he had left her. Dean didn't worry about it, not until he noticed that the bathroom door was open and the light was off.

"Presleigh? I said you couldn't get up until I told you you could!"

Dean yelled for Presleigh as he looked around for her tiny blonde head. Dean looked under the covers, each bed, the couch, the table, he couldn't find Presleigh anywhere!

"Presleigh! Stop hiding or you're really gonna get it! Come out _now!"_

No reply.

" _Presleigh?!"_

"Dean!"

Sam stopped his brother and shook his shoulders with a worried look etched into his face.

"She's not here!"

Dean didn't care what his brother just told him. She was here, she had to be.

"Presleigh?! PRESLEIGH!"

Five minutes more of panicked yelling and turning over the entire motel room, Dean finally gave up.

Presleigh Rose, _his_ Presleigh Rose, was missing.

 **A/Notes: I hope you enjoyed it! There will be some action in the next chapter. I'm almost done with my story of Presleigh being five years old :/, so tell me what you want to see next! Please, please review! I want to get better for y'all, so then** _ **y'all**_ **will like it better (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/Notes: Ready for some action? I was SOOO ready for some!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural except Presleigh.**

 **Dean: 15**

 **Sam: 11**

 **Presleigh: 5**

 **Chapter 5: For Daddy**

Presleigh had her tiny wrists and tiny ankles tied together with dirty, itchy rope. No matter how hard she struggled to get free, the knots were first class and not budging. She had given up screaming for help long ago because her cries were muffled by the Dutch tape slapped over her mouth. Presleigh's forehead was drenched in sweat from worry and panic. A tiny red cut was stroked across her pink cheek fiercely, which was a result to Presleigh biting her kidnapper's hand. All in all, Presleigh lay there beat up helplessly and distraught.

Her brothers didn't know where she was. Her father didn't know where she was. _No one_ knew where she was.

Presleigh kept thinking about her daddy and her big brother's faces. She would give just about anything to have them hold her right now. She knew that she had to hold onto hope and not think about the worst. Her daddy and Dean dealt with this kind of stuff all the time. She would be fine. She had to be. They were her heroes.

Presleigh looked around at her surroundings and took it all in. It was dark in the cellar she had been thrown into, but she could make out a sink, a door, a toilet, a worn down bed, and an empty food tray. It almost appeared to her that whoever brought her here was planning on _keeping_ her here for a while. She tried to hold back the tears from her eyes at the realization, but she just couldn't seem to hold them down. Hot tears poured out of her tiny eyes as she brought her knees up to her chest. She laid her head on top of her knees and cried herself hoarse.

After about thirty minutes of crying, someone finally walked through the door.

Presleigh knew that that someone was not someone who was going to save her from this atrocity. She inched herself into a corner to try to get as far away from her kidnapper as she could possibly get. Her kidnapper shook its head and let out a dark, evil laugh at her foolishness. The monster slowly made its way in front of her and stopped inches from her tied ankles.

With one swift motion, the kidnapper took its black sack with holes for its eyes off and revealed its identity.

Presleigh was dumbfounded.

Presleigh's kidnapper was her kindergarten teacher Miss Applebutter.

The one who abducted her from her motel room, tied her wrist and ankles together, slapped her face for getting bitten and taped her mouth shut was Presleigh's kindergarten teacher _Miss Applebutter_.

Presleigh's eyes never grew as big in shock as they had that day. How could her _teacher_ be the one who kidnapped her? I mean, sure she interrupted her class by shoving the oh so deserving Red Headed Reagan, but did she really deserve _this?_

Miss Applebutter bent down to rip off the Dutch tape strapped to her face. Presleigh made a small cry at the painful sting her face experienced from the harsh Miss Applebutter.

The monster threw the piece of taped to the side and straightened back up.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Miss Presleigh Winchester. We meet again."

Presleigh looked down at her knees and started to whisper her stuttering response.

"Lo-look, 'm so sowwy for shoving Weagan. I-I pwomise I won't do it again. Please just let me go."

Miss Applebutter immediately started laughing hysterically at Presleigh's response. This just made Presleigh cry even harder at the cruelty. After Miss Applebutter finished her long, drawn-out laugh, she squatted her fat self in front of the hysterical five year old.

"You are _so_ cute, Miss Presleigh! Oh look at those little cheeks… We're gonna have ta get some meat on those bones, Sweetie…"

Miss Applebutter just went on rambling about how cute yet tiny Presleigh was. The scarier by the second monster pinched her little cheeks and played with her long blonde hair.

Presleigh's hysterical crying turned to anger. How dare she touch her and act like she's some kind of pie or something! Presleigh is not pie, and Miss Applebutter is not Dean.

Presleigh balled her tied fists together and clenched her teeth. She narrowed her misty eyes and glared at the maniac women in front of her. Miss Applebutter pushed her head back in shock of the pissed off look she was getting from the adorable little girl.

"What's the matter, little girl? You're not gonna push me to the ground, are you? Isn't that you do when you're angry, or am I wrong?"

The ugly monster kept laughing at her _not_ funny joke she made. Presleigh's insides were fuming with anger and disbelief. She wanted so badly to just end this monster right then and there. Presleigh had always wondered how Dean and her daddy could possibly kill _s_ omething without thinking or caring about its life, but now, now she understood how.

Presleigh knew that she was going to have to wait her chance to end ugly ole Miss Applebutter, so she reigned in her anger for the time being.

After Miss Applebutter was finally done with her laughing fit, she called for someone to come down into the cellar.

"Joel, honey, you can come down now!"

She practically sang as she called for her partner. Presleigh waited nervously for the other monster to come down into the cellar. It made her want to throw up knowing that there were _two_ monsters she was going to have to deal with now. One had been _plenty_.

After a few seconds of being called, "Joel" walked through the door with a hideous smile stretched across his face.

Joel looked like he was twenty years younger than Miss Applebutter, but he did resemble her very much and have a lot of the same features. He had the same crooked, long nose and hungry brown eyes. Within seconds, it clicked in Presleigh's head. Joel was the _Mr._ Joel who was going to teach her speech class. It saddened Presleigh that just a few hours ago, her only fear was going back to school and starting her speech therapy. Now she was trapped alone with two ugly, ugly monsters without her brothers or father.

Presleigh wasn't a dumb five year. She knew that the two twisted looking humans in front of her were certainly the jigleaders her father and brother had been talking about earlier that day. It didn't take a scientist to figure out that something was wrong with the two.

"Isn't she just the cutest little girl? I told you Joel, didn't I? But you better watch out now; oh this one's a fiery one!"

Joel slowly made his way to Presleigh whom sat there glaring at him with such hatred you would have thought she could kill him with only her eyes.

"Fiery ones are my favorite, aren't they mother?"

 _Mother?_ Presleigh was totally disgusted now. They were a jigleader _family_. Ew.

Miss Applebutter laughed once again. This started to really annoy Presleigh.

I mean, what was so funny? How was 'fiery ones are my favorite' funny? Presleigh didn't find it funny at all.

After a few more minutes of obnoxious laughing from Mother Jigleader and creepy comments from Baby Jigleader, they finally cut her wrists and ankles free with a pair of rusty scissors.

This confused Presleigh at first. Why on earth would they let her free? As if Miss Applebutter could read her mind, she answered her question.

"We're moving the rest of the children in here. So play nice, Missy. I know how you are with other children."

Presleigh rolled her eyes at Miss Applebutter. Let it go.

Joel went to go fetch the other kids.

Presleigh almost forgot about the other children. She remembered hearing her father tell Dean that they had only been missing a little while, so maybe they weren't in that bad of shape.

She was dead wrong.

Once Joel filed all of the children into Presleigh's cellar, Presleigh got a good look at what she was going to be like if she didn't escape this place soon.

The three children were slow on their feet and already starting to look immensely overweight. They had sick looks on their faces, as if they were about to thrown up all over the place. Their eyes were droopy and so were their lips. They looked horrible.

Once all of the captive children were in the cellar, Joel and his monster of a mother, literally, said their goodbyes, slammed the door shut behind them, and locked it with a key.

Presleigh looked at the other little children, who were stuck with her. She knew that she wasn't the best with other people, that was proven the other day, so she didn't quite know what to say. She thought about the things that _she_ wanted people to tell _her_ when she was scared.

"My bwothers or daddy are gonna find us. Don't wowwy; we'll get out of here."

One of the boys scoffed and shook his head.

"There is no way out."

Presleigh gave him a stern look and shook her head defiantly.

"I'm a Winchestah. There's _always_ a way out."

 **SPN**

"Tell me everything you saw, everything you smelled, everything you felt."

Dean looked at Sam with a sense of helplessness. The two distraught brothers were both currently gathering all the information on every person Presleigh came in contact with the past few weeks they had lived in Bluefield, West Virginia. Dean and Sam had walked, or more like _ran_ , to the local library down the block to learn as much information on jigleaders as they possibly could. They little information Dean had received from John just wasn't cutting it.

Sam wasn't too sold on the fact that it was _definitely_ a jigleader that kidnapped Presleigh, but Dean sure was.

At first, he wasn't too sold on the jigleader idea either, but once he found out that the smell of fruit was like the sulfur to jigleaders, Dean was a hundred percent certain a jigleader had kidnapped his baby sister. The motel had reeked of bananas, apples, and pineapples.

Sam kept making little comments on and off about how could they know for _sure_ what kidnapped Pres. Dean finally just snapped at him and told him that _he_ had been doing this for years now, so _he_ would know.

In all honesty, Dean wasn't a hundred percent sure the jigleaders were the ones that kidnapped Presleigh, he just needed every sort of hope that he could possibly get.

"Dean. I've already told you. Nothing was weird or out of sorts today."

"Come on, Sammy. Were there any weird sightings, any weird comments you might have over-

"Wait a minute! YES! When I was in the front office giving the secretary my note telling my reason for being late, I did overhear something weird. I mean at first I was like what?! But then I was like maybe I just-

"SAM! Cut to it, will ya!"

"Sorry. So I was in the front office and Presleigh's teacher, Miss Applebutter, and what I assumed was Mr. Joel, Presleigh's speech teacher, we're talking to each other and I had caught bits and pieces of their conversation. Mr. Joel had said something like 'Only Dean's watching her.' And well, at first I thought he said that but then I convinced myself that he probably just said 'only mean whopping girls.' So what if they were watching Pres and you at the motel? What if they were waiting for when you let her out of your sight to snatch her up?!"

"First off, you're so dumb sometimes. And second off, you're probably right. Those sons of guns were watching us!"

Sam frowned at his brother's insult but didn't say anything.

"Did you hear what they were saying, where they were going?"

Sam shook his head sadly.

"No. If only we could get into the principal's office and find their personal files and see where they live..."

"I know right. If _only_ we had someone who is a professional at breaking into places... Oh right. We do. Me."

Sam scoffed at Dean.

"Dean! We can't just break into the school. Besides, people will still be up there. It's the creative writing club on Tuesdays."

Dean stared at his younger brother dumbfounded.

"You've got to be kidding me right. OUR SISTER IS MISSING AND YOU'RE REFUSING TO BREAK INTO A SCHOOL TO GET INFORMATION ON WHERE THE FREAK SHE IS?!"

Dean _screamed_ at his younger brother angrily and raised his arms in disbelief. Sam looked at him with so much hurt and sadness written all over his face.

"Sorry. Sorry Sam. I-I shouldn't have- I'm just freaking out. Okay Sam?"

Sam nodded his head but his eyes still showed a small bit of hurt still in them.

"I'll do it."

Dean shook his head and looked his brother in the eyes.

"No Sammy. _We'll_ do it."

 **SPN**

Sam and Dean made their way to the front of the school. Dean gave Sam the signal that meant it was time. It was time for the plan to begin.

Sam nodded his head and opened the door to the front of the school. Dean followed in behind him.

Sam and Dean walked down the hallway side by side until they came to a crossroad. Dean turned right. And Sam turned left.

Dean walked his way to the creative writing club in the library, while Sam walked his way to the front office. Both Sam and Dean agreed that even though Dean was only at the school for one day, he had already gotten a bad reputation with the school's administration, so Dean being spotted in the front office after school hours was a definite _no_.

So, Dean was going to have to fake his way through the creative writing club. Dean was creative. He makes his own wooden bullets all the time. Hey. Good enough.

Of course, all the students and the creative writing club teacher were super surprised to see Dean, but it didn't bother him very much. _He_ was even surprised he was here.

Back in the front office Sam began to do his part of the plan. This was Sam's first thing he had ever done in a hunt other than research. It was time for him to man up, and he knew that.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

The lady behind the front desk looked up from her computer and eyed him through her tinted glasses.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"Um, I was wondering if I could get another file of papers on the speech therapy provided here. My baby sister doesn't know where it went, and I really need your help."

The rude secretary rolled her eyes in annoyance. She rolled in her chair over to some files. She fumbled through them for a little while and sighed in frustration when she couldn't find one. She stood up and trudged over to the principal's office. She unlocked the door and swiftly motioned for him to come in. Being too lazy to get them herself she mumbled, "They're in his top drawer."

Sam nodded his appreciation and went into the office.

Sam was in the office for no later than ten seconds, when he heard his brother hollering at the top of his lungs and running down the hallway.

The lazy secretary _surprisingly_ got up from her rolling chair and went out to the hallway to see what the heck was going on.

Sam smiled to himself. Plan A accomplished.

SPN

The Applebutter Farms. Of course. Like could it have made any more sense?

Of course Dean and Sam felt like complete _idiots_ for not even looking that one up online before they broke into the Principal's files and all. I mean farms were all over the place in Bluefield, and what better place to keep some kidnapped kids than a farm?

Sam and Dean rode a taxi a few miles out before they came to the driveway of the farm. Dean and Sam didn't waste any time as they made their way to the farmhouse.

The lore made it pretty clear that jigleaders _always_ held their captive in cellars. Sam looked into the location of most cellars in old houses in West Virginia, and the most common location happened to be in the back of the farmhouse, so the back they went.

Dean and Sam were very quiet as they made their way to the back of the farmhouse. The farmhouse was big and old. Its white paint obviously needed a paint job a good decade ago, and the grass was in very much need of a good cut. Dean and Sam finally made their way around the back of the farmhouse and low and behold, there was the cellar.

The cellar looked old and disgusting and it made Dean sick knowing that his baby sister could possibly be locked down there. But she was gonna be just fine. He knew it.

"What if it's locked?"

Sam looked at the door as they were coming closer to it and then looked over at Dean. Dean groaned out in irritation and slammed his fist into the metal door once they finally came up to it and realized that it was locked. Apparently the whole "quiet plan" had just gone down the drain.

And unfortunately, it costed them.

 **SPN**

Sam and Dean were thrown with so much force into the cold cellar that both brothers let out a yelp of pain when they hit the floor. Dean rolled over onto his stomach and immediately made sure his brother was okay.

"You-you okay Sammy?"

He saw Sam shake his head and grab his elbow. Dean rolled over to brother's assistance. He got up on his knees and pulled Sam behind him. Dean hid him from the monsters that stood in front of them.

Two jigleaders, and like Sam and Dean had expected: they were Miss Applebutter and Mr. Joel, stood angrily in front of them.

But that's not what made Dean and Sam weak to their stomachs.

It was little Presleigh held tightly against Miss Applebutter's torso.

The woman jigleader whipped Presleigh around so that she could face her. Presleigh cried out in fear.

Miss Applebutter slapped Presleigh across her face with her cold, hard hand and yelled at her, "How foolish are you little girl! Thinking these peasants are going to save you! How _dare_ you think so foolishly!"

What Presleigh did next would never leave Dean's mind.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

Presleigh spat her saliva onto the angry Miss Applebutter. Acting as if her saliva was poison, the monster pushed Presleigh with all her strength, causing her to crash into the wall and to fall to the ground with a loud thud and scream from her lips. Dean acted out of instinct. He quickly retrieved his silver blade out from under his jacket and threw it in the air. It came crashing perfectly into the forehead of Miss Applebutter. The monster immediately fell to the ground stone cold dead. The other monster, Mr. Joel, yelled and pleaded that this couldn't be real.

He quickly turned to Dean and Sam, whom was pushed behind Dean by his brother's arm, and pointed his gun that he whipped out from under his belt at them. Being so distraught over his mother's death, the young jigleader failed to remember the five year old laying on the ground.

Presleigh quickly crawled over to Miss Applebutter and pulled the silver blade from her forehead and chunked it with all her might at the back of Mr. Joel's head.

Apparently all the mini lessons she had given herself at the park had paid off, because before he could shoot Dean and Sam, Mr. Joel was laying on the ground of the cellar dead and unmoving.

Presleigh had saved her brothers lives.

She had killed the jigleader.

It was over.

But in an odd, ironic way, it had just begun.

 **SPN**

Back at the motel, Dean, Sam, and Presleigh Winchester sat down on the floor amidst the chaos and destruction of the room's state. Tables and chairs were turned upside down, dresser drawers were open widely, and the contents in the dresser drawers were thrown all over the place. Presleigh's stuffed animals, along with her Raggedy Ann, were found all over the motel, including in the blender…

The motel room was a mess, and so were the Winchesters.

None of them said anything or even looked at each other; they just sat in a circle with slumped shoulders and bruised bodies. The jigleaders had been defeated and the children had been safely returned to their homes. Everything was at peace, so you would think.

But it was not.

Dean couldn't stop replaying the scene where Presleigh, his five year old innocent sister, was forced to stab the jigleader in its skull to save his and Sam's life.

Seeing Presleigh slapped and pushed by the jigleader didn't even compare to watching his baby sister have to kill the nasty monster in order to save his and Sammy's live. It just didn't.

To Dean, his baby sister's innocence, the little that she had left, was robbed from her in that one single day. She was never meant to kill anything. She was just meant to be their princess; their one little sanity in their lives.

Dean could see the loss of innocence in Presleigh's eyes after she realized what she had done. The shaking hand that had just slung a blade to kill a monster fell to her side in slow motion. Dean wanted so badly to just pick her up in his arms and tell her that it was all okay, but he just couldn't. Because truth was: it _wasn't_ okay.

Sam was the first to speak up.

"Dean. We should probably start cleaning up the place. Or do you wanna wait for Dad to help us?"

"No!"

Sam looked confused at Dean's sudden outburst.

"Dad can't find out."

"What do you mean 'Dad can't find out'?"

Dean groaned at always having to explain himself to his argumentative little brother.

"Dad can't find out _any_ of it. Not Presleigh getting kidnapped. Not us tracking the jigleaders. And _definitely_ not Presleigh killing one. Dad can't know about any of it. Do you understand me, Sam?"

Sam shuddered at the dark look in Dean's eyes. He was so much like his father when he got angry.

Sam looked down at his fingers and nodded his head.

Dean sighed at his own harshness, that's not what he had meant to do. Dean scooted closer into the circle and cleared his throat.

"Hey. Sam. Presleigh. Both of you look at me."

They both slowly met Dean's expectant gaze.

"I know the past day has been... Less than perfect, but we gotta stick together on this, okay? We've all had to do things that we didn't like. Sammy had to step up and go on his first hunt without Dad. _I_ had to step up and direct my first hunt without Dad. And you, Pres. You had to take the biggest step of us all. You had to step up and save me and Sammy's life."

That tiny spark that Dean was so familiar with started to come back into Presleigh's eyes. Sam's eyes even had a little bit of self-pride start to grow in his.

"Now I know that not telling Dad is going against everything that he taught us to, but this. This we _can't_ tell him. We can't ruin dad's innocence about us just because _our_ innocence got ruined today. I know it's a sacrifice but don't you dare think that for a second Dad wouldn't try an save _us_ from getting our innocence robbed if he could? I think he would. Heck, I _know_ he would. So let's do the same for him. Let's keep that little bit of innocence he has for us locked and sealed right. Let nothing touch it. Okay? Okay Sammy and Pres? Can you do that for me? For Dad?"

Sam and Pres both looked at each other. They had some kind of communication with their eyes and both came up with their answer.

"Of course Dean."

Both Sam and Presleigh answered simultaneously.

Presleigh pulled Sam's arm over to where Dean was sitting. She wrapped her arm around Dean's shoulder while her other arm held Sam's.

"For Daddy," was all she said as she looked at her two brothers.

For Daddy.

 **A/Notes: Ahhhh! I had so much fun writing this little story of Presleigh as a five year old! I hope y'all have too. I can't wait to start writing her in older ages! I'm pretty sure I'm going to do a Veteran's Day chapter on Wednesday Lord willing, and then after that, I'll start doing her in another age. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing my story! I love writing and I've grown to love Presleigh! Please tell me what y'all thought of this chapter and the story so far. Thanks lovelies. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/Notes: Happy Veterans Day! (This one's just a little one-shot).**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural except Presleigh.**

 **Dean: 21**

 **Sam: 17**

 **Presleigh: 11**

 **Chapter 6: Happy Veterans Day**

Sam and Presleigh Winchester were walking home from school one icy, fall day. They walked side by side carrying their backpacks on their backs and clenching their jackets to their chests, as the cold wind blew against them. The walk from their motel room to the school wasn't a bad walk at all, proximally fifteen minutes, but what made the walk so bitter was the bitter weather. It was only a few days into November and it quickly started cooling down in Atkinson, New Hampshire to a mere twenty degrees.

Like always Sam made sure to quiz Presleigh on her day at school, so he wouldn't be out of the loop when she would try to hide her behavior or bad grades from Dean or their father; he wanted to make sure that he and his little sister were on the same page, so they could stay on the same page together _ahead_ of Dean and John.

"So how was your day Pres? Anything exciting happened?"

Sam started his investigation out light. It never ended well when he full on blasted her with twenty questions.

Presleigh shrugged her shoulders and continued looking down at the sidewalk and her purple high tops crunching fallen leaves.

"That good huh? I didn't have the best day either. Our teacher thought it would be a good idea to _fake_ a pop quiz and have us all freak out just for the heck of it!"

"You woulda passed anyways."

Presleigh mumbled softly her response to her brother's day. Sam couldn't even argue because who was he kidding, of course he wouldn't have _failed._

"Yeah but still, you know how I get about those kinds of things."

Presleigh rolled her eyes and nodded her head up and down.

"Oh but don't I."

They kept on walking to the motel room in silence. Once they passed the red mailbox, which pinpointed that they had five more minutes of walking until they made it to the motel, Sam realized that he didn't have much time to get anything out of his baby sister.

Sam stopped in his tracks and looked after his sister. Presleigh finally stopped after a few more steps and turned around to Sam. She threw up her arms in frustration.

"What?"

Sam folded his arms and tapped his right foot.

"Something's up, I just know it. Did you get in trouble with your teacher again? Did you fail a test? Tell me what the matter is. How am I supposed to help you get away with it, if I don't even know what _it_ is?"

Presleigh let out a long breath and finally walked back to her brother and met him. She got down on one knee and unzipped her backpack. After a few moments of rummaging through the messy thing, she pulled out her Social Studies folder. She stood back up as she opened the folder. Out she pulled a sheet of notebook paper labeled "Presleigh's Heroes".

Sam noticed that she refused to show him what she wrote but didn't say anything about it. Presleigh finally made contact with her brother before she began to speak.

"Uptight Mrs. Cook told us all to stand up if we had someone who served or is currently serving our country in our family. Of course, I stood up. Each of us standing had to say who and where they served. Once it got around to me, I told the class who served in my family."

Sam winced.

"Let me guess: you told the class that me, Dean, and Dad serve in the "special" branch?"

Presleigh shook her head.

"Almost right. I told the class that you, Dean, and Daddy serve in the _"supernatural"_ branch."

Presleigh made air quotes when she said supernatural just like Sam did when he said special.

"And let me guess: the whole class started laughing and Uptight Mrs. Cook yelled at you for not taking the matter seriously?"

Presleigh rolled her eyes at the fact that Sam was spot on.

Sam groaned at his sister and placed his shaking head in the palm of his hand.

"Pres. You can't say stuff like that. You know what Dean says, 'Do what ya do, and shut up about it.' People will think you're crazy, if you talk about that kind of stuff."

Sam kept shaking his head in disbelief and that only made Presleigh even madder.

"Well it's true! And you three deserve the honor that all the other heroes get! It's not fair."

Presleigh crossed her arms and tucked her chin; she was in full on pout mode. Sam sighed at the sight of his frustrated little sister. He got down on one knee and unraveled her crossed arms with his hands.

"Look at me Presleigh."

Presleigh kept her gaze on the ground. Sam sighed and lifted her chin up to meet his gaze.

"People can't know about what we do, okay? It's just the way things are."

"But you put your lives on the line every day. Why can't you get a little recognition every once in a while? Ya know, have a ceremony and eat a nice chicken dinner."

Sam shook his head and chuckled.

"Cus we just can't. We do what do because we _want_ to save lives not because we want any recognition. So don't worry baby; it doesn't bother me. I mean sure it might be nice once in a while to get some, but I promise we don't mind. But thank you for thinking about us, Pres."

Sam gave his little sister a quick kiss on her forehead.

"So what exactly did the teacher say?"

Sam was still on one knee as he changed the subject with his little sister with his head titled back and his eyes gazing down at her. Presleigh looked down once again at the ground.

"She said I have to sit out of recess tomorrow and that I have to get Daddy to sign this note."

Presleigh, still looking down, handed Sam the notebook paper she had been holding onto for the past couple of minutes. Sam took the flimsy piece of paper and read it. It was a short paragraph with Presleigh briefly explaining who and where her family members served in, with many misspelled words and many misplaced punctuation. At the bottom of the paper in red ink, Uptight Mrs. Cook wrote a short and sweet note to John Winchester.

 _Dear Mr. Winchester,_

 _I am saddened to inform you that your daughter, Miss Presleigh Winchester, has acted highly disrespectful today pertaining to our activity on Veterans Day. I would greatly appreciate it, if you would sign this note letting me aware that you received it._

 _Thanks, (Uptite) Mrs. Cook_

Obviously, Presleigh had scribbled "uptite" in front of Mrs. Cook's signature. Sam hid his smile at that.

Once Sam was done reading it, he folded it up and put it in his back pocket.

"What Dad doesn't know, want kill him, right?"

"Well I sure hope not, Sammy."

Presleigh looked a tad scared. Sam chuckled and ruffled her long blonde hair. He stood back up and picked up his sister's backpack for her.

"Come on, Pres. Dean might beat us home."

 **SPN**

Back in the motel room, Dean was taking a shower to wash off all the grease and oil he got himself into working at the garage today, and John was sitting at the dinner table cleaning his and Dean's guns. Sam was sitting on his bed with two opened text books and an almost completed homework sheet. Presleigh lay on the same bed Sam was on and was eagerly coloring a picture that she hid from wandering eyes in her drawing pad. It was just a plain and simple, typical evening in the Winchester household/ motel room.

Dean finally got out of his ten minute long hot shower and changed into some sweats. He walked out of the bathroom and gave Presleigh a kiss on the head and Sam a punch on the shoulder as he passed the bed with his two little siblings. Dean made his way to the kitchen and opened up the single cabinet above the stove. He pulled out the mac and cheese box and the green bean can. Like always, Dean started cooking the supper. It had become a regular occurrence, Dean cooking supper, even with John home. When the mac and cheese and green beans were nice and done, Dean called everyone over to the table. With a little help from Sam and Pres, John got all the weapons cleared off the dinner table just in time to eat.

Everyone piled their plates with as much mac and cheese and green beans as they wanted. Well, except for Presleigh. She didn't put any green beans on her plate: she hated green beans. Dean signed at Presleigh's completely yellowed out plate, and grabbed a spoonful of green beans and dumped them on her plate before she could get away. She scowled up at him but quickly removed it once she saw her father's face.

All of the Winchesters gathered around the table with their full plates and got ready to say the blessing. Sam said the blessing and then they all started digging in.

Only a few minutes into the meal, Presleigh finally spoke up.

"Daddy?"

"Little Rose?"

"I have something to announce."

John dropped his fork in respect of Presleigh and motioned Dean and Sam to do the same. Both Dean and Sam groaned as they obeyed, earning a stern look from their father. Even at twenty one, Dean could still get his insides freaked out at one look from John Winchester.

"Go on ahead. We're listening."

"Honor is something that's very important, right Daddy?"

John nodded in agreement, not quite knowing where his eleven year old was going on this one. But in all truth, most of the time he didn't.

"And do you know what day it is today?"

Dean spoke up on this one, proud that he actually knew something for a change.

"Wednesday!"

Sam and Presleigh simultaneously rolled their eyes at Dean's oblivion.

"Veterans Day."

John answered Presleigh ignoring Dean's response.

"Bingo!"

Presleigh shot her arms up and danced them around.

"Today is Veterans Day! And now, we all remember Uptight Mrs. Cook?"

Now it was John's turn to roll his eyes.

"How could I forget? I had a parent/ teacher conference with her the second week of school..."

Presleigh chuckled nervously and gave her father a dazzling, innocent smile.

"Right. That one. Well, she made us tell the class if there was anyone in our families that served or was serving our country. And well-

"Wait. You're not about to tell us you spilled the beans to your entire fifth grade class, are you?"

Dean sat forward in his chair with his hands now clasped eager to hear Presleigh finish her story.

"Let her finish Dean."

John scolded his oldest and then motioned for Presleigh to continue.

"That's right Dean. 'Let her finish'."

Presleigh titled her head high proud that she had her father's support.

"Anyways, I got to thinking about how you all never get the honor that you deserve. I mean think about it. All three of you are willing to die to save someone else's life every day. When you go on those dangerous hunts, you have one thing driving you: you want to save lives. To me, that's something that shouldn't go overlooked. But yes, I know that no one can know what you do. So I decided to each give you something to show you how much _I_ honor and thank you for your services to the country."

Presleigh pulled out of her front pocket three little pictures. Each picture was addressed to Sam, Dean, or Daddy and the same gold medal was drawn on each. She passed them all around the table to its rightful owner.

"These are Medals of Honor. They would give em to the people who did something really nice for our country. I think you all deserve one too. After all the stuff you have done for this country, you guys deserve some recognition."

Each Winchester male looked down at their little Medal of Honor from Presleigh. They each had a glow about their faces of utter gratefulness. Sure it was a piece of paper with a scribbled on medal, but it meant so much to them coming from their Pres.

Being a hunter wasn't the most glamorous job. You didn't get recognized quite often for saving the day because people weren't allowed to know their line of work. It was just safer that way. So receiving a little honor on this day wasn't all that bad. Especially receiving that honor from none other than their little princess.

"Come here Pres."

John motioned for Presleigh to come here, as he scooted his chair out from under the table. Presleigh skipped over to her father and jumped into his lap. John kissed Presleigh's temple and whispered into her ear.

"Thanks so much, Little Rose. I really appreciate it."

Presleigh beamed as she looked up at her father, taking in all the praise she had just received. Dean and Sam nodded in agreement with John.

"Yeah thanks Pres," Sam said.

"Now I got some more jewelry," Dean joked flashing his gold medal.

Presleigh smiled at the rest of her family with great contentment. She hopped off her father's and lap and began to finish her dinner. Once everyone was done, John leaned back in his chair. Dean stood up to go wash his plate in the sink, when John stopped him.

"Nah, it's alright, son. I was thinking it'd be a good idea to have Sammy and Pres clean up tonight. Ya know, for thinking they could pull a fast one over on their old man."

Presleigh and Sam looked up from their plates with shocked, dumbfounded looks.

"How did-

"Not the point, son."

Sam nodded.

"Right. Sorry, sir."

Presleigh and Sam stood up from their chairs and went on ahead cleaning up the kitchen.

As Presleigh was washing her father's plate from the countertop Sam had put her on, she looked over her shoulder at John, whom was lying on the couch in his pajamas watching TV.

" _Now_ I know why they never honored all of you hunters. It made the hunters' heads too big..."

Sam, Dean, and John all busted out laughing. Presleigh just looked at them in all seriousness.

"No. I'm being serious."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/Notes: Okay y'all! Here's Presleigh's story as a young teenager! I'm really excited for you to get to read into it! I have a bunch of things in store for the future with it. P.S. Sam still kept in touch and visited with his siblings when he went off to college cus I mean who could just abandon sweet little Presleigh? I hope you enjoy.(:**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural except Presleigh.**

 **Dean: 24**

 **Sam: 20**

 **Presleigh: 14**

 **Chapter 6: Happy Veterans Day**

Boys. Boys. Boys.

At the age of fourteen, Presleigh Winchester had only one thing on her mind. And unfortunately for her older brothers and father, the young teenager wasn't all that interested in stuffed animals, Scooby Doo, and nursery rhymes anymore; she was interested in everything that scared the brave Winchester boys out of their minds.

Presleigh had just started high school and everything seemed to change for her… and the rest of her family.

John Winchester was absent on hunts even longer than normal, sometimes months at a time. Sam Winchester was busy with anything school related and with anything that dealt with irritating his father. Presleigh Winchester was overwhelmingly interested in makeup, hair dye, and, worst of all, the cool kid on the block, Jamie Asher. And Dean Winchester was left trying to keep his father and brother from killing each other in each other's sleep and to keep his little sister, well, still his _little_ sister.

Like always, the Winchesters had a lot on their plates. So, essentially I guess, it was just a normal time in the Winchester life.

 **SPN**

Presleigh Winchester sat in Mr. Scott's algebra class with not a lick of Mr. Scott's algebra class on her mind.

She was currently passing notes with Jamie Asher, the good looking sixteen year old bad boy of Terry High, and giggling at anything he wrote down that wasn't even worthy of a smile.

 _J: Man I hate Mr. Scott…_

(giggle)

 _Pres: I know right. This is so awful… at least were together._

 _J: Yeahhhh. Wanna ditch?_

(giggle)

 _Pres: My brothers would kill me, Jamie._ _And_ _you._

 _J: Only if they find out…_

 _Pres: I think you're forgetting who my brothers are._

 _J: Actually, Pres, you refuse to let me meet them so I have no idea_ _who_ _your brothers are. Am I that bad that I can't even meet my girl's brothers?_

Jamie flashed him a smile.

(and a giggle… of course)

 _Pres: This weekend when you pick me up for the game, I'll let you meet them. But you have to promise to me that you'll be on your best behavior and that you won't take anything they say to the heart. They can be very hard to please…_

 _J: They're not gonna shoot me are they?_

Dean's arsenal in the trunk of the Impala flashed in her mind. Presleigh nervously smiled back at him. Luckily, she was saved by the bell so she didn't have to respond to that one.

"Alright class, you're free to go. But don't forget about the test next class. If you don't study, don't expect to do well."

Everybody hurried out of the room as Mr. Scott tried to get his last few words in. Presleigh and Jamie were the last out of class, as usual, because they sat in the very back so they could get away with whatever they wanted.

Right before Presleigh exited out of the room, as Jamie held the door open for her, Mr. Scott's voice stopped her.

"Miss Winchester. I would like to have a word with you in private if that's alright."

It wasn't really a "if that's alright" kind of statement. It was more of "come here or I'll call your brother" kind of statement. Presleigh sighed heavily and nodded her head. She tried to not act disrespectful because she knew that disrespect wouldn't help her case any. Jamie kissed the top of her head, even with Mr. Scott staring him down, and told her that he would be waiting for her outside. She smiled up at him and then walked over to Mr. Scott's desk once he left the room and shut the door.

Mr. Scott leaned against his chalk board with a bunch of foreign stuff to Presleigh written sloppily all over it. He had his arms crossed and his glasses held in his right hand. His eyes were staring intently at Presleigh and it made her oddly nervous. Did he see her and Jamie passing notes in class? Did he know that she totally copied the class nerd, Frank Dole's, homework at the beginning of class? What did he want from her?

"Miss Winchester, I know it's only been a month into the school year, and I also am aware that coming to high school can be a very big change in difficulty, but I'm scared that you aren't doing so well in my class. I know that you and Mr. Asher haven't been paying very close attention to my lessons here lately, and however, I do expect that from Mr. Asher whom has now been in my class three times, but you, I've heard really good things about you, that you really are a smart kid. Word on the street is that so are you if you apply yourself. So, I'm asking you this to help you because I do care about all of my students: would you please start paying attention in my class, Miss Winchester? I want to see you succeed, I really do."

Presleigh was taken a back at how kind the normally stern teacher was to her. He really did act like he wanted her to succeed in her class and that he believed she was a bright kid. Presleigh rarely received any kind of praise on her grades, which were normally decent, expect from Sam. He would always take her out for ice cream if she got all As and Bs on her report card. To be honest, she liked hearing a little praise every now and then.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Scott. You're completely right. I haven't been paying much attention in your class. But don't worry. I'm going to do my best on that test next class. And I'm gonna start paying more attention. I'll even try to get Jamie to also. Forgiven, Mr. Scott?"

Mr. Scott smiled at Presleigh glad that he had gotten through to her. He nodded his head in acceptance of her apology.

"Of course, Miss Winchester. Now you and Mr. Asher should probably get to class, you don't want to be late now do you?"

Presleigh shook her head no and gave him a small, grateful smile. She turned around on her heel and made her way out the door. Standing propped up against the wall was Jamie. He turned around and stood up straight as she came out of Mr. Scott's class. Jamie was 6 foot 4 and Presleigh was barely five feet. She had always been extremely tiny for her age.

"So how'd that go?"

Presleigh hooked her tiny arm with his as they made their way to English. Jamie's lack of intelligence placed him in mostly underclassmen classes with Presleigh. That didn't bother her though; that just meant more time with him.

"It went fine. Just looks like I'm gonna have to go to Sammy for some extra tutoring… I promised I would do my best on that test next class, and I don't wanna push it and have him call Dean or something. I'm lucky I got off easy this time."

Jamie stopped in the middle of the hallway and threw back his head and laughed. Presleigh looked up at him half confused and half angry.

"I didn't think I said anything funny, J."

Jamie shook his head as he kept laughing and placed his hand on her tiny shoulder.

"No, no, Pres, don't get mad. I just think it's funny cus it looks like I'm gonna have to straighten out too, I mean, if my girlfriend is and all."

Presleigh smiled up at him brightly. Her blue eyes flashed with appreciation. As they kept making their way to English, she couldn't help but think about what he had just told her.

'My girlfriend.' He had never called her that but she decided that she liked the way 'my girlfriend' sounded.

Presleigh had only been in Frankfort, Kentucky for one whole month, and she was already dating the most popular boy at school, the bright eyed boy Jamie Asher.

 **SPN**

"But how can a letter equal a number?! That makes absolutely no sense, Sam! You can't tell me that that makes sense."

Presleigh and Sam sat at the dinner table in the tiny kitchen of their apartment on the outskirts of town. Sam had come home from Stanford for a couple of days on fall break and was trying to help Presleigh with her algebra, so she could keep her promise to Mr. Scott and ace that test. Presleigh just wasn't quite sold on the idea of Dean letting her go to the football game _with Jamie_ because she knew without a shadow of a doubt that if she failed her test, a phone call to Dean Winchester would be made. And now _nothing_ good can come out of that.

It wasn't that Presleigh was afraid she would be embarrassed if she had to cancel Friday night with Jamie because she knew that he wouldn't make her feel bad; she just didn't like the idea that she would have to be away from him and stuck in a tiny apartment with Dean and Sam who would probably end up going to a bar that night because it Friday Bar Night. Dean and Sam always had that when Sam came home from school. What they did and _who_ they did, Presleigh didn't want to know.

So, Presleigh humbled herself and asked Sam to help her with some of her equations. Presleigh was never one to ask for help, so Sam _knew_ she must have really needed his help. Currently, Presleigh was stuck on question number one…

"Pres. That's not the point. The point is-

"The point is, I'm gonna fail this test."

Sam shook his head, while Presleigh sunk down low in her chair.

"No you're not, Pres. Here, look over the notes I made you about question number one again. If you just remember the steps, you'll get the answer. You don't even have to know _why_ you got the answer, as long as you _get_ the answer, Pres."

Presleigh rolled her eyes and slid back up straight in her chair and started reading over the little notes Sam had wrote down on her paper. Sam's loud, "Hey!" made Presleigh shoot her head up.

"What?!"

He startled her.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before! Pres, solving an equation is just like being on a hunt."

Presleigh didn't quite see where Sam was going on this one.

"You have to get x by itself, right?"

"Sure Sam," Presleigh said uninterested.

"Well, you know when Dad always tells us that we have to group together the knowledge that we already know about the monster and the case we're working on that is similar so we can narrow our search? It's the same way with equations! Just look at everything similar and let them cancel each other out. Like look here."

Sam swiftly picked up his pencil and started working at question one.

"The 5x here is say, like, uhhh, the heart missing in the vic. And this 7x here is like the claw marks on the scene of the vic's death. So you just subtract the 5x from this side of the equation and then subtract it from the 7x because they're alike. So now you know that the monster you're looking for is a werewolf, a.k.a your answer is 2X. Man I'm good!"

Presleigh looked at her big brother in disbelief. Did he really just turn an algebra lesson into a hunting lesson? Leave it to Sam.

"We're done."

Presleigh picked up her notebook and paper and smashed it into her backpack.

"What's wrong? I don't get-

"No, Sammy. It's fine. Let's just act like what you just said never happened, okay? I won't even tell Dean what you said to make him laugh."

Sam looked confused at his sister for a while but then he just shrugged it off and went back to work on his own work from college.

 _Sam_ would _do homework on his break off from school,_ Presleigh thought smugly.

Presleigh went into her bedroom and slumped onto her bed. She rarely slept in her own bed anyways. There were only two bedrooms in the apartment, and Sam and Presleigh shared the one with two beds in it only when Sam was home of course, and Dean had the one with the one big bed. Presleigh tried to sleep by herself through the night, but five out of seven, Dean would wake up to his baby sister nestled in close beside him.

Presleigh got out her CD player and started listening to one of Dean's CDs she stole with a bunch of random rock songs on it. She definitely had his taste in music.

Twenty minutes later, Dean walked through her and Sam's bedroom covered in grease and oil. Presleigh pulled off her head phones and turned off her CD player.

"Still listening to that CD I asked you to give back to me a month ago I see."

Dean had said his comment to his sister lightheartedly, no anger in his voice.

"Still coming in my bedroom smelling like the inside of a gas tank I see."

Presleigh, on the other hand, said _her_ comment to her brother in a more snarky attitude. Dean stood up a bit straighter at her tone and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, what's up with you?"

Presleigh groaned and fell backward on her bead in the most dramatic fashion Dean had seen all day. Dean made his way over to sit on her bed and see what the freak was making his baby sister so irritable.

" _Don't_ sit on my bed… please."

Presleigh had to strain to say the 'please' but at least she said it, right?

Dean stopped himself before he got grease all over the bed his little sister barely even slept in. He decided that it'd probably be best to just squat beside her bed to see what was wrong with her.

"Presleigh Rose, you know better than to talk to me like that."

Dean was obviously pissed off at how rude his sister was being to him, but he wasn't _that_ upset with her just yet. Sure Presleigh was sassy from time to time, but she rarely was so disrespectful like this. Dean had even let the first snarky remark go, but to no avail; she came back with another rude remark right after the first one.

Presleigh rolled over to her side facing away from her brother. She was obviously not in the mood to talk to her brother about the reasons _why_ she was acting the way she did. Because if she _did_ tell her brother, she would have to bring up Jamie. And she knew, _oh she knew_ , that Dean would flip his lid. He would say that Jamie was the reason why she was being so disrespectful just cus that's what Dean did; always turn everything bad around on boys of Presleigh's interest.

Dean went to gently turn her over so she could face him, but Presleigh jerked her body away.

"Oh, and I meant _don't touch me either_."

Okay. That was it for Dean. That one little remark just set him off.

Dean, not as gently as before, jerked her up from the bed. He brought her to her feet and never let go of her shoulder. He glared at her fiercely; he didn't take disrespect like that. John, _he_ had raised her better than that. He had to bend his neck so much because she was so short compared to him.

"You know I don't take disrespect like that. What the heck has gotten into you, Presleigh Winchester? Would you act like this if dad was here? Uh, I _highly_ doubt it."

Presleigh, who really did have big heart, immediately started crying. Tears pooled down her face as she began sobbing and shaking her head. Dean immediately softened every muscle in his body and pulled her in close to him. He wrapped his strong arms around her shaking body, as she cried into his shirt.

Presleigh hadn't cried in forever it seemed like. Normally, the kid was so tough nowadays that she wouldn't even cry if she got backhanded in the car for cussing. When Dean realized that her sobs weren't near being done, he led her to her bed and sat down on it and put her tiny body in his lap, as he lay against the headboard. He rubbed soothing circles with his greased up hand on her back. Apparently, Presleigh had completely thrown the whole "get off my bed" excuse out the window. She allowed her brother to comfort her like she was a little kid again.

To be honest, she didn't even quite understand just _why_ she was crying like this. I mean, was Jamie really having that kind of hold on her? It kind of scared her to be honest.

Once Presleigh's sobbing had finally subdued, she picked up her tear stained head and looked at her brother in the eyes. She could plainly see the concern dancing deeply in his green eyes, and it pained her to see it. She hated being the reason her brother was so stressed out, but she would always feel like she was.

"I'm so sorry Dean. I shouldn't have said that, I know that. I guess, I'm just, oh I don't know. I just feel so angry all the time, and I don't even know why! I mean, what have _you_ done to me?! You even let me watch my chick flick last night in the living room without complaining!"

Dean chucked at his sister for being so oblivious as to why her emotions were acting so confusing.

"Well, Pres, like everyone your age, you're going through puberty…"

Presleigh sat up sharply at once. Dean tried his dang hardest not to lose it and start dying of laughter right then and there when he saw her appalled face.

"Dean! Don't say that word! I mean, I mean, please don't use that vocabulary around me…?"

Dean could tell that Presleigh was really trying to be the nice little girl like he knew she was. He smiled at that.

"Okay, okay, fine, but look, if you ever need anything, or, or wanna talk about-

"Nope. I'm good Dean. Promise."

Presleigh held up her thumb and gave her brother a great big smile. Dean laughed and kissed her forehead. After a few more minutes of meaningless chatter as Dean held Presleigh in his arms, he finally asked her what was up, what was making her so upset.

"You promise not to be mad at me, right?"

Dean nodded his head reassuringly.

"And you promise not to treat me any differently than you do Sam, right?"

"Yes, Presleigh. Come on, tell me."

Dean was starting to get restless.

Okay, here was the moment of truth. There was no turning back now; it was time for Presleigh to confess up to her brother.

"Well… I sorta kind maybe have a boyfriend and uh-

"YOU HAVE A _WHAT?!"_

 **A/Notes: But I just** _ **had**_ **to do a cliffhanger (; haha tell me what you think about teenager Presleigh please! Do you like Jamie? Do you think Dean and Sam will like him?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/Notes: Okay, now you get to see what happened next! Enjoy(:**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural except Presleigh.**

 **Dean: 24**

 **Sam: 20**

 **Presleigh: 14**

 **Chapter 6: Losing Our Cool**

"YOU HAVE A WHAT?!"

Where in the world had Dean been the past few days?! He hadn't seen this coming from a mile away! I mean his baby sister _actually_ has a boyfriend? _A boyfriend?!_ That's impossible! She's still his itty bitty sister, not someone's "girlfriend"!

Sam came running into the bedroom breathlessly. He obviously came running immediately once he heard Dean yell. Sam was always the one to defend Presleigh when it came to her getting into trouble. One time when Presleigh thought it would be a good idea to just skip class when she was ten cus "the sub was too boring to keep her eye lids open", Sam completely saved her tail. Whenever their father found out, Sam just said that she was with him at the park.

Now was one of those times that Presleigh needed Sam's help.

"Dean, calm down."

Dean was standing up with his fists clenched looking for something to start swinging at. Dean was notorious for being very physical when he was this angry, and Sam just happened to think that Presleigh's new boyfriend would do the job just well for Dean's fist...

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Sam! Our baby sister has a boyfriend! Dude, she's gonna end up pregnant!"

Before Sam could scold his brother for his uproar, Presleigh stepped up.

"Dean! No, I am _not_! You're being so unfair right now! Listen to yourself!"

"Unfair? Unfair?! Let me guess, you've been busting your butt studying cus you know if you fail your algebra test you can't go make out with your little boyfriend, now isn't that right?"

Presleigh had _her_ fist balled up now.

"Not to go 'make out with him' Dean, to just spend time with him. And he's not little, he's sixteen."

Sam sighed and looked over at Presleigh.

"Not helping," is what Sam's look said.

Dean threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Oh that's just great!"

Dean was pacing around the bedroom trying to calm himself down before he did something that he would regret. Like ram his fist through the wall…

After a few more minutes of Dean calming down and silence from everyone in the room, he turned around and pointed at his sister.

"I want to meet this kid. And you can throw it out the window, if you don't pass that test. You best believe me when I say something."

Dean stormed out of the bedroom pushing Sam out of his way.

"Where are you going, Dean?" Sam wearily called after his brother.

"To the bar. Don't wait up."

Dean slammed the door behind him and that was that.

 **SPN**

It was officially Test Day in Mr. Scott's algebra test.

Presleigh had studied with Sam, looked on every website known to man about solving equations, and even went to the _library_ to try and understand what the heck she was doing in this class. Presleigh knew she wasn't the best in math but she didn't know she was downright stupid in it! Her emotions were a roller coaster ride; one minute she felt like she finally got in, the next minute she felt like she could rip her brain out. Presleigh knew that if she did not pass this test, all of her plans were going to come crashing down on her like a ton of bricks. All of the times Dean reminded her that if she didn't pass her algebra test, her plans this weekend were a no go, made Presleigh start to think he actually _wanted_ her to fail the test.

That's why she had the answers to the test written down both of her arms.

What did you expect? I mean we've got a well-trained hunter on our hands, whom has no idea what in the world an equation even is and has a boyfriend waiting to take her out. It's not rocket science. Presleigh had to improvise.

Presleigh had her black jacket on covering up the answers. She had one through ten on her left wrist and ten through twenty on her right. She had it all planned out. Whenever Mr. Scott would go over to his lunch box that was stashed away in his desk drawer and pull out his nasty pork rinds, Presleigh would roll up the arms of her sleeves just a little bit and quickly bubble in all of the answers. Now, Presleigh was raised to learn monster's repetitive behavior, and Mr. Scott was no exception. She had taken a total of two tests and four quizzes in Mr. Scott's test, and the man went for his bag of pork rinds every single dang time.

Jamie was sitting to the right of her with matching wrists. In the ten minute hallway break Presleigh and Jamie had, they had written down the answers on their wrists with black ink. In all honestly, Jamie's looked the most conspicuous. His cheat sheet just blended in with his tattoos.

Jamie was highly impressed yet highly confused at _how_ Presleigh managed to get the answers. I mean, Mr. Scott ran a tight class; he wouldn't think the teacher would leave the answers to the test carelessly in student's eye view. Presleigh had just brushed off Jamie's curiosity but without Jamie noticing.

Sitting in anticipation in Mr. Scott's class, Jamie sent her a wink and Presleigh gave him a thumbs up.

Mr. Scott began passing out the tests and bubble sheets. Presleigh noticed that Mr. Scott gave her a soft smile when he handed her her test. Presleigh suddenly felt a twang of guilt in her chest. This man was really rooting for her, and here she was fooling than man right under his nose. She tried to play it off and gave him a soft smile back. Mr. Scott moved on along and continued passing out the tests to the rest of the class.

Ten minutes into the test, Mr. Scott rolled his chair over to his left desk drawer. He bent down and started rummaging through his desk. Presleigh looked over at Jamie and he gave her a smile.

Mission accomplished.

 **SPN**

"Sam. Sam I can't believe this."

"Can't believe what? They your baby sister passed her algebra test, or that your baby sister is bringing home her new boyfriend for us to meet?"

Dean groaned as he heard his brother's words. How could this possibly be happening to him right now? Currently, the twenty four year old was sitting at the dinner table cleaning his guns and weapons with his brother waiting for his baby sister to bring in her boyfriend.

Dean thought he was going to be sick. Some bright eyed boy was going to come up in here and try to woo them with his fake smile and fake charm. And worst of all, his little sister was going to fall for it. Dean knew what teenagers, better yet _men_ , had on their mind. And it wasn't sweet romantic dates in the park by the water with ducks swimming around in it. Oh no. Not at all.

Dean picked up his washcloth and continued scrubbing down his shotgun. Dried blood was splattered all along the barrel.

"Do you really think that you need to be doing that right now? I mean, Dean, yeah you want to scare the boy a little, but not make him run and cry."

Dean set down the shotgun and looked up at his baby brother with a look of disgust. How could he seriously be so lighthearted about this entire situation?

"Actually, Sam. Yes I do want to make him run and cry. To be honest, I would _love_ to shoot him right now with this here shotgun. But ya know what, I'm not gonna. I'm gonna wait until he breaks our little sister's heart or gets her pregnant and _then_ I'll kill him. Is that what you want? To wait for it to happen? Cus I don't. I know exactly what he's going to do, Sam. I was his age once too ya know."

Sam sighed in frustration at the fact that he wasn't getting through to his brother. Sure Sam was just as upset as his brother over his baby sister having a boyfriend, but he trusted Presleigh and her instinct. In hunts, his baby sister had always had the best instinct. Why should a boyfriend be any different?

"Dean, so was I. And unlike you, I actually treated women with a little bit more respect than you did. You never know, he may could be a really nice guy."

Dean laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah, 'a really nice guy'. A really nice guy who wants to get it on with our little sister!"

Sam rolled his eyes and threw up his arms in defeat. There was absolutely nothing that was going to make Dean behave on this little meet and greet.

Absolutely nothing.

 **SPN**

"Babe, relax. You're shaking the entire car."

Jamie was driving his black Camaro, with Presleigh to his right. She was nervously biting at her fingernails, a habit she had picked up over the years, and drumming her foot up and down. They were both on their way to Presleigh's apartment to meet Dean and Sam. So many things were running through Presleigh's mind. Presleigh, who was normally so optimistic, was currently thinking about every possible worst case scenario. She couldn't help but picture Dean and Sam shooting her Jamie in the head. It was a scary, seemingly unrealistic scenario but this was her big brothers she was talking about. Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean Winchester.

 _Anything_ was possible.

Jamie reached over and pulled her hand from her mouth. He gave it a small squeeze and smiled over at her.

"It's going to be fine, Pres. You're acting like this is the scariest thing in the world, me meeting your brothers. I have three older brothers of my own; I know how to handle brothers."

Presleigh stubbornly shook her head.

"No, J. You don't understand. Dean practically raised me, so did Sam. So they're a little more overprotective than your average brothers. Dean wouldn't even let me go to school on Valentine's Day one year cus he thought one of the little boys was going to give me a Valentine's card. He's delusional!"

Jamie let out a laugh at Presleigh's story, but she didn't think it was so amusing.

"I'm serious, Jamie. They will _kill_ you."

No, but really.

"Presleigh, look. I completely understand why they're so overprotective of you. I mean, look at you."

It was true. Presleigh was so beautiful. She had her long blonde waves pulled back away from her face in a ponytail to show off her sweet, gorgeous features: her deep blue eyes, button nose, and tiny little freckles scattered over her nose and cheeks. Even though Presleigh was only fourteen, she was definitely ahead of most girls in the "development" sense. This was one of the main reasons why Dean was so iffy about the whole boyfriend thing. Presleigh was far more beautiful than the average fourteen year old girl. And anyone could tell it.

"I know why they would be worried. But I'm going to make sure they know where we stand. I think your awesome, Pres. I really do. I want them to know that I'm going to treat you the way you deserve. You deserve the best, so you're going to get the best. Okay Pres?"

To Presleigh's surprise, Jamie's words were actually starting to calm her down. She honestly thought that nothing on this planet could calm her down about the whole situation, but what Jamie was telling her made her face glow. She looked over at him and gave him the biggest smile.

"Thank you, Jamie."

"You feel a little better now?"

Presleigh nodded and pulled up his hand that was holding hers and kissed it lightly on the top. Jamie gave her his famous wink and started rubbing her knee comfortingly.

After a few more turns and stops, Jamie and Presleigh finally made it to the apartment.

The apartment's run down, peeling paint appearance didn't seem to affect Jamie one bit, and Presleigh liked that. It wasn't like Jamie probably thought she was some rich little kid. She wore the same pair of sneakers almost every day.

Once Jamie turned off the engine, he quickly made his way over to Presleigh's door and opened it for her. He took her hand and helped her out of his car.

Right before Jamie turned the door knob, Presleigh stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ya know, just in case they kill you and all."

She gave him a jokingly smile but Jamie could see there was a hint of worry in it. He kissed her forehead and gave her hand a short squeeze before reaching to open the door.

Jamie slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Jamie and Presleigh took one step in.

Dean and Sam immediately stood up.

Jamie shut the door behind them as Dean and Sam moved in on the couple closer.

Dean's face showed no emotion, which scared Presleigh immensely. Sam's face at least had a bit of what looked like an attempt to be polite.

Jami held out his hand to shake Sam's first. Sam grasped it and shook it firmly.

"What's up? It's nice to meet you. I'm Jamie."

Sam nodded his head and gave him a forced smiled.

"Sam. Nice to meet you too."

Jamie then put out his hand for Dean to shake.

Dean looked down at Jamie's hand and then looked back up and made eye contact with Jamie. Presleigh gulped. Dean was giving the teenage boy the death glare, but Jamie showed no sign of backing down. Sam nudged Dean, and he finally grasped Jamie's hand and shook it what appeared to be a little _too_ firmly.

"Dean."

Presleigh's oldest brother muttered his name to where you had to strain to hear what he just said.

"It's nice to meet the both you. Presleigh talks a lot about you both. You go to Stanford, Sam, I believe?"

Sam nodded his head.

"Second year," was all Sam said.

"Ah, all three of my brothers go to college."

Sam nodded his head, obviously not wanting to go into any more detail about his schooling.

Presleigh, who was standing a little behind Jamie, rolled her eyes and gave Sam and Dean pleading looks to be nice. She was downright mortified.

"Well, I think we'll be on our way. The game starts in a little bit."

Presleigh was just about to make a beeline for the door, when Dean held up his hand for them to stop.

"Wait just a minute. I want you two to come sit down. We need to have a serious conversation."

Now, Jamie looked alarmed, and now, Presleigh looked scared out of her mind.

Dean waved the two of them over into the living room and sat them down on the couch. Sam sat on the arm of the couch and looked over at Dean with a look of fright as to what his brother was gonna say and do next. Presleigh never let go of Jamie's hand, as Dean went into the kitchen to bring out one of the wooden kitchen chairs to sit in in front of Presleigh and Jamie.

"Alright, let's get a couple of things clear, buddy boy."

Jamie gulped and Presleigh widened her eyes.

"I want, under any circumstance, for you to keep your hands off my baby sister."

Dean stopped himself and snapped his fingers and pointed at Presleigh and Jamie's intertwined fingers. Respectfully, they both quickly put their hands in their lap.

"I don't want you to do anything with my baby sister that you wouldn't do with me. I know how you teenage boys think and I want you to know that I won't tolerate any exceptions. Be glad I'm letting you even sit beside her on the same couch. I want her home by ten thirty and I want her to sit in the back seat of your car while you drive. I want her to call me every thirty minutes and send me a picture of the both of you with jazz hands. If I do not receive a phone call and a picture, I will haul tail and be there to pick hers up and beat yours to the ground. Are we clear, little boy?"

Jamie was completely stunned at what her brother had just told him. He was so blunt. Jamie was expecting him to be a little harsh but nothing at all like this! This was completely insane!

Presleigh was completely disgusted. Her face was so red from embarrassment. _She_ didn't even think Dean was going to be this bad!

Sam quickly intervened before Dean could say anything else. But, honestly, what could he have said that would be any worse?

"Uh, I think what Dean is trying to say is that he wants what's best for our little sister. For you to respect her."

Jamie nodded his head quickly.

"Of, of course. That's what I plan to do."

" _Plan?"_

Dean glared threateningly at Jamie.

"Know! That's what I know I'm going to do. Look, Sam and Dean, I know what your sister is worth and I know how incredibly blessed I am to have her. I would never do anything to hurt her; she means too much to me."

Dean's once tight frame slowly started to relax. Dean could read people; it was what he was good at.

He started to read Jamie for the first time since he met him.

Jamie was a nice guy.

He really did want what was best for his little Presleigh.

What more could he want?

"Dean, Sam, we probably should be getting headed to the game…" Presleigh said softly. She stood up and grabbed Jamie's arm.

Jamie shook Sam and Dean's hands again.

"I'll have her home by 10:30."

Jamie announced as they were almost out the door.

Presleigh stopped dead in her place at what was said next.

"You'll have her home by 11:00. Or 11:30… Jamie."

He said his name! Presleigh couldn't help herself. She turned around over her should and gave her big brother the biggest smile she had smiled since she was younger.

"Thank you," was all she mouthed.

 **A/Notes: I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think about Jamie and whether or not you like him and trust him. Next chapter there will be some action Lord willing so get ready(; Also, if you have any questions feel free to ask me!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/Notes: Okay, so now there's going to be some new things added to mix. (:**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural except Presleigh.**

 **Dean: 24**

 **Sam: 20**

 **Presleigh: 14**

 **Chapter 9: Secrets**

It had been two weeks since the big meeting between Sam and Dean and Jamie. Fortunately for Jamie and Presleigh, their relationship had grown for the better over the past fourteen days. Other than a couple days out of the week, Jamie and Presleigh had been inseparable. Almost every day after school let out, Jamie would drive Presleigh either to a movie or to go get ice cream at the local ice cream shop, Barry's Famous Ice Cream. Then, he would drive her home and get her safely inside her apartment by five. Dean would be home by five thirty from the garage sometimes later.

Dean was completely unaware at how much Presleigh and Jamie had been hanging out over the past two weeks. That was, of course, up until Presleigh turned down Dean's _sixth_ offer for a trip to Barry's Famous Ice Cream. Fun fact: Presleigh _never_ turned down ice cream.

"Are you sick, Pres? Have you been feeling bad lately? Headaches? Stomachaches?"

Dean put the back of his hand against Presleigh's head. She leaned backwards in her diner booth seat and waved him off.

"'m fine Dean."

Dean clasped his hand and put his elbows on the little red table unimpressed. His plate that no longer had even a crumb left on it lay pushed in front of him. Dean wasn't buying Presleigh's little ''m fine' act. Not one bit.

"Pres, you love ice cream. You've turned down my ice cream trip _six_ times now."

Dean held up six fingesr for emphasis.

Presleigh rolled her eyes at her always so overbearing older brother and crossed her arms.

"I just haven't been in the mood for ice cream, okay? Does that float your boat?"

Dean wasn't born yesterday. Everything started clicking in his head like a machine. She wasn't "in the mood" for ice cream because she had already _had_ ice cream. Sam wasn't in town to drive her to Barry's Famous Ice Cream. And she knew better than to walk into town by herself. Even if it was for just some ice cream, Dean still didn't approve of her going anywhere without him. So that leaves only one person who could have possibly gotten her into town to get some ice cream. Jamie.

Dean decided to kind of play along with his little sister's game.

"That isn't because you've already had ice cream, is it Pres?"

Presleigh immediately got defensive.

"Dean I can't even drive. So tell me how I could get into town without a car _and_ a license?"

Dean scrunched up his face in mock confusion.

"I didn't even say anything about driving to Barry's. I was talking about at school maybe. Ice Cream Sundaes at lunch."

"Oh," was all Presleigh managed to say.

All of a sudden, Presleigh broke eye contact from her brother and started finding the fallen French fry from her plate on the checkered floor way more interesting than it really was. Presleigh knew that it was impossible to lie to Dean… and also not the brightest idea considering the time she lied to him about being sick so she could stay home from school. That didn't end well. So she decided to just advert the conversation to something else, before Dean caught on to it.

Little did she know, he was already way ahead of her.

"Presleigh. Don't lie to me. You've been going out with that boy of yours to the ice cream shop when I've been at work. I'm not an idiot, but apparently you are."

Presleigh pointed to him and squinted her left eye giving him credit.

"You're good, you know that?"

It was obvious Presleigh was trying to give Dean a compliment to try and help her case.

When was she gonna learn that that never actually helped her?

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled out of his cellphone. He fumbled through it for a couple of moments and found what he was looking for. He turned his phone around to his sister sitting across from him and gave it to her.

"Read this. Out loud."

Presleigh took in a deep breath before obeying her older brother.

"Hey Dean. There's a case I need your help on right outside of the town you and Pres are currently staying in. It's a small one but I really need your help cus I've got a lot going on right now with my case in Oklahoma. I called Bobby and he said that him and Rufus were busy as well. I know it's a lot, asking you to do this hunt and watch after Pres, but I would really appreciate it. -John."

Presleigh looked up from the phone.

"Dad knows how to use technology?"

Dean laughed and shook his head. He reached for his phone and put it back in his jeans' pocket.

" _Why_ I asked you to read the message from Dad is cus I was wondering if you would want to go on the hunt with me?"

Presleigh's face immediately lit up. She had only been on a couple hunts with just her and Dean. Plus, it had been awhile since she had even gone on one period.

"Really Dean?!"

Dean nodded his head and smiled.

"Yeah. I mean if you're okay with leaving that boy of yours for a weekend, possibly more."

Presleigh nodded her head without even pondering it. This made Dean smile even larger.

"Okay, good. Cus Ima need your help, Pres. And besides, you haven't gone on a hunt in _months_. Now that's just unacceptable for a Winchester."

"What about Sam?"

Dean frowned.

"That's a different story."

"You don't think Dad will get mad at you? Going behind his back and all?"

Dean shook his head and raised his eyebrows.

"When have we ever thought anything other than 'what Dad don't know won't kill him'?"

Presleigh laughed and Dean gave her a wink.

"So ice cream?" Presleigh asked Dean with a grin.

Dean stood up and pulled out a twenty to pay for the food and tip and threw it on the table.

"Thought you'd never ask."

 **SPN**

"So why can't you come to Taylor's party this Friday?"

Jamie and Presleigh were sitting outside soaking up the nice fall weather on the tables of the park. The couple had founded the little town park as their favorite hangout place a couple of weeks ago. Dean was super supportive of it cus nothing could happen in public. Right?

Presleigh picked up another M&M and placed it on her tongue to suck on.

"I already told you. Me and my brother are going out of town this weekend. We'll be back either Sunday night or Monday."

"I know but you didn't say where..."

Presleigh huffed and looked at Jamie for the first time in the face.

"We're just going to have some bro and sis time. We're weird like that."

Presleigh didn't want to lie to Jamie, in fact she hated it, but she couldn't just come out and say she was going to hunt some monster with her brother. What could she tell him? She has to go kill some kind of thing that's supernaturally killing innocent humans? Um, she didn't think that would quite end well.

"Okay, okay. Well, I'm gonna miss you Pres. Promise to keep me updated on what's all going on."

Presleigh smiled and kissed his hand that was holding hers tightly.

"Of course, J."

Jamie leaned in and kissed Presleigh on her lips. He didn't seem to care that there were people around them playing on the swings and playing fetch with their Golden Retrievers. Presleigh didn't seem to mind either.

She was starting to really like Jamie. But to be honest, it kind of scared her. She wasn't one to trust people so easily. She moved around with her brothers and father so much that she never really had the _time_ to trust people. It scared her to think that she would have to leave him one day. And the thought of that actually _scaring_ her just made her even more scared. Her emotions felt so out of whack.

 _It was scaring her._

 **SPN**

"Come on Presleigh! We don't have time to waste! We need to already be half way there!"

Dean was calling for his baby sister who busy trying to finish packing. She had spent her "packing time" talking to Jamie on her phone, but she knew better than to tell Dean that. That wouldn't be the excuse he would be looking for.

"Coming!" Presleigh yelled as she quickly zipped up her duffel bag.

She didn't have to pack very heavy. It was only a weekend hunt. And it wasn't like she needed make up and straighteners for a hunt. No, more like Neosporin and silver knifes.

Presleigh ran out of her room and past Dean who was holding the door open for her. Dean swatted her as she passed by.

"Women. When will I ever find out why they take so long?"

Presleigh looked back over shoulder as she opened the Impala's passenger door.

"Women? I'm a woman now?"

Dean groaned and swiped his hand down his face.

"Not what I meant."

 **SPN**

Presleigh sat at the little table by the window of the stuffy little motel room. It wasn't the nastiest motel room the Winchester had stayed in, but it sure wasn't like her apartment back in Kentucky. She kind of missed that little apartment. It's peeling grey paint and all.

Dean came through the motel door, and on instinct, Presleigh pulled out her .45 from her pants in the back and pointed it at the person who came through the door. She sighed a sigh of relief and put the safety back on and tucked it in her pants again, once she realized it was just her brother, Dean. No monsters was a good thing.

"That's my girl."

Dean smiled proudly at his little sister's reflexes.

"S' how did that go?"

Dean loosened his tie and took it off and slung it onto his bed. He sat down on the hard bed and shook his head. The springs creaked as his weight pressed into it.

"Looks like we just got a simple salt and burn on our hands."

Presleigh crossed her arms and yawned.

"We going out tonight to one and done it, right?"

Dean nodded his head and clapped his hands together.

"If you can look alive and not yawn again. Presleigh, I heard you in the bathroom at four in the morning. I'm not dumb."

Presleigh's face went red.

Man was he good.

"Sorry, for waking you," she said sheepishly.

Dean shook his head no.

"No that's not what I mean, Presleigh. Why were you up at four in the morning on the phone with your boyfriend when we've got a hunt we're in the middle of here? You've gotta stay on your toes and be alert. Waking up to call your boyfriend isn't going to cut it, Presleigh Winchester."

"Oh come on, Dean. You always go on hunts with only a couple of hours of sleep under your belt. What's one thirty minute phone call going to hurt?"

Dean stood up and held up his hands.

"One thirty minute phone call? Really? Cus I'm pretty sure you got out of bed at 4:11 and didn't get back into bed until 6:32. I know I'm not a pro at math but um, don't think that's thirty minutes."

Presleigh rolled her eyes and threw up her arms.

"Whatever Dean. I'm going to get dressed."

Presleigh stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. Dean let out a huge sigh and sat back down on his bed. He kicked off his dress shoes and curled up in his bed.

Teenage girls and hunting monsters was a tiring job. Who wanted to argue with him?

 **SPN**

It was past midnight and Dean was almost done digging up Martin Gerald's grave, a former victim of a horrible car accident 100 years ago. Presleigh was holding the flashlight so Dean could see what he was doing.

Dean stopped digging and stuck the shovel into the dirt and wiped the sweat from his brow. He leaned on the shovel and looked back up at his sister. She was slowly closing her eyes and quickly opening them.

"You wanna trade spots, Pres?"

Presleigh yawned again before answering.

"Seriously Pres?! If you yawn one more time, you're grounded. Do you understand me?"

Presleigh had been almost dozing off the entire time they were on the hunt. It was starting to really get on Dean's nerves.

"Sorry, sure. Let's trade places."

Presleigh clumsily squatted down and reached for Dean's hand to pull him up, but she accidentally stumbled forward into the hole. The flashlight she held in her left hand smacked Dean's head harshly. He fell on the dirt floor unconscious. Presleigh cursed underneath her breath and went to slap Dean on his cheek lightly to wake him up.

"Dean. Come on, Dean. Wake up."

No response.

Presleigh sighed and lifted him up onto her shoulder. His huge body was no match for her tiny one, but somehow she managed to get her brother up to the ground successfully. She put her hands on the ground and pushed herself up. Her mind was so tired and so were her muscles. She silently regretted her morning phone call to Jamie. She looked down at the grave that still needed to be salt and burned and groaned. What was she going to do?

Immediately out of nowhere, a cold wind overtook the once decent warm weather. Presleigh quickly picked up her flashlight and shined it around her. At first she didn't see anything, but then she saw it.

She saw Martin Gerald.

He was looking at her with utter hatred. He flew over to where she was and threw her against a tomb stone simultaneously. She heard her back snap at the impact.

She cried out in pain. The blow she received to her back started to make her body feel like she was honestly on fire. She fumbled for the rock salt gun in her jacket and shot at him. Luckily, her aim was still fairly decent, even with an immense searing pain taking over her body.

The ghost disappeared, and so was Presleigh's sight.

Blackness over took her and her body lay there limp on the ground in front a grave stone. Both Winchesters lay on the hard ground unconscious.

Both unable to defend themselves…

 **SPN**

Bright lights. Bright lights was all Presleigh could see. After a few more seconds of strictly white light, Presleigh could make out where she was.

She was in a hospital room hooked up to a bunch of machinery beeping and blinking. Immediately Presleigh tried to sit up and detach herself from all of the wires she was hooked up to.

A familiar gruff hand pushed her chest back down gently. Presleigh whipped her head to the person who owned the hand: Dean. She sighed a sigh of huge relief once she realized her brother was right beside her okay.

"Why am I here? What happened- wait! Are you okay?! Am I okay? Did you finish the job?"

Presleigh just let all of her unanswered questions flow from her mouth in one big jumbled up sentence. Dean waved her to slow down and calm down. He rubbed her arm comfortingly, but careful not to mess up any of the wires connected to her.

"Shhh, it's okay Pres. You're okay, we're okay. I woke up after being knocked out and saw you were knocked out. I rushed you to the hospital immediately once I realized you were hurt."

"Wait. You didn't finish the job."

Dean chuckled at his sister's stubbornness, a little piece of John Winchester breaking through her.

"Relax, relax. I called Joe to come and finish it. I had to get you to a hospital. Fast."

Presleigh sat back down and nodded her head in relief.

"Doctors said you hit your spine pretty bad. They gave you some meds and said you can leave by tonight as long as you promise to take it easy. No running, hunting, they even said no boyfriends."

Presleigh rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right."

Dean chuckled and rubbed her cheek.

"But seriously, Pres. You scared me there for a second."

Presleigh looked over at her brother and could see the worry written all over his face. She took his hand from her cheek, and like she always did to Jamie, she kissed his hand and rubbed it softly.

"It's alright. I'm alright."

Dean smiled.

"I know."

Dean then looked at her sternly yet still lovingly.

"But if you ever do that again. I'll have to kill you."

Presleigh and Dean just laughed.

 **SPN**

It all happened so fast. Everything seemed to come tumbling down.

As Dean was wheeling Presleigh out of the hospital in a wheel chair, Presleigh saw him.

She saw Jamie dressed in a blue hoodie. She wouldn't know it was him if it wasn't for his weird spider tattoo on his right hand that she knew so well. His hand was grasping a paper bag with something bulging in it.

The way Jamie was basically running out of the hospital five towns over the one he lived in was enough to set off so many alarms in Presleigh's mind that she couldn't think straight.

What was he doing here? What did he have in his that bag? Why was he at the same place she was in? How did he even know where she was?

So many questions ran through her mind, but she had to keep it together. Dean was right behind her, and she didn't want to alarm him.

"Is everything okay, Pres?"

Presleigh nodded, but never took her eyes off of the running boy.

"Yeah. Just tired is all." Dean leaned down and kissed her forehead comfortingly.

"Don't worry, babe. We're gonna get you home and in bed in no time. Just hang out for a little while for me."

Presleigh nodded her reply but didn't say anything.

She was too shocked to speak.

What did she just see?

 **A/Notes: Thoughts. What do y'all think's in the bag? And why do you think Jamie was at the same hospital that Presleigh was in? Let me know.(: Also, if you have any sisfics you would like to share with me just let me know! I have a few of my favorites as well that I like to read!(: anyways, thanks for reading. God bless!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/Notes: As you can tell, I'm able to get these up a lot faster than normal cus I'm out of school for Thanksgiving. So yay to breaks! Enjoy(:**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural except Presleigh.**

 **Dean: 24**

 **Sam: 20**

 **Presleigh: 14**

 **Chapter 10: Bull**

The bacon was sizzling and popping, the toast that was so close to being declared too burnt to eat shot up from the toaster, and the scrambled eggs were smoking and frying in the pan on the stove. Dean was currently multi-tasking and failing dramatically at it…

Presleigh was in bed, which she had been in for a whole week now, and couldn't get out of bed to do much of anything. So three meals a day was Dean's job to get straightened out and prepared for her. He would make breakfast and lunch at home, and sometimes go out and bring take home for supper. Doing the same routine over and over again for a whole week was starting to eat at Presleigh. If she had to use the restroom, Dean had to help her make her way into the bathroom. If she had to take a bath, Dean would have to help her there too. Presleigh couldn't get out of bed for anything else. Sometimes Presleigh would fake that she had to use the restroom just so she could get up and stretch her legs. Dean didn't like that, once he started catching on to her "I'm about to pee my pajama pants" act every hour even if she hadn't drank anything in a few hours.

The doctor had given Dean strict orders that she mustn't get out of bed whatsoever unless for the necessities like using the restroom and taking a bath, not a shower. Dean was starting to get bothered just as much as Presleigh was because being locked up in the apartment wasn't doing much good for the both of them. Presleigh would whine and complain that her legs were going to fall off if she didn't get up and use them, and Dean would whine and complain that he was going to cut out her tongue if she continued to tell him that every thirty minutes.

Dean and Presleigh were coming undone at the seams.

"Presleigh. Pres, you awake?"

Dean knocked on her, well _his_ bedroom door that was cracked opened with his knuckles. He heard his baby sister mutter something, so he kicked the door open with his boot and walked in. He was holding Presleigh's and his breakfast on a plastic tray. He slowly walked towards her and took a peak at his little Presleigh.

Presleigh was covered in the bed's sheets and comforter and two extra fuzzy blankets. Her hair was matted and tangled and a frown was covering her entire face. She had obviously just woken up once Dean called for her and wasn't too thrilled about it. She sat up in her bed as Dean got closer.

"I'm uppp."

Dean smiled and nodded.

"I see that. I made you some breakfast. Here, scoot over."

Presleigh scooted to her left and made room for Dean to sit down with the tray full of food in his lap. He slid the tray over so it could be in the middle of them and set his mug of coffee and her glass of orange juice on the nightstand beside the bed.

Presleigh started nibbling at her piece of bacon and stared off into the distance, while Dean was more than halfway through with his breakfast.

"Pres. Stop nibbling at your food and start eating it. You gotta eat if you wanna gain your strength back."

Presleigh put the bacon back down on her plate and looked over at Dean.

"Can I go to the park today?"

Dean snorted and stopped eating himself.

When Dean caught on that Presleigh was being honestly serious about what she just said, he looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Presleigh. You can barely take a bath. What in the world makes you think you can go to the park?"

Dean leaned forward ad checked her head with the back of his hand.

"You feelin' worse?"

Presleigh swatted his hand away, which she found herself doing quite often here recently.

"No, Dean. I feel fine. My back doesn't even hurt that much anymore. See. I can twist and wiggle it."

Presleigh did a little dance move and twisted her back very, very slightly and then looked over at her brother with wide eyes.

Dean shook his head and took a swig of his black coffee and then set it back down on the nightstand.

"No way Pres. You're not better, and you're not going to the park. End of story."

Presleigh huffed and leaned back into her pillow and pouted like she was five again. After a few more minutes and few more death glares from Dean, she picked up her fork and started eating her scrambled eggs mockingly.

"Dad called."

"No Dean! You didn't tell him about the hunt did you?"

Dean shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I had to Pres. He's coming home soon and you being on bedrest wouldn't be something that would fly under Dad's radar."

Presleigh nodded softly in understanding. She looked down at her eggs before answering softly.

"Was he mad? I mean, did he sound mad?"

"Not at you, no. But me, well let's just say that he wasn't too excited about me letting you go on a hunt with just me without his permission."

"But you're twenty four, Dean?!"

Dean laughed.

"That's what I said! But apparently that wasn't the right answer…"

Dean trailed off and Presleigh knew what that meant; John Winchester just gave Dean an earful.

"Well, if it's worth anything, I'm super glad you did."

She smiled brightly at her big brother and fluttered her eyelashes. Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Nah, Pres. I should have never agreed to let you go in the first place. You wouldn't be here in my bed this entire week driving me up the walls if it wasn't for me being so stupid and letting you go. When I saw that you were tired, I should have left your tail at the motel and went and finished the job myself."

Presleigh groaned and sank down further into the bed covers. She wiped her hands down the front of her face.

"Does this mean I can't go on another hunt in like _forever_?"

Dean chuckled and rubbed her stomach softly.

"Not _forever_ Pres. Just maybe in a while. You're still pretty young you know."

Presleigh flipped the covers off her face and glared at Dean through her messy hair that had fallen over her face on her way down.

"Dean, that's so not fair. You went on hunts when you were twelve! _Twelve!_ I'm fourteen and my biology teacher, Miss Roads told me that girls mature way faster than boys do, so you know what! I think that's bull!"

" _Bull_ huh?"

Dean raised his eyebrows.

Presleigh nodded her head and continued to pout.

"Yes! _Bull!"_

Dean shook his head and motioned for her to sit up.

"Come on, Pres. You gotta finish eating, I'm serious."

Presleigh rolled her eyes dramatically and sat back up. She stuffed her mouth with the rest of her bacon, burnt toast, and scrambled eggs and smiled over at him mockingly with food still in her mouth.

"Tadaaa," she mumbled.

Dean rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He picked up the tray that once held a ton of food and picked up his coffee mug and Presleigh's glass of orange juice and set it on the tray. As he was making his way out of the bedroom, Presleigh called out to him with the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Could you turn on the TV pretty please?"

Dean could hear the smile in her voice. He held up his pointer finger and shook it back and forth.

"Ah ahn, annn. That's bull, Pres."

 **SPN**

Dean was sitting at the dinner table flipping through a car magazine. He was trying to let time pass, while he waited for his dad to come home. He had been gone for over two months; he missed that grouchy old man.

It was five thirty in the evening and Dean could hear an episode of _Teen Wolf_ playing for the hundredth-billionth time this day on his TV in his bedroom. Dean absolutely hated that show, and Presleigh absolutely loved it. Dean was just about to toss the magazine to the side and go grab him another beer, when he heard someone knock on the door.

John Winchester wasn't a man who knocked before entering, much less on the building he was paying rent on, so Dean knew it couldn't be his father. Sam would have called before driving all the way from California to see if they were even in the same place. Dean stood up alertly. He kept one hand on the .45 he had stashed away in the back of his pants as he opened the door slowly.

It was Jamie.

As much as Dean wanted to continue pulling out his gun and shoot the teenager right there and then, he pushed the gun back down and stood up straighter.

"What are you doing here? Did Presleigh invite you over?"

Dean didn't notice the flowers and chocolate that was cradled in Jamie's arms.

Jamie shook his head and answered.

"Uh, no sir. I was coming to surprise her and give her some stuff to make her happy. She said she's been bored out of her mind lately."

"Wait, how did you- never mind. Come in."

Dean rolled his eyes and waved him into the apartment. Jamie nodded and stepped into the tiny room unsure of what to do next. You could tell that Jamie wasn't as confident as he once was when he first met Dean; Presleigh had been with him then.

"Presleigh!" Dean called out never taking his eyes off of Jamie.

"No Dean, I don't want another drink of water! I already told you-

"Presleigh, that's not what I'm talking about! Your boy thing is here to see you!"

Dean nodded his head for Jamie to go into where Presleigh was resting. Dean stopped Jamie by placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Keep the door open."

Jamie nodded in understanding and then kept walking to Presleigh.

Once Dean made it into her bedroom, Presleigh squealed with delight.

"Jamie! I missed you so much! Thank you so much for coming to see me!"

 _Yeah, not really_ , Presleigh thought.

Jamie smiled at her and sat her chocolate and flowers down on the nightstand beside her. He sat down on the side of her bed. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. Jamie wasn't stupid; he knew that Dean was probably listening and waiting for talking to begin, so he made his one little kiss a quick one. Silence was never a good thing.

"I brought you some gifts to kind of help brighten your day up a little bit."

Jamie showed her the chocolate and flowers. Presleigh smiled sweetly back at him.

"Aw, that's so sweet. You shouldn't have."

 _I hate pink roses_ , Presleigh thought.

Jamie cupped her face with his right hand.

"No, I had to. You sounded so sad on the phone."

 _Maybe cus you're a lying little sneaky jerk who's trying to hide something from me_ , Presleigh thought.

"Well, now I feel much better. Thank you Jamie."

Presleigh smiled brightly up at Jamie. They had a few more minutes of small talk, before Presleigh decided to start snooping.

"So, what have you been up to this week?"

Jamie shrugged.

"Nothing much. School has been the same. Mr. Scott asked how you were doing. Told him you were doing awfully and couldn't do any of your make up work."

 _Bull._

"Good deal, thanks. How bout last weekend while I was gone? Do anything exciting?"

"Just chilling with my brothers. They came home from college finally."

Jamie showed no sign of lying, so she decided to pry a little more.

"Ah, sounds like fun. Did you stay in town all weekend? Just curios, trying to stay updated."

Presleigh gave him a mock smile.

"Uh, yeah? We just played some basketball behind my house. But hey I got a surprise for you."

 _Ooh, don't care_.

"What is it?!"

"Well, I was talking all about you to my brothers, and they said that they really wanted to meet you! So hopefully next weekend, when you're off bedrest and all, you can come and meet them!"

Presleigh was completely unsure about that one. I mean what if Jamie was hiding something really big from her? Would Dean even let her go though?

"I'll have to ask Dean first of course, but yeah that sounds awesome!"

Jamie smiled and gave her another quick kiss on the forehead.

"So why were you wondering if I was in town or not?"

"Uh, Presleigh, your guest should probably get going. Dad's almost home."

 _Saved by the freakin' bell. Thank you Dean Winchester_ , she thought to herself.

"Aw, okay, I hate that. Bye Jamie, thanks for coming. It brightened my day nine kind of ways."

Presleigh gave Jamie a punch on the arm which he looked at skeptically. He stood up straight and waved goodbye to her, knowing that even a hug in front of her brother would be the most awkward thing of the century, and dumbest. Dean and Jamie said their cordial goodbyes and Jamie finally left.

Dean walked back into his bedroom to talk to Presleigh. Dean knew that something was up with his baby sister. She never got _that_ excited about anything, and stuff like "it brightened my day nine kind of ways" never came out of her mouth. That wasn't his Pres.

Dean sat down on her bed beside her.

"Hey, Pres, what's up?"

Presleigh turned to her older brother and looked at him as if he was dumb.

"I'm _still_ lying in your bed, like I have been the past _week_ Dean. Not much has gone on. How about you?" Presleigh asked smartly.

Dean was not impressed.

"That's not what I meant. You never act that, that chipper. Pres, I know you like I know the back of my hand. You were faking every bit of that conversation you just had with Jamie . Did he hurt you? Are you mad at him? Cus you know I can scalp his tail if I have to."

Presleigh shook her head no but she knew that that was not going to be enough to get him off her back.

"I was just trying to not be so _rude_ like how I'm really feeling on the inside. Did I sound that fake?"

Dean tilted his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, maybe a little."

Presleigh sighed and shook her head.

"Oh well, Jamie's not the brightest. He didn't catch on."

Dean laughed.

"Well, Pres, you know if you're having any "boy trouble" or whatever they call it, you can talk to me, you know that right?"

Presleigh smiled.

"I know Dean. And thank you for that. But I promise all is well. Don't worry, okay?"

Presleigh just lied through her teeth.

Everything was _not_ okay.

 **A/Notes: A more fluffy chapter, I know. So whoever out there likes a break from all the drama and action, this one's for you(; and whoever out there likes a ton of action and crazy new clues to the mystery of Jamie, next chapter will be for you! Anyways thanks for reading. I left a clue somewhere as to what the big mystery of Jamie is, so if you like Easter egg hunting, have at it! Haha please review and tell me what you think. I would greatly appreciate it! Tell me what you would like to see in some one-shots as well!**

 **Also, I have been looking for some pre series sisfics to read, cus I love them so much. Do y'all have any recommendations? If so, I would love to know. Thanks! God bless.(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/Notes: Here's a little one-shot on a Thanksgiving day for the Winchesters! It's always refreshing to write a short little story to get me in the Thanksgiving mood! I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and all of the support!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural except Presleigh.**

 **Dean: 11**

 **Sam: 7**

 **Presleigh: 1**

 **Chapter 11: Happy Thanksgiving**

Leaves were falling from the trees in mass quantities, families were driving from the country into town, women were lined up at every grocery store in America with lists longer than their bodies, and the Winchesters were stuck in Bobby's Salvage Yard.

John and Bobby were out on a small hunt two towns over. To the Winchester siblings, it was just an ordinary day. Nothing was special about this particular fourth Thursday in November. They knew that they wouldn't be having some big, gourmet meal or playing some fun little holiday games around the dinner table. Nope, just an ordinary ole day.

"Sammy, you can't let Presleigh play with those kinds of things. She might swallow them and get them stuck in her throat."

Dean snatched away the tiny stones Sam had collected from Bobby's backyard up in his hands. Dean narrowed his gaze at his younger brother to show him that he meant business. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's overprotectiveness.

"I was just trying to glue them to my Turkey I drew."

"Can you hear what you just said?"

While Dean and Sam fussed back and forth at each other, they failed to notice Presleigh reach for the bottle of Elmer's glue. She started squeezing the glue into her mouth and squealing gleefully. Finally, once Dean noticed her, his eyes widened and quickly reached for the bottle of glue. Presleigh's face immediately scrunched up at Dean. How dare he.

"No, no, Pres. Glue is _not_ food, a drink, or whatever you want to call it. You can't swallow glue, okay?"

Dean was talking to Presleigh as if she could understand him. She was only one, so she could kind of understand her brothers or Dad or Uncle Bobby when they would talk to her, but not so well that she could comprehend every single word that they were saying to her.

Presleigh just nodded her head squealed. That always seemed to shut them up.

Dean smacked the bottle of glue and rocks into Sam's hands aggressively.

"Here. Go do this somewhere else. I'll take Presleigh with me."

Sam stopped Dean from picking her up.

"No, I want her with me, Dean. I'll just finish my picture later. Come on, Pres. Let's go see Uncle Bobby's old cars."

Sam picked up Presleigh and sat her on his hip. She laughed and smiled at the sudden change of movement.

"Don't take your eyes off of her, okay Sammy? I mean it."

"I know Dean. I'm not an idiot."

"Yeah, you'd like to think so…"

Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother as he walked out of Bobby's living room with Presleigh on his hip. Sometimes it was better to just let Dean have the last word.

Sam made his way outside and through all of the old, beat up cars to the little garage that bobby had in the middle of the yard. Sam set Presleigh down on her feet, and like always she just fell to her bottom and sat there looking up in curiosity at her brother; walking wasn't her thing just yet.

Sam plumped down beside Presleigh and lay down on the dirt. He rested his hand on Presleigh's chunky leg to make sure she didn't crawl off without him noticing; Presleigh was famous for that.

"Man, Pres. Life was so cool back in the pilgrims' days. Miss Bucketworth was telling us all about them last week at school. Have you ever heard of the pilgrims?"

Sam sat up on his elbows and looked over at Presleigh. The cute little girl just stared at him.

"Right. Never mind. Well, anyways, pilgrims are the people who came over to America and kind of founded this place."

Sam sat up and sat on his knees in front of Presleigh whom was watching her big brother intently.

"Like, uh…. You know Uncle Bobby?"

Presleigh squealed at the familiar name of Uncle Bobby.

"Alright, good yeah. So you know how Uncle Bobby founded this junk yard?"

Sam looked all around him and motioned to all of the beat up cars that surrounded them. Presleigh laughed happily at her big brother's actions.

"Well, that's sort of like the pilgrims. They founded America."

Sam stretched out his arms wide as if he could actually show the vastness of his country.

"And then there were the Native Americans!"

Now, Sam was on his feet. He was tapping his mouth really fast and making a deep sound with his voice.

"You know that yellow stuff that Daddy makes you eat?"

Presleigh's face immediately fell and she scrunched up her nose and shook her head as if she smelt something horrific. Presleigh _loathed_ corn.

"Well, they, the Native Americans, helped the pilgrims learn how to grow that stuff, corn! Isn't that cool, Presleigh!"

Presleigh nodded her head and squealed with excitement as she clapped her hands together. Sam's enthusiasm was rubbing off on her.

Sam lay back down beside his baby sister and sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Those must have been the days. I wonder if there were ever any supernatural stuff back then that needed killing. I bet their daddies didn't have to leave them for long times to go kill em, that's for sure."

Sam looked frustrated and this made Presleigh sad.

She crawled closer to her big brother and picked up his hand in hers. She leaned down and gave it a huge kiss.

"Peegwimz."

At first, Sam didn't realize what his baby sister just said. But suddenly, it just clicked. He immediately sat up and looked at his baby sister with wide, bewildered eyes.

"What did you just say?! Presleigh! Say it again! Come on, say it again!"

"Peegwimz."

Presleigh smiled up at her big brother; she liked seeing him so interested in her.

"Yes! Peegwimz! Good girl!"

Sam swiftly picked up Presleigh and ran back inside.

"Dean! Dean! Presleigh said her first word!"

Sam ran rapidly through Bobby's house, trying to find Dean. Dean was found in the living room watching an episode of _General Hospital_. Dean quickly turned it off when he saw his brother and baby sister and sat up tall.

"What! What is it?"

Sam sat Presleigh down on the carper in front of Dean and then sat on his knees and turned his body to face his baby sister. Presleigh was just there looking between both of her brothers.

"She said her first word Dean! Come on, say it again. Say it, Pres!"

Presleigh just stared at Sam with a blank expression. Sam scooted closer to her and patted his hands on the ground as if that would do any good.

"Pilgrims. Come on, say it, Pres."

Sam turned his head over his shoulder to talk to Dean.

"She just said it like a minute ago. I promise."

He turned back to Presleigh and continued to plea with her.

After a few more minutes of clueless stares from Presleigh and eager encouraging from Sam, Dean had had enough.

"Oh, come on, Sammy. Give it up will ya?"

Dean rolled his eyes and sat back into the couch.

Sam shook his head in determination.

"No, Dean, I'm serious! She said the word pilgrims just a few second ago! I promise!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And you don't pee your pants every time you see a clown…"

Sam's face got bright red mixed with anger and embarrassment.

"Why'd ya have to go and bring that into this?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders and spoke nonchalantly.

"I'm just making a point, Sammy."

"No you're not! You're just being a-

"Peegwim."

Dean and Sam immediately stopped their bickering and turned to their baby sister with wide eyes and opened mouths.

"Peegwim!" Presleigh squealed again. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"That's it! Peegwim!" Sam shouted proudly and gave his baby sister a kiss on the cheek.

Dean clapped his hands together and went to pick up his baby sister. As he picked her up, she squealed in delight and laughed. Dean set her down in his lap and gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"That's my girl. Now, say Dean. _Dean."_

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, give it a break Dean. She's not gonna say _your_ name first. She said her first word when she was with _me_ , so I think that I get-

"Oh, shut it Sam. That has nothing to do with it!"

"Yes it does Dean. I mean why else would she-

"Bwuddahs."

Once again, both brothers stopped talking immediately and stared at their baby sister in shock.

"Bwuddahs," she said again.

Sam got up from the floor and sat beside Dean.

"Look at you go, Pres. We're so proud of you."

"Yeah, Pres. You're growing up on us."

Dean started moving his knees up and down so Presleigh could bounce up and down with them. She immediately started squealing with laughter and happiness.

That was one of the most cherished times the siblings had had with each other. Even though Sam and Dean had fought here and there, it was still such a happy time for the brothers and sister. Sure, their thanksgiving didn't come with a big turkey meal made by Grandma, but that's just not how the Winchesters rolled.

Normal wasn't their thing.

As Sam sat back into Bobby's comfortable old couch and watched his brother play with his baby sister and listened to her squeals of laughter, he couldn't help but to feel contempt. This is what he was thankful for, right here. And he never wanted to forget it.

 **A/Notes: I had so much fun writing this chapter! I loved writing one year old little Presleigh(: plus, I just love Thanksgiving so much! I'm so thankful for all the many blessings God has given me. I hope y'all have a fun and safe Thanksgiving (and Black Friday if you participate in that AH that day is so hectic haha) but thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/Notes: Okay, so things get crazy! Jamie's secret is revealed! Please read and review! I hope you enjoy. (:**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural except Presleigh.**

 **Dean: 24**

 **Sam: 20**

 **Presleigh: 14**

 **Chapter 12: I Need You**

" _Dad!"_

Presleigh ran and jumped into her father's arms with so much happiness and joy. John Winchester lifted up his little girl off the ground and hugged her tightly to his chest. John's familiar old leather jacket smell filled Presleigh's nostrils. The two embraced each other for what seemed like an eternity. After a few more minutes of embracing, John set Presleigh back down on her feet and looked down into her beautiful eyes. Whenever she was this happy, her eyes would turn a grey- blue color, the color of her eyes when she was little. Right now, they exuberated grey-blue. This made John smile.

"How have you been, my Little Rose? I've missed you so much. I, I can't even put into words, baby girl, how much I have missed you."

Presleigh smiled at her father's words. It didn't matter how long John left her and Dean, Presleigh would always love on him at first sight. However long that time would be that John was gone, she would be so upset and angry at her father. But it never failed that when he came through those doors, she would forgive him immediately and run into his arms. Even after fourteen years, this never changed for Presleigh Winchester.

"I've been good, Dad! My back is so much better too. See!"

Presleigh immediately started twisting her hips and jumping around. John threw back his head and laughed at his little girl. Very rarely did the hunter laugh, but when he did, almost all the time, it was Presleigh at the receiving end of it. John settled her back down and reigned her in with his hands coming down on her shoulders.

"You haven't been too much trouble for your brother, have you Pres?"

John looked into Presleigh's big eyes. Almost always you could find the truth in her deep sparkling eyes.

"No sir. I've been a perfect little angel."

John looked up and met Dean's eyes, while Presleigh clasped her hands and tilted her head with a huge smile and batting eyelashes. John's face said, "Oh really," and Dean's face said, "Heck to the no."

"Now, is that so? What does your _brother_ have to say about that?"

John motioned for Dean to speak. Dean crossed his arms and pursed his lips.

"Oh she was just _lovely_ , Dad. But you already knew that, Dad, now didn't you."

Presleigh pumped her fists and smiled brightly up at her father.

"See! Told ya so."

John rolled his eyes and gave his daughter a kiss on the head before straightening up and making his way to his son, whom was standing off to the distance.

When John stood in front of his son, Dean looked as if he didn't know what to do. Was his dad still mad at him for taking Presleigh on a hunt without asking him for permission first? Dean wasn't sure.

Before Dean could think any longer, John pulled his oldest son into a great big hug. John patted his back twice before releasing him and taking a good long look at his son. Dean smiled up at his father proudly. Dean knew that this was John's way of saying sorry for the phone call that he gave him a few days earlier pertaining to Dean taking Presleigh on that hunt a couple of towns over, and this was the _only_ apology John Winchester was gonna give. None the less, Dean was thankful for it.

"I'm glad you're back home, Dad. I really am."

John yawned before answering.

"Me too, son. Me too."

John went to fridge and pulled out two beers. He handed Dean one and kept the other in his big, dry hand. The two Winchester men sat down at the dinner table and popped the tops off their bottles simultaneously. Presleigh came over to sit on her father's lip, a thing that she had never quite grown out of, like having to sleep with Dean.

"Sorry, kiddos, I didn't come home when I said I was going to. I got caught up with some other stuff."

John had called Dean four days ago and said that he would be home that night. It was a week later…

"What kind of stuff?" Dean asked as he took a swig of his beer, refusing to get angry with his dad for being MIA for a whole week.

"Just stuff. Nothing that important."

John was keeping something from Dean, he just knew it, but hey, what was new? Dean quit asking questions. Heck, he knew he wasn't going to get any answers.

"So what have you two been up to while I've been gone? How's school coming, Pres?"

Presleigh's eyes widened for a split second before she got herself under control to answer her father.

Unfortunately for Presleigh, this did _not_ go unnoticed by her father.

"Uh, well, it's school I guess. I got an A in science!"

"And what about your other classes?"

Presleigh shrugged.

"I mean, I'm trying my best…?"

John looked over at Dean for answers.

"She has two Cs, an A, a B, a D, and an F."

"Dean!" Presleigh squealed. She was in so much shock that her brother just completely ratted her out. I mean he wasn't even being threatened by her father yet!

"What? I'm not Sam, I aint gonna save your tail, when you don't deserve saving."

Presleigh looked appalled. She crossed her arms and stuck her bottom lip out.

"I don't know what you're pouting for? Did you expect your brother to lie to me?"

"Uh yeah!"

John and Dean rolled their eyes.

"Well, other than grades, how's everything been going? Meet any new friends?"

Uh oh. Here comes the infamous John Winchester interrogation. And you don't lie to him. It's practically impossible. One of his many God given talents.

"Yeah, the people here are pretty nice… I met a girl named Heather and she's really sweet. Her daddy's a doctor so she knows a bunch of cool stuff."

"Probably why she's got an A in science," Dean coughed out over his shoulder.

Presleigh glared at him. Oh she was so gonna get pay back.

John just ignored Dean's comment.

"That's good. Anyone else?"

I mean it was almost like the man knew!

Presleigh gulped and shook her head. John turned to Dean for confirmation and this time Dean just kept quiet.

"Don't look at me. I don't go to school with the kid."

Dean stood up and threw his bottle in the trash can. He stretched back his long arms with a massive yawn. It was past midnight and he had had a long day of working on cars and taking care of Presleigh; a goodnight's rest was way overdue for the Winchester.

"Dean's got the right idea, Pres. Maybe we should _all_ go to bed."

John tapped her legs for her to stand up. They both stood up and stretched as well.

"You can have the master bed, Dad. Me and Pres will just sleep in her room."

"You sure Dean? Cus I'll be-

Dean shook his head.

"No Dad. It's fine, I promise."

John nodded. He said his goodbyes to his children and headed for the shower before going to sleep, which he planned to do for the next _month._

"Past your bedtime, kiddo. Let's go."

Dean put his hands on his tiny sister's shoulder and marched her to her bedroom. Presleigh looked up at Dean over her shoulder.

"I'm not a little kid ya know. It's perfectly normal for me to go to bed after midnight."

"Is it perfectly normal for you to chicken out about telling Dad you have a boyfriend?"

Dean gave her one of his famous smirks.

"Touché," was all the teenager could say.

 **SPN**

Presleigh and Dean were laid out on the couch in the living room watching one of their all-time favorites _Jurassic Park_. It was Thursday night, John had made some chili and then passed out in the master bedroom an hour later, and Presleigh had all her homework done and complete. Presleigh was snuggled up under Dean's arm as they watched the movie intently.

"Hey Dean. Whatcha doing tomorrow night?"

Dean muttered, obviously not paying any attention to his little sister's question. It was his favorite part of the movie, when the t-Rex came out. Presleigh sat up and moved her hand back and forth in front of his face.

"What?" Dean whined out at his little sister.

Presleigh just rolled her eyes.

"I saidddd, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Oh. I think Ima go out tomorrow night. Hit up the bars... Maybe some of the locals."

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Presleigh. Presleigh groaned and roll her eyes.

"Ew, gross, Dean. I didn't need to know that."

"Why you wanna know what I'm up to anyways?" Dean looked at Presleigh skeptically.

Presleigh just shrugged and sat back under Dean's arm.

"I don't know. Just wondering."

It was Dean's turn to sit up this time.

"Oh no you don't, little girl. Why you wanna know?"

Presleigh rolled her eyes again and threw up her arms.

"Oh okay! Might as well, I mean you're gonna find out any way. Jamie wants me to come meet his family tomorrow. I wanna go really really bad; I _have_ to go actually. But I know there isn't a snowball's chance in hell that Dad would let me go."

Dean thought for a moment before answering his baby sister. Didn't she just basically come out and say that she was tired of him a week ago? Didn't she!

"Uh, Pres. I know I'm a little buzzed right now, so correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you just completely write him off when he stopped by here last week to check on you?"

Presleigh's side of her mouth opened revealing her teeth and she shook her head back and forth along with her limp hand.

"Ehhh. Kind of Dean. But like I _really_ need to meet his family. Like I think this will tell a lot about Jamie and who he is. Ya know, a family tells the man's heart."

"Presleigh I don't know about that. I mean how do I know that he's not gonna-

"Dean. Stop there. Do you trust me? Huh Dean?"

Presleigh put her hand against Dean's chest to stop him from going on further. Dean shook his head seriously.

"Yeah, of course, Pres."

"Okay, well then you gotta trust me, when I say I need to meet his family. It's very important to me, Dean."

Dean clasped his hands put his elbows on his knees and shook his head while it was bowed.

"I'm so gonna regret this. But I'll make a deal with you Presleigh Rose."

"Yes!" Presleigh fist pumped.

"Hey, now, don't get too excited just yet. You haven't heard my deal yet."

Presleigh's face fell.

"The only way I'm gonna let you go to this little "family fun" is if you promise, you have to promise to me-

"Yeah yeah, promise, I get that."

"You have to promise that you won't lie to me when I ask you _why_ it's so important that you have to go..."

Presleigh's face really fell now. She knew that there was no getting out of it now. She was going to have to tell Dean _why_ if she wanted to go, so she did. She told Dean everything.

She told him about the hospital, about Jamie's weird behavior lately. She told him about the feeling in her gut that she had that something was off.

Dean nodded and listened through the whole mysterious story of Jamie that Presleigh told him.

"So tell me why the heck you wanna go meet his family if you think something's off?"

This was going to be the hard part to try and to explain to Dean _why_. Presleigh knew that. She had been wanting to prove to her family that she could do this since she was practically five. She always wanted her brothers and her father to treat her with respect. She wanted their trust when it came to stuff like this. Where they could trust her to get the job done. Besides, she wasn't even sure if this was going to even be a job or not. She just had to check things out.

"Look, I know this is gonna be hard for you to understand, but I really wanna do this. I wanna check things out myself. I mean, I'm the one that fell for him, so I should be the one to see what's really up. I owe it to myself. I'm not stupid. He's hiding something. And I just strongly feel that if I could get a look into his family, I can decide just what has been wrong with him. And I mean, for all we know, it may just be that he likes that hospital's tea for all I know! I just have to do this myself, okay? I have to figure things out."

Dean sat there and looked at his baby sister. He could see her innocence slowly fading and it saddened him greatly. At one point in time, Presleigh had such childlike innocence in her eyes. Now, now it was just slowly slipping from Dean's grasp. The other half of him though was so proud of his sister. She was stepping up and manning up, even if it wasn't her place to. He was proud of her. But he wasn't stupid. There wasn't a chance he was going to let her waltz up into some place where she was uncertain of what has all been going on. He wasn't going to tell her that of course. He was going to go with her, just without any of them knowing. Including Presleigh.

"Well, Pres. I can honestly say that I'm so proud of you. I really am. But I want you to go prepared. Prepared for _anything_. I mean, sure it might be nothing, but being over prepared is never a bad thing. You got me Presleigh Winchester?"

Dean narrowed his gaze. Presleigh shook her head eagerly.

"Of course Dean! Thank you so much."

Dean nodded and gave her a kiss on the fore head. Then, he nudged her and pointed to the TV.

"Come on. Let's finish the movie. You already made me miss my favorite part."

Presleigh smiled and leaned back into Dean's arm and snuggled up close to him. She grabbed his grey shirt and held it tightly with her left fist. Rarely did Dean get the chance to have his baby sister snuggle up to him like this nowadays. She had grown out of it a little bit as she grew older.

So he cherished every moment of it.

His baby girl was growing up.

 **SPN**

Jamie's house was smack dab in the middle of the woods... Oh of course it was.

Jamie drove his flashy car along the rocky road through big, beautiful trees on the sides. The sun was just now setting, so the sky was bright orange with tiny yellow swirls. Presleigh was sitting in Jamie's car dressed in a pair of dark jeans with a few rips here and there, a dark green sweater, and her black high tops... With her .45 in the back of her pants, a capsule of salt fixated in both sleeves of her dark green sweater, and a silver knife stashed away in her shoe. Presleigh was prepared to meet Jamie's family, and Presleigh was prepared to defend herself. Sure, Presleigh didn't know that Jamie or his family were anything supernatural, but that didn't mean she would go in blind. She was a Winchester after all; she knew better.

After an eleven minute, thirty-seven second drive at a set speed of twenty-four to twenty-nine miles per hour(Presleigh timed and measured everything perfectly), Jamie and Presleigh finally arrived at his house. The house in front of Presleigh was not at all what she had thought it was going to be.

Presleigh thought Jamie was well off. I mean, he wore nice clothes all of the time, drove a nice car, always bought her nice things. But his house, Jamie's house wasn't what she had in mind.

The house that stood before her was a small, rundown wooden shack. It appeared as though the wood was slowly rotting away and quickly growing mold. It had two shutters in the front of the home, but one of them was hanging by what looked like to be a piece of knotted rope. The front door had peeling red paint that needed a good primer a couple of decades ago. Presleigh noticed that there were nice, fancy cars, much like Jamie's, parked in the front of the house. Apparently, nice car, crappy house was a thing with the Ashers. All in all, the place looked like a horrific mess.

Jamie opened Presleigh's door, like always. Surprisingly, Jamie didn't apologize for the lack of maintenance or lack of sanitation of the house before them. No, he didn't say anything of that nature.

To be honest, Presleigh didn't even want to go inside the house. Nope, she wanted to hot-wire one of those hot cars and get the heck out of dodge. But Presleigh knew that she couldn't do that, definitely not now. She had to get to the bottom of this mystery; it was starting to eat at her.

Presleigh had thought about all of the clues she had received over the past days.

1\. Jamie was seen running out of a hospital holding some mysterious paper bag, which Presleigh conveniently had been emitted to…

2\. Jamie apparently is an idiot cus he never once noticed how fake Presleigh was being the day he came over to see her about her back.

3\. Also, it didn't go unnoticed by Presleigh that Jamie didn't even ask why or how she hurt her back. It was almost like he knew why and how. It was scary.

And now there's a 4. Jamie's house is in the middle of the woods, and is an utter piece of crap.

Yay. She had nothing but a pile of crap, like Jamie's house...

"Well, this is it. Are you nervous?"

Jamie leaned over to Presleigh and wrapped his arm around her waist encouragingly as they stood on the nasty porch waiting to go in.

Presleigh shook her head and smiled.

"Couldn't be more excited."

Jamie smiled back at her. He twisted the doorknob and held the door open for her to enter in. Stepping foot onto the carpet floor Presleigh was able to see the inside of the house.

Now, if the outside looked like an utter piece of crap, there were no words for what to call the inside.

I guess a good way to put the inside of Jamie's house into perspective is by simply calling it a trash can. One big nasty trash can. Wrappers, banana peelings, crushed cans, empty bottles of beer, half empty bottles of beer were strolled all over the tiny shack. The kitchen and living room were all in one room. One nasty brown couch was pushed up against the room, seemingly taking up the entire place. A TV that was the size of a magazine and that had huge antennas was sitting on the floor in the pile of trash. Oh yes, there was a ton of trash in the house, but unfortunately for Presleigh, there were no sightings of the Ashers.

"They must be out back already grilling."

 _You think I'm about to eat in this dump of a place. Ha, yeah right,_ Presleigh thought to herself.

Jamie didn't once seem embarrassed or try to explain the horrendous mess of a house. This bothered Presleigh. Who in their right mind wouldn't feel at least a little embarrassed by this abomination?

Jamie grabbed her hand and led her to the sliding glass doors. He slid one over to the right and guided Presleigh through it. Outback was much like the front of the house: nasty and messy. But this didn't surprise Presleigh any. What surprised Presleigh was the fact that every one of Jamie's brothers had a girl with them. Presleigh had no idea she was going to have to meet them as well. Jamie never mentioned them.

The three brothers resembled Jamie very muchly. They had the same dark hair and the same dark eyes. They each had a big, built body. And they each wore nice clothes like Jamie. It looked so weird seeing these handsome men amidst this disgrace of a house.

The girlfriends or whatever they were were equally beautiful as well. They kind of looked like each other too, which was odd. They all had long blonde hair and big beautiful blue eyes.

Okay let me just add that to my list, Presleigh thought frightened. _Who were these people?_

The tallest brother was the first to step up and hold out his hand for Presleigh to shake.

"Hiya, I'm Decklyn. This is my wife Leslie."

Presleigh smiled and shook the couple's hands.

"Nice to meet you. I'm-

"Presleigh Winchester. We know."

Decklyn flashed his white teeth, which were identical to Jamie.

"Right," Presleigh muttered.

The next tallest one stepped up and did the same.

"I'm Rick. This right here is my lovely wife, Sarah. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Rick leaned down and kissed Presleigh's hand. This didn't sit well with the Winchester.

Presleigh nodded her head cordially.

The last brother stepped up. He looked the most like Jamie to Presleigh. He even had some of the same tattoos.

"I'm Corey Asher, Jamie's favorite."

Corey winked at me.

"And this is my fiancé, Georgia."

Presleigh nodded her hand and shook their hands as well.

Presleigh looked for Jamie's parents. I mean, he never did mention them but everyone has parents. Or guardians at least. But no one else was seen.

"I'm so glad you all can finally meet my Presleigh. She means the world to me. And isn't she beautiful like I said. Blonde hair like the sun. Blue eyes like the sea."

It was the first time that Presleigh realized how cheesy and stupid that sounded coming from Jamie's mouth. It made Presleigh's face go red with embarrassment, but no one seemed to think it sounded cheesy or stupid like she did.

Decklyn spoke up.

"Yes. It's an honor to finally meet her as well. She will be a great asset to the family."

Asset to the family? What the freak did that mean?

Presleigh turned to Jamie with confusion written all over her face.

"Um, Jamie, what does he mean?"

"Well you're dating me aren't you? You're a part of the family now!"

Presleigh didn't want to be "a part of the family". No not at all. She wanted to be on the couch watching TV with her big brother right now.

"Um, is there a restroom anywhere?" Presleigh asked.

Jamie nodded earnestly and started leading the way. He led her to an outhouse by the shed that was in the back of the house. It was as nasty as the rest of the house. Shocker...

"You don't have to wait for me. I really need to fix my make up too. Those girls were so beautiful. I know the way back. Thank you, Jamie."

Presleigh smiled sweetly at Jamie. Jamie nodded but he didn't look like he was too thrilled about the idea, but he headed back to the house none the less.

When Jamie was out of eyesight, Presleigh immediately started doing some snooping.

Something was terribly wrong with the Ashers. She just wasn't sure _what_ just yet.

Presleigh walked around the outback and didn't find anything suspicious, so she tiptoed to the shed.

The shed was falling apart like much of the Asher property. Presleigh tried to push open the door but it was locked. She circled around to the back of the shed and found a tiny window. Her height was acting as a disadvantage to her, so she had to make a quick stepping stool of logs to help let her see through the window.

Inside of the shed were all of her answers summed up in one sighting.

Scratches of none other than _werewolf claws_ were found all over the wooden walls.

Eight bowls of a red liquid, probably blood, were lined up in a perfect circle. The old paper bag that she had seen Jamie holding that time she saw him at the hospital was thrown to the side of the room. A capsule was empty by one of the bowls, what she presumed to have once held her blood.

A book was sitting closed on the wooden table with the bowls of blood. Presleigh's hawk eyes could read out "Binding _Lupi Mannari_ Spell Book". _Lupi Mannari_ was werewolves in Italian.

The Ashers were going to bite her tonight and then bind her blood with all of the others, so that they could be bound together to be a powerful pack of werewolves. Bloodthirsty, menacing werewolves.

Presleigh didn't know too much about the pack of werewolves that were bound together, but what she did know about them, wasn't anything good. They were dangerous. _Very_ dangerous.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be back here!"

Presleigh stumbled off of the logs and fell on to her arm. She heard it snap and cried out in pain. In true Winchester fashion, she got her butt up off the ground and pulled out her .45.

Decklyn charged after her and growled loudly. Presleigh suddenly remembered one thing about bound werewolves... They didn't need a full moon to change.

Decklyn's body morphed into a raving, hairy werewolf. He now came at Presleigh even faster.

Presleigh turned off the safety of her gun and fire only once because she had to savor her bullets. She only had three left...

Presleigh was a good shot and she silently thanked God for all of the shooting range 6 am Saturday mornings with John Winchester. The werewolf dropped down and started whining loudly until it eventually died.

Presleigh made it into the shed by kicking down the rotted shed door. She quickly ran in it and flipped the table with her blood and the rest of the Asher's family blood onto the ground. The blood splattered in a number of different directions. Presleigh didn't know quite why but Dean had always turned over tables of stuff that looked pretty screwed up, so she made it a pact to do the same. Presleigh then ran out of the shed, to be met by six, angry werewolves.

Apparently, the rest of the family had heard the gunfire as well.

Presleigh, with three bullets, a silver knife, and a capsule of salt, was left cornered by a pack of powerful, angry werewolves.

 _Dean, I need you._

 **A/Notes: Thanks so much for reading and all of the support! I was so excited to write this one because even I was ready to get the secret out! But please review! I wanna know what you thought about this chapter and what you think about Jamie now?! While I was writing it I was like 'oh I hope people aren't upset cus they thought he was a good guy' haha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/Notes: LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural except Presleigh.**

 **Dean: 24**

 **Sam: 20**

 **Presleigh: 14**

 **Chapter 13: I'm Sorry**

Two hours after

Presleigh was sitting on her knees. Her arm was throbbing; it was definitely broken. Her face was throbbing as well. She could taste the blood in her mouth from her busted lip and could feel the blood dripping from the side of her forehead. She knew her cheek and right eye were going to be a nasty bruise; no doubt about it.

But Presleigh didn't care about any of that.

All she cared about was Dean.

All she could do was kneel down looking at her Dean. All she could do was watch her brother with his lightly shut eyes and bruised up and scratched face.

A tear rolled down Presleigh's cheek. She grasped Dean's limp hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry Dean."

Two hours before

Only one thing was on Dean Winchester's mind.

Save Presleigh.

Presleigh stood helplessly cornered by five, angry as heck werewolves that had only one thing on their minds as well.

Kill Presleigh.

Dean knew that he had to act fast but smart. He couldn't just run in and start firing guns blazing with his baby sister standing there. And besides, they would jump on her the second they heard gunfire. No, Dean had to think of a plan that was gonna actually work and have a happy ending. His happy ending.

In his twenty four years of life, he rarely ever saw a happy ending. From his mother's death to this very predicament he and his sister were currently in, Dean had almost never received a happy ending; no, almost at all. But this time, this time it was going to be different. There would be a happy ending at the end of this situation. There had to be. Dean wouldn't have it any other way.

Presleigh was his whole world. His whole world! Dean wasn't there to keep his mother from dying. He wasn't there to keep Sam from almost dying by the shtriga. He wasn't there to keep Presleigh from getting kidnapped by the jigleaders. And he wasn't there to convince Sam to not go off to college. But he was going to be there to save his Presleigh. Nothing could stop him.

Dean, who was standing behind a tree looking on to the situation, broke out into a sprint and yelled at the top of his lungs, "GET IN THE SHED PRESLEIGH!"

This caught everyone off guard, even Presleigh. But once she caught sight of her brother, all she knew she had to do was run in to the shed like she was ordered. She threw the logs of wood behind her in a jagged maze so it would act as an obstacle for the werewolves to come through. She made a stepping stool for herself out of a leg from the table she had demolished earlier. She put one foot on her handmade stool and then quickly jumped off and reached for the book. A sporadic thought ran through her mind that she would maybe need the book later.

Unfortunately for her, two of the werewolves made it into the shed...

 **SPN**

"GET IN THE SHED PRESLEIGH!"

Dean ran at full force and quickly shot the two middle werewolves whom were closer to Presleigh than the rest of the werewolves. The two werewolves dropped down dead and let loud cries come from their snouts. Dean knew that he had stopped them both and that they would soon be dead within seconds.

Two of the werewolves on Dean's left ran after him. Dean already knew that this was going to happen because they were the closest to him. And the other two ran into to shed after Presleigh. He prayed to God that Presleigh would be quick and get the heck out of the shed. He knew that there was a window in the back because he had watched her earlier peaking through it. To be honest with himself though, he was proud of his little sister for being so smart and checking things out when she got the chance. But he couldn't dwell on that right now. Right now, he could only focus on saving his baby sister.

The two werewolves charged towards Dean. He had to save his bullets, so it looked like he was going to have to use his blade on this fight. His silver dagger was good enough to kill the two werewolves for sure. He just had to distract one so he could go in for the kill...

But hey now, this is Dean Winchester we're talking about here.

Dean remembered what his dad had always told him when he was a kid.

"Deception is what wins battles, son."

Dean threw a large stone that he had found in the woods that he was carrying in his jacket's pocket. He chunked the stone at the werewolf to his left. Of course, it nailed the werewolf hard on its head and immediately it curled into itself and started whining. This stopped the other werewolf in its track. Werewolves always took the whining sound to mean dead. To mean gun shot. But once the werewolf realized its companion wasn't shot, it was too late.

Dean threw his dagger straight to the werewolf when it was caught off guard and it stuck right into its heart. It dropped dead right there. Expectantly, the other werewolf would "wolf out", as Dean's mind put it, and charge him with so much anger.

And then there was another thing Dean had remembered what his dad had always told him.

"Anger causes sloppiness. With monsters, that's not any different."

Dean swiftly sidestepped the on going werewolf. The werewolf twisted its body around. It stopped and growled angrily at Dean. Dean had planned to have gotten the dagger out of the dead werewolf's heart to kill the other, but his plan had finally come back to bite him.

The werewolf jumped onto Dean. It started scratching at his face and chest with its claws. It ripped open Dean's flannel shirt underneath his jacket and ripped open his skin as well. Dean cried out in pain.

Dean looked into the werewolf's black, bottomless eyes. The eyes had so much hatred and disgust in them. Dean knew that he personally had come in onto their property and killed so much of his or her, whatever it was's, family. And Dean knew that if something did that to his family. He would be out for blood. But that was the thing. They were out to do something of the same nature to his family. They were going to take Presleigh from him.

So Dean, with all his might shoved the werewolf off of him. His adrenaline pumped wildly through his veins. The werewolf was flung off of his body and into a stack of wood chopped up into thick, long logs.

The werewolf cried out in pain at the contact to its back. Dean ran over to the dead, bloody werewolf and twisted the dagger out of his heart with all his might and flung it into the other werewolf's heart. Spot on once again. The werewolf dropped dead.

Dean didn't even have time to celebrate or wipe his blood off his face. His baby sister yelled out in utter terror.

Presleigh had only yelled this way a few times in her fourteen years. A couple of times in danger on hunts and a couple of times when John Winchester came home after she had gotten suspended from school for her behavior. Upon hearing his baby girl's scream, he immediately ran into the shed where he had heard her loud screech come from.

"I didn't mean for you to stay in the shed, Pres!" Dean whispered sharply to himself.

Dean ran into the shed.

He had his gun up and ready... To shoot nothing though. He had no bullets but to his advantage, he wasn't going to let the werewolves know that.

"Presleigh!"

Dean exclaimed upon seeing his baby sister. Her wrists and ankles were tied up roughly in ropes. And her clothes looked like she had picked them up off a tornado refugee and put them on. Her face was pouring blood and her eyes were pouring tears. She was gasping for breath. She had obviously just gotten the crap beat out of her.

The once werewolf standing in front of him was now none other than Jamie Asher. In human form.

"Wait, what happened to the oth-

Before Dean could finish his question, two gruff hands grabbed his. They twisted his wrists so the gun would fall to the floor. The two hands tied his wrists together in the back and pushed him forward in the back.

"Didn't your daddy teach you anything? You never drop a loaded gun with its safety off." Dean mocked.

He couldn't look at his little sister right now. He had to stay focus and talk his way out of this one.

The big guy behind, presuming Jamie's older brother... only older brother now, punched him one good time into the back.

Dean doubled over and grunted.

"Oh so your daddy focused more on the punching lessons huh?" Dean grunted out.

"Sit!"

Jamie yelled out at him.

Dean just looked at the boy and cocked his eyebrow upward. Was he talking to him?

"Do I look like a dog to you? I'll answer that. Probably not, but I know who does..."

Another punch to the back.

Jamie pushed Dean down by shoving his shoulders downward with his palms. Dean slumped down and sat on his heels, hands still tied behind his back. He needed to turn his back away from the guy behind him. He had to get out of these ropes. And fast.

"Man. Have you really screwed up, Dean Winchester. Killing my brothers and sisters. BIG mistake."

Dean rolled his eyes. The pain in his back kept him from saying another little remark.

"So y'all are hunters huh? Not gonna lie, I didn't see that one coming. In fact, I just thought your sister here was just so freakin' unlucky with who her family was that I overlooked the obvious. Mommy who died when she was a baby. Daddy who was always away on work. Sammy who went off to college. And Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean. Dean who was a no good drunk with nothing going for him but a less than appealing job at the local garage down town. I can't believe the crappy apartment, lack of hygiene, and rude manners didn't send off enough warning bells for me to tell. But no. The Winchesters were far more interesting than I ever thought. They're stone cold killers."

Jamie glared angrily at Dean. Losing his "family" was starting to take a toll on him. Dean realized that very well. The number it must be doing to his brain right now.

"Oh yeah? And what are you supposed to be? Christmas puppies?"

The big guy behind Dean revved his fist back, but Jamie held up his hand for him to stop.

"Wait, Corey. I want him conscious for this one."

Corey grunted and obeyed. He moved over to the side of Jamie. Dean was thankful for this. Now, all he had to do was buy himself and his pocket knife a little bit of time.

"Actually, Dean, I am a binding werewolf. My family that you destroyed were binding werewolves! We were all linked together! One of the last packs alive on the planet! And it all comes crashing down by what?! THE WINCHESTERS! But you see, you know what I'm going to do to you?"

"Kill me? Eat me? I mean, if I'm being honest, both A and B sound pretty nasty to me."

Jamie threw back his head and let out one of his familiar humorless laughs.

"Wrong! No, you see, that would be too easy for you. Why kill you when I can turn you! And your sister! And your father! And then your other brother! Why not just start all over again with another family! A family of hunters to be exact. It would be wonderful; a dream come true. Do you know the type of fighters you all could be? Do you!"

Dean spat at the mad man, a little blood mixed in with his saliva. Jamie looked on with disgust.

"Don't forget who you're talking to here. You're talking to the great-

BANG!

BANG!

"The Great Pain in My Rear."

The two werewolves dropped dead. Once the two dropped to the floor, Dean could see his baby sister standing there with her gun raised. He could barely make out the tired, saddened look in her eye through the mess of blood and sweat covering her face. She lowered her gun and turned on the safely. She tucked it under her pants in the back. She limped over to Dean and cut his wrists loose.

Dean looked up at his baby sister is amazement.

Once again, she had saved him. He who was supposed to be saving her, had saved him.

And did it in one heck of a fashion.

Dean started to try and stand up, when Presleigh shook her head and pushed him gently down. She sat down in front of him and leaped into his arms cautious of his and her hurting bodies.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her head to his shoulder. Presleigh cried out, not caring she was getting her wet tears mixed with blood all over her brother's shoulder. Not caring she was bawling like a baby in front of her big brother either.

She cried for bringing Dean into this situation. She cried for being so stupid as to who and what Jamie was. She cried for her father who would be wondering what the heck happened to his children. She cried for the people she had to shoot, although she knew they weren't really people. She cried for herself.

This life she lived; it wasn't like anything other teenagers experience. Their biggest threat is whether or not they'll get caught and who they'll get caught by for getting drunk this weekend. Presleigh's was whether or not she or her family were going to die today.

She didn't want this life. Not for her, not for Sam, not for her father, and definitely not for Dean.

He didn't deserve this. He deserved a nice wife, a kid or two, a dog that she knew he would hate, a white picket fence, maybe even a gold fish for goodness' sake. Dean deserved a normal life.

But that just wasn't the hand the Winchesters were dealt. It just wasn't the Winchester way.

Eventually, Presleigh stopped her crying and Dean helped her up. They limped all the way back to where Dean was parked in the woods. They made it into the Impala and drove away. They drove back to the apartment.

John of course had a number of questions, but he stopped asking them once his son told him to just please let them get some rest.

Dean and Presleigh got all stitched up and cleaned up. John let them have the master bed.

Dean was asleep in a few seconds upon making contact with the pillow. Presleigh, on the other hand, had to stare at her brother for a while. His and her wombs still bleeding a little and throbbing. Scars were sure to pursue.

But that's not what upset Presleigh.

Presleigh reached for and grabbed a hold of Dean's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry Dean."

Presleigh didn't mean to wake him, but she did. He squinted his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"Don't you dare apologize to me Presleigh Rose Winchester. Get in bed."

He whispered sternly at his baby sister. Presleigh continued to let her tears slide down her cheeks. She nodded obediently and got into the bed and under the covers. She made sure not to hurt her arm while she was at it.

Dean pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear.

"Presleigh Rose, don't you ever apologize to me for something like that. You did everything you could do."

Dean felt Presleigh nod her head against his chest but could still feel her tears seep into his t shirt.

"I love you Presleigh Rose."

"I love you too, Dean."

 **A/Notes: Oh my goodness! This made me want to cry writing this, seriously! Like my hearts really does break for Dean and Presleigh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell what you think and what you want in the future! I love to hear from y'all! But thanks so much for yalls reviewing and reading! God bless!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural expect Presleigh.**

 **Dean: 25**

 **Sam: 21**

 **Presleigh: 15**

 **Chapter 14: Permanent**

"I can't believe I'm about to do this."

These eight words can have so many different meanings and so many different emotions tied together. Some happy brides say these eight words right before they walk down the aisle. Some distraught grooms say these eight words as they stand waiting for their bride to walk down the aisle. Some highly recognized robbers say these eight words right before they eagerly open a vault to a couple million dollars. And some low grade robbers say these eight words right before they stash a bag of chips in their pants' pocket. These eight simple words can either mean something unbelievably rewarding or unbelievably sickening. In the current state of Presleigh Winchester, these eight words _strongly_ meant option B.

To be honest, the words could have also meant another thing as well.

"Dean's going to kill me."

Because oh let me tell you, that's exactly what he is going to do if he ever finds out.

Presleigh is now fifteen and a lot of things have changed in one year. For starters, she saw he father a total of about four times in a whole 365 days. John Winchester had been "closing in on hunting the thing that killed their mother." So it was kind of hard to argue with your dad when he's trying to avenge your mother's death. But not seeing him, was starting to take a toll on Presleigh. After what happened with her ex-werewolf-psycho-binding-thingy-boyfriend, Presleigh went through a stage of not talking. She would answer yes sir and no sir and thank you and no thank you, but that was about it; nothing else. It drove her brother insane, but he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. He too once didn't talk for a period of time after a tragic experience of his own.

Dean would move around from town to town each month or two for hunts. He tried his hardest to stay in one place for as long as he possibly could. But he was starting to realize that the longer time spent in one place, the more trouble his little sister would get into.

Presleigh had always been a little bit on the wild side, but nothing quite like this. Presleigh would miss curfew, go to parties, get way too drunk to even _call_ home, skip school, smoke a couple of cigarettes; she was simply falling apart at the seams. Dean and she would get into major fights that always left even more damage than was left before. Everything was starting to pile up onto both of their shoulders, and whenever this happens, a blowout is soon to come.

Presleigh thought that if she acted so horrible than maybe her father would come home and see her, but no, he wouldn't. Dean one time broke down and even called him for help but to no avail. John just said deal with it and hung up. It was almost as if Presleigh's behavior was pushing her father away even farther. Presleigh didn't have a mother. She didn't have an aunt. She didn't have a grandmother. She didn't even have a freakin' third cousin to talk to. Sure, she had the best big brother she could ask for, but some stuff, you just couldn't talk to with your older brother about.

Presleigh is a good kid.

No really. She is. She is just trying to find herself in the crazy world she finds herself living in, but she's just searching for it in all the wrong places. Sometimes she just wants to act a little rebellious. It wasn't like she was testing the waters. She knew very well what Dean would do to her if he saw what she doing. But she really didn't care. She just wanted to do something different.

 _Something permanent._

Try moving around the US every day of your freakin' life. Town after town after town. New faces. New houses. New schools. New everything.

For once in Presleigh's life, she was going to have something that wouldn't change no matter what happened.

Presleigh was going to get a tattoo.

"So you want it right here?"

The tall, skinny man pulled up her shirt and rubbed his lanky finger over the soft skin of her left side. His hair was spiked up with every color from the rainbow hair dye. He had multiple piercings and multiple tattoos. His shop was less than decent. It had crumpled up paper thrown everywhere and tons of signatures all over the furniture and the walls. Every person who gets a tattoo at his shop must sign the wall or whatever you find; it was tradition. Presleigh had signed the top of the arm rest in the chair in the waiting room… where the owner's German Sheppard sat. But don't worry, the janitor from school told Pres that this guy was the best in the state…. No worries.

Presleigh shivered at the man's cold touch and nodded her head.

"Yeah. And I want this on it."

Presleigh fumbled through her back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. It was crumpled up and not the best hand writing, but hey, she was rushed by her math teacher, Mr. Knight, whom was charging her from the front of the room because she "doodling during his teaching time". Once she retrieved it from her back pocket, she pressed it into her jeans and smoothed it out with the palm of her hand. She held it over to the tattoo guy for him to take a look at it. He looked at it for a brief moment and looked down at her. (She is still way way too short)

His eyes gleamed at her, and he nodded his head with a small grin added with it. Presleigh smirked back at the man and nodded her head as well. Presleigh's friend, Nina, was standing beside her smacking her bubble gum a little too loudly for Presleigh's liking.

Nina had taken a liking to Presleigh the minute she laid eyes on her. The way Presleigh never took no for an answer and the way Presleigh never cared about what other people thought about her or the things she did, caught Nina's eye.

Nina was wearing holey jeans and a black tank top, cut way lower than brother Dean's liking and perfectly low for animal Dean's liking. Nina was three years older than Presleigh, but that didn't bother Nina much. Everyone in this town hung out with people who weren't their age. It was no big deal.

"Why do you wanna get that tattooed onto the side of your body again?" Nina asked as she picked at her chipped finger nail polish, a habit she surrendered to when she was bored.

"I already told you, Nina. It's a family thing."

Presleigh became accustomed to saying "It's a family thing". It seemed to shut people up and stop further interrogating. So it was used pretty heavily by Presleigh.

Nina rolled her eyes annoyed that that was the only response she could get out of Presleigh.

"Right, I forgot."

"Yeah. _Anyways_ , can we hurry and get this over with. I told Dean I would be home by eleven tonight."

Nina smiled smugly.

"That didn't stop you last weekend."

"Yeah, I know. And that's why I got slapped across the face and an elven o'clock curfew on a Friday night. But thanks for reminding me."

Nina shrugged and adverted her eyes away from Presleigh, her way of an apology. Presleigh turned to the tattoo guy who was listening intently to their conversation.

"So can we get to it?" Presleigh asked the man impatiently.

"'Eleven o'clock curfew?' Really, kid? Do you think I'm _that_ stupid?"

Presleigh rolled her eyes irritably. He was just wasting her time. She pulled out her ID that said that she was twenty one. Okay, so there goes one thing she had grown to like about hunting.

She waved it in front of the man's eyes.

"Curfew or no curfew. My license says I'm twenty one and my two hundred dollars says spend me, soooo…."

The man rolled his eyes and motioned her to follow him. Presleigh and Nina did. Presleigh looked back at Nina and gave her a wink. They followed the man into his "work space" that consisted of even more trash and more signatures.

"You've done _a lot_ of tattoos," Nina absentmindedly said as she looked around the room at all of the signatures scribbled.

The man nodded his head.

"Once a pro, always a pro. Now sit right here, Miss Winchester."

Presleigh nodded and sat where he had motioned her to. It was an old leather chair that could lean back into a bed with the touch of a button. The man pushed the button and Presleigh slowly leaned backward with the chair. The man rolled Presleigh over to her side and pulled up her dark shirt a little.

"Do you want your friend to hold your hand?" the man asked mockingly.

Presleigh let out a snort and shook her head.

"Once a pro, always a pro."

 **SPN**

Nina had some rap music blaring from the speakers of her old Toyota Camry passed down from her mother… who passed it down from _her_ mother as well. Presleigh _loathed_ rap music growing up. Whenever Dean would accidently turn the radio station and rap music would fly out of the speakers, Presleigh would cover her ears and scream bloody murder. But ever since she started hanging around Nina, she had grown to take a liking for the once unbearable music.

Presleigh suddenly was flushed with the memories of her childhood.

" _Dean!"_

 _Five year old Presleigh sat in the back of the Impala strapped in with her seatbelt. The Winchester didn't do booster seats. Fifteen year old Dean sat in the passenger side of the Impala, while John drove and eleven year old Sam gazed out the window sitting beside Presleigh. The Winchesters were on their way home from school to pack up and get on the move once again. John had just picked them up and broke it to his kids that they would be staying with Uncle Bobby for a little while because he had "somewhere to go". Like expected, Sam immediately sulked, said some backtalk, got yelled at, rolled his eyes, and got his later bedtime privileges revoked. Dean had tried on numerous occasions to get his little brother to shut the heck up, but none of them seemed to work._

" _Dean!"_

 _Presleigh was starting to get frustrated. Dean wasn't paying any attention to her or giving her what she wanted. Presleigh, not thinking, unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over the front seat of the Impala to tap Dean's shoulder and get his attention._

" _Dean. Is gotta ask ya sumthin'."_

" _Presleigh Rose Winchester! Sit back in your seat right now and buckle up. Sam get your sister."_

 _Sam rolled his eyes but luckily without his father noticing and reached for his baby sister. He grasped her round her waist with his hands and pulled her back into her seat and buckled her back up._

" _Pres, what do you want?"_

 _Dean had turned around to look at his baby sister as she was being strapped back in, or imprisoned, which was the way she saw it._

" _Is Mommy going to be at Unca Bobby's?"_

 _This caught everybody off guard. Presleigh knew that their mother died and went to heaven. They had all told her that from the get go. Besides, she never brought up their mother anyways; no one ever did. John looked at her in his rear view mirror and raised his eyebrow in curiosity. This was odd._

" _Baby girl, what's making you ask that?"_

 _Presleigh shrugged her shoulders innocently. Her grey blue eyes looked into her father's eyes. John closed his shut for a moment, taking in her innocent gaze._

" _I don't know. Never mind though. I don't want Dean to tell me. I want it to be surprise."_

 _Presleigh clapped her hands together cheerfully; she loved surprises._

 _Dean turned around in his seat to look at his baby sister. John knew as well as anyone that it pained Dean just as much as it pained himself to even mention Mary's name, much less talk about her._

" _Mom's in heaven, Presleigh. She can't come back. Not to Bobby's. Not to us. Not to anyone."_

 _Presleigh scrunched up her nose in deep thought. Why didn't her mother want to come see her? Couldn't she at least say hi?_

" _But why, Dean?"_

 _Dean looked over at his father for help. John smiled at Dean and nodded his head to let his oldest son know that he had this. Dean nodded gratefully and turned back around in his seat._

" _Because she just can't, okay sweetheart? That's all I can really tell ya. Do you understand that?"_

 _Presleigh nodded her head solemnly. She rested her head back against the Impala's seat in deep thought. She wanted to see her mother. She didn't understand why she couldn't. It didn't make sense to her. After a few more minutes of riding in silence from the Winchesters, Presleigh spoke up once again._

" _Dean!"_

 _Dean slowly turned around, expecting to have to be forced to talk about his mother once more._

" _What Presleigh?" he asked irritably._

" _I just wanted to asks you whethew or not yous would change da station." Presleigh pouted, her bottom lip jutting outward. She was just tired of listening to country music, that's all._

 _Dean sighed and leaned forward to change the station. As he was switching the stations, a rap song came on through the radio and blasted the Impala with loud, fast music._

 _Presleigh covered her ears with her tiny hands and screamed at the top of her lungs._

" _Turn that down! Turn that_ off _!"_

Nina turned the music down a bit and looked over at Presleigh whom was absentmindedly looking at the radio.

"How did you do it?"

Presleigh looked up from her hands taken out of her thoughts by Nina's question. How did she do what? Presleigh was confused.

"How did I do what, Nina?"

"Presleigh Winchester."

Nina looked over at Presleigh with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"You didn't flinch when you got your tattoo not once, _not once_! How does a person even do that? It was almost like you couldn't even feel it."

Presleigh shrugged her shoulders. That pain was nothing compared to the pain she had experienced before. I mean come on. Werewolves, angry ghosts, demons, shapeshifters… now _those_ are something worth flinching bout.

"It had nothing to do with me; it was all that tattoo guy."

It was Nina's turn to be confused.

"What do you mean? Like he didn't make it hurt or something?"

Presleigh shook her head and smiled a bit. Nina said stuff like this all the time.

"Nah. You remember what that tattoo guy said?"

Nina took a moment to think back before answering.

"Something like 'Once a pro, always a pro', right?"

Presleigh nodded her head.

"Yep. And that's why I didn't flinch."

Nina let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Are those like some magic words or something?"

"Nope. Those words are what you call motivation, Nina. The minute he said that all cockily, I just knew it was about to go down. I don't know. I just hate giving people what they want, ya know?"

Nina nodded her head in understanding but still continued to laugh.

"You're crazy, Pres."

"Yeah, probably so."

Presleigh turned her head, so that she could continue looking out the window. White picket fences, nice houses, and mailboxes blurred on by as Nina sped through the neighborhood. Nina turned up the radio once again. Presleigh smiled at the loud music; she was thankful that she had a connection with rap music: one of the few times her father and brother had spoken to her about her mother. _That's_ why she liked rap music now.

"So do you think your brother's gonna kill you?" Nina spoke up a few minutes later.

Presleigh was about to merely shrug her shoulders when Nina pulled into the driveway of some house. Cars were parked all along the driveway and street of the tiny house. Music was blaring loudly and you could even hear a few people laughing and yelling from inside the house.

Normally, Presleigh was all for a good party on a Friday night. Especially at Ryan Barkley's house. But tonight was not the night. She had to be home by eleven, and besides, thinking about her mother was starting to wear at her; she just wanted to call it a night and watch TV with her older brother in the motel room, eat some cold pizza, and beg Dean to let her drink her a sip of his beer.

"Uh, he's probably going to now. What the freak are you doing, Nina?"

Presleigh sat up and turned to look at Nina with a look of disbelief on her face. Nina just looked back at her with a look of disbelief on her face as well.

"What? We're just gonna drive by and say hello to a couple of people."

"Nina. I have to be home in twenty minutes. We can't go to Ryan's party. Dean's gonna kill me if I'm late."

"It's only gonna be a minute, Pres, chill."

"Since when have you gone to a party for 'only a minute'?"

Presleigh looked at Nina incredulously. Nina groaned and rolled her green eyes.

"Since _now._ Look, pleaseeeee. Pres, I've really gotta get something from Clayton. Like really really important."

"Oh yeah like what? Drugs?"

Nina had been known to smoke a little pot here and there. Presleigh was never one to get caught up in all of that like Nina was. Now Dean really _would_ kill her if she ever pulled a little stunt like that one.

"Does it really matter? Come on Pres!"

Nina hopped out of her car and slammed the door shut behind her. She fixed her hair short brown for a brief moment and then turned to Presleigh with pleading eyes once again. Presleigh rolled her own and finally obliged.

"You've got five minutes. Starting now."

Nina jumped up and down excitingly. She grabbed Presleigh's arm and pulled her along.

"Yay! Come on! Hurry!"

Nina nearly ran into the house and shut the door behind her and Pres. Presleigh looked around at all of the drunk teenagers and even recognized a few college kids from the local community college in the city. People were dancing, laughing, drinking, playing poker, and some even making out in odd places of the house. Presleigh knew most of the people in the house. Most of them went to her high school or she had met them at other people's parties. Helen Sinclaire, the captain of the cheerleading team, was currently losing in a game of strip poker with her one of her "boys" Rick Fraizer. Drew Smith was currently throwing up in the kitchen sink, while one of the drunk football players was videotaping him on his phone. Ryan, the boy who was hosting the party, was notorious for throwing some of the wildest parties in the county. Presleigh had already been to three of them just in her month alone of being here. Presleigh looked on with horror.

 _Please tell me I don't look like this when_ I'm _drunk_ , Presleigh thought disgustedly.

"Okay you wait here. I'll be back in two."

Nina didn't even take a second glance at Presleigh as she hurried off in the direction of the back porch, probably where her little friend Clayton was smoking at.

"Yeah right," Presleigh mumbled under breath so Nina couldn't hear.

Presleigh stood waiting for Nina. Only a minute had passed by, and she was already ready to get the heck out of dodge. She thought about calling Dean and telling him what had happened and why she was undoubtedly going to be late, but before she could think any further about her new and upcoming idea, and guy sneaked up behind her.

"Well, well. If it aint Miss Presleigh Winchester. I thought you were grounded."

Presleigh turned around. She turned around straight into the stomach of the tall and skinny Roy West…. The annoying guy who "played" on the football team.

"I am. I'm only here for a second. Nina had to get something real quick."

Presleigh could tell how drunk Roy obviously was.

"Well why don't you make yourself at home then."

Roy leaned into Presleigh clumsily and tried to get her to come sit with him on the couch a few feet away from them. Presleigh pushed him away and turned her back to him.

"Leave me alone Roy."

Roy wasn't getting the picture and continued yet again to get her to come sit with him.

"Come on, Pres. But you look too good tonight to just stand there all uptight. I just wanna talk, that's all."

Once Roy put his hand on her arm again, Presleigh swiftly grabbed his wrist and twisted it around tightly. She held the six foot four guy helplessly against her body and spoke threateningly into his bent down ear.

"If you don't walk away from me in five point eight seconds I'm gonna snap your skinny, _un_ atheletic wrists as if they were like the twigs that I know they are."

Roy nodded quickly. Presleigh let his arm go and pushed him along. Roy looked back her in a little bit of fear before continuing on his way.

After a few seconds of Roy's muchly appreciated absence, Ryan came over to Presleigh. Ryan was actually a pretty cool guy. He was only a junior but much of his peers at school loved him because of his fun parties and wicked soccer skills.

"Rough night?"

Presleigh turned to him and smiled shortly.

"No. I'm just ready to go. My brother'll kill me if I miss curfew."

"Here have something drink. Calm your nerves a bit."

Ryan handed her a red cup. Presleigh nodded her head and held her hand up.

"Ryan, I can't. Really."

Ryan smiled and shook his head.

"It's Coke, Presleigh. You know I don't drink. Especially when I got a soccer game tomorrow morning."

Presleigh smiled apologetically and then took the red cup from him.

"Right. Sorry. I'm just a little impatient that's all."

Presleigh took a sip of her Coke.

"So who are you playing tomorrow?"

"The Pirates. _Should_ be an easy win. Note how I emphasize the should."

Presleigh smiled. Ryan might be pretty good at soccer but the rest of the team wasn't all that stout.

"Right. Well, I hope you guys win. No one likes the Pirates anyways."

"Right!"

Presleigh immediately started to sway on her feet. She felt like the room was spinning around and around, and she was starting to see doubles of Ryan.

"Whoa. I think I need to sit down Ry."

Ryan tried to steady her with his arm, but she kept swaying uncontrollably.

"Why? What's- Whoa Pres. Let me help you there."

Ryan immediately used all of his upper body strength to pick Presleigh up; she had started tumbling down to the floor. Ryan took her drink from her hand before she spilled it and set it on the table beside him. He sat her down on the couch and rubbed her back soothingly. Presleigh immediately started lifting her hands and dancing around on the couch.

"Hey this is fun. Are we at the fair? Am I on a roller coaster ride? Woooooo!"

Ryan looked at concerned. He tried to calm her down but his tactics weren't seeming to work.

"Pres, I think something's wrong with you. Are you feeling warm?"

"Other than the fact that I have no mother, and practically no father? Well then yes…. I can't feel my legs. Whoa, this is _awesome_!"

Presleigh just started rambling on about stuff Ryan had no clue what she was talking about.

"Hey come here. Shh, just relax Pres."

Ryan held Presleigh in his arms and rubbed her back as he shushed her. Presleigh looked up from his chest.

"I hope you score bunches and bunches of goals tomorrow Ry!"

Suddenly, Presleigh kissed Ryan on the mouth. At first, Ryan was taken aback by Presleigh's reactions, but he soon didn't care. He kissed her back passionately.

And then, as Presleigh and Ryan sat on the couch making out, all hell broke loose.

"Hey! Everybody stand up! If you _can_ that is. Party's over."

A whole team of police men came barging into the home with flashlights and sour looks. They shined the flashlights all around the room.

"Oh no, oh no. What do I do, what do I do?"

Presleigh immediately became concerned. All she could think about was Dean. She knew good and well that Dean was going to kill her because she knew good and well that she was going to end up in a jail cell.

"Just stand up. Here Pres."

Ryan tried to help her up but she just fell back down to the ground. Blackness started to take over her as she crashed down onto the ground. The police men started to sprint to her.

"Ma'am? Ma'am are you okay?"

 **SPN**

 **A/Notes: Sorry for the long wait. I just have been very busy! But I finally found some time to write(: Please follow and review. What do you think about new Presleigh? A little bit of a troublemaker huh?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/Notes: Here's the Christmas chapter! Just in time to get us all in the Christmas mood. Please enjoy and review when you're done. Okay, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Only Pres, I own, only Pres.**

 **Dean: 27**

 **Sam: 23**

 **Presleigh: 17**

 **Chapter 15: Christmas in True Winchester Fashion**

The sun was shining brightly and visibly in the cloudless blue sky. Birds were circling around each other and singing proudly as loud as they possibly could. People were outside in simply long sleeves and jeans throwing footballs and hopping around the grass gleefully. Sodas were stashed away in the ice chest ready to be popped open and chugged.

It was Christmas Eve.

It was Montgomery, Alabama.

And it was seventy degrees outside.

Presleigh Winchester sat in a wooden chair looking out the motel window. The Grandview Motel was parallel with one of the town's biggest parks. Presleigh watched as family after family came piling out of their little cheap cars with kites, balls, picnic blankets, and picnic baskets. Every mother would make their husbands help them set out the blanket and food. And after every ten minutes of helping, the husbands would silently sneak away and go play football with their wild kids.

This made Presleigh think about her father.

It had been almost an entire year since her father had passed away. This was the first Christmas Presleigh and Sam and Dean were going to have to have without their father. Well... Without their father alive that is.

In all honesty, the Winchester siblings had little memories of their father on Christmas Day anyways.

They never had sit down dinners that were home cooked by the mother they didn't have. They didn't get elaborate gifts for each other wrapped in red and green. Every other Christmas, when John wasn't on a hunt, he would give each of his kids a small gift wrapped with newspaper or with something he found laying around their current motel room or apartment.

John never went all out on Christmas for his kids. It reminded him too much of Mary.

His sweet, beautiful wife would decorate their house with garlands, and lights, and anything red and green. She would put the Nativity scene that she got passed down from her mother on top of the mantle above the fire place with a blazing fire. Little angel figurines would be on the coffee tables, dinning room table, and basically anywhere with a hard surface.

Mary loved Christmas; she did. That's why John couldn't bare to think about it. It reminded him too much of his late wife. So he would make his kids believe he was on some hunt, but in reality, he was at some bar getting wasted trying to drown out any memory of her, his Mary.

Presleigh finally had had enough of watching everyone who was smiling and laughing with their families. She slammed her fists on the table and stood up. Sam, who was currently searching the web for any signs of supernatural activity, looked over at his sister's sudden change of mood.

"What's wrong, Pres?"

Presleigh shook her bowed head that was still turned away from her brother. She didn't want him to see the tears that were threatening to escape any second now.

"I'm going out."

Presleigh went to grab her jacket, the infamous Winchester dramatic exit move, but swiftly put it back down on the table once she remembered how hot it was outside.

Sam was now standing up in alert. Something was bothering his baby sister; he just knew it.

"Pres. Stop. Tell me what's wrong."

Presleigh was just on the verge on telling Sam everything that she was currently going through right now, when Dean walked through the motel door with bags of groceries in his hands.

"Hey! I picked us up some stuff from the Piggly Wiggly. Did you know that everybody and their mommas were at the Piggly Wiggly in Montgomery just now? I mean geesh. You'd think _some_ people would have the common courtesy to go to a Wal-Mart or something…"

Dean, oblivious to the tension between his brother and sister, went to set down all of the groceries onto the tiny table in the "kitchen". He started digging through the grocery bags and pulling out the stuff stashed away in them.

Sam and Presleigh made eye contact with one another which said to drop it. And that's exactly what they did. They dropped it. For the sake of Dean.

Presleigh was just about to go plop on the couch and turn on the TV, when she saw what Dean was taking out of the grocery bags.

"Dean, what's all this for? Why did you buy all of this junk?"

Dean looked up at Presleigh's sour remark. Dean noticed the dry look in her wet eyes. The oddest thing, yet Dean could tell it from a mile away. Dean looked down at the frozen chicken breast, and the can of blacked eye peas and other things and then looked back up at Presleigh.

"Cus I can. Is that a problem?"

Presleigh wanted so badly to say something back. However, that probably wasn't the best idea, so she stowed it away and just shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean, whatever floats your boat I guess. I won't be eating any of it."

Presleigh got up from the couch and went to go dig for a wad of cash in her duffel bag. Dean looked at Sam quizzically. Sam just rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey!"

Presleigh stopped and looked up from her search of cash at Dean with a blank expression on her face.

"What?"

"'What?' Sam did you hear that?"

Dean smirked at Sam as he walked closer to his baby sister.

"Dean. Can we not do this right now?" Presleigh said with little to no emotion, but you could see the pleading look in her eyes.

"Yeah you're right, how about we don't. How about you stay your little butt here and eat with us. Oh, and also stow the attitude while you're at it."

It wasn't a question, and Presleigh knew that.

"I can't. I'm going out."

Dean cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Presleigh deadpanned.

"And where is that, if, if I might so ask?"

Dean held his chest as if to act like he was unsure if he could ask his seventeen year old sister that he practically raised where she was going.

"I don't know? A bar? Anywhere but here."

Dean was too stunned to say or do anything, but only for a moment. Presleigh was just about to reach for the door handle of the motel's orange door when Dean grabbed her arm. It wasn't forcefully but it wasn't necessarily gentle either. Presleigh turned around and scowled at Dean.

"Let me go."

"No! Presleigh what's the matter with you? Why are you acting like this?! You haven't acted like this since you were younger! I thought you grew out of these ways."

Presleigh was done. Done with keeping her cool.

"What's the matter with me? _What's the matter with me?!_ Are you _kidding_ me Dean?! What's the matter with _you_! You're prancing around buying all of this crap as if you were to say we actually do stuff like this! When have we _ever_ done something like this?"

Dean's face was scrunched up in annoyance.

"Is this about Dad, cus if it is-

"Don't you dare talk about dad to me!"

Dean's eyes widened with a look of disbelief; he was stunned. Presleigh never once would talk bad about her father, no matter what he did or didn't do for her.

"How can you talk about Dad to me on Christmas Eve? Huh Dean? When half the time he wasn't even _around_ at this time! He was never here Dean! Never! He didn't care about us! All he cared about was that stupid demon that ended up getting him killed in the end. I don't know if you quite remember big brother, but Dad failed us _every_ Christmas. He would barely even show up, and even if he did, all he would do is drink a bottle of Jack and pass out on the couch. So you know what Dean? Yes! Yes this is about Dad! Because of him, I can't bear to even think about sitting down with my two brothers and eat cooked chicken and laugh about past stories! So are you happy Dean?! Is that what you wanted to hear?!"

Dean was definitely taken back by his little sister's reaction now. Did she really think about their father in this way? Should _he_ think of his father like this too?

Dean didn't know what to say, but he wasn't going to let her go. No. He couldn't. Presleigh looked at him with such a fire in her eyes. But as quick as that fire blazed with fury, that fire disappeared and turned to swelling tears.

Tears pooled down Presleigh's face from her tired, saddened eyes. Dean may not have known what to say just yet, but he always knew what to do when his baby girl was as hysterical and crying as she was now. Dean took her into his arms. Presleigh dug her head into his shoulder as Dean rubbed circles around her head with the palm of his hand messing up her hair.

Dean led her to the bed and sat her down. Presleigh being barely five feet still fit perfect in his lap. It made Dean and Sam think about the times when she was much younger and she would come home crying from something at school or the worst of all, from something their father did wrong.

Dean was starting to notice that everything seemed to stem from their father.

After twenty minutes of Presleigh's hysterical crying, she finally reduced her tears and sobbing to a minimum. Dean pulled her head back a little so she could look at him in his eyes. Presleigh's face was red and blotchy and her eyes we're puffy and wide.

Dean kept brushing her long blonde hair with his fingers as he looked at his sweet baby sister.

"Pres. I want you to listen to me, okay? All ears."

Dean spoke gently but looked at her with a look of strong seriousness.

"All ears," Presleigh whispered.

By now, Sam had come over and sat beside Presleigh and Dean and rubbed her back while she cried and while Dean held her.

"Dad... Dad didn't do everything right. No siry. Apart from what you both probably think, I do know that. I do. I don't agree with everything he did and didn't do and decided to do and decided not to do, but I always remained loyal to him. I don't know, call it being mesmerized or something. But you gotta see where I coming from here. I grew up watching every move the man made. I mean, heck, I even listen to the same music as the guy. But as I got older, I started to see things differently. I always backed up my father. I never questioned him either. But when I was, say about twenty-three? I started to realize he wasn't all that I had made him out to be. Now, I would never come out and tell the man that. You and Sammy both know that that was never a good idea. But see here's the thing. He was my father. Whether I liked it or not, John Winchester was my father. And he didn't take no... Even yes for an answer, only yes sir. He came home unexpectedly and left home unexpectedly. He wouldn't tell me about his whereabouts all of the time. He would tell me about _my_ whereabouts all of the time. He drank a little more liquor than most. But he saw a little more than most. Dad... Dad wasn't perfect by any means. That's not what I'm trying to say here. What I'm trying to say here is that I'm happy he taught me something that is worth not having hunky dory little family Christmas dinners around a table passing the table salt. He taught me about how much you, you and Sammy mean to me. He taught me that family is so important that I should be willing to do practically anything for you both. And that's exactly it. I would do practically anything for you and Sam. So Pres, what I'm trying to say here is that you have me and you have Sam. And Dad, Dad may not be here anymore but you still have him too, okay? So let's try doing this Christmas right okay? Let's cook a dinner, talk about life. I mean if you even wanna make a Christmas card- never mind okay we're definitely not doing that one, sorry there."

Presleigh giggled at her brother and smiled up at him, even as a few more tears fell out of the tips of her eyes. She leaned in and kissed Dean's cheek. It didn't matter what the scenario was. Her big brother always seemed to know just what to say.

"Oh of course not. I would never ask that of you Dean."

Dean looked up and sighed a fake sigh of relief. Presleigh giggled again.

Dean tapped her back as he stood up and sat her on her feet.

"Come on. Let's go help Sam _not_ burn our chicken okay?"

Presleigh nodded as Sam rolled his eyes.

So the three Winchesters cooked the chicken, cooked the blacked eye peas, and cooked the potatoes and bread. They say around the motel table with their plates full of food. Before they got to digging in, Presleigh looked over at Dean.

"Dean, you wanna say the blessing?" Presleigh asked.

Dean nodded and bowed his head, along with the other two Winchesters.

"Dear Heavenly Father, thank You so much for Pres and Sammy. Thanks for the chicken, and the other stuff, and definitely for the beer. And thanks most of all for Your Son Jesus. For Him coming into this world to die on the cross and to save us all from our many, many sins. May you continue to bless us and keep us safe. In Jesus name, Amen."

Dean finished the prayer and immediately started digging once he opened his eyes and lifted his head. Sam and Presleigh just looked at Dean with their jaws wide open.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Uh, Dean. That was a, a nice prayer," Sam said a little lost for words.

Dean shrugged and answered him with his mouth full of baked chicken.

"Yeah and?"

Sam shook his head and held up his hands in retreat as Presleigh smiled.

Presleigh cherished this Christmas in her heart forever. She never forgot this moment with her brothers. This moment of peace and serenity. She had everything she wanted right at that little motel table. Presleigh was content. Yes, indeed she was.

 **A/Notes: Merry Christmas y'all! So I know y'all might have been hoping for a cute little Christmas chapter, but I'm sorry! I HAD to do something a little more meaningful. Jenmm31 (which I'm so so thankful for) suggested I do Presleigh at an older age, so I thought what the heck! But I hope y'all enjoyed it. I know it was kind of deep, but hey, those can be fun too right? (; Feel free to tell me what y'all got planned for this Christmas! Thanks to all of my followers. Y'all challenge me to keep writing and to try my best and grow as a writer, so thank you(: Have a safe and awesome Christmas, and remember the true meaning of Christmas: Jesus Christ.(: I know it's so hard to get caught up in everything else.): If you ever have any questions about my faith in Jesus Christ, please PM me! I would love to talk about it.(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Pres. Only Pres.**

 **Dean: 25**

 **Sam: 21**

 **Presleigh: 15**

 **Chapter 16: Hate and Love**

"Do you hate me?"

It was the longest sentence spoken between the two Winchesters since they last saw each other before Presleigh headed out for school that Friday morning. Presleigh had been avoiding talking to her brother the minute she woke up to the bright lights of the hospital room. Presleigh didn't quite know what to say to him. Dean had immediately stood up from his chair once Presleigh fluttered her eyes open and started calling for a nurse. Dean never once loosened his grip on her tiny hand with chipped black nail polish that Presleigh knew he loathed. The nurses had come in and got Presleigh situated and told her all of the things that had happened to her. The nurse told Presleigh that she needed to calm down and not freak out on her. But Presleigh didn't need to reminded of that; she had been in the hospital enough times to know that you shouldn't lose your cool, whether it be herself in the hospital bed or herself in the chair Dean sat in, Presleigh Winchester had had her fair share of hospital visits. She knew how these things worked.

"What I'm about to tell you may upset you, but I need your word that you won't freak out on me, Miss Presleigh. Is that clear?" the nurse sweetly yet sternly asked Presleigh.

Presleigh wanted so badly to roll her eyes, but she knew she was already in enough trouble with Dean as it is. Presleigh nodded her head in understanding.

"You passed out late Friday night and hit your head on the way down. You were rushed to the ER by the police, whom broke up the party that you were attending seconds before you blacked out," the nurse had told Presleigh.

The nurse had looked at Presleigh unsure if she should go on. The nurse wanted to make sure that Presleigh was going to be able take it all in healthfully. Once the nurse noticed that Presleigh's face had not changed in any way, she continued.

"Once we ran tests and got you stabilized, we were informed that LSD was running through your blood system. LSD is a drug that-

Presleigh waved her hands annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know what LSD is."

" _Presleigh_ ," Dean scolded giving his baby sister's hand a tight squeeze. Dean looked over at her with dark eyes that told her to straighten up real fast.

"Sorry," Presleigh mumbled unapologetically.

The nurse didn't seem to mind. She had had to deal with way worse before.

"Well, anyways the doctor found LSD in your blood stream Presleigh. The dosage we found was at an all-time high. Normally, this dosage that was found in your blood stream would send you into shock. Your body could have paralyzed right then and there. But fortunately for you, and I'm sure your brother as well, it sent you into only a coma. Which then, to your benefit, helped repair your body and get it back under control. You have now been out for three days. "

Presleigh laid her head back against her pillow and closed her eyes. She took it all in. She sighed deeply not quite knowing what to do or say next.

She had been drugged; she knew just that. Whether Ryan had snuck it in her Coke or what, she had no idea; but at the moment, she didn't quite care about all of that. All she cared about right now was convincing her brother that she didn't take it herself on purpose. She would never take LSD. She wasn't dumb; no she sure as heck wasn't. Okay, so maybe she had smoked a couple of cigarettes here and there and drank a couple drinks in her lifetime, but she had never once taken any sort of drug. Never even had the desire to. But the look in her brother's eyes scared her. His eyes were scared and angry all at the same time, and both scary and angry were never a good mix.

Presleigh wanted so badly to tell Dean everything from Nina making her go to the party to waking up completely confused and flustered in a hospital gown and bed, but she just couldn't find it in her to say anything. Not until they were on the car ride back to the motel did she finally get the courage to say something to Dean.

Presleigh was propped up against the Impala's window as she looked over her shoulder at her brother. Dean looked over at his sister with eyes of pure torture. Presleigh knew that Dean hated those words to come out her mouth. "Do you hate me?" But she had no other choice. She felt as if _she_ almost hated herself.

"Presleigh. How many times do I have to tell you that it is humanly impossible for me to hate you?"

Presleigh's eyes almost gave way and started heaving gigantic tears down her already rosy cheeks, but she held it all in.

"Well, why are you looking at me like you are?" Presleigh croaked out. She didn't dare look at her brother; she kept her eyes looking at her hands chipping away even more of her black nail polish.

"Because…. Because Pres I don't know where I went wrong. I mean understand that you're a kid, and, and that we all make mistakes. Cus believe me, I _know_ that I make mistakes. But I tried my dang _hardest_ to raise you right. To raise you better than this. Heck, Pres! Even _Dad_ raised you better than this! Drugs? Really? Come on Pres."

By the end, Dean was nearly whining in his voice, trying to figure out just what was going through his baby sister's mind. Presleigh could feel the anger radiating off of her brother as well.

It pained Presleigh greatly to see her brother like this. She scooted closer to him and put her hand on his forearm.

"Dean. Dean I didn't take drugs. I didn't take that LSD," Presleigh didn't know what to say so she just told him the truth.

"Oh okay. Well then tell me how you went all whoa boom on the floor, Presleigh!" Dean snapped.

Dean's harshness in the tone of his voice shocked Presleigh a little bit. She took her hand off of his forearm and retreated it back to her lap.

"Someone must have drugged my drink, Dean. I wasn't even planning on staying at the party more than ten minutes. I just got thirsty waiting on Nina to get through."

Dean rolled his eyes and slammed his hands on the steering wheel.

"Oh great. If it's not some mysterious drug dealer's fault, it's _Nina's_ fault!"

Presleigh looked on at her older brother with her mouth opened. How could he be so irrational right now! Could he honestly believe that she took those LSD pills on purpose and then have the nerve to lie about it! Who did he think she was!

"Are you freakin' kidding me right now? Dean I can't believe you!"

Dean looked over at his baby sister with his eyebrows raised and eyes dilated.

"You can't believe _me_?" He asked as he pointed to himself.

"I can't believe _you_ Presleigh."

Dean's pointer finger that triggered towards Presleigh was the last straw for Presleigh. Presleigh did the only thing that could come to her mind at that particular time.

She yelled a four letter word and added a "you" to the end of her little screamed phrase.

That little phrase was all Dean needed to take his right hand off the leather steering wheel and swiftly backhand Presleigh across her face.

The slap stung hard against her rosy cheeks. Tears flamed up in her eyes but Presleigh dared not let them fall. She would not cry in front of her brother. She would not let him win.

"What? Nothing else to say?" Dean asked smugly.

Presleigh kept her focus out the window and didn't say a word or even flinch. Her cheek was still in flames.

"When we get to the motel. Pack you things. We're meeting Caleb," Dean ordered with no emotion in his voice.

Presleigh didn't say anything in response to her brother's comment. She remained still in her stoic stance.

"He's taking you with him for a little while."

And there is was.

That was when the first of many tears fell from her eyes.

 **SPN**

Once Dean pulled up in front of their motel door, Presleigh jumped out of the Impala door and ran inside the motel. She swiftly ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She cried her eyes out. She turned on the faucet and even the shower so that the water could drown out her sobs. She knew that Dean knew what she was doing in here, but she still didn't want him to hear her cry. She cried like that for twenty minutes before taking a shower. When she came out of the bathroom, Dean was sitting on the bed folding his clothes and putting them into his leather duffel bag.

Presleigh followed suit and started packing up her own belongings as well. She crammed all of her clothes, dirty and clean, into her little bag. She shoved her unfinished homework into her school bag and zipped it up. Within minutes, she was done packing. She didn't have a ton of belongings anyways.

While she was packing up all of her belonging, she never once looked up at Dean or even said a word to him.

And neither did Dean.

Once both Winchesters were packed and ready as they would ever be, they loaded their stuff into the trunk of the Impala. Usually, Presleigh would sit up front on the long drives and snuggle in close to Dean. She would either put her feet in his lap or lay her head in his lap and fall asleep, but no not this time. This time she sat in the backseat on the left side of the car, the farthest she could possibly get from Dean.

Dean took notice to this and it pained him greatly, but of course, he never said anything about it.

The drive to Caleb's house took quite a while. Even at Dean's speed it still took almost a full twenty four hours to get there. They only stopped once in Texas at a motel to sleep in and rest up. Presleigh didn't say a word to Dean or even make eye contact with him not once while they were in the motel for the night.

However, much to Dean's surprise, in the middle of night Presleigh had come out of her bed to slide into Dean's bed. After all, she hadn't not slept with Dean in just about _ever_. So apparently, tonight wasn't even an exception. Dean had woken up when she had first woken up in her own bed, and he had also felt her slide in next to him in the middle of the night. But Dean didn't say anything to her; he just slid in close to her as well. In all honestly, he couldn't sleep all that well without her there snuggled in close to him either.

Even though they had slept comfortably with one another the night before, Presleigh still wasn't talking Dean. They still had a few more hours' drive that morning to finish off before arriving at Caleb's. And like the past long hours of driving the day before, it was made in silence.

Around evening time, Dean finally pulled into the rocky driveway of Caleb's house. His house was an old wooden house passed down from his father, who passed it down from his father. It was a nice sized farmhouse. The house was on a lot of two hundred and fifty acres. The acers were filled with horses, cattle, and a bunch of crops. In the red barn to the left of the farmhouse was where Caleb made the weapons and ammo that he sold to other hunters. That was what Caleb was known for. The country guy with the weapons.

John had known Caleb's father very well years ago before he was sadly killed on a hunt. His name was Will Taylor and he was one of the best hunters out there. Sort of like John did, Will had lost his wife, but not to the supernatural like John's. Will's wife died of cancer back when Caleb was only a boy. Caleb was raised in the hunter's life, even before the death of his mother. He was an only child, so his father paid close attention to everything his son did. Caleb was a decent a hunter at twenty seven years old, and he had a lot to offer the Winchester men. Caleb and Dean had gone on numerous hunts with one another and stayed in touch when they weren't. Oddly enough, Caleb was one of Dean's handfuls of good friends.

Dean turned off the car's engine and got out of the car. He went to go get Presleigh's duffel bag for her, but she had already beat him to the trunk. She took it on her shoulder and followed behind Dean. Dean could tell that Presleigh was trying to take it all in. She had met Caleb on a couple of occasions, but she had never been to his house. She basically only knew the man from the stories she had heard about him from Sam, Dean, and John.

Caleb was propped up against one of the house's pillars. He was a handsome young man, and Presleigh had definitely remembered that just right. He was tall and tan, with short brown hair. He was dressed in a dirty flannel shirt and old blue jeans and cowboy boots. He stood up straighter once Dean and Presleigh made their way up the steps of the farmhouse.

"Well hiya Dean. It's been a couple of months hasn't it? When was the last time we hunted together?"

Caleb walked forward and met Dean. He held out his hand for Dean to shake. Dean grasped it tightly and shook it.

"Wendigo out West I believe. It's good to see ya Caleb."

Caleb smiled and nodded his head.

"It's good to see you too."

Dean smirked at Caleb. He then stepped to the left a little to reveal the hidden Presleigh. Presleigh was looking around herself and had her nose scrunched up. Where was Dean leaving her?

"Presleigh. Come here."

Dean motioned for Presleigh to come step in front of him. she slowly made her way there. Dean placed his hands on her shoulders in front of him, but she shrugged his off smugly.

"Well, well, if it aint little Miss Presleigh Winchester. I haven't seen you in, man, I don't know six years maybe."

Presleigh nodded her head remembering the last time she had seen him. She was about nine years old and Dean was coming by the apartment they were currently crashing at to pick Dean up on a hunt. Sam was left to watch after her. She had only seen a glimpse of Caleb through the doorway but she had still paid close attention to every detail of the man. He was the one who was gonna keep her big brother safe; even at nine years old she was preparing herself to know just who exactly she would be hunting down if push came to shove and Dean Winchester got caught in the fire.

"You've grown up a lot I see. You've got John's form," Caleb said looking Presleigh over.

Caleb looked at Dean impressed. Presleigh, however, was _not_ impressed.

Presleigh was wearing some holey jeans and a black t-shirt with what appeared to Caleb as a blood stain on the bottom right side of her shirt, but it didn't bother Caleb much; it was what the kid liked to wear. Presleigh looked herself over for a moment and then looked back up at Caleb. She had a tiny look of annoyance in her blue grey eyes that stared at the hunter in front of her.

"Why thank you. How sweet of you to say. I've got a forty something year old man's body," Presleigh said with so much sarcasm even Dean had to shudder.

" _Presleigh!"_

Dean swatted Presleigh on her back harshly. Presleigh jerked her body away from Dean and looked back at him with disgust. He glared angrily down at her before looking apologetically back up at Caleb.

"Sorry Caleb. We've been traveling for a little while now, ya know, not much sleep, so Pres obviously has forgotten her manners. I'm really sorry about her."

Caleb nodded in understanding. Presleigh's attitude didn't seem to bother him that much; after all, he had been a fifteen year old once as well.

"No harm done. I see she has her daddy's wit as well."

Caleb smiled brightly down at Presleigh and gave Dean a wink afterwards. Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled humorlessly.

"Aint that the truth," he muttered.

Presleigh's demeanor kind of perked up. She rarely ever got compared to her father. It had always been her mother that Sam and Dean and John and all of the other hunters the Winchesters came in counter with said she reminded them of. John wasn't Presleigh's favorite person in the world by any means, especially right now, but she still liked hearing how she reminded someone of him. John Winchester was still a hero in her little eyes; even if he wasn't the best father to her or her brothers. The thought almost made her crack a smile on seemingly the worst day of her entire life.

Caleb took notice in that.

After a few more minutes of small talk between the two hunters Caleb and Dean, Dean finally decided it was time for him to head out. He had already had a hunt lined out for himself a few states over that Bobby had called and informed him about. He was very grateful for the hunt because he needed some time to himself and to regroup ya know. After having your baby sister whom you watch after with your life admitted into the hospital for an overdose on LSD, usually a good break from the swing of things is a good and healthy idea.

Dean walked in front of Presleigh and looked down at her. Presleigh kept her head down looking at the wooden porch that was underneath her feet. Dean sighed deeply at her.

"Alright Pres, well, I guess this is where I have to leave you."

Presleigh didn't budge. Dean sighed again and asked her to look up at him with a little more exasperation.

"Pres, look at me please."

Dean went to go for her chin with his hand, but she dodged his hand dramatically and swatted it away with her fingers.

"No," she said.

Now Dean had grown tired of her little game, so he spoke with more authority and sternness in his voice.

"Presleigh Winchester, look at me."

"What?" she shouted at him.

Dean was immediately taken aback by her sudden outburst. He didn't say anything because he didn't know _what_ to say, so she just continued on.

"What are you gonna say to me Dean? Huh? I can't hear you. Be good, salt the door and windows when you leave, don't open the door until the special knock is made, be in bed by eleven. Are you gonna say that to me? HUH?! Oh wait, you probably don't know _what_ to say! This is the first time that you've _ever_ left me alone with someone that had absolutely nothing to do with supernatural purposes. So you know what? Maybe you should have asked Dad for a page in his book on pointless goodbyes. I'm sure you can a find a butt load of good ones under Kids Think I'm Hunting But I'm Really Out Having A Miller Time Excuses To Tell Them. But hey! That's only possible if you can find where the FREAK he is!"

That was it. What was said couldn't be taken back in. It was like squeezing toothpaste out of its package; once it was out, there was no way to get it back in. Dean looked at his baby sister so completely unsure of what to say that he even had his mouth slightly opened. Caleb took notice to this and decided that he had better intervene before Dean did something he would regret and before Presleigh said something else; he had no idea what this kid was capable of doing to the young Dean Winchester's heart. Presleigh was a loose cannon.

"Well, dang. This kid's good."

It was the only thing Caleb could think to say at the moment. He was use to making humorous statements when things got awkward between people; it was what he was good at. But I mean, Winchester awkwardness was a tough awkwardness to musk.

"Come on Presleigh. Let's get your stuff inside."

Caleb motioned for Presleigh to come into the farmhouse as he opened the screen door for her to enter. Presleigh kept her eye contact with Dean for a moment more before picking up her duffel bag that she had resting on the porch by her feet and followed Caleb's orders.

"I, I-

Dean didn't know what to say to Caleb. It almost appeared as if he didn't quite understand what had just happened between him and his once precious baby sister either. Caleb waved Dean off and interrupted his stuttering to save Dean the humiliation.

"No. Stop. Dean you don't have to say anything to her, or me for that matter. Everything is going to be just fine okay? _Presleigh_ is going to be just fine."

Caleb knew that he had to reassure Dean and let him know that everything was going to be okay. Caleb could tell it in his eyes that Dean needed that right now. Caleb patted Dean on his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze.

"She hates me," was all Dean could say.

"No she doesn't Dean."

"Yes she does. My little Presleigh hates me."

Caleb shook his head and looked at Dean.

"Dean, listen. Kids are gonna disagree with their parent figures in life. It's what they do. But trust me when I say this. There's always a fifty percent chance that if they hate you, that's a good thing. And in this case, that's a dang good thing. Presleigh needs this. So don't sweat it Dean. I'm gonna take care of her and her little attitude. I'm gonna get everything straightened out and all of her ducks in a row."

"I really don't know how to thank you enough Caleb."

Honestly Dean _didn't_ know how to thank Caleb enough. He never really thanked anyone in his life for much. He wasn't really the type to stand and gush about how thankful he was for someone's help. So right in this moment, he was at a loss for words.

"Nah, man. I'm glad to help. Really. You know how much your family means to me. Besides, I've been needing a little help around the place anyways."

Caleb walked Dean back to the Impala. Dean and Caleb hugged for a brief moment before saying their final goodbyes to each other.

"Tell her goodbye for me. You'll do that right?"

Caleb nodded his head seriously.

"Of course I will. Bye Dean."

"Bye Caleb."

"Thank you," was the last words that came out of Dean's mouth before he got in his car and left Caleb in the rocky driveway and left Presleigh in the old farmhouse.

 **A/Notes: Sorry for the long time to update this installment of my story. I've been super busy! But I'm so glad to finally share with yall this chapter. I hope yall enjoyed it! Tell me about how you think it's going to go at Caleb's! Please review and follow. I love yall(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Only Presleigh Rose.**

 **Dean: 25**

 **Sam: 21**

 **Presleigh: 15**

 **Chapter 17: More Than A Bartender**

 **A/Notes: Enjoy(: Please review and also tell me about your stories as well! I'd love to read them!(:**

Once the black Chevy Impala along with the heavy hearted Dean was no longer in the tall hunter's view, he walked back into his house. Like always, the old boards squeaked underneath Caleb's feet as he put his weight into each step. Caleb thought about all of the times he had tried to sneak out of his house when he was a young boy along with all of the times he had gotten caught trying to sneak out of his house as a young boy.

Caleb was 0 for 12.

Caleb's father was 12 for 12.

It made Caleb smile thinking about those old memories.

Once Caleb was inside his house he looked around for Presleigh. At first, he couldn't find where the heck she had gone to, but once he walked into the living room, he found her.

Presleigh Winchester was one curious girl. She had always been curious about anything and everything. Maybe it was the fact that she grew up with the Winchesters which meant so many secrets that she practically had to be curious if she wanted to find anything important out. It wasn't like people were going to tell her anything. Oh heck no.

Presleigh was caught looking at all of the pictures hung up on Caleb's walls. The only house that Presleigh ever really stayed in was Bobby's or Pastor Jim's house. But even then, Bobby didn't have many pictures hanging on his old walls. Pastor Jim had a little more pictures than Bobby, but still, he didn't have as many as Caleb. Caleb's house was different. He had pictures in different colored frames everywhere: on tables, on mantles, on walls, on everything. And the star of the show in every picture seemed to be Caleb. There were only probably two or three of the many many pictures that his little face wasn't in. And those were his parent's wedding pictures! First deer killed, first day of school, first smile, first walk, first girlfriend, I mean Caleb's whole life was visible in that one room.

It saddened Presleigh.

The only picture she ever took was the one that Bobby took of her, Dean, Sam, and Dad when she was barely one outside by the Impala. She wasn't even looking at the camera when Bobby had snapped it. Dean had said that she had been too intrigued by a bee's nest to pay attention to Uncle Bobby.

A part of Presleigh longed for a normal life. I mean didn't her and her brothers deserve one? What's so bad about her family that they don't get to live a normal life? That's when it hit her. Caleb didn't live a normal life. He was a hunter, yet he still managed to at least appear to have a normal upbringing.

Presleigh finally snapped out of her daydreaming and heard Caleb's boots on the wooden floor walk up behind her.

She made a note not to sneak out the front door. It was way too creaky for a hunter's ears.

"Well, kiddo, looks like it's just you and me now."

Presleigh felt embarrassed that she just got caught snooping around his things and pictures. Caleb didn't seem to mind though.

"Oh and Scarlet of course."

Presleigh looked confused at what Caleb just said. Scarlet? Who the heck is Scarlet?

"Who's Scarlet?"

"My mistress."

Caleb looked at her like she was stupid. Presleigh's eyes went wide. Presleigh was use to only hearing about Dean and all of his girls, not actually having to stay under the same roof with them.

Once Caleb realized that Presleigh wasn't catching on to his failed joke, he waved his hands dramatically and shook his head.

"I'm kidding Presleigh! Geesh relax will ya?"

Presleigh blushed. She was use to not understanding jokes, but that was only with Sam and Dean. Now she was with some stranger.

"I know better than to openly claim my mistress to a teenage girl."

Presleigh slowly nodded her head her cheeks still bright red. Caleb got the message and decided to change the subject. Apparently sarcasm wasn't going to be used to his advantage this time.

"Come on Pres. Let's get you settled in. Maybe I'll even show you round the old place."

Caleb led Presleigh up the wooden stairs which creaked just as much if not louder than the boards down stairs. At the top was a long hallway with three closed wooden doors on each side and one door closed at the very end of the hallway. Not to Presleigh's surprise, more picture frames were hung on the wooden walls of the hallway.

"This door to your left here will be your room for the time being. That door right there is the other guest bedroom. But in all honesty, it's just the I-Got-Too-Much-Crap-Room. And then that door is where I stash all my dead bod- never mind. That's where I clean my guns and knives. Anddd, right down there is my room. Feel free to come in if you ever need anything. I sleep light. Even with a couple of beers under my belt. Call it that good ole hunter's specialty if ya'd like."

Presleigh didn't really listen as he rambled on about the rooms. She didn't know quite what to do or quite what to say. Life without Dean? How was she going to cope? I mean does Dean honestly think she's some druggie without a care in the world?

"What? Is something wrong Presleigh?"

Caleb took notice in Presleigh's scrunched forehead and watery eyes.

"Nothing. No, it's fine."

She said dismissively as she tried to keep her emotions on lock down. She tried to push back her tears and sadness and stow it away for her pillow.

"Well alright then. How about I let you get things settled in and give ya some time to yourself. I'm gonna go start supper."

Caleb left her by herself standing in the bedroom, "her" bedroom. Presleigh shut the door behind her once she heard that Caleb was now somewhere busy downstairs. She looked around at the bedroom to take it all in.

Of course there were creaky wooden floors and a twin bed with a quilt for covers draping over it, two big windows with red checkered curtains pulled back to allow some dying sunlight in. There was a dresser to her right and a long standing mirror as well. The bedroom also had a connecting bathroom along with it.

Presleigh slumped onto the bed and just laid there for a while. She didn't even bother kicking off her sneakers. She thought about what Dean would say. Sneakers on a friend's bed.

She wasn't use to having this much time to herself. To be quite honest, she didn't like it. I mean having all this time to herself was causing her to start thinking about her current situation she was in. She had to get to Dean. She had to apologize to him. She had to get back to being her old self. But she wondered if that was even possible now. Getting back to her old self. Her old self where she was so carefree and loud and rambunctious. She would dance around the room and beg her brother to let her stay up for just one more episode of Friends. She would go to school, get in trouble maybe once or twice every couple of months but nothing ever too serious, and then come home and annoy her brothers. She longed for those days back.

But now she didn't have them.

No now she was stuck with unsatisfying days of just trying to stay out of jail or the hospital.

Presleigh slid off her bed and went to go take a hot shower. She turned on the shower and just stood there under the shower head. She let the hot water roll down her body along with her wet salty tears. She cried for about fifteen minutes before deciding that the hot water was probably only going to stay on for so much longer. So she turned off the shower and got out. She got dressed into some sweats and brushed out her long blonde hair. Within minutes of her finally getting done prepping for bedtime, she heard Caleb call her down for supper. She slowly walked down the creaky wooden stairs in her sweats and fuzzy socks. She peered around the corner to see Caleb with his back turned messing with whatever was cooking on the stove. Without stepping fully into the kitchen, Presleigh broke the news lightly to the hunter.

"No thank you. I'm not that hungry. You can just eat by yourself."

Caleb turned around at hearing Presleigh turn down his feast he had just currently slaved over. He looked a tad surprised at her total shut down.

"Hmph. Dean wasn't lying was he?"

"Wasn't lying about what?"

Presleigh was always curious whenever Caleb would make references about Dean or anyone else in her family. Sometimes she would learn stories from Uncle Bobby, Pastor Jim, and any of the other babysitters she had fallen victim to over the years about her brothers and father. She liked hearing new stories about them. She felt like she got to know a little bit more about them.

"A couple years back. You were, say eleven so that'd make Dean like twenty, twenty one, anyways, we were on some hunt together, right? And well, Dean wouldn't shut up for nuthin' about you not eating. I was like man relax, you're just overreacting. But now I see what he was meaning."

"What? So now I'm too skinny?"

Presleigh crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow accusingly at Caleb. Caleb held up his hands in surrender and shook his head earnestly.

"Absolutely not."

Presleigh rolled her eyes angrily.

"I can't believe Dean would say something like that to you. Did he ever think I didn't eat because he didn't know how to friggin' cook?!"

Caleb smirked.

"Presleigh. You do realize I just made up that entire story so I could get a little more than two words out of ya, right?"

Caleb laughed so hard at his little joke that his face turned red. Presleigh's face did the same thing too. She was almost angry at Caleb for wasting her time on a story that he had just made up right on the stop. She was also mad that he made her get all worked up over nothing. Hunters and their "jokes".

"Haha oh man. I'm good."

Caleb waved his arms and finally stopped laughing after much longer than Presleigh had wanted.

"Come fix ya a plate will ya? I grilled some deer sausage and cooked up a bunch of other stuff."

Caleb looked around at all of the different pots he had on the stove of many different styles of foods.

Presleigh scowled at the mention of deer sausage. She had never had deer meat before and she didn't plan on changing that fact anytime soon. Caleb caught on to her hesitation.

"Come on little lady. Don't knock it til ya tired it. Ain't that what Dean used to always say?"

Every time Caleb mentioned Dean it kept getting worse and worse for Presleigh. Oh how she missed him already. His embrace. His sarcasm. His stern glares at her rudeness. His smirk. His knowledge of every Clint Eastwood movie out there. Even his freakin' cassette tapes for crying out loud! Presleigh missed her big brother. Point blank.

Once Presleigh and Caleb got all of the food they could possibly want onto their plates and Presleigh got her water and Caleb got his beer, they sat down at the dinner table across from each other.

"I'll say the blessing."

Without hesitation, Caleb bowed his head and closed his eyes and began praying.

"Dear Heavenly Father, thank You for this day. And thank You for this good food that me and little Pres got in front of us here. Continue to watch over us and keep up safe. In Jesus's Name, Amen."

When Caleb was finished, he looked up and rubbed his hands together excited to satisfy his growling stomach.

"Alright. Let's dig in."

Caleb immediately started pulling and tearing at all of the different meats on his plate and forking the peas and mashed potatoes into his mouth all at the same time. Presleigh didn't even pick up her fork.

She sat there staring at the food in front of her with a blank expression on her face. She couldn't eat. She had no appetite. Dean wasn't here. She would get like this when she was younger. Whenever she would get anxious, like before her brothers or father would leave on a hunt, she would refuse to eat anything. Dean use to not let her get up form the table until her plate was cleared. One time Presleigh didn't get up from the dinner table until 12:30. Needless to say, she was a stubborn little Winchester.

"You sure do know how to make a man feel like the worse friggin' cook ever."

Caleb looked up at Presleigh upon noticing that she hadn't even picked up her fork yet.

"I don't like deer meat. I never have, I never will."

Presleigh didn't mean for those words to come out as harshly as they did. But they did. So now she was just going to have to roll with it.

"Let me tell you somethin' Presleigh."

Caleb's voice rose a little bit and was drenched in a sternness and edginess that Presleigh wasn't familiar with in Caleb until now.

"I could care less if you like deer meat or not. I woke up at five a.m., went outside, climbed a tree, shot a big eight point, skinned it, processed it, kept it frozen, and now I just threw a couple of links of it on the grill. Therefore, your little tail is gonna eat every last bit of it. I never once thought to myself if you would "like" the deer meat. No not at all. So how about you get to eating and be dang grateful for what you have on the plate in front of you. Have I made myself clear Presleigh Winchester?"

Presleigh knew way better to say something rude back when addressed in that tone. She would get into even more trouble if she was disrespectful to another adult. She knew that very well.

So instead of telling him to leave her the freak alone she nodded her head once and picked up her fork and started eating her food like she was told to do. After about ten minutes of nothing but the sound of forks hitting the glass plates and two pairs of lips smacking, oh yes, the deer meat, Caleb spoke up in a more softer, relaxed tone of voice.

"So how's school been going little lady?"

Presleigh really really didn't want to answer this one. In all honestly, she was just embarrassed about her grades. She knew she was smarter than what her grades said but she couldn't find it in her to actually try and give a dang about her tests and homework. So she just shrugged her shoulders and kept her gaze on the deer meat that she deep down grew to like but wasn't going to admit it to Caleb right then.

"Would you just shrug your shoulders to your father if he asked you a question?"

Presleigh looked up at this comment. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes looked furious. How dare he talk about her father.

"You're not my father."

Caleb looked at her like she was dumb.

"Exactly. I'd thought you'd be excited about that."

Presleigh looked at him strangely. She didn't quite get his humor all that well just yet. Instead of keep fighting his will, she decided to just come out and tell him. What good was gonna be damaged anyways?

"I'm failing Geometry and Science. But I've got a B in English so..."

Caleb looked concerned. With his elbows on the table, he clasped his hands together and looked at Presleigh intently.

"Does Dean know you're failing?"

Presleigh nodded her head yes. It wasn't a lie. He did know. She had gotten grounded for it.

"Aren't you gonna ask if Dean knows about my B in English?" Presleigh asked fluttering eye eyelashes sarcastically.

Caleb ignored her.

"How about Sam?"

"Who cares what Sam has to say about me? He doesn't care anyways."

Presleigh all but spat out Sam's name. Presleigh had had enough with her brother. Sam never called, never answered, never wrote her or Dean in months. Months! It irked Presleigh. How could her brother just possibly up and forget about her and Dean like that? Presleigh had always wanted so badly to talk to Dean about it but he never seemed to care either. Dean just pushed it down and suppressed any kid of feeling towards it all.

"That's not true Pres and you know it."

"Really? So why hasn't Sam called or written to me or Dean in over four months now? Huh? Got a Miagi answer for that one?"

Caleb cracked a smile and raised his eyebrows at her.

"'Miagi answer'? Really?"

Presleigh just stared back at him.

"Man, you really are Dean Winchester's baby sister."

She rolled her eyes but tried to hide her blushing cheeks at his comment. She liked being compared to Dean.

"Well, I'm gonna go get you enrolled at the school in town tomorrow Lord willing. I think you'll like it. A small school, 9-2 football team, strawberry milk at lunch."

Presleigh laughed humorlessly at Caleb.

"Is this a joke? You're not seriously going to make me go to school are you?"

Caleb swung his head aback at Presleigh's response. He was shocked that she was shocked. Of course she was going to school; this wasn't no Disney World summer vacation.

"Uh yeah. What did you think you were coming here to do?"

Presleigh groaned and held her head in her hands. It was apparent to Caleb that school wasn't the girl's thing.

"Look kid. You've been giving Dean a heck of a lot of trouble lately. Dean doesn't need a break from you; it's more so you need a break from him."

"What does that even mean?"

Caleb half grinned but ignored her question. He stood up and grabbed his empty plate.

"Alright Pres. Wash your plate off and start getting ready for bed."

"It's seven o'clock."

"I didn't say you have to go to bed, did I?"

Presleigh did as she was told and went to wash off her plate. She had finished most of everything on her plate. Caleb was a dang good cook.

"You can watch a movie down in the living room if you want to."

"I gotta go feed the animals."

Presleigh looked disgusted.

"The animals?"

"Yep. I got twenty-nine cows, eight chickens, six dogs, nine cats, and some deer that need feeding cus they sure as heck need shooting."

"You have deer?"

Caleb laughed at Presleigh's nervous look.

"No Pres! I put some corn and feed out in a little plot in the woods, so it'll attract deer. You ever been hunting?"

Presleigh shrugged causally.

"Yeah. One time Bobby took us hunting with him. We didn't see anything though."

"I can take you hunting this weekend if you'd like."

Presleigh nodded her head.

Presleigh walked back upstairs and went to go get ready for bed. Even though it was barely eight by the time she got done, she was so tired that she passed out on her bed without a movie.

During the night she woke up and began to toss and turn roughly under her covers. She was so restless that she couldn't sleep comfortably knowing that Dean was not there in the bed with her. She was so use to having been curled up into Dean's side with her hand resting on his stomach that would rise and fall at a rhythmic song that she didn't know what to do now that he wasn't there. Tears started to pool from her eyes. Sobs escaped her rosy lips as she longed for her brother's touch. She felt so alone and afraid. She felt so vulnerable lying in her bed by herself. She never slept by herself. Even if Dean would go on a few rare hunts without her, she would still sleep with her father or Sam. Even Uncle Bobby if she had to. Either way, she had always had another weight sinking down in her bed with her throughout the night. And right now, she would have given so much to have her big brother right there beside her in that moment of loneliness.

"Presleigh?"

Caleb slowly opened her shut door and squinted at her through the darkness. He could make out a shape that was shaking uncontrollably balled up underneath the covers.

"I want Dean."

Presleigh croaked out.

"What? What's wrong?"

Caleb ran to her side and bent down on his knees. He rubbed her back soothingly as she continued to cry and sob.

"I want Dean! I want Dean!"

She suddenly became raved up and started twisting around in her bed uncontrollably. Caleb tried to hold her down but realized that that wasn't quite working in his favor, so he sat on the bed with her and put her tiny body in his lap.

"Sh, sh, sh. It's okay Pres. Just breathe. Come on, breathe for me."

He rubbed her back for her and tried to get her to breathe. Eventually, Presleigh's breath started to calm back down and become more normal.

"Now tell me what's got you so worked up at two in the morning Presleigh," Caleb whispered softly.

"I can't sleep."

"I can't sleep without Dean."

Presleigh responded through her tears that still seemed to fall down her cheeks and out of her now crystal blue eyes.

"Shhh, it's okay Pres. I'm here for you."

"I want Deannn."

Caleb pressed her head into his chest and shushed her once again.

"I know. I know. Just close your eyes."

"Close your eyes."

Her breathing started to slow down and her tears started to dry up.

"Just close your eyes."

Within a couple of minutes, Presleigh was fast asleep.

And within a couple of more minutes, Caleb was right along with her.

 **SPN**

Presleigh's eyes groggily fluttered open. The sun was shining brightly through the thin set of checkered curtains hanging on the two big windows. Presleigh rolled over to her left side and looked at the clock. It read eight fifty one am. She sighed heavily. In the back of her head she could hear Dean scolding her for sleeping past eight in a house as a guest. Speaking of Caleb... It was then that she realized that there was no one else in the bed with her; she was completely and fully alone.

The memories of last night came flooding into her mind instantly. The sleeplessness, the crying, the screaming for Dean, Caleb coming in, comforting her, and falling asleep with her. Truthfully, Presleigh felt embarrassed by all that had happened last night. She had tried to put up this tough girl front around Caleb in hopes that he would leave her alone, but it had all come crashing down in just one simple night.

Presleigh swung her legs over the bed. She sat there for a moment and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with a huge yawn. She stood up and walked into the bathroom. She took a long look at herself in the mirror, and when she did, she was taken aback stunned at her reflection.

Her long, wavy blonde hair was matted and tangled due to all of her twisting and turning from the previous night. Her eyes were practically swollen shut from all of the tears she had cried. And her cheek was still a little red from where Dean had slapped her the other day. Simply put: She looked horrible. She sure as heck didn't want to go to her new school with new people looking like this. She quickly hopped in the shower, scrubbed her face and let the hot water rain down on her face for awhile in hopes it would take down some of the swelling. She even let the water drench her side where her tattoo now laid because it had started to bother her.

When she was done with her shower, she got out of the tub and decided to get dressed. She put on her underclothes and then reached for her pair of dark blue jeans. She wiggles into them and sighed. When was Dean gonna accept that her butt was growing a little faster than her pants budget was growing?

Once she got into her jeans she reached for her long sleeve army green shirt but then suddenly stopped for a moment. She caught sight of Dean's Metallica t shirt she stole from him when she had just turned thirteen. She started to reach for it but then stopped herself. She picked up the green shirt instead and pulled it over head head. She stashed Dean's old t shirt farther into her duffle bag and then zipped it up.

Presleigh brushed her hair and then looked back at herself in the mirror. She definitely look a lot better than when she had first woken up; however, she didn't look a hundred percent, but it was gonna have to do for now.

Presleigh finally made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where she smelled bacon.

"Good mornin' kiddo."

Caleb was sitting at the dinner table drinking some coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Good mornin'."

Presleigh mumbled her greeting. She still felt embarrassed about what had happened last night. She felt like a little kid again. Maybe she still was.

"I made you some breakfast and left it in the oven so it'd be warm for ya. "

"I'm not very-"

Caleb's raised eyebrows stopped Presleigh from continuing on.

"Thank you."

Presleigh decided otherwise of denying the meal and went for the oven to retrieve her breakfast. She got it out and went to sit down across from Caleb. She said the blessing and then started picking at the food in front of her.

"So Presleigh, we've gotta leave in a few minutes here to go get you signed up for school. Then we gotta go to the shooting range for dem wild hunters cus I gotta give some amo to some folks. You can even practice a bit if you want to while we're there."

Presleigh thought about what Caleb said. Maybe if she worked on her hunter skills her dad would come back home. Or at least travel with her and Dean again because he could actually use her on a hunt. She wouldn't just be in the way.

"You got a gun I can use?"

Caleb nodded.

"Of course. Who do you think I am, sweetheart?"

Presleigh hated being called sweetheart. It made her feel like she was six. She didn't like that feeling.

 **SPN**

"Can I get ya another one, sweetheart?"

The bartender with a way too low cut button up shirt and a way too obvious track sticking out of her hair leaned in close to Dean and looked at him flirtatiously. Dean hated being called sweetheart. It made him feel like a girl. He didn't like that feeling. Dean had only been in the bar for a few minutes and was already on his third beer. He looked up at her and nodded his head giving her a small smirk. Sadly, his smirk didn't have that usual touch of humor to it like it normally did. It had brokenness and sadness hiding behind it. He had dropped Presleigh off at Caleb's just a couple of hours ago and then high tailed it out of there before he could think twice and turn around and go pick her back up.

He just couldn't get the way that she had looked at him out of his mind. It was like it was slowly killing him in the inside. Those blue eyes that once held such an innocence and such a loyalty to them were drenched in so much hatred and sadness that Dean couldn't take it any longer. Dean was so use to Presleigh obeying his every command, well normally that is. But now it was like she didn't even respect him at all. He knew that a part of it was his father not being there. Dean knew that Presleigh wouldn't dare pull the little stunts she did if John was anywhere in a twenty mile radius of them. And Dean also knew that Prealeigh was just trying to get her father's attention. She wanted him back so badly; he knew that. But he wasn't coming back.

John was gone.

He had been gone for a while now. Even when he was there with them, he was still gone.

What kind of father just leaves out on his own children? The father that drilled it into his brain since he could practically walk and talk that family meant everything. How much does family mean to his father? Now that was the real question. And why did Dean have to have all of these burdens on his twenty five year old shoulders? Just why?

All of these questions swirling around in Dean's brain encouraged more and more of the alcohol so conveniently within an arms span away. He could slowly start to feel his feelings go numb. That's what he wanted in this very moment. He wanted to forget about it all.

"So what's got you lookin' so blue, might I ask?"

The bartender pranced over to him. She bent down low and leaned in close to Dean's face. Dean looked up from his bottle and into her green sultry eyes that had too much black eyeliner for his taste surrounding them.

Now normally he would have just half answer when asked what was wrong with him, but not this time. No, something just told him to get his feelings out.

"My baby sister. She's spiraling out of control. I don't know what to do anymore."

The bartender scrunched her face up.

"What do you mean, 'spiraling out of control'?"

Dean sighed and looked back down at his beer.

"She's only fifteen freakin' years old and she overdosed on LSD."

The girl was majorly taken a back. But the LSD overdose didn't seem to phase her all that much like Dean had expected it to.

"And where is she now?"

"A friend's house. We needed a break from each other."

The girl looked at him intently and then pushed his chin up with her finger so that he could look at her in her eyes.

"Look honey. I don't know you. And I don't know your sister. But what I do know is this. If she really means the world to you like I truly believe she does, than you should go screw yourself."

Dean was blown away by her response.

"Excuse me?"

She stood up straighter and put her hands on her hips.

"You heard me! If she's "spiraling out of control" than how the freak is she going to get any better when she doesn't even have you? Huh? Tell me that? You dumping her at a "friend's" is gonna do nothing for her. You have to step up, grow a pair, and be the romodel for her. If she spirals out of control, you spiral out of control. So then you two get yourselves back together under check together as a team. Am I making myself clear here?"

Dean was speechless.

"Geesh. If I had a dime every time I have gotten my tail handed to me in the past few days..."

Her stern face broke into a smile.

"Well?" she asked.

"You just gonna sit there?"

Dean looked at her speechless for another second and then shook his head.

He stood up and grabbed his jacket and swung it over his shoulder.

"Keep the change."

He laid a fifty dollar bill on the bar in between them.

Dean went to walk away but turned back around and pointed to her.

"Normally I would ask for your number. But I'm not going to this time."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'd think you kill me for wasting time getting you number and not going to make things better right away."

She shook her head.

"Oh no you're not. You're gonna go home. Go to bed. And then wake up and do what ya gotta do. You can't accomplish much when you're half drunk."

Dean nodded his head again not sure what to say... Again.

"Uh- um. Thank you. Seriously."

She waved him off.

"More than just a bartender. Now go will ya!"

Dean nodded.

As he was headed for the door, he mumbled to himself, "More than just a bartender."

Dean was gonna be more than just a brother.

He was gonna be a father.

 **SPN**

Dean rolled out of bed half-awake and half asleep.

He stumbled into the motel bathroom to pee. His head pounded from the night before. Once he was done with the restroom, he came back into the motel room and went for his cell phone that lay resting on the night stand beside his single full bed.

Dean had been dreading what he was about to do ever since the idea popped up into his brain. He reached for his cellphone and sat down back into his bed. The bed creaked when his weight sinked down into it.

He searched for Sam's number.

He knew that Sam wouldn't pick up unless he called once, hung up and then called again. Dean had told Sam just before the last time he saw him that if it was an emergency than that was the procedure that he would go about and he'd better pick up. And if he didn't pick up, he would personally drive his tail all the way to Cali to beat his tail.

Okay, now it was the moment of truth.

Showtime.

One call.

Hang up.

One more call.

It rang five times before Sam finally answered.

"Dean? What's wrong?"

Sam's voice showed immediate alert.

"Sam. It's Presleigh."

BANG!

Suddenly Dean was knocked over the side of the head with some blunt object. Dean fell limply on his bed completely knocked unconscious. Whoever or whatever threw Dean into a large brown bag. But not before he, she, it, whatever it was tied Dean's hands together and feet together quite skillfully. The mystery person slug Dean over the shoulder and carried him out of the motel room not bothering to clean up his tracks.

Whoever it was wanted chaos to rise.

It wanted the drama to begin.

It had plans.

Bad plans.

Very bad plans.

How are we not surprised it has something to do with the Winchesters?

 **A/Notes: I hope you all liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it so so much! Sorry it has been awhile. I've been super busy with all different kinds of things. I was literally typing some of this chapter on my plane ride home. Tell me though, do you like the longer chapters better than the shorter ones? Why I ask this is because I know that I get super excited when I get an email that one of the stories that I follow has updated and it says it's a long chapter. Tell me what you think! Please give me some tips so I can make the next chapters better so y'all will like them more! Anyways, thanks for all of the support. (-: I greatly appreciate it. PS why do you think whatever it is kidnapped Dean? (More clues to come Lord willing. Things will become clearer.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Only Presleigh.**

 **Chapter 18: Southern Talk**

"Bobby! Finally! Why are you just now answering my phone call?! I have been calling you trying to reach you for like thirty _freakin'_ minutes now!"

Sam Winchester had a number of different emotions and thoughts running through his head and heart at this particular moment in time. He was worried sick to the point where he felt as if he was going to actually throw up that something awful had happened to Dean. He was about to freaking pass out with concern that something even worse had happened to his little Presleigh. He was hot with anger at Bobby for not answering his twenty million phone calls in the past half hour. And to make matters worse, his beautiful girlfriend wouldn't stop pestering him about everything that was currently going on. "What's going on?" "Is something wrong with your family members?" "Why don't you tell me anything?" Sam had gotten to the point where he actually considered just coming out and telling Jess about everything.

But the thing is: when you tell someone everything, you gotta tell them _everything_. You can't leave a single dirty detail out.

What was stopping Sam from telling Jess the whole shebang was her innocence. Jessica was just too innocent in Sam's eyes for all of the Winchester family business stuff. Besides, all he had to do was lie and tell her that something was wrong with his family. I mean that's not even really a lie; it's the dang truth. Something was _awfully_ wrong with his family. Sam knew it; he could feel it in bones.

Sam had finally just given up on trying explaining the bear minimum to Jessica as he possibly could, so he moved his dramatic phone calling elsewhere. He told her he just needed some fresh air and went outside to the back of their apartment where no one could listen to his conversation. He was so worried in that very moment that he had no idea what would fly out of his mouth; he didn't have his guard up, so he couldn't be around listening ears.

"Would you just calm down you igit?" Bobby replied angrily.

"I'm sorry I have _other_ things I have to attend to than stand guard by my cell phone all day to answer your highness," Bobby snapped over the phone.

This made Sam shrink down a little bit and remember who he was talking to. All in all it was a humbling experience for the head strong Winchester. We all need these kind of moments every now and then in our lives. Am I right?

"Sorry Bobby. But I just, I don't know where Dean and Pres are. Dean called me about thirty minutes ago and all he said was "It's Presleigh." And then the line cut off! Bobby what am I supposed to do! I don't even know where the freak they're supposed to be."

"Now now, Sam. Relax for me okay? Do you remember anything else from the phone call? Any EMF? Any buzzing sounds? Anything at all?"

Sam shook his head.

"No sir. Just those few words and that was it. But it didn't sound like he hung up Bobby if you know what I mean…"

Sam could picture Bobby sighing gruffly and scratching at his beard looking off to the distance as he tried to help Sam out.

"Have you tried calling him again?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. Like ten times. It went straight to voice mail."

"What about Presleigh?"

"It did the same thing!"

Sam's voice kept getting higher and higher. Bobby had to keep Sam nice and calm so he wouldn't be dumb and get himself hurt, or worse.

"Alright, alright. Let's not jump to any conclusions here okay Samuel? Let's think smart before we jump ahead of ourselves."

Sam took a couple of breaths and waited for Bobby to continue.

"Have you called your father?" Bobby asked after a few moments.

"My fath-?"

"Sam."

Bobby said sternly.

"No sir. I didn't."

"Well why the heck not! Why would you call me before you call your own dang father for goodness's sake?" Bobby hollered at Sam through the phone.

Sam had to move the phone away from his ear because Bobby was so loud.

"Because Bobby! You know why," Sam countered.

"Actually, no, boy. I do _not_ understand why you wouldn't think to call your own dang father when your brother and sister might be missing."

"I- I," Sam stuttered.

"You weren't thinking that's what it was. Well, let me help you think here ya igit. Call. John. Winchester."

The line went dead. Sam sighed deeply and shook his head.

He couldn't call his father. He hadn't talk to his father since he left him after the huge fight two years ago. Whenever he had visited his brother and sister, he had made sure that John Winchester was nowhere in the vicinity of them. His own father had kicked him out to the curb and told him to never come back. So he didn't.

He didn't call, text, email, nothing to his father in two whole years. He hardly even thought of the man. He grew up loathing the guy, but he had finally gotten his chance to leave him. So he did.

For good.

Up until now that is.

"I can't call John Winchester," Sam said to himself out loud.

"I can't call my dad."

 **SPN**

Presleigh watched the trees with yellow, red, purple, orange and brown leaves on them blur on by as she sat in the passenger seat of Caleb's '86 red and white Chevy truck. She noticed how there wasn't very many houses out where Caleb lived. Nor very many people at that. The only time she had seen other human beings and other buildings was when she had rode into town with Caleb to go get her enrolled at the local high school.

Presleigh wasn't all that impressed with the high school. The building was much older than she had expected and the few people she did meet seemed way too interested in making her feel welcomed. Presleigh was never much for a bug fuss. Even as a kid, Presleigh never liked a whole bunch of fuss over her moving to a new school. Most schools she went to were used to having new kids, so she didn't have to play the new and shiny toy all of the freakin' time. Of course, a few schools here and there that she went to were extra excited to see a new face, but she could already tell that this school in particular was definitely going to be the one that would put the others all to shame.

Before Caleb and she could reach the front office, six people had already come up to her and Caleb and welcomed her to Berryville High, home of the Berryville Bulldawgs. Two had been cheerleaders dressed out in their uniforms and one had been a football player and the other three had been just normal kids eager to meet a new face.

Caleb found it amusing at how Presleigh was taking all of the overly niceness in. Presleigh eventually caught on to Caleb's amusement by the fifth grand welcomer, so she gave him a solid punch in the shoulder.

After a couple of more extravagant introductions at Presleigh's new high school, Caleb and Presleigh had headed down to the shooting range especially reserved for hunters of the supernatural like the two.

Caleb had given her strict instructions not to get in the way of any of the hunters shooting. Hunters weren't famous for their all-out kindness that's for sure, especially when holding a gun, so Caleb just wanted to try and prevent any Presleigh-Winchester-chewing-outs from any hunters. So no talking to any other hunters. And no watching any other hunters businesses.

What happened at the shooting range was the first of many peculiar things that Presleigh started to take notice in. Caleb had given her a .45 to shoot at a section off sort of by itself in the woods, while he went to unload his truck and deliver some ammo to a few customers of his own. Presleigh had first shot a .45 when she was only six years old. So needless to say, she was quite familiar with the gun and how to work it.

She was a pretty good shot too, and rarely ever missed a target completely. Sure, she wasn't spot on from time to time, but she never just outright missed a target.

Not until today.

Today was the first day that Presleigh could not, would not, under any circumstance even graze the target sign with a bullet. The frustration started to kick in after bullet seven. Why couldn't she hit a freakin' target?! She had just went shooting with Dean a couple of weeks ago.

Caleb had made his way over to her to let her know he was ready to hit the road and he came up to a highly agitated and distraught fifteen year old girl.

He had asked her what was the matter, but she wouldn't answer him, she just turned on the safety and smacked the gun into Caleb's outstretched hand and marched off to the truck without a word.

She didn't know what to say. She was just angry. And confused.

"Are you not feelin' too hot, Pres? What's going on?" Caleb asked after a few minutes of silence in the ride back to his house.

Presleigh kept gazing out the window and just shrugged her shoulders with her arms crossed. Caleb rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Come on Presleigh. You gotta give me more than just that. Did a hunter say something to you or whatever? What happened?"

Presleigh knew that she was going to have to answer Caleb sooner or later because he wasn't one for letting things go she had come to realize, so she decided to just hurry up and tell him something.

"I don't know. I really don't. That's all I got."

Caleb wasn't taking it.

"Is this about your new school? Did you not like it or something? Or is this about what happened last night?" Caleb pressed.

"No!" she shouted.

"Can we please not talk about last night?" she pleaded quieter.

Caleb glanced at her and raised his eyebrow then looked back at the road.

"Please?" she tried again.

She just wanted to up and forget about all last night. It was like a living nightmare to her.

"Presleigh. Look. You gotta understand somethin' here. Not talking about things and keeping them all bundled up in that pretty little head of yours is not a smart thing to do. Take it from me okay? I used to be a lot like you when I was your age."

Presleigh turned her body now completely towards Caleb to face him. She humorlessly laughed at him and raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Seriously? 'A lot like me'?"

Caleb nodded.

"Yeah."

"Caleb. You grew up in a freakin' apple pie life! You were nothing like me at this age."

Caleb scoffed and looked at her with bewilderment.

"An apple pie life? Really Presleigh? I'm hurt."

He quickly held his chest like he was having a heart attack for dramatic affect. Presleigh crossed her arms and did not think this was funny.

"No seriously Caleb. You lived the dream life. I mean you played football, basketball, baseball, went to freakin' homecoming. Yet you still got to hunt amidst all of that normal people stuff. You had it made Caleb. You were nothing like me at this age."

Caleb busted out laughing and almost started crying.

"What?"

"What's so funny?" Presleigh asked sharply.

"Presleigh Winchester. You are somethin' else ya know that?"

Caleb continued to laugh. Presleigh rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat with her arms still crossed.

"Caleb, you gotta help me out here from time to time. What does 'you are somethin' else ya know that' supposed to mean?"

Once Caleb finally got himself under control, he answered her.

"It meanssss, you ain't got a clue, Pres."

Presleigh scowled and turned to look out the window again minutely offended.

"Well, never mind then. I think I'll be okay with not understanding your southern talk from now on."

Caleb shook his head and smiled.

"No, no Pres! What I mean is you only see things for how they appear. You don't see things for what they truly mean. You only look at them from the outside. Not what's in the inside."

Presleigh sat up straighter and turned to him questionably.

"Okay. Well then explain to me how I'm wrong. Do that."

Caleb sighed and got a little bit more serious.

"My parents focused so much on family, sort of like your father did."

"Did your father ever yell at you because one of your siblings got sent to the principal's office when they were eight?" Presleigh asked accusingly.

Caleb raised his eyebrow and looked at her.

"John yelled at you for that?"

She shook her head and looked out the windshield when she replied.

"I was the eight year old. _Dean_ was the one who I got yelled at."

Caleb's forehead was wrinkled in concentration on what to say next.

"Oh. Well I was an only child so no, I never got yelled out for something like that. But my dad did yell at me when I messed up even when I couldn't help it."

Presleigh looked intently at Caleb for him to go on. She wanted to know what he meant.

"Like if I told him something killed some monster because that's what the books said and then it turned out to be false information, I would get my butt handed to me by my father. I would try to explain to him that the books were just wrong but then I would get even _more_ chewed out for 'complaining that his books were out of date'."

Caleb smiled a bit and shook his head. He even let a small laugh slip from his lips.

"How are you smiling right now?!" Presleigh asked with desperation in her voice.

"Because. I miss that old man and his evil ways."

Presleigh watched Caleb meticulously. His demeanor, his smile, his posture. He seemed so relaxed and at peace about the whole situation. From what Presleigh could tell though, it sounded like he had a miserable relationship with his father, much like her own relationship with her father.

"You're crazy, ya know that?"

Caleb laughed again.

"Yeah yeah. Ain't we all."

Presleigh settled back in her seat, but Caleb wasn't done yet.

"But my point here Pres is that sure I got to do all those "normal people" stuff or whatever you wanna call it, but I was still a hunter's kid. Which meant I lived a hunter's kid's life. I had 6 a.m. runs, hunting lessons while we ate deer meat for supper, weekend and sometimes weekday local hunts with my father. The same as you."

"But with no deer sausage," Presleigh interrupted with a small smile.

Caleb smiled and nodded his head.

"Right. But with no deer sausage… And my father, my father, even though he was a good father to me and a good husband to my mom, he had his flaws just like your father does. He drank a lot, sometimes a little too much... He would yell at me for no reason, and leave me and my mom from time to time without ever letting us know where he was or when he would get back."

When Presleigh could tell that Caleb was done, she reached over and gave his arm a small squeeze.

"I'm sorry Caleb. I know what you mean. Life sucks as a hunter's kid."

Caleb smiled softly.

"It has its downs. But it also has its ups."

Presleigh nodded.

"Like think about it. If it wasn't for the hunter life-"

"I wouldn't have Dean still sticking around, would I?" Presleigh said dryly.

She rolled her eyes and nodded her head. Even though she hated to admit it, but Caleb was completely right. Dean was so important to her that she was willing to live the hunter's lifestyle if it meant having him stick around with her.

"Nope. You wouldn't. He'd probably be married with a couple of kids running around working at a garage in Lawrence, Kansas right now."

Presleigh giggled.

"Dean married? I don't think so."

Caleb nodded and held up his hand.

"Okay. So maybe a couple of girlfriends and a couple of kids."

Presleigh laughed and nodded her head.

"That sounds more like it."

"But anyways, hunting has made you and your brothers closer. That what's I'm trying to get at here."

Presleigh frowned at the "s" on the end of brother.

"Yeah, well we _used_ to be super close. Up until Sam decided to ditch us," Presleigh mumbled under her breath.

"He didn't ditch you, Pres-"

Caleb abruptly stopped in mid-sentence and pulled out his vibrating phone from his jean's pocket.

"Hold on a minute. Sam's calling me."

"What?! Sam?! _I'm not here!"_

Caleb flipped open his cell phone and answered it.

"Sam? What's going on?" he asked alertly.

Caleb knew that if Sam had called him, something must have happened.

Presleigh waved her arms at Caleb and mouthed, "I'm not here," to him.

"Yes, Pres is here."

Presleigh scowled. She got up and started mouthing to him not to talk about her to him.

"Yes. She's a-okay."

Presleigh frowned and sat there still.

"What?!" Caleb shouted.

"Is he okay? Have you heard from him?" he asked suddenly.

"He"? "HE"?! Presleigh thought to herself. Her eyes widened hugely and she started scrambling for the phone to talk to Sam.

"What? Is who okay?" she asked panic.

Calen waved her off and switched the phone to his other ear.

"Have you talked to your father?"

"Well, what did he say?"

Presleigh threw her head back and groaned loudly. The anticipation was killing her.

"No I haven't heard from him."

Caleb nodded his head at whatever Sam had just told him.

"I know he was supposed to be heading to a hunt in Louisiana. Bobby got him on the job. He left yesterday evening so he couldn't have gotten too far."

"Dean! You're talking about Dean! What's wrong with Dean!" Presleigh immediately jumped out of her seat and reached for the phone. This time she had the intent to actually take it from Caleb's hands.

 _"Presleigh Winchester sit down!"_ Caleb shouted loudly.

Presleigh quickly got back into her seat and sat there quietly. Caleb made it crystal clear that he meant business.

"Okay. Yes. We'll head there now after we get packed."

Caleb flipped his cell phone shut and then pumped his foot on the gas pedal simultaneously.

"Where are we-"

Before Presleigh could get out what she was about to say, Caleb answered.

"Bungville, Indiana. Dean's missing."

 **A/Notes: Thanks so so so much for all of the kind reviews! Please, please continue to review and tell me what you think because I want to make each chapter better so each of you will enjoy them more. Here are some of my responses to the reviews from last chapter:**

 **megfurtado: I love to read long ones too but writing them lol can be difficult, you're right! But I'm going to try and make them longer. Especially when I have extra time and am super inspired! But the bartender… hmmmm I can't tell you exactly yet but you WILL be seeing her again Lord willing… (; but thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed seeing Sam(: more of him to come Lord willing.**

 **Emma Winchester 424: Thank you! I just feel like Presleigh and Dean are so close that they even feel and think the same things sometimes ya know? I'm also so glad that Sam is back in the mix too! I missed writing him in because he's such a cool character to me. Oh, and more good ole Sammy and Dean scenes to come Lord willing(;**

 **Mayremmy: Haha yeah I know! Dean getting kidnapped makes thing more complicating for getting back to Presleigh soon. But don't worry, the bartender will be back Lord willing… and you will be able to see just what she's all about.**

 **Emma: I got to thinking about your last review about Dean being abusive and all that's not what I had meant for him to come across! I just wanted to give off the sense of helpless he felt in raising Presleigh. But I'm super glad you enjoyed my last chapter! I hope you liked all of my Sam moments here too(: thank you!**

 **Jenmm31: Thank you! And thank you so much for all of your help and encouragement! I'm glad you like the story between Caleb, Dean and Preseigh. I hoped you enjoyed the time Presleigh and Caleb had with one another and Sam back in the mix!**

 **Love yall lotz.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/Notes: Hey guys! Just a heads up, it gets supper crazy and action is everywhere. What better way to do a Friday night, am I right?(-; enjoy, please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: Presleigh Rose is all mine(-:**

 **Chapter 19: Moments of Fear**

All he could see was darkness. Not a single dim light was visible in the dark, cold room that he laid captive in. He began to shudder and to strongly regret not wearing more than just a long sleeved t shirt today. He wrapped himself in a hug as he scooted out of the what felt like a puddle of cold water. Well, he hoped it was water. Once he found a dry spot on the dirty steel floor, he settled in and stretched out his legs. He knew that he had only a few more moments of being fearful and totally freaked out because he knew that his hunter instinct would sooner or later kick in. It had been practically months since he dealt with anything of the supernatural.

Sam Winchester was trapped. Physically and mentally.

After Sam took a few more seconds to freak out, he evened his breath and got himself under control. Sam remembered one of John Winchester's many "number one important rules" which was to get yourself nice and calmed down before doing any investigating or even thinking about the situation that you were currently facing at hand. Sam rubbed his hands together and sighed deeply as he used the cold steel walls to help himself up onto his feet.

Sam took note of the steel floors and the steel walls. Although he didn't know where he was, he knew that there wasn't very many places with steel everything. It would only be a matter of time before he realized where he was.

Sam started to backtrack and recall every single detail from the time he had got taken to the time he had woken up in the little steel room.

It was one in the morning and Sam had just gotten in from his flight.

Due to sheer panic for his brother, he didn't go check into a dirty old motel and catch a couple of hours of sleep. No, he decided to tough it out and go and search for his brother on three and a half hours of interrupted air sleep. What can ya do? He's a Winchester. What do ya expect?

Sam had still kept his gun and silver blade with him in case something had ever tried to harm him or his girlfriend while he was at Stanford, so he wasn't coming into the case completely blind.

The only thing was: he had no freakin' idea where to search for Dean and he had no freakin' idea what he was up against here. The two things he was for sure of were that there was obviously a case in this town that needed solving since Bobby had sent Dean there in the first place and that his big brother missing. So naturally, Sam assumed that they went hand in hand. Unsolved case, missing brother. This wasn't rocket science. Dean was just another victim.

Sam had called and asked Bobby (this time in a much more respectful and calming manner than before) about all of the details on the case Dean went missing on.

Bobby had told Sam all that he knew about the little case in Bungville, Indiana.

Three people were already declared missing over a spread of only six days. The connection was that they had all gone missing when they were going through tough times. Bobby hadn't made the connection at first, but after telling Sam about it while Sam waited to board his flight, it started to all make sense to the hunter. The first missing person had just found out she was pregnant and she was only sixteen. The second missing person had just gotten fired from one of the biggest oil companies in the United States of America. The third missing person had just found out he had been kicked out of college because he couldn't make the grades. And the presumingly fourth missing person had just called his brother whom he hadn't spoken to in months to tell him that his sister had gone off the edge and that he had left her alone without him. Tough times was the only connection made between the missing people.

Of course it's fortunate that none of the vics were killed, but since there were no bodies, there was no evidence of who or what took them. So it made matters more stressful for Sam.

On the plane ride over to Indiana, Sam was so desperate that he actually paid extra for the wifi in the sky and looked up all of the local lore he could possibly read on Bungville, Indiana on his laptop. By the time he had landed at his destination, Sam Winchester was no closer to finding his brother and the missing people and knew absolutely nothing. NOTHING.

Sam may not have seen or talked to his brother in a couple of months, however he knew his brother like the back of his hand. Dean Winchester hadn't and wouldn't change one bit from the last time he saw him.

What Sam did know was that Presleigh and Dean had had it rough for a little while so Dean shipped Presleigh off to Caleb, which made Sam angry to no set level might I add, and that also whenever Dean felt over the edge and stressed out, the bar was the place to find him. Sam was different. Whenever he would get angry and bothered he would go to the library and read until his head would hurt. Presleigh was different too. Whenever she would get upset, she would just hide out in the bathroom of the nutrient motel or apartment they were staying in until she could calm herself down. It wasn't the most special place, but where else was she going to go? It wasn't like Dean was going to actually let her go off somewhere by herself. Now that'd be funny if she did.

There were only six local bars that Sam found in the phone book in Bungville, so at least he wouldn't have that many to look at.

The first two bars were busts. Sam walked in the first one and asked the pretty red headed bartender if she had seen his brother. He showed her a picture of Dean and him and Pres that their father took a couple of years back that he had always kept in his wallet. The red headed bartender shook her head but told him if he stayed for a while longer than maybe she did see that Dean of his.

Sam politely rejected and practically jogged out of the bar.

The second bar was an easy and quick one to write off. Sam walked right into the bar, saw every single man know to man sitting in the bar drinking some beers and dancing together, and walked right out.

Nope. Dean wouldn't have been at the one.

The third bar he was the most lucky at. When Sam walked in, he walked over to a bartender that looked a little trashy for his taste but perfect for Dean's taste. He pulled out his picture and showed it to her and asked her if she had seen him here at this bar lately.

The bartender smiled as she looked at the picture. Then nodded her head.

"Yep. Sure did. He was here last night. He seemed pretty beat up," the bartender responded as she cleaned out the inside of a glass with a dirty rag.

Sam's eyes lit up with excitement. This was good news! If she had seen Dean, then maybe she knew where he had went!

"Really? That's awesome! Did he say where he might be staying or anything like that?" Sam practically shouted at her.

The bartender was taken a back at Sam's words. She looked at him with annoyance. She put her hands on her hips and sat into her left hip with her eyebrow raised.

"Do I look I've been to where he was staying? What are you tryin' to say, huh?" the bartender all but snapped at him.

Sam held up his hands in surrender and shook his head earnestly as he stuttered.

"No, no, um, no that's not what I, what I meant Miss...?"

"Cherry," she said still in her defensive posture.

Sam politely nodded.

"Yes, Ms. Cherry. That's by no means what I was saying or assuming. What I meant to say was that did he say where he was going perhaps? Anything that would help me find out where he is?"

Cherry's once defensive demeanor suddenly softened and she had a look of distress on her face.

"What? He's missing? That's the fourth person this week! What on Earth is going on?! Wait, no Cherry. You can't think the worse," Cherry said out loud to herself.

Sam nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. I know, tell me about it. I'm trying not to think of the worse but-"

"How do you know he's missing though?" she interrupted him.

"Well, because he called me last night and then the line just went dead and I know he didn't just hang up on me. Someone took him I think."

Sam's face showed his desperation and his remorse to find his brother pretty clearly. Cherry could see it all over his face that he truly was distressed about his missing brother.

Cherry reached forward and touched his hand gently.

"Look, sir, Dean was a big guy and he surely didn't look like he'd be easy to just kidnap. So don't worry. Okay? He mentioned something about just dropping off his little sister at a friend's place and then he was going to go get her back. But I encouraged him to just go home and wait til the morning to do anything rash because he had been drinking quite a lot. He agreed with me. And then he left. That's all I know."

Sam listened intently to all that Cherry had told him about what his brother did and said the night before. He wanted to get every single detail because that might just be what would help him get to his brother.

"Did he get a cab or anything? You said he was drinking right?"

What looked like a light bulb went off in Cherry's head and she squealed.

"He did not get a cab! So what that means is that he must be staying at the motel across the street, Sleep and Stay! That's where he must have been staying!"

Sam's eyes brightened up.

"Thank you so much Cherry! Here, please take this. You have helped me so much!"

Sam pulled out a fifty dollar bill and slid it to her but she objected.

She shook her head no and pushed the dollar bill back to him.

"No it's fine, I promise. Besides, don't worry. Like I said, Dean had a lot to drink... He paid me very well, way more than what he owed."

Cherry winked and smiled at him. Sam had to laugh at that. He thanked her once again and then ran out of the bar.

Sam saw the run down motel across the street and ran to it. He was just about to go to the front desk and ask for his brother and his information on his whereabouts, when he suddenly saw something.

The Impala!

Sam took a moment to thank God and ran for the car. Like always, the car door was unlocked. Sam shook his head and smiled. Dean was always so cocky that he refused to even lock his car. No one would dare steal his baby. No way.

Sam slid into the driver's seat and smiled to himself. This was like the what third time he had ever even sat in the car's driver seat and he was twenty freakin' years old! Needless to say, Dean was very stingy on who and what drove his beloved car.

Memories of Dean in the passenger seat, him and Pres in the backseat and their father in the driver's seat flooded his brain. He couldn't stop all of the memories about all of the times he would get his butt chewed out by his father for always fighting with the man about literally everything. Sam and John would fight about what color the sky was if they had got a chance. Sam sort of felt guilty about all of the memories. He wondered if Dean and Pres and even his dad thought about the same memories that he did when they saw the Impala.

Sam looked around the Impala and couldn't find any clues of where Dean possibly could be. Therefore, his Winchester luck was starting to catch up with him; he couldn't find anything. No pages that Dean had already highlighted in the newspaper that would give him a hint as to what they were currently hunting. No weird activity in his car that would give proof of any supernatural activity inside of his car. Nada.

Sam leaned back in the seat and sighed loudly. He threw his back and let his head rest on the back of the seat. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't ridden in the Impala for a while so he forgot that the seats didn't have head rests on them so he almost got whiplash. Sam groaned at the pain in the back of his neck and muttered curse words to himself.

As Sam was getting out of the car and rubbing the back of his neck, something came up behind him and knocked him over the head with something that was strong enough to knock the six foot four giant slam out. Two Winchesters down, one to go.

So now Sam Winchester was looking around a steel box trying to find a way out.

As Sam was stepping around the pitch black box cautiously, he finally heard something stirring around back in the corner. At first, Sam was on full alarm and immediately went in his defensive position. But then he soon realized who the voice was coming from.

It was coming from his brother!

Sam quickly ran over to where the voice was coming from and felt his brother's leather jacket with his shaking hands.

"Dean! Dean, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Sam wanted to cry as he hugged his brother tight.

Oh how he missed his older brother. He missed his crappy mullet rock music, his inconsideration of manners at the nastiest diners, and even his snarky comments that he had to say every dang minute of the day.

"Sammy. Sammy, my lighter's in my front pocket. Get it for me, will ya," Dean whispered out of his mouth. His throat was hoarse and Sam could tell even though he couldn't see him that Dean was severely hurt, and he was hurt bad. Sam quickly fumbled through Dean's front pocket and finally found his lighter. He pulled it out and lit it on fire. That was when he could fully see all of the damage done to his big brother.

Dean had his face practically bashed in. It looked like Dean had gone ten rounds with an angry bull. Both of his eyes were black and blue. He had a wide gash on his eyebrow where Sam assumed is where he got knocked out. He had a deep cut in his lip that undoubtedly would need some major stitching. Dean was screwed up. And screwed up bad.

"Dean! You look horrible man. What did they do to you?"

Sam tried to stop some of the bleeding with his t shirt but Dean pushed his hands away from his face.

"No stop, Sammy. It's okay. I'm fine. Really."

Typical Dean.

Sam looked at Dean with a little bit of frustration at his denial to accept the fact that no he was not "okay", but he stopped the pestering nonetheless. He let it go and stopped trying to get the blood dried up from his face.

"We gotta get you out of here and to a hospital Dean," Sam was saying. With his free hand, he helped stand Dean up onto his feet. Dean's weight fell into Sam and Sam stumbled back a little at the sudden unexpected weight.

Dean looked down at his limp foot.

"My ankle. I think it's broken," his whispered to Sam with a cracked voice.

Sam felt awful for his brother. He was going through so much pain physically and mentally. He had gotten the heck beat out of him because of course Sam was positively sure that Dean didn't go pleasantly. And on top of all of that, he had been without him or Pres or his father.

Sam looked at his brother and frowned sadly at him.

"Dean, look, man-"

Dean held up his hand and shook his head softly.

"Don't. No chick flick moments, remember?"

Sam didn't know if the "remember" was a hit at him for being absent for a couple or months or not but he just nodded his head and then went back to business. They had to get out of here.

"Did you see where they came from when they dumped me in here?" Sam asked Dean shinning the lit lighter around the dark room.

Dean pointed his finger at a little piece of rope.

"There."

Sam walked over to the piece of rope Dean had directed him to and helped Dean wobble over with him.

Sam let go of Dean and slowly squatted down and picked up the piece of rope in his hands. The rough material rubbed around in his callused hands.

"What do I do with it?" Sam asked still looking down at the piece of rope curiously.

"Nothing, you idiot!"

Dean suddenly punched Sam straight in the back of his head. Sam fell forward but his arms caught himself and he used them to help him stand back up.

Sam snapped his body around to face Dean and looked on at him in horror.

"Dean? What the heck is wrong with you!" Sam begged.

Dean walked closer in on him as Sam slowly back into the cold steel wall.

"No! It's not "what the heck is wrong with me", it's what the heck is wrong with YOU! Leaving your brother and sister behind while you go off to college and get a degree and actually become something of yourself. Now that's some kind of messed up brain you got in there, Sammy."

Dean glared angrily at Sam but his face was so twisted that it almost appeared to Sam that Dean was actually enjoying this right now.

Sam looked on with pure terror.

"You're not my brother."

Dean flashed his signature grin but it wasn't the exact same as his brother's. It had a sort of menacing torture to it. It frightened Sam.

"I know what you are."

"You're a shapeshifter."

Sam's eye grew wide out of fear, but then after he had his few moments of panic he narrowed them back down and balled up his fists and spoke to the mister with sheer confidence.

"You're gonna die."

"Ya got me?"

 **SPN**

Presleigh was leaned up against the window of Caleb's old truck. As she was sleeping, her body was slowly going up and down, up and down, at a rhythmic pace. Dean and Sam and even their father had always enjoyed watching Presleigh sleep. A sleeping Presleigh was one of the most peaceful things the Winchester men had ever seen. Caleb looked over at her and he had to smile. He couldn't just look at her sweet little face and not. It was a given. You smile, no matter what was going on in your life, when you see Presleigh Winchester sleeping.

Caleb pulled the truck into a little gas station on the side of a back road in Tennessee. They had been driving for about 12 hours now and Caleb knew that Presleigh was probably exhausted. From all of the worry and panic about her brother. And then all of the heartbreak that once again came back up about her brother that had deserted her a couple of months ago came all flooding back in at one time. Caleb's heart broke for little Presleigh. He cared so much about the little girl. He really did.

He never had a little sister, so he never could imagine how much you would want to give and will give to protect the little girl. To protect her from all danger and to protect her little heart as well.

Once Caleb's truck came to a stop, Presleigh slowly came out of her deep sleep. She yawned and stretched her arms out and then arched her back and popped it.

"''Mornin sleepy head," Caleb said with a sly grin on his face.

Presleigh gave him a sad smile and looked back down at her lap. Apparently, a little rest for the Winchester still didn't erase any of the stress and worry away that she was currently experiencing. Caleb took note of that.

"How ya feelin'?" Caleb asked lightly.

He didn't want to blast her with twenty questions right when just woke up, but he wanted to know how she was doing; he wanted to know that she was okay.

Presleigh avoided eye contact with Caleb but nonetheless answered his question.

"Not bad I guess. I'm just still a little worried, that's all."

Caleb nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, Pres, don't okay? Don't worry about what will happen nor is happening. Worrying does no good, only harm," Caleb said gently. He gave her a pat on her shoulder and then opened his truck door to climb out.

"You want anything to eat? Gotta go to the restroom?" He asked.

Presleigh shook her head.

"Nah I'm good. But could you maybe get me some caffeine? I wanna wake up a bit. Be on my toes."

Caleb nodded.

"Sure thing."

Caleb started to walk away to the convenient store but came back to the truck and stuck his head in the door.

"Get out and stretch your legs a bit, okay Pres? Keep your body nice and warm."

Presleigh nodded her head and did as she was told without hesitation. Dean would have been appalled. Presleigh Winchester just did exactly as she was told right after she just woke up from a long deep sleep.

Presleigh got out of the truck and twisted her back a bit and stretched her arms and legs out. She looked around at where she was.

They were in the middle of nowhere. There were only a few other people at the gas station with her and Caleb. A family who was obviously on vacation of some sort. And then some guys who had been working outside for a while.

Presleigh turned around to watch Caleb coming back to her with a bag of food and drinks.

Once Caleb made it over to her, everything went wild.

Out of nowhere, someone came up from behind Caleb and punched him in the gut. Caleb doubled over in pain and dropped the bag of goodies. The drinks and foods came crashing down to the ground with a loud thud.

"Caleb!" Presleigh yelled out.

The guy who had punched Caleb in the gut came after Presleigh. Presleigh bent down low and dodged him. While she was down low, she punched him where she knew would hurt the guy the most. He cussed at her and grumbled as he was caught off guard. Before Presleigh could get over to Caleb and help him get away, a girl came out of nowhere and pulled Presleigh's hair.

"Ow!" She screamed at the sudden pain.

The girl twisted Presleigh's arm and got her her locked in. Presleigh tried to squirm out of her hold but she couldn't; the girl was a lot stronger than she appeared. Caleb faked his pain and then suddenly stood straight up and punched the girl in her face. At the sudden impact, the girl released Presleigh and she ran into Caleb's arm. The man who Presleigh punched finally gained back his control and charged them. Caleb stepped in front of Presleigh.

"You get the girl," he told her.

Caleb lunged at the guy and side kicked him in the arm and then jabbed him in the nose. The guy recovered quicker than Caleb had expected him to and he punched Caleb in the nose. Blood started to trickle down Caleb's face.

The girl came after Presleigh. Presleigh knew that she wasn't very strong or tall so she was going to have to improvise.

Dean had always told her to just be creative when she was up against someone out of her league. Surprise was Presleigh's strongest and hardest punch.

Once the girl reached her, she slapped Presleigh right in the face.

Presleigh, having been slapped in the face quite often lately, sneered at her.

"You slap like a girl," Presleigh antagonized.

The girl glared at her and charged at her once again.

Presleigh once again dodged her and swung her leg out and tripped the girl. The girl came crashing to the ground. Presleigh, not waiting to kick her in the stomach, no that'd be too easy, kicked her straight in the face with her sneaker.

She then pulled the girl's brown hair and hard at that.

"Doesn't feel good now does it?" Presleigh smirked.

"You-"

The girl called Presleigh a couple of names she had never even heard of before. The girl threw Presleigh off of her and then jumped back up onto her feet. She punched Presleigh in the chest and then kneed her in the stomach as she was doubled over. The girl then yanked Presleigh's head up with her hair.

"Again with the hair," Presleigh muttered through the pain.

The girl took a second to smirk sarcastically at her and turn her head a little to the side before sucker punching her straight in the face. Presleigh's head shot back at the impact and she groaned out in pain. She started to taste the irony flavor of her blood in her mouth. Her whole body felt numb and sharpened.

Once Presleigh gained back some of her eyesight, she saw Caleb a few feet in front of her.

His arms were trapped by the guy who had first attacked him and a knife was held to his throat.

The guy's eyes told everything Presleigh needed to know.

He was going to kill Caleb and he wouldn't think twice about it.

"Kill him," the girl demanded.

The guy revved back the knife and brought it down on Caleb's-

"STOP! WAIT! Take me! Take me! You want me. I get it now. Let him live. Take me instead."

The guy stopped what he was doing and looked at Presleigh. Caleb who was sweating bullets and had a bloody nose and lip shook his head. He looked at Presleigh with fury at her.

"No Pres," he said through strain.

Presleigh shook her head. The girl released her and stepped back and looked at her in shock.

"How do you know that?" She asked curiously.

She did not believe that Presleigh actually knew what they were trying to do.

And in all honestly, Presleigh wasn't a hundred percent sure either, but she had known for a while that something had been off.

"I know. I've seen you before. I have photographic memory," Presleigh said with a little bit more confidence this time.

The girl folded her arms and narrowed her eyes and allowed Presleigh to go on.

"You were at the party I went to a week ago. The party where I got drugged. You were in the back watching me and dancing with some football player. It must have been you who had drugged my cup! And then it was you at the school! You were following me! You were outside at the high school by Caleb's truck. Which I'm guessing it was you who messed up the scope on Caleb's gun I was using at the shooting range! It was you! It's always been you."

The girl's eyes lit up with delight and wonder. She stepped an inch closer to Presleigh.

"You really are as good as they say you are."

Presleigh glared at the girl ferociously.

"I tried to connect the dots. But now I get it. You, whatever you are, doesn't want me to hunt. You wanted to ship me here to Caleb so I wouldn't be with Dean. You wanted me to get so discouraged and fed up with hunting that I'd quit it! Right?! I'm right aren't I?!"

Presleigh was starting to get excited. She was figuring it all out! It was all starting to make sense to her now.

The girl was stunned and shocked which only gave Presleigh even more confidence in her theory.

"And you were gonna take me, weren't you? Because obviously your little Caleb plan wasn't working out like you had hoped because somehow you overheard his speech in the truck the other day that made me more grateful at hunting. You couldn't have that so you decided to do something about it! But why? Why do you care if I hunt or not?"

The girl clenched her teeth together and narrowed her eyes at Presleigh.

"Because. Because we can't have you hunting. You're too dangerous to our kind."

"And what is that? Huh? What are you?" Presleigh asked with fear yet determination in her eyes.

The girl inched closer to her.

"You're about to find out."

And suddenly both Caleb and Presleigh fell to the ground unconscience. The girl walked over to Presleigh and squatted down. She took one long look at her and said to the guy with her, "Load them up. I've got to head to Bungville, Indiana."

 **A/Notes: What did ya think?! Please review and let me know! What are yalls theories about it all? Thanks for reading!(-:**

 **Mayremmy: hahaha I'm glad you enjoyed it! PS sleeping in class is something I fall victim to quite often...(-;**

 **Jenmm31: Sorry, for not putting Sam and Pres back together. Just give it time okay? There will be lots of Sam and Pres moments to come Lord willing. They'll have a lot of catching up to do, which will also catch you up too. There will be lots of flashbacks and stories about the time while he's been gone! (-: thanks for reading and reviewing! It means a lot!**

 **JaliceJelsa4eva: haha you'll just have to wait and see...(-; thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: NO ONE but my Pres (-;**

 **Chapter 20 (can't believe it's actually chapter 20): Teenagers**

The sun was shining through the pink see-through curtains giving the tiny bedroom a soft pink tint. The fan at the top of the ceiling was producing a light breeze that filled the entire bedroom up nicely. A soft, serene song full of ocean waves danced out of the purple boom box next to the little twin bed. The flower scented air freshener was spraying out tiny bursts of spray every half hour giving the bedroom a refreshing scent to it. The walls were painted a soft yellow and the carpet was a deep pink color. Tiny stars were stuck to the top of the ceiling in different shapes and messages. One message read, "Mommy loves you baby girl". Hot pink flowers were painted sporadically all across the yellow walls. In a wooden rocking chair in the corner of the bedroom, hundreds of tiny, fuzzy stuffed animals sat watching over the entire room. A couple of dirty items of clothing laid strolled out onto the carpeted floor. And dozens of picture frames held a beautiful, happy family.

A woman with long, soft curled blonde hair and bright blue eyes held in her arms a little baby girl wrapped in white hospital blankets. The smile on the woman's face was contagious. Another frame held a boy with short brown hair and sparkling green eyes holding a little girl around the age of six or seven on his shoulders. The little girl was holding up her arms and laughing vibrantly in the picture; the boy holding her was looking up at her and smiling. In a frame on the night stand beside the tiny bed, a man with black hair and black stubble stood smiling right at the camera as he helped a little girl ride her bike by herself. The little girl had a head full of blonde hair underneath a purple helmet and multiple different types of padding all over her tiny frame. Her focus was not at the camera; she was looking straight ahead of her with great determination and intent. She was sticking out her tongue and biting down on it softly. Another frame that hung on the wall held a boy around the age of fifteen with long, disheveled brown hair holding up his report card which had all high marks on it. The little girl standing beside him was doing the same thing showing off her perfect grades and her missing two front teeth.

In every picture in the bedroom that was bordered with an artsy styled picture frame showed true bliss and happiness from the family showcased in the pictures. What appeared in the pictures would make anyone believe that that particular family had it made. They all looked so happy and content with everything. Nothing would shake them.

They were the "perfect family".

Suddenly, a tiny little consistent buzzing went off. The girl in the twin bed slowly stretched her arms out of the pink covers and up into the sky. She yawned loudly before sitting up on her elbows. She leaned over to her night stand and turned off her little alarm. The girl's long blonde hair was perfectly brushed, as if she never even went to sleep. The girl sat there for a moment in peace, and then she suddenly freaked out.

The girl threw the covers off of her and quickly stood up. She spun herself around looking at all that was around her. She got on her knees slowly and quietly and then swiftly flipped up the bed skirt to see nothing but a couple of old pieces of clothing that had long been forgotten underneath the bed. She stood back up and continued to look around. She read the message on the ceiling made with the tiny stars and had to roll her eyes. She slowly creeped her way over the wall with multiple picture frames hanging all over the place. She started to look at the people in the picture frames. Once she saw her family members, she screamed.

Within seconds, someone came busting through the bedroom's wooden door with alarm all over his face.

It was John Winchester.

"Presleigh! What's wrong?!"

He ran over to the girl who was currently covering her eyes with her arms and shaking her head dangerously as she scooted into the back of the wall. As she was pressing herself against the wall, she made a frame fall the ground and crash into a million tiny pieces. At the sound of the shattering, Presleigh jumped and squealed again.

John ran over to her and embraced her in his big arms. He was wearing a blue jean shirt and some khakis with a couple of grease stains on them. He shushed her and tried to get her to calm down, but nothing was working.

"Shh, Presleigh, it' okay, I'm here now. What happened? Did you have a bad dream?"

John's voice wasn't John's voice. The voice coming from this John look alike was much more soothing and calming than the _real_ John Winchester's voice. Presleigh tried to get away from him but she realized that she didn't have that much room left to hide. Plus, he wasn't going to make that possible. Even stranger, she also realized that he wasn't trying to hold her against her will; no, he was trying to comfort her. He was genuinely concerned for her. It all confused Presleigh greatly.

Eventually, she just gave up trying to hide from him and gave into the inevitable. She allowed the man to wrap her up in a huge hug. He moved her over to the bed and sat down with her never letting his arms release her. Presleigh kept shaking her head begging herself to wake up, but nothing happened. She was still stuck in the same gouty old bedroom that she had first woken up in.

After a few more minutes of pure panic, Presleigh had to relax herself and start racking her brain.

Somehow, she had no clue how, but somehow she was in some alternate universe. She knew that for a fact. If she wasn't in an alternate universe than why was John freakin' Winchester hugging her on her fluffy little pink bed after she just said over and over again how that was indeed _not_ her father. If she would have pulled that little stunt in real life, he would have beaten the heck out of her for just saying that he wasn't her father like the way that she did. Whether she meant it or not.

Right now, she was just going to have to fake it. She was going to have to fake some kind of nightmare or something, get the freak away from whatever this thing that was currently wrapping his arms around her telling her everything was going to be okay, and figure out what the heck was going to be her next move.

Presleigh rolled her head up and backed a little away from the man.

It was scary how much he really did look like her father, but she knew for a fact that he was indeed _not_ her father. The man touched her face gently with his hands and looked into her eyes that had shed a number of tears.

"Did you have a nightmare, baby girl?"

Presleigh took the bait and slowly shook her head.

John shook his head and sighed.

"You haven't had one of those since you were a little girl, Pres. Well, more little than you are right now."

He tried to get her to smile or laugh but all Presleigh could give him at the time being was a forced smiled and a tiny gleam in her eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go see that movie with your friends the other night. It'll damage your sweet and innocent little mind."

The man brushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear like the real John would sometimes do when talking to his little girl intently. Presleigh's face puzzled at what the man just told her.

"I can't watch scary movies? John Winchester won't let me watch scary movies?"

Presleigh almost wanted to laugh at the irony here. This was definitely not her real father; the true John Winchester encouraged her to watch horror films.

The man, however, looked confused at what she had just said.

"Well, no, I normally don't allow you to watch scary movies because of things like this. Waking up screaming and crying," the man told her.

Presleigh nodded quickly in understanding. She made a note to remember to not forget that she had to play along with all of this. She had to fit in so she could figure out what the heck was going on.

"Right, yeah, I'm sorry."

"I think I should go take a shower. Get myself relaxed, ya know. Sorry for scaring you… uh dad."

Presleigh stood up and made her way to the shut wooden door. Presleigh walked over to it and turned the knob open.

As she was opening the wooden door, the man said with a confused expression on his face, "Presleigh, that's your closet door."

Presleigh immediately stopped what she was doing and froze for a second. Then, she improvised and nodded her head like she knew what he was doing.

"Yep. I know that. I was just getting my change of clothes."

Presleigh quickly grabbed a wad of whatever the heck she could quickly grab. She didn't see a whole lot of items of clothing that she would actually wear in the closet anyway, so she just chose whatever looked dark.

Presleigh held up the wad of clothing and nodded her head at her father with a forced smile. Presleigh went into the other closed wooden door and left her father standing there completely edge with worry and fear for his daughter. He shrugged his shoulders and then headed for the hallway outside of Presleigh's bedroom.

"Teenagers," he mumbled under his breath before exiting the bedroom and going downstairs.

 **SPN**

Dean's eyes fluttered open.

He groaned out loud in pain. He felt like he had had the best night ever and the worst hangover ever. However, both were not the case.

Dean did _not_ have the best night of his entire life last night. He had probably one of the _worst_ nights of his entire life last night. Dean got clambered over the head with some ridiculously hard object and knocked completely out. He woke up a couple of hours later with his wrists and ankles tied together with ropes. Dean didn't realize he had been strapped together with rope until he realized that his body wasn't quite able to move properly. His head was pounding like crazy and he could feel that his head had a big gash on the side of his eyebrow. Dried blood was all over his face and nose. It not only looked like he had been knocked out, but it also looked like he had been beaten up a little bit too.

The ropes were tied tight around his wrists and ankles.

But not too tight for Dean Winchester to manage.

He shook his jacket sleeve for just a couple of moments before a switch blade shook its way out into his opened hand. He grasped it and sighed a sigh a relief before moving further with his great escape. He then opened it up with a swift slash movement and then got to work. He cut through the ropes around his wrists first and then started in on his ankles. Within minutes, Dean was free.

Free from the ropes that is.

Dean started to make his way around the dark room to look for a way out. It appeared as though he was locked up in a metal cellar. There was a door at the far end but it was sealed shut. Dean banged on it hard and called for help that he knew that he wasn't going to get. He soon became frustrated and annoyed. He gave the door one last pound and then hollered his last cry loudly.

Dean walked over to where he had first wakened up and bent down to sit back down where he had first woken up at and just wait it out. Dean sat down and started thinking about his baby sister. He couldn't help it.

He missed her so much. Not just her blonde hair and her sparkling blue eyes. He missed the old Presleigh. The little girl that was just that, _his_ little girl. He knew that Presleigh would have to grow up sooner or later but he still felt as if she didn't have to fully grow up just yet. She was only fifteen years old for goodness sake! Dean made it a pact to himself that when he did get out of this metal cellar and kill whatever the freak it was that put him in here he would make his way back to his baby sister and never leave her again. He would start being stricter on her but not to where it wasn't needed. He was going to love her and lead her; he was going to be the big brother that he knew he needed to be and that he knew she needed him to be.

Suddenly, a bright light was shown into the metal cellar and something walked through the door.

Low and behold, it was the bartender that Dean had met and talked to last night.

"Wow. Really Dean? Really?" Dean said out loud to himself.

He beat himself up in the inside. How could he have let his guard down that much last night while he was on the job that he didn't even realize this skank at the bar was a monster? Was _the_ monster.

The bartender smiled smugly at him as she walked into the lightly lit metal room. She pulled a tiny rope hanging from the ceiling and a bright light flickered on illuminating the dirty cellar around them.

Dean rolled his head back and threw up his hands in defeat.

"There was a light this whole time? Really?! Man, am I losin' it or what."

The bartender looked at him smugly. She didn't like how lightly he was taking everything. Apparently, she didn't quite understand how many times Dean Winchester had been knocked out, kidnapped, and placed in dark mysterious places.

She came over to Dean and squatted down with her hands on her knees.

"How's that pretty little head of yours doing?" she asked him with a dangerous smile on her face.

Dean, however, wasn't playing her little game.

"I really don't have time for this right now," he mumbled under his breath.

"What are you?" was all Dean said as the bartender got closer and closer to his face.

She frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, honey. Let's not cut to the chase."

She started placing her hands in his hair and twisting his short hair around with her fingers. Dean jerked his head to the side.

"I said what. Are. You?" he bit out sharply.

The bartender dropped her hands and glared angrily at his rejection. She took a sideways glance at the ropes cut to shreds out of Dean's boredom to the side.

"No, I think the real question is: what are _you_ Dean Winchester?" she said with a knowing look. She obviously already knew what he was, a hunter.

Dean, however, did not think telling a monster right off the bat that he was a hunter was the best and smartest thing to do, so he kept his mouth shut. If he played dumb, then maybe she would act dumb as well. Her acting dumb would give him the chance to strike.

"What do you mean? I'm just a boy who's been kidnapped by an amateur bartender who gets under paid because of her lack of the understanding of a shower every now and then and apparently, didn't attend her girl scout meetings that taught her how to properly tied a rope knot."

Yep. Dean said it. Every last word of it. And that was all the bartender needed to slap the mess out of him. Dean, however, was already planning on this and quickly lowered his head to dodge the blow and rolled over to his left. He quickly grabbed her wrist and punched her with one good solid blow in the face. This caused her to fall over and stumble to the ground. She practically growled at Dean and quickly jumped to her feet. Dean picked up the silver switchblade lying beside the shredded ropes and twisted it around in his fingers.

"Let's see what you really are, eh?" he asked with a sly grin.

The bartender wiped the blood trickling out of her nose with the back of her hand savagely and gave him a sly grin back in reply. She then charged him full force. Dean dodged her first jab, but not the second one.

Dean doubled over in pain and rolled to the ground to the right. As she came over to him, he swept her down to the floor with a blow to her pressure spot in her thing. Props to Sammy for teaching him that years ago when they were younger.

The bartender fell to the ground in pain. Dean quickly stood up and went over and cut her arm with the silver switchblade to see what would happen.

And sure enough, the bartender let out a long, estranged shriek of pain.

"Shapeshifter?! REALLY?!" Dean paused and exclaimed in shock.

"Boy was I off, I was thinking more of like a hag, or a witch or something-

Dean couldn't get out his last "charming" remark out before the bartender swung her feet around and knocked Dean on his back. She then stood up and grabbed his shirt and was ready to beat the crap out of Dean.

She then suddenly stopped her revved back fist and widened her eyes. She then fell on top of Dean limply.

She was dead.

And once the bartender's body fell down and Dean could see fully in front of himself, he saw a dark figure holding a silver knife heaving breaths of fresh air.

"Sammy?"

 **SPN**

"Okay, okay, Presleigh Winchester. Just take a deep breath."

Presleigh took a deep breath of air in and then a long breath out. She stretched out her arms, one hand on the side of the sink and one hand on the edge of the opposite side of the sink. She bowed her head and continued to take long deep breaths in and long deep breaths out.

Presleigh knew that if she didn't calm herself down, she was going to start having a panic attack. She had to get herself under control and focused. Something was awfully wrong; she knew that for sure. She just had to figure out a way out now.

Presleigh looked up and found herself looking at a little frail, stressed out girl.

Her blonde hair was still, seemingly impossibly, wavy and brilliant. But her eyes were now red rimmed from all of the crying and her face was blotchy with red spots from all of the screaming and panic that she just went through. Presleigh sniffled and the girl in front of her did the same.

Presleigh sighed and shook her head.

"You are in a load of crap," Presleigh told the girl in the mirror.

Presleigh dragged herself to the shower and turned it on. The bathroom, _her_ bathroom, was way cleaner than the bathrooms she was used to staying at. It was even nicer than the bathroom she had been staying at just the other day at Caleb's.

Caleb.

It suddenly hit her.

She had been with Caleb at his house. Dean had sent her there because she had been caught with drugs in her system.

 _"Drugs?"_

Presleigh was instantly mortified. Had she really done drugs? Drugs weren't her thing; no, she had never done drugs. Even if she wanted to, she knew Dean and her father would literally kill her if they ever caught her doing them.

Presleigh shook her head and slid down to the floor.

 _Dean._

He's probably freaking out right. Last time she had seen him she had just done drugs. Drugs! His baby sister who jumps at the sound of a friggin' blender did drugs and is now missing. Of course, she knew that he was probably blaming himself at this very moment for this. Somehow he will turn it all on him. Leaving her at Caleb's. Probably even her doing the drugs.

Presleigh sat there for a few minutes as hot tears rolled out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Presleigh wiped them off of her face and then stood back up.

 _She had to get back to Dean._

Presleigh's mind immediately started to go into overdrive. Dean had always told her that if she was ever in a predicament where she had no idea where she was, all she had to do was backtrack. Backtrack her steps. Backtrack her mind.

Presleigh remembered as far as Dean dropping her off at Caleb's but it was all kind of fuzzy what had happened before all of that.

Presleigh got undressed and then got into the shower.

She took a moment to just allow the hot water to run over all of her body.

And then she got back to generating her mind.

Okay, so what she did remember was the party. She looked down at her bare side and shook her head. Wait, no she remembered the tattoo shop. She had gotten her tattoo and then she went to the party with Nina, her friend. She couldn't remember why she wanted to go though. The only reasons why Presleigh went to parties were to have a good time, forget the bad times, or hang out with a boy. She couldn't remember just why she had gone to the party in the first place, so she just skipped over that little detail of the big shebang and continued on in her deep backtracking.

So she went to a party and then some boy, no not just some boy, it was Ryan. Her current high school's "it" guy. She remembered talking and... Well, just talking.

And then she remembered waking up in the hospital. She couldn't really count that time as a gap in her memory though, the time from when she was with Ryan to the time she woke up in the hospital bed, because she had taken drugs so there was going to be gaps in her memory anyway. She then remembered fighting with Dean and him hitting her. And then she was with Caleb. That's all she really remembered.

It was like she could only remember the skeletons of everything that had happened over the past couple of days. Presleigh sighed and decided to just get out of the shower after she washed her already clean hair and body off and get to it. She got dressed into the pair of blue jeans and black t shirt and black sneakers she had quickly grabbed from her closet. She brushed her hair out and then took a deep breath and steadier herself.

"Alright Pres," she said aloud to herself.

"Fit in. And then all you gotta do is investigate. Everything will make sense. Just play along for now."

Presleigh took one last look in the mirror at herself and then went out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. She walked out into the hallway and looked to her right and then to her left. To her right she could see more bedroom doors closed and to her left she could set a set of wooden stairs.

"Stairs it is," she mumbled.

She slowly started walking down the stairs with caution. As she got closer to the bottom of the steps, she started hearing different familiar voices talking. Once Presleigh got down to the bottom of the stairs, she gulped. She took a few steps and allowed her body to follow where she heard the voices talking.

Presleigh walked right into a kitchen and dining room area with her _entire_ family sitting in it.

A small woman with long blonde hair was at the stove checking whatever was cooking in the steel pot on the stove.

"Mom?" Presleigh whispered.

Her eyes were immediately swarmed with tears at the sight of her. The only way she knew that was her mother was because she had seen pictures of her before in her father's journal and Dean's wallet.

The lady turned around at hearing Presleigh's voice. Her face lit up when she saw her little girl. She walked over to her and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

This family hugged her more in just a few minutes than her real family did in all of her fifteen years.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry you had a nightmare like that. I told your father not to let you go," she said into Presleigh's hair. Mary shot John a scolding look.

Presleigh hung tight to her mother and took everything in from her scent to her presence. Mary broke the embrace first and took a look at her daughter.

"Your outfit looks a little… dark, don't you think?" she asked sweetly.

"Wha-? Oh! Yeah, um… I just wasn't feeling getting the whole all done up today I guess," Presleigh answered quickly.

Presleigh beat herself up in the inside for not answering that as smoothly as she knew that she could. Mary just looked at her skeptically but didn't say anything else about it. Presleigh then took a look around at the rest of the "guests" in the house.

Sam was dressed in a t shirt that read Stanford across it eating cornflakes rom a tiny bowl of milk and studying a huge biology book like nobody's business. Dean was dressed like John in a greasy t shirt and khakis while reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. It looked like her brothers but Presleigh knew that it wasn't them.

Presleigh's usual mornings with her family consisted of John drinking a mug of black coffee that the motel had provided him with while reading the newspaper for any local hunts, Sam eating a more healthy version of the breakfast Dean had made everyone and watching TV as he waited to be taken to school by Dean or their father, Dean sloppily devouring whatever concoction it was that he had made on the stove for breakfast as he would beg me to finish my food and to not talk back to my math teacher again, and…. There was no mother in her usual mornings.

She didn't have a mother in her mornings. Everything was totally different tot the teenager.

Everyone seemed to be talking about all what they had to do that upcoming day. Sam had to go to class at Stanford, which made Presleigh believe that they were located in California and not Kansas right now. Dean and John had to go to work at the garage that John owned and work on cars and trucks. And Mary had to go to the elementary school to teach her class full of first graders. And, well, Presleigh just assumed that she was going to have to go school, which she was definitely not thrilled about.

None of the people in front of her were complaining about the cold shower they had just had to endure because someone (which happened to alwaysbe Presleigh) had used up all of the hot water. None of the people in front of her were talking about how they didn't have any cash for the monthly rent or for the next grocery run that was a couple of days overdue. None of the people in front of her were getting onto Presleigh for getting ready late or for failing any academic classes or for getting sent to the principal's office the day before. None of the people in front of her were even _play_ fighting.

It seemed almost as if… almost as if this family, this life was perfect to Presleigh.

Presleigh didn't know how to act or what to do. She just walked over to the table with her family and sat herself down in one of the wooden chairs. Sam immediately started pouring her a bowl of cereal and milk as Mary came up from behind her and gave her a spoon to eat her cereal with.

Presleigh took it all in. Maybe, just maybe it wasn't going to be all that bad, whatever it was that she had gotten herself into.

It didn't looked that bad did it?

How bad could a perfect life possibly be?

 **A/Notes: Thanks so much for reading! I know a lot of craziness just went on, from Presleigh waking up in an alternate universe to Dean and Sam finally meeting up, which I'm super pumped about my two brothers reuniting by the way! But, anyways, thanks for reading and please do review! I love to hear from y'all. Please give me suggestions to make my writing better(-: Plus, tell me about any other sisfics or little sibling fics that you love because I love to read them! PS Happy Valentine's Day weekend (last night's episode was crazy good)!**

 **megfurtado: I haven't really thought about Pres's reaction to Dean not believing her about the drugs, so thank you for saying that! It definitely gets me thinking. But I hope you like this next part of the story!**

 **Jenmm31: Action-Presleigh was wayyyy overdue. I just had to let her get a piece of the action. Well, Sam and Dean are back together and you kind of know what happened to Pres, but not Caleb, not yet.**

 **Happygoddess200: Thank you so much! Please keep reading!**

 **JaliceJelsa4eva: I know, I know! But hopefully some of the suspense died down a little bit, haha I know how it is to read stories with crazy cliffhangers.**

 **Emma (guest): Thank you so much! That means a lot! I'm glad you loved it! But yeah, I felt like we needed a little Bad Presleigh on our hands.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Only Pres(-;**

 **Chapter 21: Family**

Sam and Dean were sitting at the old tiny table in the old tiny motel eating old tiny sandwiches. Sam had insisted they get Dean to a hospital ASAP, and Dean had insisted they get something to eat ASAP. So Dean and Sam ordered the first food they had laid their eyes on, and unfortunately for the Winchester brothers, it happened to be at the front desk lady's "homemade special sandwiches" cafe. Dean of course was all for it, but Sam wasn't that thrilled about the nasty looking sandwich. But nonetheless, they both kept their mouths quiet and ate their sandwiches gratefully.

Well, as gratefully as the Winchesters could.

"Dean. We should be at the Emergency Room right now getting you looked at by a physician. Not eating some crappy old- whatever the freak this is- sandwich some lady made at the front desk of the "Groovy Motel".

Sam slammed his sandwich down onto the crumpled up wrapper it was once wrapped up in. He stood up and went to reach for his jacket to signal that he was ready to go to the hospital and that he was also wanting to signal an unspoken "Screw you," to the dilapidated sandwich laying unattended on the table. Dean threw his sandwich just like Sam did onto the crumpled up wrapper in front of him as well. But unlike Sam, Dean didn't stand up. Instead, he stayed sitting down in the orange wooden chair with disco dancers engraved in the back of it and shook his head back and forth in frustration.

"Seven months," Dean mumbled.

Sam stopped in his tracks and walked back to face Dean. Sam's face was confused, while Dean's face was edged in irritation.

"What did you say?" Sam asked puzzled.

Dean didn't say anything for a moment and just stared forward at where Sam once sat. After a few moments of tension, Dean finally turned to Sam and gave him his answer.

"It's been seven months since I have even heard a peep from you Sam. And not to even mention me here! Do you know what kind of trouble Presleigh has gotten into in those seven months? Huh Sam?!"

Sam didn't answer because he was too stunned and speechless to properly answer Dean.

"Seven freakin' months," Dean mumbled to himself as he broke his gaze with Sam and continued to shake his head.

Sam had no idea what to say to his brother. Dean was going to be angry about his absence, sure, he knew that very well. But Dean wasn't one to actually talk about a problem that was running around in his mind and voice his opinion on it. Usually, he would just bury it down in his mind and heart and keep it from ever resurfacing. So this was a new one for Sam. Definitely.

Sam walked over back to his seat and slid back into it. He clasped his hands and bowed his head.

"Dean, I'm-

Dean waved his hand.

"Stop Sam."

Sam looked up at his brother and Sam looked like he was seven years old again. He had a look of helpless on his face. The look of helpless that he used to flash across his face whenever their father would leave them on a hunt for a long amount of time.

"Dean, I couldn't."

Dean narrowed his gaze on Sam. This just made Sam feel even smaller.

"You couldn't what Sam? You couldn't pick up the phone and call? You couldn't even write a freakin' letter. Weren't you at college? Didn't they teach that kind of letter writin' crap up there?"

"Dean. I just had to get away, okay? I would have thought you would have understood that, especially since that's exactly what you did with Presleigh..."

Dean's eyes went wide and his jaws went so sharp he could scrape a window with them.

"Seriously Sam?"

Sam threw up his hands and slouched back into his chair.

"Oh great. Now I've got you even more mad at me."

Sam then sat up straighter and put his hands to his chest in exasperation.

"Dean. I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry for just ignoring you. And Presleigh. I'm sorry for not being there for you and for her. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry Dean."

Sam's voice was etched with defeat and pure surrender. He wanted this to be water under the bridge with his brother. After all, he missed Dean so much that it actually made his heart hurt.

Dean's face softened up a bit at his brother's words. He could feel the intensity and the honesty in his brother's apology. Dean knew that he should forgive his brother. Even if he did desert him and his precious sister for seven whole months. Forgiveness is what he was called to do.

"It's okay. I forgive you Sam."

Dean stood up and walked over to his brother. Sam knew exactly what he was about to do.

Sam stood up from his chair and embraced his older brother in a hug.

The two tightly gripped one another and took in the highly chick flick moment just as it was. And as quickly as they embraced one another, they let each other go.

"I missed ya Sammy."

Dean patted Sam's back. Sam nodded his head. His eyes were wet with threatening to drop at any second tears.

"I missed you too big bro."

Dean nodded his head once and then went back to sit down at the table. Even though the sandwich looked so utterly grotesque, Dean was still scarily hungry.

Sam sat back down at the table and decided wisely to drop the whole Dean must go to hospital now or die act and think about something else. Sam picked up his sandwich as well and continued to pick at it.

Sam broke the silence after a few minutes.

"So Presleigh. What kind of trouble did she exactly get herself into?"

Dean knew that sooner or later he was going to have to tell his brother all that he had gone through with Presleigh over the past couple of months. At first, Dean was sort of excited to tell Sam about all of the stuff that Presleigh had gotten herself into over the past couple of months because he wanted Sam to feel bad for leaving them, but after hearing Sam's honest apology he didn't know if he quite wanted to just yet. But he knew that he had to. He couldn't stop the inevitable.

Dean took a few more bites of his sandwich before answering him.

"Well, for starters she was failing most of her academic classes."

A piece of sandwich fell from Sam's lips because he couldn't even speak right now. Dean looked at Sam in disgust and mumbled under his breath, "Motor skills Sammy, motor skills."

Sam wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand even though there was nothing there before continuing.

"How could you let her fail at school like that Dean!"

Dean looked at Sam like he was dumb.

"Sam, you know that was always you. You were the one who always cracked down on her about that kind of stuff. I mean I tried to ground her when she would fail a test or something, but none of it was seeming to work."

Sam laughed humorlessly.

"Uh, well yeah Dean. When she fails at something, you don't just ground her. You help her with whatever the subject was that she didn't understand properly. If you don't help her, she'll just continue to fail."

Dean looked up to the right and then back to Sam.

"Well, um, that was a, that was a good idea."

Sam smirked.

"Uh yeah! What else went on?"

Dean sighed deeply. Here came some of the heavy stuff that he knew that his brother wasn't going to like hearing. But it was the truth and it needed to be told.

"She started to get herself into the partying stage. She would go out on the weekends and get drunk and have me freaking out at the motel or wherever we were staying calling her phone like crazy. And then at three in the morning I would have some semi drunk kid holding my passed out Presleigh in his arms at my doorstep."

Sam looked stunned. He knew that his sister had drank a couple of sips here and there. But he never imagined that she would get drunk. Drunk! I mean she was only fifteen years old!

"Drunk? Presleigh drunk? I don't believe it."

Dean nodded his head smugly.

"You better believe it. I tried beating some sense into her the first couple of times but nothing was seeming to work. So I just had to settle to grounding her."

Dean bowed his head. Sam could tell how sad and upset his brother was over talking about their baby sister. Surely he wasn't blaming himself for Presleigh's recent behavior. But who was he kidding? This was Dean Winchester he was talking about here. The king of blaming yourself for no apparent reason whatsoever: that was Dean.

"Well, at least it was alcohol and not d-

Dean's shaking head stopped Sam mid sentence.

Sam's faced turned pale and his eyes widened greatly.

"No. Don't tell me she got into drugs."

Dean slowly shook his head yes.

Sam groaned out loud and sat back in his chair slowly. He felt utterly defeated. It was like his worst fears for his baby sister were all coming true right before his eyes. And even worse: his worst fears for his baby sister had already came true, he just wasn't there to actually see them happen...

"I'm sorry Sammy. I just-

"Dean. No. You aren't actually blaming yourself for Presleigh's actions are you?"

Dean's face remained sad and upset. Sam rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Come on Dean! You can't actually blame yourself for this. This is a hundred percent on Presleigh. Maybe even a little bit on Dad..."

Sam whispered the last part to himself, but not without Dean hearing him.

"No Sam. This isn't Dad's fault. He left me in charge and things just got out of hand. It's my fault."

"Did you even call and tell Dad about any of it?"

Dean shook his head.

"Yeah. But he told me what I already knew. Presleigh was my responsibility so I had to take care of it. Not Dad who was hundreds of miles away saving peoples' lives. I had to man up and take charge of the situation. I just couldn't Sam. I tried."

"Is that why you sent Presleigh to live with Caleb?" Sam asked softly.

Understanding was beginning to etch into his once angry face.

Dean nodded his head.

"I thought that maybe another point of view would knock some sense into her. You know how good Caleb is with people. I just thought that she needed some time away from me. And honestly Sam, I needed some time away from her. Every time I saw her, I would get this sick feeling in my stomach. It was like, it was like I was failing her, I was failing her and I was failing... Mom."

Dean whispered "mom" softly, but Sam had caught what he said.

"Mom?" Sam asked softly.

It was a voluntary response from Sam because Dean had rarely ever mentioned anything about their deceased mother. Much less about failing her.

Dean watched his hands as his fingers intertwined with each other back and forth repeatedly.

"Yeah. Like I didn't do things right with Pres. I didn't raise her the right way. I messed up man."

Sam shook his head in disbelief at what he was hearing. Sam looked up to his brother so much that he even grew his hair out like the hair Dean had when he was Sam's age. Dean was talking crazy!

"Dean. You were the best that you could possibly be. You were twelve years old and practically raising an eight year old and a two year old. You did the best that you could do. Sure Presleigh has made some bad mistakes here recently, but Dean. You and I both know that little girl like the back of our hands. She isn't gone. No, we can get her back. We have to get her back Dean. We have to get our little old Pres back."

Dean nodded his head in understanding.

"I know Sammy. I know."

Before Sam could respond to Dean, Sam's phone rang. He fished for it out of his jean's pocket and flipped the cellphone open.

"Hello?"

"Caleb?"

Sam's once puzzled expression quickly turned to a distraught and alarmed expression.

"Slow down, slow down! What happened to Presleigh?!"

 **SPN**

Presleigh Winchester sat in the passenger seat of her mother's car with a bright smile on her face.

She had just gotten picked up from school in the car rider line by her mother. And no, she didn't have to wait an extra ten minutes for Dean and the Impala to come speeding into the parking lot on two wheels. Her mother was there on time at the front of the line.

Presleigh had had the best day at school ever.

She had never thought she would ever have a day as good as she just did in a school building like she did today, but oh did she.

Apparently, Presleigh Winchester was totally and completely popular at high school.

People in the hallways would stop by her as they passed her and compliment her on her shoes, her hair, her outfit or just simply to say hi. Presleigh, at first felt overwhelmed by all of the "fan base" she had in the hallways. But by lunch time, she started to get the hang of things. Presleigh would compliment the people who complimented her, and she would would ask how their day was to the people who said hi to her.

At lunch, all of the jocks and cheerleaders would come and sit by her and talk their heads off to her. Normally, Presleigh tried to avoid any dude with a sweatband around his head and any girl with matching lipstick, socks, shoes, and a belly button ring, but she found herself enjoying their company very much. She had no idea who these people were but she liked how much they knew and liked her. Presleigh wasn't use to all of this love from her fellow peers. She was use to mean looks and rolled eyes. Presleigh kind of liked being the center of attention for a change.

In classes, she didn't feel stupid or unprepared like she normally did. Plus, she felt well rested so her binder and desk wouldn't become her class time bed. They were actually used the way they were supposed to be used. Presleigh had all As and her teachers loved her. They would call on her and ask her opinion about a matter and she would give it, and the whole class would clap their hands together and cheer her on.

It was crazy really.

And what was even crazier was the fact that she had boyfriend.

And a hot one at that.

Her boyfriend was a six foot basketball player who had the hots for Presleigh. He brought her a sausage biscuit in the morning for breakfast and brought her a bag full of Milk Duds for study hall motivation. He would walk her to each class and kiss her on the cheek when they would make it to each classroom.

It was all like a fantasy.

Presleigh knew that this was by no means her actual life, and she also knew that she probably should have been a little more concerned than she was right now, but she just couldn't think of all that right now. All that she saw wherever she was, wasn't all that bad. She had a mother. Her brothers and father were home. She was popular at school. She did well in her academic classes. She even had a boyfriend for crying out loud!

In her eyes, she was living the life right now. And she didn't want to leave.

Her mother looked over at her daughter whom was smiling beautifully reminiscing on her previous events.

"What's got you so happy, my sweetheart?"

Presleigh looked over at her beautiful mother and smiled even bigger at her.

"Just, just a really good day, that's all. How was your day?"

Mary smiled sweetly at her.

"Mine was pretty good too. I have a couple of papers to grade though."

"Are we eating as a family tonight?" Presleigh asked.

Mary looked at her like she had just seen a ghost.

"Are you feeling okay Presleigh?"

She reached over to check Presleigh's temperature. Presleigh moved away confused.

"What do you mean?" Presleigh asked.

Mary placed her reaching hand back on the steering wheel.

"Baby, we never eat as a family. You know that."

Presleigh's eyebrows went up. How the heck could this family be so dang perfect but not even eat together? Her and Dean would always eat together no matter what. Dean would bring home some burgers or take her out to a diner but they would always eat together. No matter what. It was just kind of their thing.

"But why?" Presleigh asked.

Mary looked over at her puzzled.

"Because you have pottery class tonight baby. And Dean eats with Rachel, and Sam goes out on Friday nights, and you know your father doesn't get home until late on weekdays."

Pottery class? Rachel? Sam going out?

Well, at least she was use to her father working overtime.

But the rest of this was all new to her.

Presleigh just nodded her head and smiled faintly at her mother. She turned to face the window and watch the passing trees as her mother drove by them.

Suddenly, her happiness was sucked away from her. Just this one little thing spoke volumes to Presleigh.

This family was not all she had made it up to be.

If her family wasn't going to act like a family and do the little things she cherished greatly, she didn't want to be here. Presleigh was that set on family values that she was willing to leave this family and this perfect day just like that.

All of what Caleb spoke to her about family and what that meant, she couldn't just hold that down in her heart and ignore it. Family matters. And not necessarily the actual people in the family but the actual feeling the people give to one another. The sense of unity.

Dean, John, and Sammy would give their lives for her in a second. They weren't perfect by any means. But neither was she. She wanted to get back. Back to her old life.

So when Mary stopped the car at a stop sign, Presleigh opened the door and threw herself out of the car.

Far she ran. Into the woods and away from her name being called.

As she was running she was almost one hundred perfect positive that she heard over her heavy breathing the words "You dumb girl! We're gonna find you, and when we do you're gonna regret it."

And then she ran into blackness.

Nothingness.

 **A/Notes: Thanks so much for reading! Please review and follow! Tell me your requests and corrective criticism please. Also, I saw somewhere that Dean had long hair before the series because his fake ID or something had a picture of him with long hair. So I decided to put that in there a little bit(-; anyways, thanks for reading, I love yall so much!**

 **Emma Winchester 424: Thank you so much! And yes it was inspired by the episode in season two. And the two story lines do not go together. Like the shapeshifters and whatever has Presleigh are completely different things. If that makes sense ha. But thank you always for your love and support!**

 **JaliceJelsa4eva: Thank you very much! And haha girl me too!**

 **Mayremmy: Wow! Thank you so much! I try to not make it boring because I know that reading chapters that are boring are never fun. So that's one of the things I try to avoid doing. So thanks so much! It means a lot!**

 **Happygoddess2003: Thank you so much! Please keep reading and giving me your input(-:**

 **Jenmm31: Haha thank you! Yeah, I know(-: a lot of even MORE questions arose now! Sorryyyy (-; I hope you enjoyed some Sammy and Dean moments though, love you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/Notes: Super pumped for yall to read this chapter! I really hope yall enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Supernatural, only my precious Pres.**

 **Chapter 21: Reconciliation**

Every negative thought, whether it was possible or not, was being zapped around in the two Winchester brothers' heads.

Sam was only thinking about the fact that the last time that he may have ever seen his sister was more than half a year ago. And worst of all, it wasn't like he didn't have two working legs to use to go see her. He chose on his _own_ not to go see her. This growing realization started to take its toll on Sam's mind.

Dean was only thinking about the fact that _he_ was the one who got her in this situation and predicament in the first place. _He_ was the one who left her with Caleb; _he_ was the one who wasn't looking out for her. It was suffocating to think about that he might just have been the one who had gotten his baby sister killed. _Killed._

Caleb had called Sam and told him everything: about how he and Presleigh were attacked at the remote gas station, about how the attackers knocked them both out, about how he woke up in a deserted phone booth in the middle of nowhere completely healed from the fight he had just experienced, and about how he couldn't find Presleigh anywhere.

Sam had already put his cellphone on speaker phone as soon as he realized that this was serious news. Dean and Sam stayed sitting there in the motel room with growing worry and distress for their little Presleigh. Caleb said that he couldn't remember anything else. Everything wasn't even "a blur"; everything was a pure black thought of nothingness.

Caleb had told them that he was going to catch a plane to where Sam and Dean we're currently staying and that maybe it was good idea to meet up and discuss everything as a team of three, but Sam quickly turned down his offer and strictly told him not to. Sam told him to stay in the town that he was currently in and find a motel and shack up. If he was found there, then maybe their sister wasn't far off from where Caleb was…. Or she could be in the total opposite direction as he was.

"Dean. Tell me what we're supposed to do man. I don't know what to do. I mean, I- I haven't done this in so long. I mean I went after you but that, that was just out of worry. I mean, you're a grown hunter Dean. Pres, well, she's just a little girl."

Sam was so close to breaking down and crying right there in front of his brother that it was downright uncanny; the few times that Sam had ever cried in his twenty one years of life was never _ever_ in front of his brother. It was kind of like an unspoken Winchester rule: you don't cry, and if you do, it better not be in front of a family member. Once Dean saw that his brother was on the verge of a mental breakdown, he knew that he was going to have to be the one to hold it all together if he wanted any chance of finding his baby sister.

Dean thought about what Sam had just said about Presleigh, shook his head fervently and stood up.

"No Sam. Don't you say that. Presleigh is _not_ 'just a little girl'. She's smart. And she knows how to get herself out of any situation that she finds herself in, whether it's supernatural related or not. Heck, man, who was the one who got out of running five miles in the morning after smarting off to _the_ John Winchester? Huh? Can you answer me that? And, and she's not only smart, she's strong Sammy. She's _so_ strong. I know she might not look so strong cus she's so freakin' tiny, but she's quick and precise. She one time even convinced me somehow to not give her any meds or painkillers of any kind with a broken arm and twenty- _seven_ Dean Winchester stitches in her scalp. The kid's _not_ just a little girl, Sam. She's Presleigh Rose Winchester. Remember that, okay?"

Not a word that came from Dean's mouth was spoken in an unkind or accusing tone. Dean wasn't scolding his younger brother for calling his sister weak. No, every word that Dean spoke was out of love and admiration of his little sister and the hope to bring encouragement and serenity to his little brother.

The way that Dean spoke about their sister gave Sam a tiny sense of peace about the whole unnerving situation that they were currently facing. Dean was right. His sister was brave, and strong, and smart. They just had to _find_ her. This was the key that Sam needed to remember. Presleigh is strong enough to still be that: findable. He then _knew_ that she would do her part and that was to stay alive and to get out alive. Now all Sam and Dean had to do was their part: _find her_.

"Pack your things. We gotta head to Nebraska, find Caleb, and find Presleigh."

Dean didn't wait for Sam to answer him. He went straight for his sprawled out belongings and began to shove them into his black leather duffle bag. Sam didn't wait to give him a response either. He went straight for his belongings as well. The two Winchesters prepared to leave the motel in a silence of a million thoughts bouncing off the orange wallpapered motel walls.

Just as the Winchesters were shoving their clothes and things into their duffle bags in no orderly fashion, they heard a knock, knock on the motel door.

Both Dean and Sam simultaneously stopped what they were doing and looked up at the door. The way that they were staring at the door would have made you think they could see straight through the wooden framework and right into the heart of the person, or thing, that was on the other side of the door. Sam and Dean weren't fans of coincidence, or "random visitors" per say.

After a long thoughtful pause, Sam started to move towards the door to look out the peephole to investigate who their uninvited guest was, but Dean stopped him in mid stride. Dean held up his hand to signal him to freeze. He then put his finger up to his lip to tell him to be quiet and reached for his gun out of the back of his jeans. As Dean slowly crouched towards the wooden door, he flipped off the safety of his gun and raised it at the average level of the average human. Dean wasn't taking any chances, so he already prepared himself to shoot immediately if necessary. The bullet would go straight into the heart of any intruder that dare tried to mess with his family.

Once Dean reached the door, he motioned to Sam to open the door on the count of three.

"1...2... _3_ ," Dean whispered.

On the count of three, Sam whipped the door open.

"Put your hands where I can em!" Dean shouted gruffly.

An old woman with black, greying hair thrown into a bun raised her hands immediately and dropped whatever that was in her hands to the ground in front of her. Her arms were shaking so much that they almost appeared as a blur to the naked eye.

"What do you got there you dead son of a-

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

Before Dean could annoyingly ask his brother "what", Sam pointed to the once folded up towel that laid frozen on the ground and then to the woman's light blue uniform and white skirt.

"She's a maid," Sam whispered to Dean.

Dean immediately got red in the face with embarrassment. He then lowered his gun and turned the safety back on. He gave a shrug of his shoulders and the sides of his right cheeks started to twitch up as he tried to give the frightened old lady a charming smile.

"I- um," Dean started to stutter.

"We're very sorry for this, ma'am. We, we thought you could have been someone else. We're terribly sorry to scare you like this. We were just leaving," Sam saved Dean from looking even more like a douche and tried to apologize to the freaked out maid.

The woman slowly lowered her hands that were in fact still shaking uncontrollably. She nodded her head softly and swallowed really hard. It was still evident in her eyes and her body language that she at all didn't accept Sam's meaningful apology.

Sam squatted down and picked up the dropped towel and held it up in his hand and smiled at her apologetically.

"Um- thank you for this," Sam said politely.

The maid once again nodded her head in terror but didn't say anything.

Sam tried to smile back but then just decided to close the door and to let the poor lady be.

Once the door was shut, Sam turned to Dean with a look of anger written all over his face. Dean held up his hands in defense and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on. You can never be too safe. How was I supposed to know that she was just a freakin' maid? We _never_ get knocks on our doors like that."

Sam just shook his head in disbelief and walked back to his bed and continued to pack in silence. Dean did the same.

After a few more minutes of packing, Dean set his luggage by the door and headed to the bathroom.

"Ima take a leak and then we're headed out, alright? Make sure you get everything."

Sam nodded his head and zipped up his duffel.

As Dean was just about to make it to the bathroom, another knock, knock was heard at the door. Dean groaned and rolled his head and eyes around in annoyance.

"Seriously? How could we have taken two showers in the past ten minutes?" Dean complained.

"Dude. Just don't go all Bad Cop on us again, will ya? Just answer the door like a normal person. You don't need to answer the door with a gun every time Dean."

At first Dean was looking at Sam like he had lost his freakin' brain, but then once Dean started to realize why Sam was talking so loud, it all started to make sense to him. Sam was saying that nonsense loudly only because he wanted whoever, or whatever, was out there on the other side of the door to hear him so that he or she would think they had let their guards down for a moment.

Dean nodded his head in understanding at Sam and then pulled out his gun quietly. Like before, he turned off his safety and slowly crept to the wooden door. This time Dean mouthed the one, two, three countdown.

And this time the maid was not standing before them.

This time a tiny girl, no taller than five feet with long blonde wavy hair that hung almost all the way down to her waist, a soft complexion with a handful of freckles trickling along her rosy cheeks, and bright blue eyes with terror etched into them stood before them shaking violently without a jacket to cover her little arms.

Presleigh Winchester stood there before Dean with his raised gun and Sam with his fighter's stance.

At first, Sam and Dean's reaction was both utter shock, but then that reaction quickly turned to combat mode. John Winchester had always taught their children that things were not always going to be as they seemed. And Dean having just dealt with some shapeshifters, his guard wasn't down for long.

He quickly pulled out his silver flask out of his jacket's inside pocket. He unscrewed the top of the falsk and then threw the contents of the flask onto the girl standing in front of him.

Presleigh's only reaction was her jaw shut tightly and her lips sputtering out water irritably, not shaking and going into convulsions. Dean grunted and then nodded for Sam to pull out his silver knife and cut her.

"No, Sam, it's me-

Presleigh tried to plead her case, but Sam and Dean weren't having it.

Sam ignored her cry and grabbed her hand and cut the inside of her forearm lightly and watched as the blood trickled down her arm and nothing happened to his sister. At first, Sam didn't know what to do. Was this really his baby sister standing in front of him right now?

After all of the heartache and worry, was this really it?

Presleigh twisted her arm in his tight grip and tried to pull away.

"Wanna let me go now?" Presleigh asked coldly.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

He then realized that he was still gripping his sister's arm, so he released it and nodded his head in an attempted apology.

Sam stood there staring at his sister in bewilderment, and Presleigh stood there clenching her newly cut arm trying to stop the bleeding and gazing down uncomfortably at her feet. Dean was the first to break the awkward encounter by putting his gun away and pulling his sister in for a hug. Dean slammed the door shut behind his sister as he wrapped his arms so tightly around his Presleigh.

Presleigh began to cry hysterically into Dean's dark leather jacket. Her shivers were no longer from her coldness but now from her inability to calm herself down. Dean had never seen his sister cry like this before. Not when she broke her ankle in seven places. Not when their dad went missing a couple of years back for a whole two week. Or not even when she had first been told what her father's occupation really was. This cry was a whole a new Presleigh.

A few tears had slipped past Dean's sealed tight eye lids and rolled down his freckled cheeks as he clung tightly to his little sister. Dean didn't even bother shushing his sister or telling her it was okay. Because it wasn't.

It wasn't okay.

It wasn't okay that he had failed her. It wasn't okay that he had left her. None of this was okay. Dean had always refused to lie to his baby sister, and now wasn't going to be any different. Dean held her head with his hand and rubbed circles around her cold t shirt. After about ten minutes of her crying, Dean's older brother protectiveness started to kick in. He continued to embrace her never letting her go from his arms as he led her over to one of the beds and sat her down. The bed squeaked as her weight pressed into the bed's springs. Dean moved away from her a little bit and attempted to release her, but she quickly grabbed his arms with her hands and held onto him tightly. Without Presleigh realizing, her fingernails began to claw into his jacket in fear of losing him.

Dean took one of his arms from Presleigh's grasp and brushed away a couple of tears that were still continuing to flow form her eyes and then brushed a piece of her blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby girl. I'm just going to get a jacket out of my duffle bag and a bandage for your arm. Okay? I promise you, I will not leave you, Presleigh."

Dean meant two things here: he promised her that he wasn't going anywhere far, just a few feet away to get her a jacket and a bandage to keep her warm and kept, and he promised her that he would never again leave her the way that he did. She would be by his side no matter what and nothing in his power was going to change that.

Presleigh released her tight grip on Dean but didn't release her tension in her face. She intently watched her brother, as he made his way over to his duffle bag to retrieve her a warm jacket and bandage to put on. Sam continued to stand uncomfortably off to the side and look down at his own feet. He couldn't look up at his baby sister in the eye, not just yet. He felt so guilty for not being there for her and even Dean in these past couple of crazy months in her life. He couldn't bring himself to face her. Even if she was right there in front of him.

Once Dean fished around for a few seconds for his black sweat shirt, which he rarely ever wore, and first aid kit, he made his way back over to his baby sister. He sat down on the bed and bandaged up her arm. He could tell that she was trying to refrain herself from wincing. He then made her raise her hands as he pulled his sweatshirt over her head. She went to flip her hair that had gotten trapped out of the sweatshirt, but Dean touched her hand and stopped her. He then pulled her hair out of the sweatshirt for her instead.

"Sammy. Get her a glass of water please," Dean ordered softly never letting Presleigh out of his sight.

Dean and Presleigh looked dead into each other's eyes. They stared into each other as if they could figure out all of the things that their relationship had been lacking for so long now. Sam walked over to where his two siblings were sitting on the bed and held out the glass of water. He didn't quite know who to give it to, so he just held it between the two waiting for someone to retrieve it. To Sam's surprise, Presleigh was the one who reached out to grab the glass of water from him.

Presleigh took a couple of small sips from it but then stopped. Dean gave her a knowing look and shook his head. Presleigh sighed and took a couple of larger gulps of water and drank up the glass of water all of the way. Dean had given her that same look that he had used to give her when she was younger and refused to finish the rest of her supper.

After Presleigh finished the glass of water, Dean reached for it and set it down on the floor beside his boots. He held her hands in his and rubbed then back and forth trying to warm them up a bit. He bowed his head down low and kissed each hand softly and then looked back up to Presleigh.

"Presleigh, I'm so sorry baby. I- I should have never left you with Caleb…"

Dean trailed off. He wasn't expecting to find her so soon, so he didn't really have any time to think about what he was going to say to her.

Presleigh shook her head and pulled up his hands and placed them on her cheeks. Dean inwardly grimaced at how cold Presleigh's cheeks were.

"No," she whispered softly.

"Don't you dare apologize to me Dean Winchester," Presleigh said sternly.

Memories flooded back to Dean from a year ago when he and she were lying in bed one night after a vicious werewolf hunt. The werewolf had been Presleigh's first boyfriend and first heartbreak, and he and his brothers had tried to bind her to them and turn her into a werewolf like the rest of them. Dean had followed her there and helped her fight off the werewolves and kill every single one of them.

They had gotten beat up pretty badly and Presleigh had put all the blame on herself much like her brother was doing now for everything that happened to her brother. Every bruise and every scratch was fully her fault in her eyes at the moment. She had told him that she was sorry thinking he was asleep, but he had woken up to her voice and had heard every word that she spoke to him. He had looked her straight in the face and told her exactly what she had just told him now: "Don't you dare apologize to me Presleigh Rose Winchester."

Dean looked at Presleigh and a tear slid down his cheek. He went to wipe the tear away from his cheek with his thumb, but Presleigh softly placed her hand on his hand before he could get to the tear and gently pushed it away. She wiped the tear with her own thumb and then rubbed it off on her jeans.

"You will not blame any of this on yourself Dean, do you understand me?"

Dean could tell that she was trying to muster up her inner John Winchester but didn't come off near as scary and threatening as she had hoped she would. Dean had to smile at that.

"I want you to know that I am sorry. I am sorry for all of the parties and all of the alcohol and all of the disrespect. You can't even begin to understand how sorry I am Dean. But I want you to know…"

Presleigh trailed off. Her tears and sobs started to take over again. Dean brought her a little closer to him again and rubbed her back up and down with his hand.

"Take your time, Pres. I'm all ears."

Presleigh sniffled and nodded her head before continuing.

"I know that it looked really bad, but- but, um, I did not take those LSD pills. Dean, you have to believe me. Something drugged me. The ones who beat me and Caleb up at the gas station, they drugged me. They said that they had to get me away from you and- and-

Dean waved her to stop. Presleigh's breathing and heart rate was starting to pick up, so he tried to calm her back down.

"Shhh, just breathe Presleigh. I already know everything."

Presleigh's head shot up and her doe like eyes looked at him questionably.

"You do?" she asked.

Dean nodded his head and rubbed her cheek affectionately.

"Yes, baby. I know everything. Caleb called Sam and told us everything. He told us all about what they did and said to you. And I- I should have believed you Pres, but you gotta understand that I didn't know what to think. I mean, I felt like we had drifted so far apart that I didn't know what to believe anymore!"

Presleigh nodded her head in understanding.

"Dean, I completely understand why you didn't. Heck, I didn't even believe me at one point. I mean, I'm even surprised I didn't take any drugs in that period of my life."

"Besides, you know my rules: don't do drugs, don't talk to strangers named Rick, and don't get a tattoo."

Dean held up his fingers as he named off his list of rules. He said them jokingly but Presleigh knew that he was dead serious about his list of rules. Presleigh's eyes went huge at the word "tattoo." She couldn't help it.

This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Dean. His eyes immediately narrowed and he looked Presleigh dead in the eye.

"Presleigh Rose Winchester, you better not tell me-

"Um, Dean?"

Dean shot his head to his brother and gave him a darting, dangerous look for interrupting him.

"What?" Dean snapped.

"Could I talk to Pres for a moment?" Sam asked softly.

Presleigh turned to face Sam for the first time since she was first spotted by them at the motel door.

"Can I, Pres? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Sam asked her softly.

Presleigh looked at Sam for the first time in months. His hair had been grown out a little more than normal but he was still the same Sammy. The same nerdy, know it all, argumentative, compassionate, still trying to save her tail Sammy.

Presleigh could see the uncertainty of her response and caution in his hazel eyes. She had had seven whole months to muster up enough hatred and displeasure towards her older brother for leaving her and not keeping in touch with her or Dean, but one look into those eyes washed all of that away. His eyes looked so broken and so tired. Before she could fully understand what she was doing, she did what felt the most right to her in that moment.

She stood up from the bed and ran to her brother and lurched herself into Sam's arms. She wrapped her legs around him as he picked her up. She cried yet again into her brother's jacket. Sam cried as well into her hair.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry."

Sam kept repeating himself over and over again.

Eventually, Presleigh dropped her legs and her arms and looked up into her big brother's eyes.

Sam went to speak again and Presleigh just knew that it was just another apology, so she held up her hand and closed her eyes.

"Nope! Hold it there Samuel Winchester."

She then opened her eyes and picked up his hands into hers. His hands were so much larger than her tiny dainty ones.

"I'm gonna make you a deal, Sammy. For every week that goes by that I don't hear from you at that collegey place, I"

Presleigh pointed to herself.

"Get another wild weekend all to myself. And oh, let me tell you Sammy. I know how to have a wild weekend."

Dean snorted behind them and Presleigh and Sam turned to look at him.

"Don't look at me Sammy. Believe her. I was the one there through her nasty hangovers, she aint kiddin'. She knows how to have a 'wild night'," Dean said with a hint of playfulness.

Presleigh looked back at Sam and waited for him to accept her deal.

Sam looked at her sweet little face. Oh, how he had missed that little face. Sam smile and nodded his head. He then pulled her in for another hug.

"Deal."

Presleigh smiled into Sam's stomach and rocked back and forth as she clung tight to him.

Once they broke their hug, Presleigh and Sam wiped their tears from their eyes and turned to face Dean.

"So now what do we do?" Presleigh asked.

Dean tilted his head to the side.

"Well, I suppose we find ourselves another hunt and get the heck away from whatever the freak took you and just play everything by ear," Dean replied.

Presleigh smiled brightly up at him.

Things were back to normal.

Her normal.

Looking for the next hunt, staying clear of things that wanted her dead, that was Presleigh Winchester's normal.

The Winchesters got the Impala loaded up with all of their luggage and ready to go after they had called Caleb and told him everything that had just happened. Caleb was über relieved to hear that Presleigh was alive and safe. Presleigh felt the same way about Caleb.

The Winchesters were planning on driving to Bobby's house and regrouping before picking back up to the swing of things. Sam was going to have to go back to college of course, but it was evident that Presleigh was going to hold Sam up to his end of the deal; no doubt about it.

Dean was actually going to drive all the way to California and drop Sam off personally. He wanted this to be a normal drop your older brother off at college type of experience for his Presleigh.

Presleigh slid into the backseat of the Impala as Sam sat in the passenger seat and Dean sat in the driver's seat. Before Dean cranked up the car, he adjusted the rear view mirror to face Presleigh.

Presleigh could see Dean's eyes reflecting in the rear view mirror. They were narrowed sharply, and Presleigh knew exactly what he was about to say.

"So this tattoo?"

 **A/Notes: Thank yall so so SO much for reading this far in my Presleigh Winchester series! I know that this reunion was long awaited and I am so happy to finally have it done and out there! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please please review and tell me what you thought about their reunion. I also would love for you all to give me some suggestions for new chapters. I can do one shots as well if you would like me to. Just let me know. Anyways, thank you all so much for your love and support, it seriously means so much to me! I love y'all so much(-;**

 **megfurtado: Thank you so much for your review! I know you were waiting for Sam and Dean to come to Pres's rescue, and originally, I had planned to do just that, but I decided to do something different. I decided to make Presleigh kind of man up and escape on her own. I hope you liked them reunited though! PS you were one of my motivations to hurry up and get this chapter finished and out there. Once again, thanks for your love and support(-:**

 **sjwmaw: Thank you! I was super glad that Sam and Dean finally got their tension settled too because honestly, I love it when the brothers get along ya know! And yes, Pres was just caught up in the idea of the "perfect" happy family, but I wanted her to remember kind of what Caleb had told her in earlier chapters so that she could fully realize that her family was supposed to matter to her greatly. Thanks so much for the review!**

 **SamA18: Thank you so so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Jenmm31: Yay! I'm so glad you enjoyed the Sammy/Dean moment (those are some of my favorite to write and to watch on television)! I hope you enjoyed the sibling reunion; I had your comments in mind while writing it! It was long overdue, I personally believe, so I hope it was at least half of what you were hoping for! Thanks so much for the love and support!**

 **Emma Winchester 424: Thanks so much for your review! It means a lot how invested you are in Presleigh because you are such a spectacular writer and I love your Natalie so much, so it means a lot! I'm glad you enjoyed the Sam/Dean scene! And I know, I missed Sam too. But it may be later Lord willing that we find out about all of the details of what had Presleigh and about all of the little tiny details to the whole shebang. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter of reconciliation and thank you so much for your continued love and support! Love you!**

 **God bless everyone! I hope y'all have a blessed week(-:**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/Notes: Okay, so here's a one-shot about Presleigh when she was younger! I kind of missed writing about baby Pres, so I thought what the heck, let's do this! I hope you enjoy it! Please please review, I love to hear from y'all and see y'all's point of view of the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Presleigh Rose, and that's it.**

 **Dean: 16**

 **Sam: 12**

 **Presleigh: 6**

 **Chapter 23: A Presleigh Pretzel**

"Look, son. All I'm tryin' to say is that you need to get your head in the game and out of the clouds. If you don't start putting a hundred percent into these hunts, then I'm going to stop _bringing_ you on these hunts. I'll leave your butt at Bobby's. Or Pastor Jim's. I, nor your brother, can have you messing around like you have the past couple of hunts cus your life won't be the only one that gets caught in the cross fire. Have I made myself clear, Samuel?"

The Winchesters were loaded up in the Impala driving down the interstate having one of their infamous fights. The other day, Sam, Dean, and John had gone on a simple salt and burn. Sam had been complaining the entire time and had had the worst attitude about _everything._ Sam was having to miss school for this hunt, and it just irked Sam to no degree. Normally, John could take the bad attitude from his middle child but only for so long. Once Sam was complaining to his father about it being too cold and not watching for the ghost like he was supposed to do, the ghost had popped up out of nowhere and almost broke Dean's right arm. Fortunately, John finished the ghost off in time before it could really hurt Dean. Needless to say though, John was livid about Sam's recklessness, and he sure as heck was going to make Sam feel the burn for it.

"Yes," Sam spat out.

John's head whipped around in the front seat. Dean's body tensed up at his father's sudden action. A turned around John Winchester, was never a good sign.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Dean could tell that Sam was not about to take the "L" and just give into his father. No, instead he had this look of determination and fire in his eyes.

"I said-"  
"Sammy…" Dean gave his brother a stern look that pleaded with him to just give up.

Sam sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.  
"Yes _sir_ ," Sam bit out.  
"Good. That's what I thought."

John turned back around. The tension was thick in the car, so Dean decided to ease some of that tension because today was supposed to be a special day.

"Come on guys. Do we really have to be in a bad mood on _today_?"

"We're _actually_ going to get to see the Kansas City Chiefs play. And sure, they suck, but I don't care. At least we get to do somethin' fun for a change. So let's not ruin it with another fight. Okay? Is that so much to ask for?" Dean all but pleaded with his father and little brother.

John gave Dean a sideways glance that said that he didn't appreciate his son telling him what they we're about to do. Dean gulped and recovered fast.

"Sir?" Dean added.

John loosened up a bit and sighed.

"You're right Dean. I'm sorry. It's Pres's first football game. We should be in a good mood."

John looked in his rearview mirror at the little girl sitting behind his seat.

Presleigh had her long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her face was glowing with excitement and readiness. It made John smile to himself.

"Are you excited my Little Rose?" he asked her kindly.

"Uh _yes_!" Presleigh raised her little arms and had jazz hands. She squealed with excitement. It didn't take much to get that little girl in a good mood.

"I gets ta see all da footbah playas wun awound and stuff! Jus like Sammy use ta!" she shouted.

Sam shook his head and looked at his sister.

"No Presleigh. I used to play soccer, not football. They're two different things," Sam corrected his younger sister.

Sam was already annoyed with his father from before, so he didn't have much patience left for his sister.

Dean quickly stepped in.

"What Sammy's _tryin'_ to say is that we're going to watch another sport that you've never been to, football not soccer."

Presleigh nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh. Okayyy. Well explains ta me den."

She looked curiously into Dean's eyes. He had her full attention.

Dean racked his brain for a good way to explain this to his litter sister until he finally came up with one.

"You remember that game that me and Sammy watched at Bobby's a couple of weekends ago? The one where they would kick the ball into the field goal that looked like this."

Dean held up his arms and bent them.

Presleigh kicked her legs up and down in excitement.

"Yes! Yes!" she replied shaking her head.

"Well, that's what we're going to go watch, a football game."

"Like the one that Sammy went to last weekend," Presleigh said proudly. Presleigh was happy that she understood something for a change, so she wanted to talk more about it.

Sam's face paled at what came out of his little sister's mouth.

"What football game last weekend?" John snapped. He didn't know that his son had went to a football game. Sam was supposed to be at home watching Presleigh while he and Dean were on a hunt.

Sam reached over to Presleigh and struck her on her arm.

"Ow! Sam hit me!"

Sam quickly pulled back his hand that had just hit Presleigh to get rid of the evidence. However, John didn't need any.

"Samuel. Hit your sister again and see what happens."

John turned around and glared at his youngest son.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled.

"What football game did you go to, Sam? You're not answering me."

John was starting to grow irritated.

Sam sighed and just decided to come out and tell his father the truth. He was bound to find out sooner or later. The man was a pro at figuring out what was going on behind his back anyways; Sam didn't have a chance.

"I _may_ have gone out last Friday night to my school's last home football game with a couple of friends."

" _May_ have?" John asked with raised eyebrows.

John wasn't impressed.

"I _did_."

Sam had his head bowed too afraid to look at his father in the eye.

"What on God's green earth made you think that you could go out to some football game and leave your baby sister without even asking for permission in the first place?! Have you lost you freakin' mind?!" John roared.

Sam flinched at his father. Dean took notice in his sister's saddened demeanor.

"Dad," Dean whispered.

"No Dean! You can't possibly think that this should just be written over like that." John snapped his fingers.

Dean shook his head.

"No Dad. I don't. Sammy should no doubt about it be punished. But-"

" _Dean_!" Sam interrupted his older brother with horror. His brother had always had his back, but not this time. Dean was just as mad as John was because he should have never left his six year old sister unattended like that.

" _But_ I think it can wait until _after_ the game. Don't you?" Dean finished with a glare to his brother for interrupting him.

"Fine." John gave into his oldest son's suggestion.

"But this is _not_ over with, do you hear me Samuel?" John asked as he glared at his youngest son in the rearview mirror.

"Yes sir," Sam mumbled under his breath.

They rode in silence for the next twenty minute, nothing but some soft rock from the radio in the background.

"Awe we almost thewe yet?" Presleigh spoke up from the backseat after a little while.

"Yes, baby. Five more minutes," John replied.

In _twenty_ minutes, they pulled up in the parking lot. Presleigh was so excited because she had personally felt like John's version of five minutes was way too long for her taste. Presleigh jumped out of the car once it was stopped and started doing her dance that she did when she got really excited. She put her hands in the air and jumped around waving them wildly.

"Yay! We awe hewe!" Presleigh fist pumped in the sky as she squealed with excitement.

"Okay, okay, kiddo. Don't get too excited now. Remember now, didn't I tell you they suck?" Dean asked as he made his way around to his little sister. In all honestly though, he was enjoying his baby sister's excitement.

"They suck like how Sammy sucks at gurls?" Presleigh asked innocently.

Sam's face got red.

" _Exactly_ how Sammy sucks at girls."

Dean died laughing. Whenever Dean got bored, he would tell Presleigh lies about Sam to just give him something to do. And randomly, like today, she would bring up those little stories and add them to the mix.

"Dean, you-" Sam began but was cut off by his father.

"Boys," John said sternly.

"I'm not gonna have you two down each other's throats the entire time."

"Sorry Dad," Dean said but was still trying to control his laughter.

"Yeah, _sorry_."

Sam was disrespectful and Dean was still laughing, but it was just going to have to do for now.

John grabbed Presleigh's hand that was still sticky from her sucker she had eaten earlier.

"Hold my hand, Presleigh. There's going to be a lot of people here"

"Okay Daddy."

The Winchesters walked up to the gate. People in red were swarming all around them. Presleigh was looking all around her in amazement at how many people she was around. Everyone was talking and laughing. It was an exciting site for the little one.

As they were getting their tickets scanned, an old woman who obviously worked there looked down at Presleigh.

"Awwww, now look a hear, is this the little one's first game?" she asked John.

John nodded his head and patted Presleigh's head.

"Yes ma'am."

The woman squatted down and looked Presleigh over.

"Aren't you just the cutest little girl? Are you excited, Miss?"

Presleigh smiled at her brightly and shook her head yes.

"Dean told me theys sucked," she said proudly.

Sam started busting out laughing at his little sister's response. The woman, however, looked outraged at them.

"What- um-no-I-" Dean stuttered.

John smiled in apology at the woman and tugged on Presleigh's hand as he walked off.

"Come on let's go."

"I hope you all enjoy," the woman said with no more excitement left in her voice.

"That was priceless. You should have seen the look on your face! And hers!" Sam was laughing so hard that he was doubled over grasping his stomach.

"It's not funny Sam."

Dean glared at his brother and balled up his fists.

"It's quite obvious boys that you can't say whatever you feel like around your sister, now isn't it?" John spoke up seeing the need to intervene between his sons before it got ugly.

"Yes sir," they both mumbled under their breath in understanding.

"Glad, we've realized this," John said monotonously as he continued to make his way to their seats.

"We're seats 34-37," John said once they got to Row M.

"Excuse us," John replied as he walked through the tight aisle.

The Winchesters made their way to their opened seats.

"I wanna sit by Dean," Presleigh whined looking up to her father.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure you do," Dean mumbled.

Dean rolled his eyes. It amazed him that she didn't even realize when she had said something she totally shouldn't have.

"Okay, whatever you want. Sammy, scoot down, " John demanded lightly.

"Is it abouts ta stawt?" Presleigh asked as she sat watching everyone.

"Yep. Kickoff's in less than thirty seconds," Dean answered.

Once both teams came out to the field and prepared for kickoff, Dean, San, and John stood up to watch along with the rest of crowd. Presleigh followed suit. She stood on her tippy toes on top of her chair.

"Whooooooo! Go Cheeks! Whoooooooo!" Presleigh hollered loudly with raised arms and balled up fists.

"What did she just say?" Sam turned and asked Dean. Sam had a hug smile across his face.

Dean, however, looked more concerned than Sam about his baby sister and her comprehension of things.

He lowered his head to his little sister who still didn't reach his height even on her tippy toes and chair.

"Presleigh, it's Chiefs, not cheeks," he told her softly.

"Cheeks," Presleigh said.

" _Chiefs,"_ Dean said with a little bit more harshness to his tone.

" _Cheeks,"_ Presleigh said back matching the harshness in Dean's voice.

"Okay, whatever, Pres."

Dean gave up and turned back to watch the game. He clapped his hands and smiled to himself.

"Go Cheeks!" Dean yelled with a grin.

A few people in the stands in front him turned around and gave him a peculiar look. He just glared at them and kept cheering for the Cheeks with his baby sister.

It didn't take long for Presleigh's newly found excitement and interest in the football game to die out.

"I'm hungry," Presleigh complained laying her head on Dean's arms helplessly.

"Wait until halftime, Pres," Dean said as he shrugged her off of him. His focus never once left the football game in front of him.

"How long is dat gonna bes?" Presleigh continued to whine.

Dean finally turned to his sister when she grabbed his arm and shook it.

"Thirteen more minutes okay? Look you see the game clock?"

Dean pointed to the blinking screening far off.

"But its stops evewy fouw seconds."

Presleigh's tone of voice was indicating that the waterworks were about to begin. Dean knew that he was going to have to intervene soon before John noticed. Dean knew that John already wasn't in the mood for Presleigh's whininess.

"Pres, shhhh, stop complaining," Dean whispered sternly to her.

Presleigh wasn't one to give up that easily.

"But I wanna go get sumthin' to eattt."

"Presleigh Rose, stop your whining," John snapped at his daughter.

Presleigh folded here arms and huffed her breath loudly.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya," Dean mumbled to his sister.

Not even five minutes had passed before Presleigh was begging to get out of her seat yet again.

"I have ta pee," she said matter of fact.

Dean rolled his eyes and let a major sigh escape his lips.

"Oh okay. Come on, let's go."

Dean stood up and grabbed Presleigh's hand roughly.

"Dad, Sam you want anything to eat or drink? Ima take Pres to the head."

John reached for his wallet and, then handed his son a twenty dollar bill.

"Yeah, get me a beer," he said.

"And me a Coke," Sam chipped in.

"Wait, no a Sprite," Sam said as Dean began to walk away.

"Ooh, and some peanuts!" he added again.

"Women," was all that Dean said.

Dean rolled his eyes and began to walk off again. Sam was about to say something back to Dean's comment when John sent him a warning glare. Sam didn't say anything else.

As Dean and Presleigh made their way outside to the concession stand and restroom, Presleigh suddenly let out a loud scream.

Dean was immediately alarmed and looked all around him to see what his baby sister was screaming at.

"Presleigh! What's wrong?" he asked frightened.

Presleigh's shaking finger slowly arose up from her side and pointed in front of her. Presleigh was grasping Dean's leg and hiding behind it.

"What? What are you looking at?" Dean asked.

Dean's gaze followed Presleigh's finger. Behold, he saw a giant, grey animal in a big red shirt that red "Kansas City Chiefs" on it.

"Ohhh, Presleigh. That's just the mascot. There's nothing to be scared of," Dean said comfortingly once he realized what his little sister was afraid of.

"Come on, Pres, let's go the restroom."

Dean led the way to the girl's bathroom. He had realized that Presleigh wasn't going to get over the mascot so he had decided to just clear her mind of it.

"I'll wait out here."

Dean patted Presleigh's bottom and ushered her to go on. However, Presleigh didn't budge.

She looked up to Dean with watery eyes.

"Nope, uh un. I'm not going in there with you, Presleigh."

Presleigh shook her head fervently and tugged on his hand.

"Pweaseeee. I can't use it dennn."

Dean rolled his eyes and head dramatically.

"Ughhhh. Fine."

As he was pulling Presleigh into the bathroom, he looked down at Presleigh and pointed at her with his free hand.

" _Don't_ tell Sam this," he said sternly.

"Pwomise."

Dean shook his head. How did he know that she was lying?

Once Presleigh was done using the bathroom, she came out of the stall.

Dean was in a hurry to get the heck out of there because of all of the mean glares he was receiving from the middle aged women in there.

"Alright, let's wash your hands."

Presleigh went to go wash her hands at the sink. She looked up at the tall stink and then back down to the floor. There was no way her little legs could reach that sink. Dean sighed again and went to pick her by her waist.

"Dry em off."

Dean handed her a paper towel.

"Okay, now what do you want to eat?" Dean asked once they were, to Dean's excitement, out of the bathroom.  
"A pwetzel!" she shouted with enthusiasm.

It was the first thing the kid saw.

"Alright. A pretzel it is then," Dean said with a smile at his little baby sister.

Dean grabbed her hand and walked her over to the little pretzel stand.

As they were waiting in line, the mascot popped up again. Presleigh once again let out a scream and hid behind Dean. Dean turned around to his little sister and moved over a bit to reveal the mascot to her.

"Pres, what did I tell you? There's nothing to be scared of," Dean said yet again.

Presleigh shook her head and continued to hide behind him.

"Oh come on. Just look away then."

Dean finally just turned Presleigh's head the other way with his hand.

They finally made it to the front of the line.

"Two pretzels, a Sprite, some peanuts, and a beer," Dean ordered.

"Can I see your ID please?" the woman asked politely.

"Yeah, sure."

Dean was only sixteen, but he had a fake ID, so he wasn't concerned whatsoever. It was definitely one of the perks of being a hunter.

The woman checked it and then smiled at him.

"Okay, it'll just be a moment."

After a few minutes of waiting, the woman brought back the food and drinks.

"Here ya go. Two pretzels, a Sprite, some peanuts, and a beer," she said as she handed Dean everything.

"Here, Pres. Hold the pretzels."

Before they headed back to their seats, Dean looked down at his sister.

"Grab my shirt. Don't let go of me. Okay?" he asked sternly.

"Yes sir," she replied.

They made their way through the crowd and back to their seats. Sam and John were talking to each other about the football game which was a good sign, they were walking. Dean handed John and Sam their food and drinks.

"Thanks," Sam said as he grabbed his refreshments.

"Aw, Dean, I wanted the salted-" Sam started to say.

Dean gave him a look.

"These are fine," Sam gulped and finished.

"Uh huh. That's what I thought."

Dean and Presleigh sat down and began eating their pretzels. After a few minutes, Dean asked his father if he could go buy a beer. He was starting to get a headache from all of the screaming. John reluctantly nodded his head.

Right after Dean left, a woman came down the aisle yelling at everybody.

"Who wants to take a picture with our mascot?"

The mascot was standing right beside the yelling woman waving his paw.

"You wanna take a picture with it Pres?" Sam turned and asked his little sister.

Presleigh's eyes grew ten sizes bigger as she shook her head passionately.

"Oh come on, why not? You know Mrs. Ellie would love to see you with it."

Mrs. Ellie was Pastor Jim's wife and they were the ones who had given them the tickets for free.

"Over here!" Sam got up and waved his arms at the mascot.

"No, Sam-" Presleigh started, but she stopped mid-sentence once she saw what happened next.

As her brother was trying to get by, the mascot bumped into him. Dean held up his hands and politely said he was sorry. To Presleigh though, it looked like the big grey monster was about to eat her older brother. Presleigh had heard all about these monsters and she wasn't going to let one of them hurt her family.

"HEY!" Presleigh shouted loudly at the mascot.

The mascot turned his head and looked at the little girl. Presleigh chunked her pretzel at the mascot. It went flying through the air and slammed into the mascots face. The man in the suit was caught off guard and tumbled backwards. He let out a couple of choice words on his way down as well. The woman beside him ran to his assistance.

Dean turned around to look his sister a few feet away.

"Wun Dean! WUN! It's a monsta!" she shouted at him.

"Presleigh! Presleigh! It's okay! Dean's fine," Sam said rushed as he tried to calm his raving little sister down.

"Go go go! We have to get our heads in da game like Daddy said!" Presleigh continued to say.

"Presleigh, baby stop," John caught her in his arms and held her to his chest. She began to cry into his chest.

"Come here. Shhh, it's okay."

John rubbed circles around her back.

"What happened? Did you seriously throw your pretzel at him, Presleigh?"

Dean had come back up to where his family sat after the commotion. John shot his son a look that told him to shut up.

"Sorry," Dean apologized.

He went to sit back down. He decided that a beer wouldn't help his case much.

Presleigh continued to cry, and John continued to comfort her.

"Shhhh, baby."

"Look at me."

Presleigh lifted her head and looked at her father.

"Why did you say you had to get your head in the game?" he asked her softly.

"Cus that's what you told Sammy. You tolds him to get his head outta da clouds and in da game," she told him through her tears.

"I'm sorry Pres. I shouldn't talk about that kind of stuff around you," John whispered. He held her close to his chest again and closed his eyes.

After a little while, she wiggled out of her father's arms.

"I want Dean," she said.

She walked over to Dean and hopped into his lap. He held her tight and rocked her back and forth.

"Shhh, it's alright Presleigh."

The crowd began to cheer and people arose from their seats and started yelling.

"Look, look. The Cheeks scored a touchdown, Pres."

Dean stood up and moved Presleigh to his hip. He pointed at the team in the in zone down below.

"Yayyyy," Presleigh said nonchalantly. Dean laughed at his little sister.

He looked at her and then tickled her stomach lightly. She pushed his hands away.

"Hey. Why'd you throw your pretzel at the little mascot, Presleigh? I thought you said you were hungry," he asked her curiously.

"It had salt on it. Yous thwow salt at monstas wight?" she asked him.

Dean smiled softly at his little sister. She really did listening to everything that was said between her family and watch everything that was done between her family.

"I love you, girl," Dean simply replied.

He leaned in and kissed her temple softly.

He turned his head forward and they continued to watch the game. Presleigh never left Dean's arms.

 **A/Notes: Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed little Pres(-: I hope yall have a blessed weekend! Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/Notes: Alrighty. So now we're back to the present time in my little story (-: We FINALLY find out what Presleigh's tattoo is. And we FINALLY see some Sam and Pres togetherness.**

 **I would like to say a personal thank you to Jenmm31! She helped me come up with the idea of having some Sam and Pres time. So thank you thank you so much! You're awesome!**

 **Alright, enough talking from me, I'm sorry. It's reading time now! Enjoy! Please review afterwards...(-;**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my Pres.**

 **Chapter 24: Lies**

"You want grape jelly or strawberry?" Dean asked Presleigh.

Dean, Sam, Presleigh, and Bobby all sat around the rectangular wooden table of Bobby's kitchen. The Winchesters had driven two and a half days to Sioux Falls, South Dakota and made it in by midnight. Sam had crashed on the couch in Bobby's office, and Dean and Presleigh had slept in the guest bedroom upstairs. Bobby woke them all up at around nine in the morning. He had gone to the grocery store and picked up some foods and drinks because he wasn't expecting any company and barely had enough food for his dog.

Presleigh's mind started to wonder to the past couple of days, shoot, the past couple of weeks. She had consumed as much alcohol at the age of fifteen than probably the average adult was supposed to in a year. She had gotten a tattoo, which in all honesty she didn't regret one bit, but she knew that a fifteen year old probably shouldn't make that big of a decision on her own like she did. She had exceeded her amount of times that the average person should do of "doing the worm" at parties. She had missed a total of thirty four days of school, Dean only knowing about ten of them. All in all, Presleigh had made some colossal mistakes over the past couple of weeks.

And let me tell you, she was outrageously embarrassed about it.

Because her family was so close and she was the only Winchester girl, she often found herself under the spotlight and scrutiny of her family. Presleigh loved being under the spotlight when she had done something good. She had always loved going out and getting ice cream with Dean whenever she did something good at school, like make a good grade or go a full week without getting into trouble with a teacher or student. But being under the spotlight when she had done something wrong, for six whole months, was something she didn't like all that much. Actually, she didn't like it at all. But it was something she was just going to have to deal with now.

"Grape please," Presleigh answered as she gave him a soft smile of gratefulness for always taking care of her.

"Since when did you start eating grape jelly? If I remember correctly at age five your exact words were 'Dean don't yous eva put gwape jelly on my bwead again or else ima thows up on yous'," Sam asked surprised.

He leaned back in his chair and had his eyebrows raised at Presleigh in shock.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I promise I'm laughing on the inside."

Presleigh rolled her eyes at Sam. She hated be reminded of how she had talked when she was a little kid. It was never that funny to her that she couldn't talk at age six. It was more like an unwanted memory that was just there.

"But I'll have you know Sammy Winchester, I now eat grape jelly on my toast, peach rings from any gas station out there, and I don't eat meat anymore, so HA," Presleigh said in a know it all tone. She had always enjoyed knowing something that her brother didn't; especially when it was Sam.

"What?! Seriously! You're a vegetarian now?"

Sam was now flabbergasted. A Winchester: a vegetarian?! Now that was something new and unexpected.

"Yep. Maybe you would have known that if you'd been around..." Presleigh trailed off.

"Gosh. You're right. I'm so sorry look-" Sam began.

"Sammy relax," Dean said with a small smile on his face as he smeared grape jelly all over Presleigh's half burnt toast.

"We were joking, Sam. Of course I eat freakin' meat. Dean would kill me if I told him I was in to all of that save the animals crap."

Sam was embarrassed.

"Oh."

Sam looked uncomfortable. Dean and Presleigh could tell that he still wasn't fully forgiving himself for missing out on his sister's life and leaving Dean by himself to take care of her.

"Too soon for the "haven't been here" jokes?" Presleigh asked apologetically.

"Maybe just a little," Sam replied with a forced smile and be held up two fingers that were pinched close together.

Presleigh and Dean made a note in their heads to not do any jokes on that matter for a little while. At least another hour.

"Here. Hurry up and finish. We got stuff to take care of."

Dean placed the toast with grape jelly spread all over it on Presleigh's plate in front of her. Presleigh sighed slowly and her cheeks got red.

"What stuff to take care of?" Bobby asked curiously.

Presleigh and Dean ignored him.

"Deannnn. This is Sam's last day before he has to go back to Stanford. Can't you just postpone my punishment? Just for one day? Do you know how short one day is? Like as short my pinky."

Presleigh held up her tiny pinky and then clasped her hands dramatically together and leaned back her head as she pleaded with her older brother to postpone her punishment.

"Punishment for what?" Bobby asked again starting to get aggravated that he wasn't being answered.

"No Presleigh. This is not up for discussion. You made your decision knowing what your consequences were going to be. What does Dad always tell us? 'Don't build a bed you can't lay in'."

Dean's tone said more than enough for Presleigh. There was no changing his mind or getting out of this one. Dean even threw in a John Winchester quote. When that happened, that was always a done deal. Presleigh knew that.

"Fineee. Sometimes it's like you're freakin' John Winchester's evil twin or something," Presleigh said in defeat.

"I should hunt you down," she mumbled under her breath with a roll of her eyes.

"Would someone like to tell me what the heck is going on right now?!" Bobby finally raised his voice and slammed his fists on the table.

"Sorry Bobby," Sam said.

"Presleigh took it upon herself to go get herself a tattoo last week without my permission or my knowing. And you and I, Bobby, both know how I feel about my baby sister getting a tattoo at the age of fifteen years old."

Dean gave Presleigh a long hard look as he told Bobby the reason why Presleigh was being punished. Presleigh just shrank back in her chair and rolled her eyes.

"Dean, I still don't see what the big-"

Presleigh was still trying to plead her case to Dean, but not much was seeming to work out for her favor.

"I already told you this was not up for discussion," Dean said threateningly.

"Well I'd be danged. You really are the wild child of the three," Bobby said.

Presleigh could tell that he sounded a little disappointed in her. It stung badly.

"Bobby, not you too," Presleigh groaned.

"No, yes me too, young lady. You know what your father and brother told you about getting a tattoo. They both said it was out of the question and not gonna happen. So you should have never even been at the little tattoo shop in the first place," Bobby scolded.

"So I'm guessing I'm the lone wolf in this one," Presleogh said with a sigh. She leaned her head on her fist as she looked down at her plate of uneaten grape toast and scrambled eggs .

"Have you ever thought that maybe that's because you're wrong?" Sam asked his sister with a taunting smile.

"No, not really," she replied.

Dean gave her another look.

"Well what is the dang tattoo of anyway? And Presleigh Winchester, I better be able to see this thing without having to invade any privacy," Bobby said with growing anger at even the possibility that Presleigh got a tattoo where the sunlight never shown on.

Presleigh's face got red. Of course she didn't get it somewhere where it would be vulgar. She wasn't signing her death wish.

"Yes you can see it, Bobby. It's just on my side."

Presleigh rolled up her shirt and showed it to Bobby. Bobby took his time to investigate it.

"At least it's not massive," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Not helping," Dean said to Bobby.

"What do the Roman numerals stand for?" Bobby asked ignoring Dean.

"November 2, 1983," Sam answered for Presleigh.

"Mom's death," Presleigh added in a whisper.

Dean's face pained at the words that came out of Presleigh's mouth.

"Hm. Well, boys, I hate to say it, but if she were to get one, I'm glad it's this and not some butterfly that says 'Free Spirit' above it."

"Thank you," Presleigh mouthed to Bobby. He gave her a wink.

"Well, I don't care what she got. She knew she shouldn't have gotten it in the first place," Dean said still not impressed with the fact that his baby sister actually got a tattoo.

"So what's her punishment?" Bobby asked curiously.

"A five mile run everyday for the next week and she has to be the one to tell her father about this little tattoo when he comes home."

Bobby's eyes went wide. Telling John wasn't going to be an easy task that's for sure. John didn't take utter disobedience very lightly. Especially, permanent utter disobedience.

"Geesh. Don't you miss the simpler days when we'd just tear you up?" Bobby asked Presleigh with a smile.

"Oh believe me. Yes, I do," Presleigh mumbled as she took a bite of her grape toast.

SPN

"What are you about to do?"

Presleigh had gotten dressed in some sweats and tennis shoes after breakfast so that she could start her first day of punishment. Dean and she were standing on the porch outside getting ready to get this over with.

"Lookin' up some potential hunts. Why?" Dean asked with his hand shielding the sunlight from his eyes.

"Just wondering."

Presleigh didn't want to just up and leave Sam. No, she wanted just a little bit more time with him.

"So Sammy's really leaving us tomorrow huh?" Presleigh asked as she looked down at her tennis shoes which were kicking up the dust from Bobby's porch that was way overdue for a sweeping.

Dean sighed heavily.

"I'm afraid so, Pres. But we're dropping him off though, so it won't be like he's just-poof- gone into thin air."

Dean tried to make his tone light to take off some of the edge of what he was actually saying. He knew how hard it was going to be for Presleigh to let Sam go, but it was something that was going to have to happen; there was no getting around it.

"Yeah I know," Presleigh mumbled.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine, Pres, okay? You already heard Sam. He said he was gonna keep in touch with us this time."

Dean walked over to Presleigh and put his hand on her tiny shoulder. She shrugged it off gently. She didn't want to be comforted right now.

"I know, but like life gets ahead of us ya know? Like Dean, I know you and me don't know much about this, but Sammy actually studies for tests. And believe me, I once hung out with a "studier" and let me tell you, studying takes up time."

Dean rolled his eyes but smiled a little at his sister.

"Yeah I know that kid. But listen, how boring do you think Sam's life would be without you and me in it? Huh? Answer me that."

Presleigh rolled her eyes.

"Apparently not that boring. He didn't talk to us for a whole six months."

"Presleigh."

"What?"

"You're gonna have to forgive and forget that. If you want to move forward with Sam, your gonna have to give it a try. You can't keep holding that over his head. Okay? You got me?"

Dean pointed at her softly. Presleigh matched him and held up her finger like a gun and playfully shot him.

"Yeah I got you."

"Okay good. Now get ta runnin'."

Dean gently pushed her off of the porch and motioned for her to get started.

"No more hunts in Texas for awhile." Presleigh turned around and pointed at Dean again. She wasn't asking him. She didn't want anymore of that Texas air, not after she got kidnapped there.

"No more hunts in Texas for a while."

Dean nodded his head in understanding and winked at her. He knew that Presleigh wasn't going to just come out and say how scared she had been and still was, so he had to just play by her little hints that she dropped.

Presleigh nodded curtly and then started jogging down the driveway. Dean took a moment to just watch his little sister bob up and down the rocky driveway of Bobby's old house.

Dean cupped his mouth with his hands.

"Put some pep in your step, Pres! You're acting like you haven't been to a gym class in years!"

Dean watched as Presleigh turned her little head around with a wide, humorous smile all across her face.

Dean caught on immediately.

Before Dean could reply to his little sister's mischievousness, she cut the corner and she was no where in sight.

SPN

"Man, guys. I don't know what we're gonna do with Presleigh."

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and then along the side of his face. He was standing in Bobby's office as Bobby and Sam sat looking through newspapers and websites for a hunt for Dean and Pres to go on.

"What do you mean Dean?" Sam asked curiously as he looked up from his laptop.

Dean looked at his brother like he was an idiot.

"What I mean is she hasn't even mentioned a word about what happened to her from the time she got knocked out with Caleb to the time she was standing at our doorstep at that motel in Indiana. All she said was that she got away. She never said how. That's a problem, Sam."

Dean picked up a bottle of room temperature beer laying on the table and popped the lid off before tossing it in the trash.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that you have no idea where she has been for that whole twenty four hours or how she got out of it?" Bobby asked with a little kick in his tone.

How dare those idjits keep something like that from him.

"Yep. We don't know a thing," Dean said.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it Dean," Sam pitched in.

Dean swung around and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well, tough. She's going to."

Sam just sighed and looked to Bobby for help. Bobby rolled his eyes at him. He was twenty one years old and still looking to him for help in his battles with his older brother.

"Dean's right in this one, Sam. Presleigh can't just not tell us what happened. We need to know because we need to know all the information we can get on what took Pres and why they took her. It's for her own good," Bobby told Sam.

"Fine. But let me talk to her," Sam finally gave in with a huff of his breath.

"I don't know about that Sam..." Dean started.

"Look Dean. This is important to me. You were always there for her, even when we were younger, so it's time for me to step up to bat and take charge for once."

Sam stood up from the chair he was sitting in and pointed to his chest. Dean took a sip of his beer and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. But don't make her mad."

SPN

"Here's some water."

Sam handed over a bottle of water to the panting Presleigh on the porch of Bobby's house. She weakly took it from Sam's out reached hand and quickly screwed off the top of the water bottle and chugged it. The water bottle crinkled up as Presleigh drained it. When she was done cooling herself off and her breath finally came back to a near regular, she finally started talking to Sam.

"It's been a while since I've ran that much."

Presleigh was still having a hard time keeping her breaths slow and even.

"They don't have gym classes in school anymore?" Sam asked at the attempt to make small conversation with his little sister.

Presleigh laughed through her share of struggled breaths.

"You think I went to gym class?" She asked with humor. She slapped Sam on the back.

"Well, never mind then," Sam said not really sure of what to say to that. He knew that Dean would kill her if he ever found out that she had been skipping class, but Sam also knew that he wasn't the "enforcer" brother. Sure, he'd love for Presleigh to not cut class, but he knew that his little sister didn't need two overbearing brothers in her life. Dean was enough.

"So I was wondering if you would come help me clean up Bobby's garage with me. Dean and Bobby are looking up hunts right now and I'd figure Bobby needed some help around the place and all," Sam asked casually.

Presleigh nodded her head. She started following Sam to the garage, which was on the right side of Bobby's house. Presleigh didn't really know why she was going to actually help Sam clean up Bobby's bottomless pit of car parts, but she decided that she'd rather do that than play twenty questions with Dean.

"They say where we might go next?" Presleigh asked Sam softly.

She wasn't ready for Sam to leave. She didn't want her big brother to be gone again. Sure, he may call every now and again, but phone calls weren't the same thing as being physically there. She wasn't ready to let him go just yet.

"No they haven't found one yet. Why?" Sam asked.

He already knew the answer to his why. Sam knew that Presleigh wasn't ready to take him back to California and start the hunter life back up again.

"Just curious," was all that she said.

Presleigh looked down at the ground and shrugged her shoulders. Sam didn't pry anymore on his little sister.

When they both made it to Bobby's garage, they paused for a moment and looked over everything that was currently in their line of view. Rusty old parts to trucks, cars, motorcycles, and anything that was considered a vehicle laid rugged on the dirt floor. Two cars that Bobby was currently working on for a few people who lived a couple of houses down sat unfinished underneath the tin shed and surrounded by the tin walls.

"I'll start here and you start over there."

Sam broke the silence and pointed to his left for Presleigh to start picking up the dirty wash cloths and stacking up the car parts in the bins off to the corner of the shed.

"So how do you feel?" Sam asked after a solid ten minutes of metal clinking and clanking.

"What do you mean?"

Presleigh stopped what she was doing and snapped her head to look up at Sam.

"I feel fine," she said instead of waiting for Sam to respond to her question.

"I was just wondering because I mean you haven't really-" Sam started to say.

"Sam. Stop."

Presleigh held up her hand and closed her eyes.

"Pres," Sam sighed.

"You're gonna have to talk about what went on while you were kidnapped. Not even just cus we need to know more information on what took you but because you need to talk about what happened. I know Dean doesn't normally play by those rules, but it's okay to talk about what goes on in your life. There's nothing wrong with it, Presleigh."

"Sam-"

"No. Don't tell me that you don't want to talk about it. I understand that, but you need to," Sam said with authority etched into his tone.

"No Sam. Just listen okay?" Presleigh asked with a little bit of heat in her words. Sam folded his arms being the stubborn boy he always was, but allowed her to go on and plead her case.

"How do I say this the right way?" Presleigh asked herself as her eyes wandered around the dirty old garage and her hands shook in fear.

"Presleigh, you know you can talk about anything to me," Sam threw in as he released his stern frame. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay. So here's the deal, Sam. Dean has ways been the one there for me when it comes to... Uh, like, supernatural stuff, or the "big" stuff. Like whenever I had a question about Dad being gone when I was younger, it was Dean who I would always find myself going to. Whenever I got "bullied" or whatever the adults call it nowadays when I was in the third grade in Mrs. Taylor's class, it was Dean who I went to for help. So, Sam, um, what I'm trying to say is that Dean is and will always be the one who I kind of go to for stuff like that. It's just, how it is. But say I got drunk last weekend and something happens and I wanna talk about it, Dean isn't the one that I should go to you; it's you. It's you who I went to when I wanted help to convince Dad to let us go to the movies on a school night. It's you who I went to when I wanted help forging Dean's signature on that note I got sent home with last year. So Sam, what I'm trying to say here is... I don't wanna talk about what happened when I got hit upside the head and kidnapped by some creeps with you. I want to hang out with you, Sammy. I want to laugh and to joke and to mess around with each other. I don't want to think about the last couple of days. Shoot, I don't want to think about the last couple of weeks. I just want to enjoy being a normal kid with you, Sam."

Presleigh was close to crying by the end of her rambling. Presleigh was that; she was a rambler. Especially when it came time to honestly give her opinion about a matter.

"Come here," was all that Sam could say.

Sam couldn't say anything else but simply that. He knew that nothing was going to change that. Dean was Dean in Presleigh's life. And Sam was Sam in Presleigh's life. Both relationships were different in Presleigh's eyes as they were in reality. Dean was the big brother who stepped up and played the father role when needed. And Sam was the big brother who stepped up and played the caring big brother role when needed. It was the way things were. Sam understood that.

"I love you baby," Sam mumbled into the top of Presleigh's blonde hair and as wrapped her in a hug.

"I love you too Sammy."

Presleigh held on tight to Sam's torso.

"Just be my Sammy. Not Dean," she said into his shirt.

Sam pushed her back a little and looked at her in the eye with a small dash of surprise written on his face.

"Ya know what, kid? You're a lot smarter than you let on."

Presleigh smiled for a moment and then flicked her hair dramatically.

"I've been told it's the blonde hair that confuses most," Presleigh said in a mockingly tone.

"Or the academic probation at school."

Sam poked Presleigh in her stomach. Presleigh's face suddenly lost all of its emotion.

"Good oneeee," she said in defeat of the ongoing taunting. Sam laughed and said his apologies. They made a truce.

"Come on, let's get back to work."

Sam ruffled her hair once and then went back to picking up pieces of rubbish. Presleigh didn't move; she just stared at Sam.

"Oh, so you for real wanted me to help you clean up the garage? I thought you just brought me out here to ask me all those serious questions."

"No, I actually-" Sam started but then interrupted his own self.

"You're right. I just brought you out here to ask you some serious questions."

Sam smiled at his sister in surrender. Presleigh rolled her eyes. Didn't they just go over the fact that she wasn't as dumb as she appeared?

"Well, as far as Bobby and Dean would know... We could always just go for a movie," Presleigh blurted out hopefully.

"I really am the cause of your troublemakerism aren't I?" Sam asked helplessly.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, Sam. I'm the cause of my troublemakerism."

Presleigh flicked her wrist at him and puckered her lips.

"Let's go before they come out and stop us," Presleigh said as she quickly motioned for Sam to come on. She started running for one of the cars that Bobby left the keys in in case of an emergency, which to Presleigh this indeed was an emergency.

"I'm driving!" She hollered at Sam over her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not that irresponsible of a brother!" Sam hollered back as he ran after his sister.

SPN

"Where the freak have you guys been?" Dean asked as Sam and Presleigh walked through the door sheepishly. They both knew that they had gone out way later than they should have without telling Bobby or Dean where they were going to. But they just wanted some time of their own. And to be honest, Sam always seemed to find it much easier to get into trouble when he was around his baby sister anyways. It was almost like trouble was a magnet around her, and it just gravitated towards her.

"Cleaning the garage."

Presleigh was a lot better at lying to Dean than Sam was... But that wasn't saying much.

"For three hours? Seriously?"

Dean wasn't believing them one bit.

"Uh, yeah! That's why I gotta go take a shower."

Presleigh immediately dodged for the staircase and ran upstairs before Dean could understand what had just happened.

"Sam?" Dean asked giving his brother a dark look.

Dean hated being lied to period. But being lied to by both his brother and sister was agonizing on another level.

"What she said."

Then Sam suddenly ran up the stairs hastily just like Presleigh had a few seconds ago.

Dean was left there with his arms raised in total confusion looking at Bobby.

Bobby just shook his head.

"You think I know what's going on with you Winchesters? There's always somethin'."

SPN

"What's this?" Dean asked as he stared at a sheet of paper dangling back and forth in front of his face.

When Presleigh didn't move it, Dean swatted it out of his face and moved to the left in irritation. Presleigh pulled the paper back to her chest in protection of her work.

"It's a thorough analysis of a potential hunt," she said matter of fact.

Now she had Dean's attention.

Presleigh was never one for writing out hunting analysis. She despised research and she despised writing. Dean didn't know what to think.

He snatched the paper from Presleigh's loose hold of it and gave it a once over.

"In Serra Mall, California? At the Stanford campus?"

Dean lifted his head and raised his eyebrow.

"You're dang right at the Stanford campus!" Presleigh fist pumped in the air and had a grin so big on her face that that was all Dean could see.

Dean, however, wasn't so convinced.

"And what made you look up hunts at the Stanford campus, huh?" Dean kept his hold on the paper as he folded his arms and gave Presleigh the look.

Dean always did this. This was the one chance he gave Presleigh to be truthful with him.

"Well, I knew that Sammy was going back there and, and I didn't want him to not be safe there. I was just double checking cus I know that you were looking for a job. Well, now I found you one."

"Plus, we were already heading there anyways," she added.

Dean thought about her response. He believed that she didn't want Sam to leave and that she wanted to make sure he was safe, but how ironic was it that there so happened to be a job on the very place Sam was staying at? Too ironic for Dean's taste.

"Almost a little too perfect don't cha think? Where did you say you found this?" Dean asked.

Presleigh shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"I didn't."

Cue dark, threateningly look from Dean.

"I found it on Google, duh, where else?" She said.

"Okay, well..."

"Well, nothing! It's a job."

Presleigh started spinning in circles but stopped when she saw the look that she was receiving from Dean.

"Sir," she added.

Why did all three Winchesters think that adding "sir" was always a good idea?

"Well okay then. I guess we'll be staying in Cali a little bit longer than expected," Dean said with a sigh.

In all honestly, staying in California to see Sam a little bit longer wouldn't be all that bad to Dean. He missed his brother just as much as Presleigh did.

Presleigh had both of her straight arms up in the air and fists clenched as she waved them in a circle and let out a loud, "WHOOOOO!"

"SAM! SAM, GUESS WHAT!"

SPN

As Presleigh was packing up her things getting ready to head to California in the morning, she quickly deleted the history on Sam's laptop. She deleted all of the websites that she had searched while Sam was in the shower and Dean and Bobby were downstairs looking for a hunt. The websites she deleted were websites with local ghost legends of California... Not news websites about unexplained activity on the Stanford campus.

There was no job in Sera Mall, California.

Presleigh made up the whole thing.

 **A/Notes: AHHH! So what do you think! Tell me, tell me please!(-:**

 **PS I loved all of the reviews on little Presleigh! I want to do some more young Presleighs. So please please tell me your ideas(-:**

 **Have a blessed week!(-:**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I only own Presleigh Rose Winchester. Nothing else(-:**

 **ENJOY.**

 **Chapter 25: How Dumb Do You Think I Am?**

Presleigh was laying in the backseat of the Impala with her bare feet kicked up on the ceiling. It was an uncomfortable position, but she found herself in this same position every time she got anxious or worried about something.

She was trying to relish her extra time with Sam, but the tiny thought of telling her father about her newly spotlighted tattoo was sitting there in the back of her mind and it would not go away no matter how hard she tried to exterminate it. It made Presleigh sick to her stomach every time she thought about the inevitable task of telling her father. Her father had told her time and time again that he did not want her getting a tattoo. Once Presleigh turned fifteen, she felt as though she had some kind of entitlement to making her own decisions. In Presleigh's eyes, if her father felt the need to leave her for random amounts of time, than she felt the need to make her own decisions no matter what his were. Getting a tattoo meant more to her than just the thrill or excitement; it meant shoving her father a silent "Screw you" right in his face. In fact, screwing her father is exactly what Presleigh meant to do. His exact words were literally, "Presleigh. The only thing a tattoo is going to do is draw unwanted attention from some low life boys your age. So no. No is my answer. Don't ask me again. Go get me a beer. I need a drink after that one."

So that was that. Presleigh did not have John Winchester's blessing on her plans to get a tattoo whatsoever. Yet, she took it her own to get one despite that little fact.

Presleigh knew that her father did not take it too well when one of his children blatantly disobeyed one of his orders. The man once got all worked up at Sam for being ten minutes late to his curfew on a Saturday night… in the summer. John Winchester didn't appreciate disobedience, period.

But that wasn't one of Presleigh's concerns when she was seated in that chair with a tattoo artist standing over her. Yet now that it was all over and done, it was most definitely one of her concerns.

Presleigh considered not even telling John the truth about her tattoo and just telling Dean and Sam that she took care of it and that would be that, but she just knew in her heart that that would never work. Piling lie on top of lie never worked out in her favor. Nope, she was going to have to tell him the truth, face to face. She knew that a phone call wouldn't be that smart to do, so she was just going to have to wait until she saw him again. Which was _repulsive_ to Presleigh because she had no idea when the next time she was going to see John Winchester.

It could happen at any time.

 **SPN**

"So, um, I just wanted to give you guys a little heads up, before you, before you got blindsided and all."

Sam rubbed his sweaty palms together as he looked back and forth between his brother and sister's muddled faces. The three Winchesters were loaded up in the Impala nearing Sam's apartment in Serra Mall, California.

Dean and Presleigh had identical faces. Their foreheads were wrinkled as their eyebrows scrunched tightly together. Their lips were unconscientiously slightly puckered in thought of what Sam was about to say. To Sam, it almost appeared as though they were already ready to express their strong opinion about what he was about to say before even saying it. It certainly didn't give Sam any boost of confidence.

Dean was the first to speak up at Sam's opening statement.

"How would we be blindsided?" he asked bluntly.

Presleigh nodded her head in agreement with Dean's question.

"Yeah. How would we be blindsided? I've been to plenty of parties Sam. I've seen people drunk, believe me. Remember what I told you-

Sam held up his hand and shook his head as he interrupted his sister.

"Yes, yes. Much to my displeasure, I remember what you told me. 'Beer don't bother me'."

Sam rolled his eyes. You could tell that Sam wasn't very thrilled about reminiscing on the memories of his baby sister being drunk at wild parties. Dean didn't seem too thrilled about the memory either.

"Hm," was all that Dean said about the matter.

Presleigh rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she sat back into her seat.

"Don't act like you haven't drunk a couple of drinks here and there," she mumbled under her breath as she looked out the window away from Sam.

Dean snapped his head around to Presleigh.

"Sam's twenty one, Presleigh. Now, remind me again, what's the legal drinking age?" Dean cracked at her.

Presleigh hung her jaw open dramatically and let out a scuff.

"Seriously Dean?! Don't act like you didn't ever sneak a drink in when you were-

Sam waved his hands vigorously. He could sense a major fight brewing and that was the last thing he wanted before he arrived at his old apartment.

"Stop it! Would you both just listen to me?!"

Presleigh and Dean simultaneously rolled their eyes but shut up for Sam to allow him to finish what he was saying.

Once Sam was confident that his brother and sister were done with their bickering, he continued on.

"What I'm trying to tell you guys is that at my apartment I don't live alone…"

Presleigh's eyes lit up as she clapped her hands together and then raised her arms high in the backseat of the Impala.

"You have a puppy?! Oh my gosh I have always wanted a puppy! But Dean and Dad told me-"

"Presleigh, Presleigh. Calm down. Sam doesn't have a puppy," Dean deadpanned as he shot his right arm to the backseat to get his little sister to settle down; she was almost shaking the car.

Presleigh scowled at her older brother for killing her vibe.

"Wait. Sam. You _don't_ have a puppy right?" Dean asked his brother alarmed at the thought of his little brother actually having a pet animal living in his apartment with him.

Everybody knew how Dean felt about animals; especially pet dogs. Even Bobby's dog, Dean hated with a passion. Dean always said that they were dirty and made his car smell bad, so he didn't like him.

Sam was getting frustrated with his brother and sister now. No matter what he did, he couldn't get his brother and sister to just shut up for a minute and let him speak.

"Guys! No, I don't have a dog! I have a _girlfriend,_ for goodness sake!" Sam shouted loudly.

So much for calmly telling his brother and sister that he found himself a girl.

Dean's eyes grew big. Sam didn't date girls. Dean knew that his brother was the most awkward person in the whole wide world when it came to picking up girls, so he couldn't actually see him with a girl. However, maybe college changed Sam a little bit, for the better.

Dean hit Sam on the shoulder with his free arm and gave him a small mischievous grin.

"Sammyyyyy," Dean said impressed.

Sam tried to act annoyed with Dean's antics, but he couldn't hide his smile. He actually felt "cool" like his older brother had always hoped he would one day be.

Presleigh, however, wasn't as impressed as Dean was. She pushed her head back a little and narrowed her gaze at her blushing brother. A girlfriend? Sam had a girlfriend?

Sam _never_ had a girlfriend.

Sure, he had a couple of girls he went on dates with a couple of times when they moved around from state to state growing up. But he never had a serious girlfriend that he would think to mention it to his brother and sister. And the more Presleigh started to think about it, the more she realized that Sam _wasn't_ planning on telling her and Dean about his new little girlfriend. He just knew that they were about to find out, so he couldn't really stop it.

One of her brothers having an actual girlfriend was new territory for Presleigh. One and Done Em Dean and Awkward Turtle Sam were her two brothers.

"Her name is Jessica and she's awesome, really," Sam added once he came to the conclusion that Presleigh wasn't going to say anything else.

Presleigh tilted her head to the side and shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean the name Jessica doesn't sound like a crazy, psycho girl who would kill you in your sleep… or a slut girl either…" Presleigh trailed off.

Dean shot Presleigh a look in the rear view mirror that screamed, "Shut it now." Presleigh sighed but knew that she better listen to Dean.

"Thanks, I think… Well, she's amazing, believe me. So please, guys, don't mess this up for me, okay?" Sam pleaded.

Mess this up for him. Ouch. That hurt both Dean and Presleigh right in the heart, but neither of them showed it. Dean decided to answer hurriedly before Presleigh could say something she would regret.

"She sounds great, Sammy. I'm happy for ya. Oh, and we'll be on best behaviors. We promise," Dean replied.

Dean didn't even have to look at Presleigh for her to know her cue. They have both gotten exceptionally well at reading each other's minds and knowing the right things to say when they got disappointed or hurt.

"Right. _Best_ behaviors," Presleigh said with a forced smile.

Even though Dean could see right through Presleigh's smile, Sam didn't seem to catch on as much. Sam sighed happily and settled back into his seat.

Dean watched through his rear view mirror as Presleigh folded her arms once again and looked out the window. Dean could read the sad, uneasy expression written all over her face.

Dean knew that Presleigh had never been a good sharer, even when she was little. So he honestly had no idea what to expect from his little sister. Dean found it difficult trying to relate with his little sister and trying to be happy for his little brother all at the same time. The stress started to get to him.

 **SPN**

A plain slice of pumpkin pie with a dab of whipped cream on the top and a sweating glass of milk sat untouched in front of Presleigh. And at the time being, she found it to be the most interesting thing in the room.

Beside Presleigh sat a much similar uncomfortable Dean. He awkwardly had his hands clasped sitting at the table clearly confused at what to do next. Dessert time as a family was a new experience for the Winchester.

Diagonal from Presleigh sat a happy go lucky Sam. He was constantly squeezing the beautiful blonde's hand that sat next to him and casually sipping his milk and nibbling at his pie.

And across from Presleigh sat a girl with long, curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes that danced with energy and enthusiasm. Jessica was laughing nonstop and leaning her head over to her left to rest it on Sam's shoulder affectionately every chance she got.

From the over the top happiness to the stale pumpkin pie, Presleigh wanted to throw up.

This was all too much for the fifteen year old to take in at one time. Plus, over some crappy pumpkin pie. She had potentially given up her last week of living to go on a fake hunt in Serra Mall, California to get to see Sam for just a little while more for _this?_ To spend her time with this person she had never met before and with this Sam she had never met before?

This new Sam was jubilant and carefree. It made Presleigh sick.

This wasn't her Sammy. This was some little boy on an episode of Full House. She couldn't take it.

It was like he lived some secret fairy tale life in a magic kingdom with his beautiful bride Jessica. Honestly, Presleigh felt like her and Dean were the big, scary dragons having a tea party with the prince and princess of Utopia. She hated this.

"So you're in the ninth grade Presleigh, am I right?" Jessica asked Presleigh.

Jessica had the biggest smile on her face when she had asked Presleigh. Was finding out what grade Presleigh in that exciting for her?

"Correcto," Presleigh deadpanned.

Jessica didn't seem phased by her bluntness as she kept on talking.

"So tell me how's it going? Ugh, I use to _loath_ biology one when I was in your grade. It gave me the worst the headaches ever."

"I one time got a headache because I had to bang Mrs. Knockin' On Retirements' erasers for calling her an evil hag with too much Botox and not enough detox."

Jessica was too shocked she didn't know what to say. Sam decided that he better jump in quick.

"Okayyyy. Enough talk about school for Presleigh. I think Jessica has probably had enough about school. She's been cramming for her midterms the past three nights," Sam said in a rush to change the subject.

Sam stood up and reached for Presleigh's not even touched once pumpkin pie.

"Are you done with that, Pres?" Sam asked with actually no care in the world if she really was or wasn't.

Jessica put her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Sam, she hasn't even touched it. Of course she's not done."

Presleigh shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"No, its fine. I'm actually a vegetarian," she, seemingly impossible, said with less emotion than before.

Jessica tilted her head to the side with confusion but didn't say anything else about the matter. Sam rolled his eyes at Presleigh and continued taking the plate from in front of her.

As Sam started to inch his way into the kitchen, Dean stood up and scooted his chair underneath the table because he assumed that's what you were supposed to do after getting up at one of these things.

"We probably need to get going anyways and turn up. It's getting kind of late, and I know Pres hasn't slept well the past couple of hours," Dean said.

Presleigh relaxed her demeanor in relief of finally getting to leave this crazy mess in the Impala's rear view mirror. She was beginning to think that they were actually going to have to stay here.

Jessica stood up and shook her head no.

 _Sit back down_ , Presleigh thought in horror as she witnessed her nightmare come to life.

"Oh, no. Of course you can't possibly think that you need to find somewhere to stay! Sam and I have plenty of room. We have a guest bedroom over there and even the couch in the living room. You can't possibly stay somewhere else," Jessica offered kindly but a little forcefully.

She almost seemed a little hurt that they would have even considered staying somewhere else.

"No, it's fine," Dean and Sam said at the same time. Jessica swung her head to Sam and gave him a menacing look.

"I mean, what I'm trying to say is that, um, Pres will be going to school here, so she might as well stay somewhere close to the school," Sam stammered.

Jessica wasn't impressed at all.

"Stanberry High School is three miles from here. And it's Friday. She won't be able to enroll until Monday."

Now it was _Jessica's_ turn to deadpan a response.

Sam sighed in defeat and came to the revelation that his little sister and older brother would be stacking up here for the next week or so. Jessica always got her way.

"No, seriously, Jess. It's such a kind offer, but really-

Dean tried to turn down her offer yet again, but Jessica just wasn't having it.

"Nope! No more turn downs! You two are staying here and that's final. I'll go get clean sheets," she said as sternly as she could possibly muster.

She turned on her heel and went into what appeared to be the little laundry room. Dean turned to Sam for help, but all Sam could do was shrug his shoulders and say "might as well surrender" with a silent look. Jessica also had really good ears.

Dean sighed and replied, "I guess me and Pres will go get our bags then."

Presleigh held in her disappoint until Dean shut the apartment door behind him.

"Dean! You can't possibly make me stay there!" Presleigh shouted with pure shock and feelings of betrayal.

Dean rolled his eyes and motioned her to follow him.

They walked down the iron stairs and into the parking lot.

"Seriously, Dean! I could barely take ten minutes with the girl, not a whole week or so!"

Dean kept silent until they made it to the Impala. He unlocked the trunk and then turned to Presleigh before lifting up the door. He let out a huge sigh and shook his head as he leaned up against the trunk of the Impala.

He looked up at Presleigh and could tell that she really was upset about everything; she wasn't being dramatic to just be dramatic. She actually had a valid point to be upset at.

"Look, Pres. I understand it's a lot to take in. I do. Believe me. But you're gonna have to try and make it work. You can tell how happy she makes him, can't you?"

Dean was expecting an actual answer from Presleigh because he needed to hear it himself too. He needed to hear it to give himself more confidence and validation in everything.

"Yeah, she does," Presleigh sighed.

"But it's almost like he's not even our Sammy, Dean. Like I've never seen him so bubbles make me happy I love sunshine and rainbows before. It makes me wanna vomit."

Dean laughed at Presleigh. He reached for her and pulled her to his side. He swung his arm and around her hugged her into his side.

"I know, I know. Me too, kid. But this is good for Sam, Pres. Jess: she's nice, hot, smart. This is what your brother has always wanted," Dean said softly.

"I knowww. But doesn't it make you want him to feel the same way he feels about Jess with us? Like what'd we do to get the half end of things?" Presleigh whispered barely audible for Dean to hear.

Dean didn't expect to hear that from Presleigh. She didn't mean it in an unkind way. She meant it in an all-out truthful way. And if he had to be honest with himself, he felt the same way as she felt. Why couldn't Sam give him and her the same treatment as he gave her?

Dean didn't have an answer for Presleigh. Not yet at least. He ducked his head and leaned down and kissed the top of Presleigh's head and then pushed her away and opened the trunk. He got out both of their duffels and put them on his shoulder.

"Get your pillow."

Presleigh picked up her light blue and white checkered pillow and held it to her chest to warm herself up.

Dean pulled her to his side and stated making his way back to Sam's apartment.

"Just give her a chance, okay?" Dean asked Presleigh lightly.

Dean could feel Presleigh shake her head against Dean's side.

"Yes sir," she replied softly.

 **SPN**

It was in the middle of the night when Dean woke up to a wide awake Presleigh.

Dean sat up in the bed and went to make his way to the bathroom connecting with their guest bedroom, when he saw Presleigh's eyes wide awake. Right after he saw her, Presleigh immediately shut her eyes as tight as possible, as if that would help her out any.

Dean stood there and scoffed at her like she was crazy.

"How dumb do you think I am, Pres? I know you're not asleep."

Presleigh groaned and rolled over to her other side facing away from Dean. Dean wasn't having that. He walked over to the other side of the bed and went to sit down beside her. As he went to sit down, Presleigh started to flip her body back to the other side she had just flipped from. Dean caught her arm and stopped her with his hand.

"Pres. Why are you awake? It's after two in the morning," Dean pried after checking the time on the blinking clock next to them.

Presleigh dragged her hands down her face and then peaked at him through her tiny fingers. She could see the concern written all over her older brother's face. She knew that _he_ knew just exactly what she was thinking about.

All that went down while she had been kidnapped.

She couldn't help it. She had to think about it. Every unanswered event played over and over in her mind. At first she was annoyed with the constant replays of it in her mind, but later she became to appreciate them. It was helping her glue things together.

"Pres. You need to talk to me," Dean sighed.

His was voice caring and stern all at the same time. Dean was no longer asking Presleigh to talk, he was telling her. When Presleigh still didn't say anything, Dean decided to speak for her.

"Okay, so here's the proposition I have for ya. Every day I get to ask you three simple questions, and I expect you to give me the complete answer to each, not leaving a single detail out. I'll even start out with easy ones for ya. But, Presleigh, you need to talk to me. You don't want to, but you need to."

Presleigh closed her eyes and nodded her head as a tear slipped past her shut eyelids. Dean wiped the tear away with his calloused finger and rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"What was your first memory when you woke up from blacking out at the gas station with Caleb?" Dean asked his first question softly.

Dean already knew what he wanted to ask Presleigh. He had played them over and over again in his brain too.

Although Dean was very eager to hear her answer, he was also very scared to hear her answer. Presleigh thought about the question Dean asked her for a couple of moments and then gulped before answering.

"I remember waking up in some little princessy room. There were flowers all around me and it was almost like the room had a pink tint to it or something. I woke up in the bed and started freaking out. I mean, what else was I supposed to do? I didn't know where the heck I was, and I thought a unicorn was about to jump out of the closet or something! And then, and then Dad came into the room."

Dean's eyes went wide. This was not at all what he was expecting to hear, not at all. How on earth could his dad have known where Presleigh was this whole time and not tell him?! How in the world could he possibly keep that from him? He knew how freaked out he was.

"Dad?! What did he say to you?!" Dean begged his sister alarmed.

Presleigh shook her head.

"No, no. Dad wasn't… Dad. It was some identical, super, super close Dad. What I'm saying is, he looked just like him, even smelled like him, but it wasn't him. He didn't _act_ like Dad. He was… kind? He held me and calmed me down as I went into my fit. It was the weirdest thing ever, Dean. I didn't know what to do."

Presleigh shivered as she told Dean what she remembered.

Dean pulled Presleigh close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth.

"Please, no more questions, Dean. Not right now," Presleigh pleaded.

As much as Dean wanted to keep prying and ask her more questions now that she was finally starting to talk about it, he honored her wishes and stilled his interrogating. He continued to comfort her. He leaned his head down and kissed his sister on the top of her blonde head.

Something went awfully wrong, and whoever, _whatever_ , kidnapped his baby sister was going to pay.

No questions asked.

 **SPN**

Dean's questioning about the past couple of days sparked Presleigh's concern for Caleb and his whereabouts.

Dean and Sam had informed Presleigh that Caleb had woken up stranded in a phone booth in the middle of nowhere. Presleigh never voiced her opinion on the matter because she didn't want to further Dean's interrogation. Presleigh knew what kidnapped her.

She didn't know just exactly _what_ they were, but she knew what kidnapped her. And they were no kind, loving creatures. They were evil, vindictive creatures that wouldn't dare leave Caleb completely unharmed in a telephone booth where he could call for help. And on top of all of the unexplained mysteries, Presleigh didn't even want to touch the fact that Caleb woke up totally unharmed from the previous fight he suffered with a ten foot pole.

None of it made sense to Presleigh.

Dean and Presleigh were locked up in Sam and Jessica's apartment gathering as much information on their "case" at hand as they possibly could. They had planned to go out that night and break into the building where the legend supposedly took place.

Sam and Jessica had left that morning to go to their classes. It was almost lunch time and Sam and Jessica were supposedly going to come back to the apartment and eat lunch with Dean and Presleigh. The researching for this case was quite boring because there wasn't much information on a legend that, well, didn't exist.

Presleigh was bored out of her mind. The only time that she was allowed out of the tiny apartment was to do her five mile run, and that was by far not what she considered as fun. Three hours in to relentless researching, Presleigh finally decided to ask Dean about Caleb.

"Hey Dean," Presleigh said as she walked over to Dean, whom was drowning in opened books and black coffee.

Presleigh moved some of the books back away from the tiny edge of the table, so that she could wiggle her bottom onto it and sit there on it. She dangled her legs back and forth as she watched Dean.

"Uh huh?" Dean mumbled distractedly as he was reading a book.

"I was wondering if you heard anything else about Caleb?"

Presleigh wasn't going to beat around the bush; she wanted to get right to it.

Presleigh's question now got Dean's full, undivided attention. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair and stared at Presleigh curiously.

"I thought you said you were done with answering any of my questions about what happened to you for the day."

Dean decided to play a little game with Presleigh.

Presleigh rolled her eyes and huffed her breath causing a strand of her hair that was once resting in the crease of her nose to fly backwards.

"That was late last night."

"Two thirty a.m.," Dean corrected.

Presleigh rolled her eyes even bigger this time at Dean's need to be totally right all of the time.

"Whatever! I just want to know Dean. I'm worried about him."

Dean scrunched up his face. He didn't understand why she was worried about Caleb.

"Didn't Sam and I already tell you that he was a okay?" Dean asked confused.

Presleigh nodded her head and tried to avoid eye contact with Dean.

"Yesss. But I still want to make sure he's okay. Plus, I never got to thank him for all that he taught me."

Dean raised his eyebrow and titled his head to the side.

"What do you mean 'all that he taught me'?" Dean asked curiously.

Presleigh jumped off the table and poked Dean in the stomach.

"I mean, you're not the _only_ one with mediocre common sense to help me grow up and mature into a bright young adult."

Dean let out a humorless laugh and swatted Presleigh's arm as she inched away from him.

"I'll call him for you tonight after our little investigation in the English building, okay? He's probably busy right now so."

Presleigh laughed to herself and nodded her head in agreeance.

"Oh, I'm sure he is. He's gotta milk the cows, feed the horses, fetch the eggs."

Presleigh shook her head with a smile.

"Freakin' Caleb."

 **SPN**

Sam and Jessica came in for lunch at around one forty five. Just like the way they had left, they were gleefully chatting and flirting back and forth with each other as they walked through the apartment door.

"But for real, Sam. How do you ace a Professor Mathus midterm?" Jessica asked half admirably and half annoyed.

Presleigh spoke up before Sam could say something along the lines of, "Studying makes perfection."

"Annoying, aint it Jess? Get used to it."

Presleigh cheesed grin at Sam and went to plop down on the couch beside Dean.

"Hey guys! What have you two been up to?" Jessica asked Presleigh and Dean as she took off her coat and hung it on the coat hanger.

Sam, standing behind Jessica, gave Dean and Presleigh a look.

Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing much. Just catching up on a little mechanical client stuff. Nothing too stressful. A little boring to be honest," Dean answered smoothly.

He stood up and swatted Presleigh's legs and motioned for her to come help him make some sandwiches in the kitchen for lunch.

Jessica smiled and didn't ask any further questions.

Presleigh pranced on into the kitchen to find Dean pulling out some pieces of bread from a plastic bag. Presleigh opened the pantry door and found snacks of all different kinds of foods: chips, cookies, brownies, pop tarts, Cheerios. Presleigh wasn't use to a pantry stocked with goods and foods. Even at Bobby's house, Presleigh never found more than some bottles of beer, a half loaf of bread, and peanut butter in his cabinets at one time. It took a few minutes to find the peanut butter, but she eventually did.

She brought it to the table and was about to ask for a knife when Sam waved one in her face.

"Sam with a knife? Now that's funny," Dean joked.

Sam scowled at his brother and snickering sister as he unscrewed the plastic jar.

"Sam with muscles? Now _that's_ the funny one," Presleigh said as soon as Sam unscrewed the peanut butter jar.

Sam stopped what he was doing.

"Okay, do you want a sandwich or not?" Sam asked annoyed.

Presleigh hugged Sam around the waist and shook her head yes eagerly.

"I'm sorry Sammy," she whined into his stomach sarcastically.

Sam wiggled out of her grasp.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said as he stuck the knife into the jar.

As Dean and Sam were making the sandwiches and Presleigh was dancing around the kitchen sliding in her socks to songs that came on the commercials from the TV, Jessica called for help.

"Sam! Can you come help me change the sheets on our bed?"

Sam and Dean with peanut butter smeared all over their hands already both turned and looked at Presleigh. She stopped mid sprinkler.

"Oh no. I am _not_ changing the sheets that Sam and Jessica-

"Presleigh!" Sam hissed with red cheeks in fear of Jessica hearing her.

Dean just snapped his fingers and pointed to the doorway to the living room.

"Go," Dean demanded.

Presleigh shrank inwardly and dragged her feet as she grudgingly obeyed Dean. Sam stood there looking at Dean in awe.

"What?" Dean asked as he continued fixing the sandwiches.

"How do you do that Dean? She listened, just like that," Sam said in amazement.

Dean smiled his infamous side grin and held up his hands.

"Cus I'm awesome, that's how."

Sam laughed out humorlessly and went back to fixing the sandwiches.

"Sure, that's it," Sam mumbled.

"Can you imagine how bad she's going to be on her own at college?" Sam added casually.

Dean stopped mid swipe of peanut butter and stared at Sam. What on earth was Sam talking about?

Presleigh wasn't going to college.

"Sam, what the freak are you talking about? Just because your long life dream was to go to college and get a high paying job, doesn't mean that's Presleigh dream too," Dean all but yelled at Sam.

Sam held up his hands with the peanut butter knife in one.

"Whoa, whoa, Dean. Relax. I was just saying a simple statement. There's no need to get all worked up, okay?" Sam responded defensively.

Dean shook his head not accepting the just "get over it" option from Sam.

"No, Sam. Don't you dare even mention that to Pres, do you hear me? Do you really think going off by herself and leaving me and Dad is gonna be a good idea for the kid? That may have worked all shiny and perfect for you, what with your little apartment in California and hot girlfriend, but it doesn't work out like that for everybody. Some of us actually take what we do as hunters seriously. If I even hear so much as a _word_ spoken to Pres about college, you'll be sorry, Sam; I mean it."

Dean's eyes said it all. Sam could read so much into Dean through his green knowing eyes, and he knew that Dean was going to hold him up to that promise he just made; he meant what he said. Dean didn't even want to dream of a life without his Pres. Especially where she's here just partying it up. Sure, Dean knew that hunting wasn't the greatest lifestyle, but it was the Winchester lifestyle. And Dean would be danged before his little sister was enrolled in some prestigious, overpriced college.

Sam didn't agree, appreciate, or want anything of what Dean just said. He wanted so much more for his sister than just the hunting life. He wanted her to go to college, get a degree, find a guy, settle down, and have the normal life that he himself dream of having. He didn't want this life for his sister. Sam knew that his brother wasn't going to be all that supportive of the idea of his little sister leaving him and going to college and attempting to live a normal life, but he didn't expect him to be completely turned off to even the thought of it.

Apart from what Sam wanted to do so badly, he kept quiet and didn't say anything else about the matter. He just focused his anger on the making of his sandwich in his hands, which resulted in one ugly peanut butter sandwich.

What Sam and Dean didn't know was that it didn't take very long to change the sheets on Sam and Jessica's bed.

Presleigh heard every word exchanged between her brothers about her going to college.

And she never felt more conflicted.

 **SPN**

"You check for EMF upstairs. I'll check downstairs."

Dean and Presleigh were currently scoping the hallways of the English building of Stanford University, where the local legend supposedly took place.

The "local legend" went like this: a girl, back in 1916, killed her professor because he had given her a bad grade on her English report and stopped her from graduating with honors. She was so mad at him that she gutted him right there in the middle of the hallway. It was after hours, so apparently no one saw it happened, and she had supposedly dragged the body out of the building and she, nor the professor, were ever seen again. It was said that the girl came back to haunt any professors that gave out unfair grades.

So basically, the legend was totally and completely made up by Presleigh.

It was so ridiculous that Dean and Sam actually believed her. Trust them; they had heard plenty of weirder cases before.

Presleigh nodded her head at Dean and started making her way upstairs with her EMF meter.

Like she had expected, it didn't do a thing. She was just walking down the hallway with nothing but the sound of her sneakers hitting the white tile underneath her.

Presleigh knew that she was going to have to do something quickly or else Dean was going to lose interest and declare this job a complete fail. Nothing abnormal had been reported from the local students except the fact that Becky Eisenhower had scored a perfect score on her latest essay, which Jade Glouch found to be totally and completely impossible. Dean and Presleigh had just nodded their heads and kept on walking after that one.

Presleigh ran down the stairs and called for Dean.

"Dean! I had a level eight on my EMF meter!" Presleigh shouted.

Dean jogged up his stairs and met Presleigh.

"Hm, well that was easier than I thought it would be. I knew it was a ghost," he said as he took the EMF meter from Presleigh and slipped it into his jacket's pocket.

"Wait, no!"

Dean stopped.

"What?"

"It could be anything! It can't be a ghost cus I mean, wouldn't one of the students at least have felt a cold spot or something? You can't just write it off that easily, Dean. We need at least a couple more days of investigating before we jump to conclusions here."

Dean raised his eyebrows at Presleigh. Something wasn't making sense here, which started to help _everything_ make sense.

Dean began to realize that there was no case here in Serra Mall, California in the first place. It was all just a little plan made up by Presleigh so that she could see Sam a little while longer. Dean got why she did it, but it didn't justify her actions.

But Dean being the man that he was, already had a plan of himself brewing up in _his_ mind.

"Well, I guess you're right Pres. We can maybe come back tomorrow and look around for more information," he replied as he nodded his head in agreeance.

Presleigh sighed in obvious relief and started following behind Dean.

Dean looked straight ahead and shook his head to himself.

 _Does she really think I'm that stupid?_ He thought humorously to himself.

 **A/Notes: So what did y'all think?! I hoped y'all enjoyed it. As always, thanks so much for the love and reviews. They make me so happy! Plus, they always help. So that being said, please review and tell me what you think about all that just happened, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask them. PS shout out to Jenmm31 for her continued help with my ever living questions (-:**

 **megfurtado: c24- thank you! I love Sam and Pres bonding too; it makes me happy. (-: oh, and Dean found out… we'll just have to see what he does about it (-; thanks for your support!**

 **Guest: thank you! xoxoxo**

 **Mayremmy: c23- thank you so much! I ADORE your little Emmy! c24- thank you! And yeah… I can't even** _ **fathom**_ **the thought of telling John Winchester I got a tattoo lol**

 **JaliceJelsa4eva: c23- aw, thank you so much! That means a lot! c24 haha okay, I reread your comment over and over again and I could not figure out what you meant by it. haha I'm so sorry! Please explain it for the dumb ( a.k.a me) (-;**

 **Jenmm31: c23-aw, thank you so so much! It means so much hearing that from you. I'm glad you enjoyed it because sometimes its's scary writing them older one chapter and then younger the next. I try not to get the two mixed. So thank you so much! c24- Yay! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked the Sam and Dean moment cus I was so hoping it would win your approval! I'm also glad you could tell the difference between their relationships. And yes, a lot of truths to be told in the future Lord willing haha but thanks so much for your kind reviews! Love you much!**

 **Emma Winchester 424: c23- thank you so so much! It makes me so happy that you loved it.(-: and yeah, I had to add a little bit of that rebellion from Sam in there because come on, let's be real. We all know Sammy was an argumentative kid. Lol thanks so much for your support! PS I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE LITTLE NATALIE!x100**

 **sjwmaw: c23-Yay! I'm so glad you loved it! Thanks so much for following along with little Pres. It means so much to me! Hopefully, I can get some more little Pres stories in soon; they're my favorite. Thanks again for your love and support!**

 **Happygoddess2003: c23- thank you! And hahahaha I know right (yet I will always be Team Jeffery Dean Morgan)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I only own Presleigh!**

 **Please read, enjoy, and tell me what ya think!**

 **Chapter 26: I Don't Judge**

 _Mary had just dropped Presleigh off at the high school that she supposedly went to._

 _Presleigh clenched her backpack straps tightly as she looked around at all of her surroundings nervously. People everywhere were cheering and laughing and just enjoying life as it was. Presleigh was use to experiencing a variety of different schools. This wasn't her first rodeo. She saw a group of your typical emo kids off to the side jamming out to some sreamo music on a majorly tattooed boy's speaker. She saw a group of your typical cheerleaders and jocks sitting on a group of picnic tables and benches talking about the latest parties and couples. She saw your typical group of nerds reading books-_

 _Someone pushed Presleigh in her back a little too forcefully for her comfort interrupting her train of thought. She snapped her body around to find out who her offender was. Presleigh was ready to pounce until she realized that it was just some girl with bright blue eyes. She was in a softball jersey and blue jeans and had her chocolate brown haired pulled back tightly in a ponytail. She was a striking young girl._

 _The girl took it upon herself to wrap her arms around Presleigh and give her a tight hug, which freaked Presleigh out even more. But then Presleigh reminded herself that she had to blend in. This girl was obviously just her good friend._

" _I love your outfit, Presleigh! You can seriously make anything look cute."_

 _The girl beamed at Presleigh. Presleigh blushed and ducked her head. She wasn't expecting to hear that. Then she remembered what she was wearing, and_ really _didn't expect to hear that._

" _Thanks," Presleigh muttered._

 _The girl hooked Presleigh's arm with her own and started dragging her to the picnic table of football players and cheerleaders. This shocked Presleigh greatly. Were these people really her friends? Presleigh usually fit in with the emo kids or nerds._

 _Once Presleigh and the girl made it over to the group, they all stopped what they were doing and said their overly excited greetings to Presleigh._

 _Presleigh heard all sorts of different things from"You look so hot in that" to "Oh my gosh, Pres, did you do something different with your hair? I love it!"_

 _Now usually Presleigh would throw up to all of these compliments, but she decided to make the most of it all and just allow them to keep on coming. She said thank you to each one of her admirers and complimented each one back. Apparently, they weren't use to getting compliments from her because they all looked at her surprised yet highly flattered by her compliments. Amongst all of the useless conversation between the people, she caught people's names. The girl in the softball jersey was named Abbey._

 _Once the bell rang, Abbey hooked Presleigh's arm yet again and skipped to the school's doors. The group followed Presleigh and the girl closely behind. The girl turned her head to look down at Presleigh to tell her something. The next words that came out of the girl's mouth Presleigh would never forget._

" _The leader leads. And that's you, Presleigh Rose."_

Presleigh woke up with Dean's arm wrapped across her chest from her dream in a cold sweat with her chest heaving up and down violently.

 **SPN**

"Does my hair look bad?"

Presleigh twirled around in a circle showing off her outfit. After her three sixty twirl, she held up her jazz hands and shook them. She had purple skinny jeans painted on, a black and grey baseball tee that said "Love Yourself First" on the front of it in big letters, and dark grey high top sneakers. Her hair was the way it normally was: air-dried waves.

There was nothing special about the way Presleigh was dressed. Nothing at all. It was her usual clothing, and it was her usual hair. Dean knew that. He knew that Presleigh was just being as sarcastic as she possibly could. She didn't want to go to school, and he knew that.

Dean was sitting at the kitchen table eating some Coca Coca Puffs in a green ceramic bowl. Milk was sloshing onto the table as he chowed down on his breakfast. Dean was smacking the milky cereal loud and clear. Jessica and Sam had left for class a few minutes earlier, and he finally felt like he could be himself. And he wasn't holding anything back.

Dean stopped what he was doing and gave Presleigh an annoyed look. He knew she wasn't thrilled about going back to school. She hadn't been to school in over two weeks, and she probably wasn't expecting on going anytime soon. But after Dean found out about Presleigh's little made up "case", he decided that school wouldn't be that all of a bad thing for the kid. And he knew that she needed some normalcy back into her life right now.

So Dean didn't have all that bad of intentions.

"You look _amazing_ , Pres," Dean said with a sarcastic look of awe.

Presleigh grinned cutely and shrugged her shoulders.

"I know right," she replied.

Presleigh walked over to the pantry and looked for some cereal. A small box caught her eye. She picked it up and read the label out loud.

" _Nutrigrain_? What the freak is that?"

Dean was standing the doorway with a milk stash, which confused Presleigh greatly. She didn't even see him drink a glass of milk. And then she remembered how messy of an eater he was, and then it all started to make sense. He reached for the box of breakfast bars and grabbed it from Presleigh's hands. Dean gave it a once over and then threw it in the trash can sitting next to him without a second thought.

" _Dean_!" Presleigh exclaimed.

"What? I'm _helping_ Jess and Sam out here. Trust me. I know what I'm doing," Dean countered with a wave of his hand.

Presleigh couldn't help but grin as she shook her head and continued looking for some cereal. Once she finally found some Rasin Brand in Jess and Sam's Pandora's box of food, she headed for the ceramic bowls in the cabinet.

"Uh un. Here's a bag. We gotta get to heading out. It's already seven thirty, Pres."

Dean handed Presleigh a plastic bag that he found in a wooden drawer. Presleigh groaned. She was just one step closer to her personal version of prison.

"Pleaseeeee, don't make me go, Dean," Presleigh whined.

She grabbed Dean's arm and gave him longing, sad eyes. She tried to think about every sad puppy ever on those depressing commercials as she looked at Dean in the eyes in hopes that he would understand how much she didn't want to go to school.

Dean however happened to be one of those people who were completely unfazed by the puppy dog commercials. He rolled his eyes and poured her cereal in the plastic bag for her to speed things along.

"And why on earth would I just allow you to sit here and do nothing all day while were working on this case?" Dean asked curiously.

"Because you need me Dean," Presleigh answered desperately.

Dean stopped what he was doing and gave Presleigh a sideways glance with a raised eyebrow.

"I need you?"

Presleigh shook her head fervently.

"Yes Dean! Do you know how bored you're gonna be without me?"

Dean laughed.

"Oh believe me. I'm gonna be just fine without you."

Presleigh groaned again and rolled her eyes. When Dean was done filling up the plastic bag with Rasin Brand, he handed it to his sister sealed tight.

"Don't spill these in my Baby," Dean said.

Presleigh nodded her head as she snatched them from Dean's hand.

On the way out of the apartment, Dean turned to Presleigh and asked her, "Where did you get that shirt from? I like it."

Presleigh shrugged her shoulders.

"I found it in Sam's laundry."

 **SPN**

Much to Presleigh's dismay, Dean and she got out of the apartment fairly quickly and into the Impala fairy quickly as well. They listened to the radio softly as they made the short drive to the school.

Stanberry High School was a lot nicer than most of the schools the Winchester had gone to in the past. It was a huge, fairly new, building made of grey cinder blocks. There were a ton of people sitting and standing outside the school talking to one another and goofing off. The school seemed really peppy and school spirted.

It all made Presleigh sick.

As Dean put the Impala in park, Presleigh swung her head over to look at Dean. Her facial expression let Dean aware that she was clearly over the whole entire thing. Dean knew that look all too well. He sighed and looked at Presleigh.

"Look, Pres. We're only gonna be here for a little while, okay?"

"Oh come on, Dean. It looks like friggin' High School Musical, and you know it," Presleigh told her brother in exasperation.

"It's not that bad."

Dean went serious.

"Listen to me, Pres. You have to promise to me that you're not gonna skip class."

Presleigh now looked like all of her sad puppies she was thinking about earlier had all been hit by an eighteen wheeler.

"Dean! You know I cannot do that. I cannot promise something like that!"

Dean narrowed his gaze at her.

"I want you to Triple Promise Promise Promise me you won't skip any classes whatsoever. I don't care if your hair is on fire."

Presleigh sighed in defeat. She knew she was going to have to surrender eventually. She didn't have any fight left in her. It was barely even eight o'clock.

"Fineeee. I Triple Promise Promise Promise I won't skip any classes under any circumstances. There. Happy now?"

Dean grinned and nodded his head.

"Very."

Dean got out of the car and Presleigh got out slinging her book bag onto her right shoulder. Dean walked around the Impala to Presleigh and swung his arm around her. They walked into the giant school and made their way to the front office.

Presleigh had a little comfort in the fact that she knew that she was in control of how long she would have to stay here. After all, it was _she_ that was in complete control of the case.

Well, except for the little part of Dean knowing the entire thing of course. But she had no clue that was going on.

 **SPN**

"Dean. Why are you limping? What happened to your leg?" Presleigh asked alarmed as she followed him into the living room.

Dean didn't answer her until he made his way over to the couch. Once he sat down, he swung his leg onto the couch and let out a low groan of pain. Presleigh practically ran over to Dean to pull up his pant leg and see what was going on, but Dean stopped her.

"No, Pres, let it be. It just got a little messed up today. That's all."

Presleigh looked at Dean confused.

"What, did you trip and fall on the way to the refrigerator?" Presleigh asked with a small smile.

Dean took his eyes off of the TV and glared at his little sister.

"No. Looks like our _ghost_ got a little upset earlier and decided to come after me today," Dean replied.

Presleigh's eyes went wide.

"What?! What do you mean?! What did you do?!" Presleigh asked Dean the three questions in practically a second.

"Woah there. Slow down, Pres. You said it was like, what, a level eight? Eight is pretty close to ten, Pres…" Dean trailed off.

Dean winced as he adjusted his leg on the couch.

"Yeah, but-

"No buts then. This thing is one angry ghost."

Presleigh had no idea what to say. Could this really be true? Was there really a ghost out there? And if there was, it sure wasn't some make believe ghost that she came up with so that she could see her older brother a little while longer. The worst part of it all was that Dean was looking in the complete wrong direction. He could possibly end up getting really hurt because he was thinking he needed to be looking for somebody's bones that didn't even exist!

Presleigh was in a whole lot of trouble. She just knew it. She couldn't just come out and tell Dean though. That would be awful; he would probably kill her. Like toast. Like Presleigh's dead; game over.

"What's wrong, Pres? You look a little under the weather. I hope you're not catching a cold in this California air," Dean said.

In Dean's mind, he was enjoying every single moment of this. But in Presleigh's mind, she was freaking out every single moment of this.

"No, um, maybe? I've got to go the bathroom."

Presleigh got up from on her knees of the living room carpet and ran into the guest bathroom and shut the door. She grasped the edges of the sink's counter, and then slowly raised her head. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and agreed with Dean; every trace of color had been zapped out of her normally rosy cheeks; she did look under the weather.

But, nope. So much more was going on than a little old cold.

"What did you get yourself into?" Presleigh asked herself.

 **SPN**

"Caleb!"

Presleigh shot up and ran from her seat on the couch beside Dean and leaped into Caleb's arms. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she tightly hugged him. Her head was facing off to the side, and her eyes were shut tight.

She enjoyed her few moments in Caleb's arms. She had grown to really love and respect the hunter. And on top of all of that, she had been so worried about him. She felt as though everything was had been her fault. She felt like she got him in the middle of this mess in the first place.

Presleigh opened her yes.

"I've missed you so- Who is this?"

Presleigh suddenly noticed a tall, good looking boy standing behind Caleb not really sure what to do next.

Presleigh broke away from her and Caleb's embrace and looked up at him for his answers. Caleb stepped to his side and held up his hand to welcome the boy over to him. The boy walked over to Caleb slowly. Caleb swung his arm over the boy's shoulder and massaged it one time with his hand before introducing him.

By the time Presleigh was done hugging Caleb, Dean had made his way over to Presleigh and Caleb. Dean came up behind Presleigh and put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"This is a buddy of mine, Maddox Stents," Caleb introduced the boy.

A light bulb went off in Dean's head.

"Stents? You must be Joey Stents' son then?" Dean asked as he extended his right hand to shake the boy's hand.

Presleigh didn't know _what_ to think. Dean never made the first move of politeness to strangers. This was a big deal.

"Yes sir," the boy answered Dean softly.

There was a pain in the boy's deep toned answer.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Your father was an amazing hunter. He helped save my dad's butt on numerous occasions from what I've heard."

Dean offered his condolences.

The boy nodded a thank you at Dean but didn't say anything else.

 _So he's obviously a hunter since his father was one. And his late father knew_ my _father? Now that's weird,_ Presleigh thought to herself.

"This is a good friend of mine Dean Winchester, and this wild one here is Presleigh Rose Winchester," Caleb introduced the two Winchesters in the room to the boy.

The boy nodded his head at them both.

Caleb and Dean had some silent conversation with their eyes before Dean broke the awkward silence.

"Let's come in the living room," Dean offered.

The boy and Caleb followed Dean and Presleigh into the living room. Dean sat in the recliner and Caleb and the boy sat on the couch. There was an empty seat on the couch beside Maddox, but Presleigh opted out for the armrest of the recliner.

Presleigh gave Maddox a long once over.

Maddox had long golden hair that came a little below his shoulders. It was completely straight for the most part but had a little curl to it underneath the straight locks. He had fairly tan skin, and it appeared as though he hadn't found a razor for below his nose in a couple of days. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, and they had a kind, yet rugged, look to them; Presleigh could visibly see a tough life in them. He was the same height as Dean and just a little shorter than Caleb, and he had a well-built frame. He was dressed in an army green baggy jacket and grey t shirt underneath with dark blue jeans over black biker boots.

The boy was undeniably handsome. And Presleigh could not take her eyes off of him.

He seemed very uncomfortable being here, or did he seem very sad? Presleigh couldn't decide which one was the winner.

"How was the drive here?" Dean asked Caleb casually.

Presleigh knew that Dean was setting up for small conversation before getting Maddox out of the picture, so Caleb and Presleigh could catch up on a few obvious important things.

"It wasn't too bad of a drive. I swung up to Wyoming to pick Maddox up before making my way down here," Caleb answered.

"Well good. Let me and Maddox here go get you guys' luggage then."

Dean stood up from the recliner and Maddox did the same. Presleigh was grateful for Dean. She then moved to the couch to sit by Caleb after the apartment door shut behind them.

"I was worried sick about you Caleb!" was Presleigh's opening statement.

Caleb let out a laugh.

"You were worried about _me_? I was worried about _you_."

"Yeah, well, I didn't wake up completely a okay in a phone booth after a wicked fight, okay?" Presleigh countered.

"And I didn't wake up in an alternate universe with a Daddy look alike, now did I?"

Presleigh looked appalled.

"I can't believe Dean told you!"

Presleigh was mad at Dean for telling Caleb about what she had told him, but in the end, she knew that Caleb would have found out one way or another, especially with him coming to California.

"What did you expect? It's Dean," Caleb said with a cheeky grin.

"True. Dean can't keep vital information to himself if his life depended on it," Presleigh agreed with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, first let me say this. You don't have to tell me everything that happened in one sitting, okay Presleigh? I know you probably have a million questions, important questions, but let's just relax and take each day as it goes. How does that sound? What are ya thinkin'?"

Presleigh felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. That's just what she needed to hear. She needed Caleb's God given gift of dealing out immediate peace right now. She was so thankful for Caleb and for Caleb being here with her in this moment. She needed Dean's security. She needed Sam's comfort.

And she needed Caleb's ability to give her a peace about the whole situation that she was in.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that. Like, Caleb, I am not a worrier; believe me! I don't even sweat if I'm failing Algebra and I got one week to bring it up…. And Sam's home. But _this_! This has made me grow grey hair. Look!"

Presleigh showed Caleb the roots of her blonde hair. There were no grey hairs of course.

Caleb could see the truly admiration and thankfulness radiate off of Presleigh, and it made him happy. He felt like he had actually did something with her, like he had accomplished something. Caleb smiled at her before answering.

"Oh, believe me, I know, Presleigh. Dean can't keep vital information to himself, remember?"

Presleigh nodded her head embarrassed at the memory of Dean and Caleb actually being good friends who have supposedly talked about her quite often.

"We can talk about everything throughout the week. How's that sound?" Caleb asked.

Presleigh raised her eyebrow accusingly at him.

"Okay, well, I want you to start talking right now then. Like for starters, who the freak is that boy that you decided to bring along for the journey?" Presleigh asked skeptically.

Caleb laughed at Presleigh's incapability of enjoying the unknown.

"Why? You got the hots for the young man already?" Caleb asked Presleigh in his Southern twang.

Presleigh narrowed her eyes at him much like Dean would do to her if she said something inappropriate at the wrong time.

"No. I don't 'have the hots' for people. I just focus on trying to tolerate them."

Caleb laughed and held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm just messin' with ya, Pres. His father was a huge friend of my father's growing up. After my father passed, that man helped me through a huge rough patch of my life; he was there for me. Joey, Maddox's father, was a hunter and much like your father is now, a driven hunter. And, well, about two weeks ago, he got killed while on the job. And, apparently, Maddox didn't think it would be a good idea to call me and let me know that, hey, I'm living by myself now because my father's dead. So when word got around about Joey's passing, I called Maddox up. And then on my way here, I swung by and picked him up. Maddox, Pres, is a good kid. He's seventeen, and it had only been him and his father growing up. So, try your best, and be a friend to him, okay? I'm gonna try and get him signed up at your school with you, so I can get him back into the swing of things ya know."

"So, like he's under your wing now?" Presleigh asked curiously after she took in all of the new face's story.

Caleb nodded his head seriously.

"Yes ma'am. He doesn't need to be alone right now. Plus, he's still a minor, and he has no uncles, cousins, great aunts, like I said, it was just him and his dad growing up. I'm gonna be there for him like his father was for me."

Presleigh nodded her head in understanding. Presleigh was grateful for the fact that if something ever happened to her father that she would have Dean or Sam to take care of her. Her stomach dropped at the thought of losing her father.

Presleigh couldn't imagine what was going through Maddox's head. I mean losing the last part of your family just two weeks ago at the age of seventeen is major. It's not something you just get over very easily. Presleigh couldn't even picture her life without one of her brothers or even her father whom was rarely there for her much less no one.

"So you're gonna promise me you'll be nice to him and show him the ropes, right?" Caleb asked Presleigh hopefully.

"Uh, duh, Caleb. I'm not a witch ya know."

"Yeah cus you'd know I'd ground you for life if you were," Dean said as he walked into the living room catching the tail end of Presleigh and Caleb's conversation.

Dean was carrying a small suitcase and a pillow, and Maddox was doing the same as he followed closely behind Dean.

"I'm gonna put you guy's stuff in our room. Me and Pres can sleep on the couch."

Dean made his way to the guest bedroom and Maddox followed him.

Before Caleb could follow the other two men into the guest room, Presleigh wrapped her arms around Caleb's waist.

"Thank you, Caleb, for everything. I really do like you ya know. Even if you annoy the mess out of me sometimes."

Presleigh smiled brightly up at the hunter. Caleb laughed.

"The feeling's mutual, kid," he said with a smile.

 **SPN**

Intense competitiveness and energy was pumping through the atmosphere of Sam and Jessica's apartment.

Sam and Jessica had come home from classes to two extra guests. Normally, Sam would have totally freaked out on Dean for not even letting him know that Caleb and Maddox were supposedly coming, but Presleigh noticed that Sam was purposefully distancing himself from Dean. Upon finding out the news, Jessica was extra excited, like Presleigh had expected she would be, and insisted that they stay for as long as they liked. But even Miss Positive had to accept the reality that they were going to need a little more house hold items if two extra guests were going to stay here for even just a little while. So Dean, Caleb, and Maddox headed out to the grocery store with a long, Jessica handwritten list of necessities. Presleigh had decided to opt out on that uneventful event and stay at the apartment with Sam and Jessica. Presleigh's boredom finally took her over, so she went into Sam and Jessica's room to see what they were doing.

And low and behold, they were studying. They were lying on their bed with open books and open notebooks scattered here and there and everywhere. Presleigh thought she couldn't get any more bored, but she thought wrong.

After unashamedly letting Sam and Jessica in on how miserable she currently was, Jessica finally came up with the idea of a game. A game that would benefit them all.

A Study Game.

Presleigh would read out loud a question from their AP European History: Napoleonic Notes, and Sam and Jessica would have to answer them. Whoever answered the question first correctly, he or she would win a point. The game was currently tied and the game was quickly heating up.

"What were Napoleon's reforms called?" Presleigh asked as she was standing up dancing from foot to foot reading the notecard out loud.

Jessica jumped up from her seat on the couch with her right arm raised high.

"Code Napoleon!" she shouted loudly with great joy and enthusiasm.

Sam slapped his knee and groaned out loud.

"Correct!" Presleigh shouted.

Presleigh made another tally mark under Jessica's name on the dry erase board that once read the days of the month and all of Sam and Jessica's upcoming tests and parties, which confused Presleigh. Sammy didn't have fun.

Jessica fist pumped and did her little winning dance that she had grown accustomed to doing, and then sat back down. Sam scooted to the edge of the couch ready to answer the next question.

"Okay Sam, if you don't answer this next question correctly, you lose, and man, wouldn't I just hate that…" Presleigh told Sam sarcastically.

Sam squinted his eyes at his little sister. Presleigh wanted Sam to lose so badly. For all of the times that he acted as Mr. Know It All growing up, she was so pumped to rub this big L in his face…. at least for the next week or so.

And the good thing was that Jessica was starting to grow on Presleigh.

Presleigh was beginning to like Jessica and appreciate her bubbliness.

"Napoleon's influence upon Europe ended the Old Regime abuses of _what_?" Presleigh read the notecard out loud.

Sam stood up barely after Presleigh had finished asking the question.

"Serfdom!"

Sam turned around to Jessica and pointed his finger in her face.

"Ha! And you thought you had won! You can't beat me!" he exclaimed.

"Wait!" Presleigh shouted stopping Sam dead in his gloating fit.

"What?" Sam quickly snapped his head back around to Presleigh.

"There's two-

And before Presleigh could finish getting her statement fully out, Jessica jumped up from the couch and shouted, "Serfdom _and_ feudalism! HA! In _your_ face, Samuel!"

Jessica and Presleigh's faces were both exuberant. Presleigh threw the cards up in the air and started doing the snake as the notecards rained down around them all. Sam's face was so bitter and red that Presleigh thought he was going to die of defeat. It was priceless.

Presleigh danced her way over to him and gave him a hard pat on the back.

"Oh don't look so sad Sammy. She's just smarter, and prettier, and funner than you," Presleigh said with a grin.

"It's-

"More fun. I know. I just wanted to get on your nerves," Presleigh interrupted smugly.

Sam rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air.

Jessica walked over to Sam and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh cheer up, Sweetheart."

"I _let_ you win. And you know it," Sam replied stubbornly.

Jessica laughed softly and nodded her head.

"I know, Sam," she replied.

Presleigh's jaw hung open wide.

"Are you serious? Jess! He did not 'let' you win! You won fair and square. Sam's just a bad sport, and he's always been that way."

Jessica just pushed Sam into the kitchen and turned her head around and gave Presleigh a wink.

Presleigh nodded her head in understanding and gave her a huge smile.

Presleigh started gathering up the notecards and started racking her brain. She had already known Jessica for a couple of days now, but she was really starting to grow on her. She liked how she treated Sam nicely, and she liked how she didn't let him run all over her with his need to be right about seemingly _everything_. Presleigh was finding out that Jessica wasn't all that bad. If another girl had to be in Sam's life, Presleigh was alright with Jessica being that girl.

"Hey! Where do I put these cards?" Presleigh called from the living room.

"They were in the top drawer of the dresser to the left! Me and Sam are gonna start on supper! Thank you so much, Pres! Sam says thank you too!" Jessica answered from the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks, Pres," Presleigh heard Sam mumble from the kitchen.

Presleigh rolled her eyes.

Presleigh made her way to Sam and Jessica's bedroom and slowly opened the wooden door to their bedroom.

This was the first time actually _being_ in their bedroom. Their bedroom was pretty simple, like most of the college kids' apartment. There was a bed with green covers in the center of the room, a wooden dresser on the right side beside the shuttered window, a white chair with tons of books and articles of clothing laying all over it, and a door that led to the closet and bathroom.

Presleigh walked over to the dresser and being the klutz that she was tripped over a little tennis ball that was out in the middle of the floor. Luckily for Presleigh, she caught her balance on the bed, but unluckily for the cards, they went sprawling out of Presleigh's grasp. Presleigh mumbled something under her breath that she knew Dean would kill her for saying.

"Tennis? You play tennis, Sam? _Seriously_?!" Presleigh whispered to herself.

She got down onto her knees and started gathering up the cards. As Presleigh was looking everywhere to make sure that she had gotten them all, she caught sight of a little box underneath Sam and Jessica's bed.

At first, Presleigh shook off even the thought of seeing what was in the mysterious box.

"Come on, Pres. It might be somethin' you don't even want to look at," Presleigh whispered out loud to herself.

But then her curiosity started to eat away at her.

Presleigh turned to the opened bedroom door and could here Jessica and Sam happily playing around with one another in the kitchen, and then she turned her gaze back to the box.

There was only one freakin' box under the bed. _One_! It had to be something important, right?

Presleigh took in one deep breath before quickly reaching for the wooden box. She slid it out from underneath the bed and opened the top.

Inside the box were a bunch of glass jars. In each glass jar was an envelope with something different written on each one. Presleigh unscrewed the first jar and reached for the envelope. She slid the envelope out of the jar and read the words written in Sam's notorious handwriting: "Apartment Rent". Presleigh opened up the flab of the envelope and found a bunch of twenty dollar bills in it. She closed the flab back and put it back in the jar. The box must have just been where Sam hid his money. A little disappointed of the outcome, Presleigh was just about to slide the box back under the bed, when something caught her eye.

Presleigh could almost make out "Presleigh" on one of the envelopes in one of the glass jars. Presleigh reached for it and unscrewed the top like she had with the other one. As Presleigh pulled out the envelope, her jaw dropped.

"Presleigh's College Fund."

Presleigh almost dropped the envelope. After her shock, she fumbled the envelope open to see what was inside.

Inside the envelope laid close to a hundred little twenty dollar bills.

Presleigh's heart started beating so fast that she thought it was going to explode.

Sam had been keeping a college fund for her, and from the looks of it, it had been a long, long time that he had been keeping it. Presleigh didn't know _what_ to think.

Sam had been planning to send her to college for a long time? It shocked Presleigh to even think about that because she never remembered him mentioning it to her when they were growing up. Of course he would talk to her about how much _he_ wanted to go off to college and have a normal life, but he never mentioned _her_ having a normal life.

Presleigh heard Sam's footsteps get closer and she quickly stuffed the envelope back in the jar and closed it and slung the box underneath the bed.

"What are you doing, Pres?" Sam asked curiously.

Presleigh stood up suddenly and held up the gathered cards.

"Dropped em," she said. She turned around and went to put them back in the spot Jessica had told her about.

Presleigh had to hide her face from Sam. She didn't know what to think, and her face clearly showed that.

 **SPN**

"I promised Dean I wouldn't skip. I promised Dean I wouldn't skip. I promised Dean I wouldn't skip."

Presleigh kept whispering this to herself as she walked through the hallways of her brand new shiny high school. She was walking to the cafeteria trying to convince herself not to ditch class and go get a smoothie.

While she was talking to herself, Maddox walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Talking to yourself now? Should I be concerned?" Maddox asked with a hint of sarcasm in his eyes.

Maddox wasn't a very expressional person Presleigh was starting to notice; the polar opposite of Presleigh.

Presleigh gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"Can't we just ditch? I saw this really cool smoothie place just a couple of blocks-

Presleigh stopped in growing sadness as Maddox shook his head.

"Pres, come on. We're halfway done with school today. Let's just suffer through a little while longer and then grab a smoothie on the way home," Maddox reasoned with Presleigh.

Presleigh didn't quite know Maddox all that well, but she knew Caleb and trusted Caleb. So that meant listening to him. And Caleb had asked her to be nice to him, and Presleigh found herself not finding that all that hard to do.

"Fine. But I'm serious Maddox. I want a smoothie."

Presleigh pointed her finger at Maddox as they walked through the cafeteria doors.

Maddox nodded his head with a small smile.

"I'm serious too, Pres. I'll get ya one."

Presleigh and Maddox waited in line and got their lunches. To Presleigh's dismay, a sloppy Joe was smacked onto her tray.

"This is why I can't ever get caught participating in the five finger discount program," Presleigh whispered to Maddox.

"Yeah, you're right. Prison food is pretty gross," Maddox replied.

Presleigh stopped in her tracks as Maddox kept walking.

"He's been to prison?" Presleigh whispered to herself.

She then ran to catch up with him.

"Whoa now. You can't just say that and not tell me the full story. You can tell me Maddox. I don't judge."

Presleigh and Maddox sat their trays down on the round table with no other students occupying the other seats. Maddox sat down at the table and said his prayer. Presleigh sat down and did the same.

"Fine. I'll tell you. But you have to tell me something about you then in return," Maddox finally gave in as he picked up his sloppy Joe.

"You're just another one added to the list of interested people."

Presleigh rolled her eyes at the thought of answering even more tough questions from another person.

"Hey, now. I'm not asking anything serious here."

"Well, I kind of thought that since I asked you why you went to, um I don't know, _jail_ that I would get a tough question as well."

Maddox laughed.

"I spent the day in prison talking to the inmates with my church group. They fed us with the inmates."

Presleigh blinked her eyes at him.

"Seriously? Mr. Biker Boots Dirty Long Hair?" Presleigh asked stunned.

Maddox laughed hard for the first time in front of Presleigh.

"I thought you said that you didn't judge," Maddox joked.

Presleigh smirked and then clapped her hands together and closed her eyes.

"Alright then, let's hear it. What's my question?"

Maddox put down his sandwich and looked intently at Presleigh.

"Why do you like smoothies?"

Presleigh peaked at him through one eye and then saw that he was smiling at her. Presleigh opened both of her eyes fully now and grinned from ear to ear at him.

"Because I don't like prison food."

Maddox shook his head and grinned at her again.

"You are somethin'-

"Hey. You're the new girl right? Penelope?"

A tall boy with dark brown hair bubbly walked over to Presleigh. He sat down beside Presleigh and handed her a sheet of paper.

"It's Presleigh," she corrected.

The boy put his hand over his chest and apologized; his bright blue eyes gleaming.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. My fault."

"I'm Cole Berchins."

The boy held out his hand. Presleigh shook it lightly and smiled faintly at him. She then turned to Maddox and introduced him to Cole.

"This is Maddox. He's new too. I don't want to steal all of the _new_ kid's thunder."

Presleigh made sure to emphasize the word new. If she was going to have to play the shy new kid, she wasn't going to play it alone. Cole nodded his head but seemed uninterested with him.

"Right. Well, I came over here to invite you to a college fair. It's this Thursday, and everyone is welcomed. It kind of goes over all of the information you need to know about particular schools and their requirements," Cole said directly to Presleigh.

Presleigh wanting to get the boy away from her quickly ended the conversation.

"Sounds fascinating. Really. Thanks for the invite. I'll think about it."

Cole nodded his head and smiled as he got up from the table.

"Nice to meet you Miss Presleigh."

He winked at her before walking away.

Presleigh rolled her eyes and turned back to her tray of untouched food.

"Well, that was annoying," she said.

Maddox reached over and picked up the sheet the boy had left her. He looked over it and then folded it up and put it in her book bag.

"Maddox. I don't want that."

Maddox looked at her.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"Because," Presleigh muttered.

She picked up her fork and picked at her sloppy Joe with it as she rested her head on her fist.

"I didn't know because was a reason."

Presleigh cut her eyes at him and gave him the death stare. Maddox held up his hands and got the message.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to tell me anything. But I will tell you something. College doesn't mean you're making the choice to cut hunting out completely, if that's what your concerned about. College means furthering your education. It's not something to just completely turn down. It's a decision that needs to be thought wisely about."

"You sound like Caleb," Presleigh deadpanned.

Maddox smiled.

"I've gotten that before."

"Well, do _you_ plan on going to college?" Presleigh asked.

Maddox shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I mean, I've been to prison ya know. That doesn't really look all that good on college applications."

 **SPN**

It was Thursday. Dean knew that.

It was five o'clock. And Dean knew that.

Presleigh and Maddox were standing in front of the College Fair Day of Stanberry High School sign. Dean did _not_ know that.

As far as Dean knew, Presleigh and Maddox were going to this cute little smoothie shop a few blocks down from the school.

Maddox had convinced Presleigh to just try the College Fair out and see what would happen. Presleigh was totally against even the idea of it, but then she started liking the idea of convincing Maddox to go. And then he was totally against going.

So in the end, they both found themselves at the College Fair.

Numbers of different little booths were set up for different little colleges all around the state of California.

"So now what do we do?" Presleigh asked Maddox.

Before Maddox could answer, Cole came up from behind her and answered her question.

"Pick any school you like. Ask them questions. Pick up their brochures. Browse, if you will."

Presleigh closed her eyes due to her annoyance with this kid before turning around to the overly excited boy.

"Ooh, fun, thanks," Presleigh blurted out.

Cole seemed unfazed once again by Presleigh's bluntness.

"I picked up one for Stanford. That's my dream school. A lot of brainiacs go there," Cole said.

Presleigh rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I'll leave you two to your browsing."

As Cole was walking away from Presleigh and Maddox, he turned around over his shoulder and gave Presleigh a wink.

"The leader leads. And that's you Presleigh Rose."

Presleigh's eyes went wide. Her face paled and everything seemed to freeze.

Did he just say what she thinks he just said? Those were the exact words that her friend at the alternate universe school had told her. Those few words that she promised herself she would never forget. They gave her such a pride and confidence about herself that she didn't like it. But now, all those words gave her was anger.

This was no coincidence.

Presleigh grabbed Maddox's arm.

"We need to go. _Now_."

 **SPN**

"Alright, that sounds perfect. Okay, I'll see you guys later."

Cole waved goodbye to a group of people outside the high school. He started whistling an old tune as he made his way out to his car. He snapped his fingers to the tune as well.

Once he made it to his car, he opened his door and got into the car. He went to put his key into the ignition, but then froze.

Presleigh and Maddox sandwiched in the passenger seat next to him, who obviously couldn't agree on who was going to sit up front, both were holding a .45 pointed to Cole's head.

Presleigh narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't stop. Put the key in the ignition, _Abbey_. We're going on a little trip."

 **A/Notes: (I feel like I'm so repetitive, but seriously, thank you for all of the love and support!) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please please give me tips, advice, whatever you would like! Thank you! God bless!(-:**

 **Happygoddess2003: This means SO SO much to me! I mean it! I just love to hear that you enjoy reading my story. It definitely makes adding it into my crazy life worth it. So thank you so much. Feel free to tell me what you want to see next. I would love to write about it!**

 **sjwmaw: Thank you! Okay, so we got to kind of see what's behind Dean's master plan to get back at Presleigh…(-; but more to come of course Lord willing. She's warmed up a little more to Jess. I know it's a little sooner than probably expected. But I just feel like Presleigh is very forgiving… which she kind of has to be when she's John Winchester's daughter lol. But yay! Caleb's back!**

 **Emma Winchester 424: Thank you so much! And I know, I know! Things will start to unravel and make sense about what had Presleigh Lord willing. And haha thank you! I love how the show always has the funniest one liners, so there's my attempt at one… (I'm not funny, just awkward) lol but thanks again for your continued support! AND I'M STILL PUMPED FOR YOUNG NATALIE!**

 **Emma: Thank you! It's so good to hear from you again(-: you definitely give me things to think about, and I appreciate that greatly! And I just thought that Dean knows Pres so well; she can't pull a fast one on him. Nah, she aint** _ **that**_ **at good lying. Haha but thank you for everything! I really appreciate it. Please continue giving me your input!**

 **Jenmm31: Yay! Thank you so so much!(-: here's Presleigh and Jess's relationship evolving a little bit, as Presleigh has to kind of put Sam first and not herself. We get a little glimpse of what Dean has in store for Presleigh…(-; thank once again for rocking!**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I only own Presleigh and Maddox(-:

Chapter 27: A Deer in Headlights

Cole slowly turned his key in the ignition and started up the engine with shaky, clammy hands.

Two barrels of two .45s pointed straight at his head. Fear was the expected emotion. Both safeties had been flipped off and the hands of the two hunters were ready for anything. All of the things that Presleigh had gone through in the past couple of weeks had stirred up an inner anger within her heart that burned with fire. She knew what these things like Cole were capable of, and she wasn't going to screw up this time. No monster playing in the minor leagues would be capable of sending a human being to a whole other universe without being a djinn. She knew that it couldn't be a djinn because she had fought her way out of the universe, not kill herself.

That's the part that she didn't want to talk about just yet. She had to _fight_ her way out of the universe.

Presleigh didn't just wake up in the middle of nowhere like Caleb had. She had gotten out by her own doing.

After she had jumped out of the car with her so called "mother", she had run into the darkness of the woods. It had gone suddenly from daylight to nighttime within just a matter of minutes. As she ran through the woods at such a high speed, she inwardly cursed herself for not finding a switchblade at the least to defend herself once she realized she wasn't in a safe place. Ooh, wasn't she glad her father or Dean weren't really here in that moment to know that she went out of her house unarmed. They would have torn her a new one.

Presleigh had run until her side felt like she was being stabbed repeatedly with a knife. She cursed herself once again for ditching gym class all those times as she slid herself down a tree and sat in the darkness on the forest floor.

Not even a few seconds of fresh air had passed for Presleigh, when she suddenly saw her mother in front of her. It was almost like she had appeared out of nowhere. Unlike before, Mary wasn't smiling from her lips to her eyes brightly.

Her face was dripping in pure evil.

Before Presleigh could comprehend what she was doing, Mary grabbed Presleigh's wrist and yanked her up on her feet.

"Get away from me!" Presleigh screamed out at her in fear.

Facing a werewolf or a poltergeist had nothing on facing her fake mother that she had only recognized because of the photos her family had of her.

The woman in front of her shook her head as she bellowed out a long deep laugh.

"You think you can leave, little girl? HA! You have to get rid of me first!"

That's when a light bulb had went off in her head. just like that, she knew what she had to do.

Presleigh remembered one of John's many, _many_ lessons growing up that if you ever found yourself in an unknown universe, kill your kidnappers; plain and simple.

At the time, Presleigh had just said her usual "yes sir", but deep down she was just waiting to go out to eat, and didn't give his lesson another look, but now, she was thanking her father immensely for that little piece of advice years ago.

Presleigh acted quick. She swiftly twisted her arm and got out of Mary's grasp and quickly dodged to the side for a log she had seen earlier out of the corner of her eye. She picked it up from the ground and charged at the confused, flustered woman. She revved the log back over her head, and then slammed it down on top of the woman's head. A loud crack seemed to ricochet throughout the darkness of the woods.

As her mother fell to the ground in a dramatic fashion, Presleigh was immediately overwhelmed with regret and terror.

She knew without a shadow of a doubt that this woman wasn't her _actual_ mother, but the realization that she actually had it in her to kill someone with the same face as her mother ate her alive.

After her mother fell to the ground either unconscious or dead, Presleigh was unsure of which one, she suddenly felt as though she had been woken up from a long, enduring nightmare.

She snapped her eyes wide for what felt like the first time in days. The light from the bright sun blinded her at first, but after a few moments of adjusting, she realized that she was in the _real_ world. She couldn't explain to this day how she knew that she wasn't in the alternate universe anymore, but she just knew within that she wasn't anymore. She felt safe.

Presleigh, who was lying on the cold, hard ground, quickly scrambled to her feet and searched around herself in fear of something or someone that had popped into reality with her. She sighed in a huge relief when she found nothing.

Presleigh was standing in a dirty alley in the middle of the day. The sun was right above her head, but it wasn't keeping her warm. Presleigh slowly made her way out of the alley and into the busyness of life.

It was so weird for Presleigh to look at all of the people going about their normal day. Sometimes Presleigh forgot that she was just a small being in a big world.

Presleigh started making her way along the sidewalk, and she felt herself going against the current of the people. People all around her brushed past her and mumbled for her to get out of the way.

Presleigh stumbled up to a little café and slowly opened the glass door. People filled the old red booths and plates of fried chicken and burgers filled the old wooden tables. Presleigh made her way to the little bar to ask one of the waitresses where she was and what the date was.

Another thing her father had always taught her _. Check the date._

Before Presleigh could reach the woman with an apron around her waist and a pencil behind her ear, whom seemed pretty overwhelmed herself, a man sitting on one of the barstools turned to her.

He was a middle aged man dressed in a black suit, presumably for his job. He had round blue eyes that seemed to know so much, but not like her eyes. They seemed pure. Presleigh felt herself drawn to the man for some reason that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Presleigh knew better than to talk to strangers, but for some reason she felt as if this man was indeed not a stranger. She felt like she knew him.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Presleigh asked the man.

The man's right cheek tweaked up a bit into a small smile.

"No ma'am, I don't think so. But you will know me… one day. But today's not the day. Mark my words, timing is everything, Miss Winchester."

Before Presleigh could ask what in the heck the man meant and how he knew her name, she wasn't in the little café anymore.

She was standing in front of an old motel. With a '67 black Chevy Impala parked outside.

And that's how Presleigh had escaped the dreadful alternate universe and wound up at the motel with Dean and Sam. She was so confused about that little inch of her experience. That's why she didn't want to talk about it because it made absolutely no sense to her. How was it going to make sense to anyone else, if it didn't even make sense to her?

Why was she taken into some apple pie life? _Who_ had taken her into some apple pie life? And who was that man? And how did he know her? All of these questions flooded her head.

Determination to get answers to these questions raged with fire within Presleigh as she glared at Cole.

"Stop here," Presleigh commanded once they reached the woods. Cole slowly pulled over to the side and parked the car.

"Turn off the ignition. Hand me the keys."

Cole did just as Presleigh commanded him.

"Get out."

With guns still raised, Presleigh and Maddox exited the car as Cole did the same.

He had his hands raised a little bit and his head bowed.

"I knew that you had reminded me of someone. I just knew it. The only thing was you weren't some dude; you were a _chick_! You're one kinky son of a gun aren't you Cole?"

Presleigh walked closer and closer as she spat at the boy who cowardly stood in front of her.

"You're not a shapeshifter."

It wasn't a question, more like a realization.

Cole shook his head no.

"You're not a vampire. Or a werewolf."

Cole shook his head again.

"So what are you?"

Cole stood a little bit taller at the mention of who he was and snarled at Presleigh. His once boyish face twisted into an ugly, evil expression within seconds.

"You wanna know what I am? Huh, Presleigh Winchester?" Cole cried savagely.

Presleigh and Maddox both narrowed their gaze at him.

"I expected more from you Winchester. Well, let's look at the evidence here, shall we?" Cole began.

"My buddies met you and your tall friend, Caleb was his name, at that gas station, right? And beat the mess out of you, remember? So we've got strength, huh? Well, _then_ we sent you to an alternate universe with a fake mommy and a fake daddy. So we've got _power_. Oh, and we can change form. So we've got wit. So, Presleigh Winchester, do I have to _actually_ spell it out for you?"

The blood in Presleigh's face drained.

She knew what he was.

"You're a, a demon," Presleigh choked out.

Cole dangerously shook his head yes.

"Which means those little guns won't do _anything_ to me."

Cole suddenly lurched forward at Presleigh and Maddox and slung the guns out of their hands. Maddox charged at Cole, but Cole whipped his hand in one motion causing Maddox to fly backwards and land into a tree unable to move. His feet slowly lifted from the ground.

Cole came over to Presleigh and slammed her to the ground. He wrapped his long fingers around her neck and bent over her. Presleigh could see his pure joy in seeing her fear in his blue eyes. She cursed herself for being so scared of him and suddenly had a burst of courage from within.

"What do you want with me?" she gritted out.

Cole gave her a twisted smile.

"For you to live a normal life, Presleigh Winchester. No hunting."

"But _why_?" Presleigh asked in desperation.

"Because you scare us."

And then Presleigh blacked out.

 **SPN**

Maddox sat in the passenger seat of Cole's car gawking at Presleigh.

His hand was clenching his back.

Presleigh, who was squatting on the road with the car door opened rubbing two wires together at the bottom of the car, looked over at Maddox.

"You just gonna sit there and watch me?"

Maddox sighed and shook his head.

"I just didn't pin you for one who knew how to hotwire a car, that's all."

"Well if that's all."

Presleigh paused as the car cranked on.

"Then, I guess we better get headed back to town."

Maddox went to get out of the car, but Presleigh stopped him.

"No. I wanna drive," Presleigh said with a little too much enthusiasm for Maddox's liking.

Maddox reluctantly surrendered but still had an ill look to him.

As Presleigh drove down the road, only going off the road a couple of shameless times, she finally decided to bring up something that was lingering in her mind.

"Maddox."

"Huh?" Maddox turned in his seat to Presleigh.

"Can you keep.. what, what just happened to yourself? At least for a little while. So I can figure things out, ya know."

Presleigh was unsure whether or not Maddox was going to go for it. He seemed to be a pretty honorable guy, and keeping something like this from Presleigh's brothers and Caleb just didn't seem very likely.

"Presleigh, I.."

Maddox trailed off shaking his head.

"No, listen to me for a second. Maddox, if I tell Dean, or Sam, or even Caleb about what just happened, they will be breathing down my throat wanting to know more. And, and, I don't think I'm ready for all of that just yet."

"Ready for what?" Maddox challenged.

"Ready to tell them everything, okay?! You wouldn't understand; _they_ wouldn't understand."

"No, what they or I won't understand is the fact that you would keep something as big as this from us."

That stung. But Presleigh stubbornly stuck to her guns.

"Just give me a week, okay?" Presleigh begged.

Maddox thought about it for a minute, and then held up one finger.

"One week."

Presleigh relaxed a little bit and nodded her head in gratefulness.

As they neared a deserted parking lot to leave the stolen car at, Presleigh looked over at Maddox with concern.

"Is your back gonna be okay? I can check it out if you want."

Maddox shook his head.

"Not the first time I got hit in the back, Presleigh. I can manage."

Presleigh didn't know what he had meant by that, but she didn't investigate any further. She was just thankful he was going to keep her secret.

 **SPN**

Presleigh, Maddox, Caleb, and Dean were all piled in the apartment's tiny living room watching a horror movie they had rented in a little movie shop down the road. Every now and then Presleigh would let out a tiny squeal, Dean would let out a loud laugh, Caleb would let out an annoyed comment that expressed his feelings toward the fakeness of the old film, and Maddox wouldn't say anything.

Sam and Jessica were cooped up in their little bedroom trying to study apart from the fact that their guests were being as loud as they possibly could in the next room.

Like seemingly always, books were laid all over their Jessica made up bed and the fan was running on overhead causing some loose papers to fly away here and there. Eventually, Jessica just stopped what she was doing and let out a long exhale.

Sam looked up from his Bio Chem book with that look of "Oh gosh, what's wrong now".

"What's up, Jess?"

Jessica sighed again and then looked at Sam seriously.

"Sam."

"Jess."

Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Sam, we have to do something about Presleigh's clothes!"

Sam looked confused. He certainly wasn't expecting her to say that.

"Jess, I mean, I know they aren't the brightest and liveliest clothes you've ever seen before, but there's nothing _too_ gothic about them."

Jessica shook her head.

"That's not what I mean Sam. What I mean is that she doesn't _fit_ any of her clothes. I mean, come on, Sam! Your sister has curves-

Sam covered his ears with his hands and shook his head.

"No, no! Stop, _please_!" he begged.

Jessica rolled her eyes and scooted closer to Sam and peeled off his hands from his ears.

"Sam, listen to me. Her clothes are _way_ too tight and come across as almost inappropriate. I know you and Dean probably don't see it that way because she's your little sister, but you need to do something about it. _I_ need to do something about it."

Sam was starting to be a little more understanding of the situation now after he started to think about it. He shrugged his shoulders and pondered the thought.

"I mean I guess I do like that really small shirt with the Smurfs you sometimes wear…"

It was like a light went off in Sam's head.

"Oh my gosh, you're right! Jessica, are sister can't wear that!"

Jessica picked up Sam's hands in hers and looked at him in the eyes.

"Let me take her shopping this evening. Buy her some new clothes that fit her and make her feel nice. How does that sound?"

Man, Sam loved this girl.

Even though he didn't quite like the idea of his baby sister growing up, he loved that Jessica cared enough to help solve the problem at hand. And quite frankly, he was just glad she _was_ there because he didn't know what he'd do if she wasn't. Dean and he in a department store shopping for bras and panties for their baby sister wasn't really their thing.

Sam leaned forward and gave Jessica a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, ya know that?"

She smiled and kissed him back. When they both broke away from their kiss, Sam looked seriously at her.

"But you have to tell Dean."

Jessica shoved Sam gently.

"Wimp," she said.

 **SPN**

"No, no, no, _NO_!"

Dean was pacing back and forth in the kitchen with his hands on his head.

Sam and Jessica sat at the kitchen table with their hands both clasped sitting on the table. They had just broke the news to Dean that Presleigh needed some bigger clothes, and as you would expect, Dean wasn't too thrilled about it.

"My baby sister is not "bigger"! Don't even use that word and Presleigh in the same sentence!" Dean roared hot with rage.

Sam held up his hands in defense and tried to calm Dean down a bit, but Jessica just rested her hand on Sam's shoulder to let him know that she had this.

"Dean, look. It's just a normal thing in a girl's life. There's nothing to get upset about. A girl rarely ever wears the same bra size all their life. You know that Dean."

"Ahhhh! Stop it, la la la. I can't hear you!"

Dean, much like Sam had done earlier, was clasping his hands over his ears and shaking his head fervently as he hummed an ACDC song to himself.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's antics and threw his arms in the air in frustration. Sometimes trying to explain something to Dean was like trying to make him only drink one beer a week; that just wasn't going to happen.

"Dean! I promise; her having inadequate clothing makes things way worst!" Jessica tried to reason.

When she realized that she wasn't getting anywhere, she knew that she was going to have to bring out the big guns.

"Presleigh might as well just wear no support at all and let it all hang out!"

This made Dean stop his temper tantrum immediately and turn to look at Jessica with wide frightened eyes.

"What did you just say?"

In a much calmer voice than before, Jessica responded, "If she doesn't get the proper clothing, she's going to attract unwanted attention. Do you see where I'm coming from now?"

Dean thought about what Jessica just said and then slowly shook his head yes. He was reluctant to the idea, but in the end, he knew that it was the truth.

"But you better not let her pick out any lacy, fluffy pink bra or something like that. She's the only one going to be seeing it, so I don't see why she would even _want_ one of those."

Jessica smiled to herself in victory. _She_ , Jessica Moore, had just beaten _the_ Dean Winchester in an argument. She felt accomplished.

"Of course, of course. I got this under control."

As Jessica went to walk out of the kitchen door to go get Presleigh, she muttered to herself, "Man, Winchesters are hard headed."

As Jessica entered into the living room, she laid her eyes on two smiling boys strangling Presleigh.

Caleb had his hand cupped over Presleigh's mouth and her arms pinned to her side, while Maddox had her feet and legs held tightly together on the floor.

Presleigh tried to yell something, but it only came out as a mumbled mess under Caleb's hand.

Sam standing behind Jessica spoke up.

"S, I'm guessing you all heard every word of what we just said, huh?"

Maddox and Caleb couldn't help their smiles as they nodded their heads proudly.

"Every _single_ word of it," Caleb said.

Caleb and Maddox released Presleigh, and then, she tackled both of them.

"I'm gonna kill you two, if it's the last thing I do!" she hollered.

"Wait, no, Pres! You don't have the "adequate" bra on for this!" Maddox laughed loudly as Presleigh socked him right in the stomach.

 **SPN**

It was nearing the end of Presleigh's punishment, and her legs were starting to gravely loath her new little tattoo.

"Deannn! Please, just let me run _tomorrow_? Not todayyy. I'll even do extra, if I want me to!" Presleigh attempted to reason with her older brother.

Presleigh was currently on the carpet in the living room still in her sweats from last night grasping Dean's leg.

"I hurt my leg remember?"

Dean roughly moved his leg from his little sister's grasp and shooed her away.

Presleigh looked up at him confused.

"I thought you hurt your _right_ leg?" she asked him puzzled.

Dean finally stopped watching the TV and snapped out of his carelessness and looked down at Presleigh.

"I stubbed my left shin on the bed post last night trying to piss."

Presleigh gave him a dead look.

"How pleasant of an FYI."

Dean rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I don't wanna hear it, Presleigh. You gotta lay in the bed that you made. You know that."

Presleigh threw herself on the carpet dramatically and groaned out loudly.

"I hate my life!" she groaned.

"Sammy! She's doing that teenage hellion thing again!" Dean called out earning a punch to his "bad" leg from Presleigh.

"Hey! Watch it now," Dean scolded meaninglessly.

Sam walked into the living room to see Presleigh on the floor looking miserable and Dean standing below her rolling his eyes.

"I'll go running with you, if you'd want me to?" Sam asked Presleigh as he shrugged his shoulders.

Presleigh shot her head up from the carpet.

"Seriously?" she asked unsure whether or not this was a mean joke or not.

Sam shook his head and bit into the green apple that he held in his hand.

"Yeah, sure. I was gonna go running at the gym later, anyways."

Presleigh and Dean immediately looked at one another with sour looks and then back at Sam.

"You go to a gym?" they both said incredulously together.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Shuddup. Go get dressed, Pres. I'll be ready in five."

Presleigh hurriedly got up from the carpet and went to go change her clothes and put her hair up in the guest bathroom.

After ten minutes, Presleigh came out dressed and ready to run. Caleb, Maddox, and Dean were all on the couch watching some dumb television show, while Jessica was out with a group of her friends studying for some test.

Sam stood there in his sweat pants and running shoes ready to go.

"Took you long enough."

Sam looked at his imaginary watch on his wrist.

"Yeah, yeah."

Presleigh waved Sam out of the room. They walked out of the door and started jogging down the apartment building's stairs. Once they hit the pavement, Presleigh and Sam started running in opposite directions.

"Hey Sam! The sidewalk is over here!" Presleigh called pointing to the cemented path in front of her.

Sam shook his head and motioned for her to come his way.

"No! My car is this way! And so is the snow cone stand!"

Presleigh stopped in her tracks and smiled to herself.

Man, she had missed Sam.

 **SPN**

It was a Monday right before lunchtime and Presleigh's mood was down.

The last time Maddox had seen Presleigh was after Dean had dropped them both off at the front of the school. Presleigh had been in the best mood in her new little outfit. She had waved goodbye to Dean and practically skipped with Maddox through the school doors. Maddox had told her goodbye and to have a good day, and she had just nodded her head with the brightest smile and pranced the other direction to her first class. Maddox knew that she was all smiles because she "finally had a new pair of rockin' pants that made her butt look big". Presleigh had rambled on and on about her new clothes Jess had bought her all Sunday night long and all Monday morning. Maddox had noticed Dean giving Jess an angry glare every now and then because Maddox was assuming that Dean wasn't too thrilled about all of her new "butt looks bigger" pairs of pants.

And Maddox had also noticed that they in fact _did_ make her butt look bigger.

Maddox had left Presleigh in an awesome mood. And apparently something from eight thirty in the morning to noon had gone horribly wrong in Presleigh's day.

Her posture was majorly slumped forward and her gaze didn't dare look farther than the ground as Maddox came up behind her before entering into the cafeteria. After Maddox said his greeting to Presleigh, he got a good look on what was happening behind her eyes.

Her usually dancing crystal blue eyes were now left lifeless and saddened. Maddox was clueless as to what sucked the life out of them and out of Presleigh, and he wanted to know what did. Maddox stopped her from walking through the open cafeteria doors with his hand that lightly grabbed her arm.

"Pres. What's wrong?' he asked her.

"Noth-

"And don't say nothin'," Maddox interrupted her before she could finish.

Presleigh rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She didn't want to do this right now.

"Pres, the last time I left you you were practically about to go to friggen' Disney World. What happened in between that time and now?"

Presleigh looked at Maddox in his eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't wanna talk about it. But I _do_ wanna eat something."

Maddox left it as it was; he didn't press any more. They walked through the cafeteria doors and then in and through the line at the kitchen door. Maddox noticed that not even the pizza and peaches cheered Presleigh up. They walked to their usual deserted table and sat down. Maddox gave thanks for the food and then they both started digging in.

Some girls with, in Maddox's opinion, way too much makeup slopped over their faces and hair extensions clipped into their heads off to the left of Presleigh and Maddox started looking at Presleigh and laughing and talking almost themselves. It was dead clear that what the girls had found so amusing was something to do with Presleigh.

Maddox wasn't the only one who had noticed the snickering girls.

Presleigh's eyes started to water up. One single tear rolled down her left cheek and she quickly wiped it away with her hand. She went to stand up, but Maddox grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Maddox-

Presleigh started to say softly through her tears, but Maddox stopped her as he shook his head back and forth.

"You don't have to say anything. And you don't have to leave."

Maddox put both of hands on the table and used them to push himself up. He strutted over to the table full of the giggling girls. Their eyes kind of widened in surprise at the handsome boy as he stood right in front of them.

"I don't know what you did or said to Presleigh, but let me tell you something. That girl over there-

Maddox pointed behind him to Presleigh who was looking at all that was happening in awe.

"She has more class and grace than any one of you and your hair extensions has in one strand. So the next time you decide to let you inner brat come out, remember that I told you this."

The girls just looked at him with their mouths wide open. Maddox turned on his heel and started heading back to Presleigh. Someone grabbed his arm and stopped him dead in his tracks. Maddox turned around and found himself staring into the face of an angry football player. One of the girls who had been sitting at the table of laughing girls was standing closely behind the football player.

The guy looked angry, but nothing compared to Maddox's face.

Presleigh had ran up behind Maddox once she saw the football player coming up behind him.

"Do we have a problem?" the football player grounded out.

Maddox pointed to the girl behind him.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Maddox asked.

The boy nodded his head.

"Okay, then. Yeah, I _do_ have a problem. _She's_ the problem."

"And it appeared to me that you came over to her and her friends and said some choice words to them, choice words that _I_ don't appreciate."

Presleigh started getting a little nervous once she saw Maddox smile.

"Yeah, we didn't appreciate it! All we said to her was that she needed to cover herself up a bit," the girl behind her boyfriend added in.

"Oh really. Is that all you said?" Maddox challenged.

He knew Presleigh wouldn't get mad at something like that. There was more to the story.

Presleigh moved her way in front of Maddox and looked at the girl with a dangerous, threatening gaze. Maddox had inspired her to have some courage and stand up for herself.

"All you 'said' was that I was a slut that needed her _mommy_ here to teach me some proper etiquette, if I remember correctly. And let me tell you this, I have _very_ good memory. Just like I remembered seeing that same piece of hair you got on your head right now on the tail of a horse."

"Hey! Cool your girlfriend out!"

The football player pushed Presleigh out of the way. Presleigh acted on the direct contact immediately.

She kneed the guy where it hurts worst and slapped him in the face. When Presleigh was done, Maddox grabbed the guy's hair and pulled his head backwards.

Maddox leaned in close to his face and whispered in his ear, "You shouldn't have done that."

Maddox revved back his fist and punched the guy straight in the face. By now, the entire cafeteria was surrounding the four students yelling and egging the fight on. Maddox punched the guy three more times before Presleigh thought it would probably be a good idea to step in before Maddox actually killed the kid. The guy didn't even get a hit in.

"Maddox," was all Presleigh had to say as she laid her hand on his revved back elbow right before another blow.

"I think he's learned his lesson," she said quietly.

Maddox got up from his knees where he had stayed punching the guy in the face. A little too late for the poor football player, a teacher had finally run up to the scene.

"Hey! You!" The teacher pointed to Maddox.

"Principal's office _now_!"

Maddox and Presleigh walked out of the chaos of the cafeteria and down the hallways to the principal's office. Presleigh stopped Maddox at the girl's bathroom and commanded for him to wait.

She came out of the girl's bathroom with a wet paper owl a few seconds later. Even with Maddox's constant objections, Presleigh finally got the blood wiped completely off of Maddox's hand.

After she was done cleaning up his hand, she threw the paper towel in the bathroom's trash can. They continued making their way down to the principal's office.

"I'm sorry about what they said about you Pres, and, and for-

Presleigh stopped him.

"No. Don't apologize. Thank you," she said.

Maddox nodded his head.

They finally made it to the principal's office. Apparently the secretaries had already been informed of what was going on.

"Sit right here," the woman with deep red hair rudely commanded.

Presleigh and Maddox sat where she had told them to and waited quietly.

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble," Maddox whispered to Presleigh after a few minutes of silence.

Presleigh broke out into a smile.

"Nah, Dean's gonna be pumped… even though he probably would have wanted _me_ to have done more of the action. One time when I was little, it was my first day of kindergarten, and I shoved a girl to the ground for making fun of the way I talked."

"What was wrong with the way you talked?" Maddox asked curiously.

"I had gold fish in my mouth when I talked. Hard to understand, that's all," she said quickly trying to avoid bringing up her speech problem that she hated greatly to remember.

Maddox couldn't help but smile back at Presleigh. He knew she was lying.

"Dean always told me to ignore people when I could, and beat the crap out of them when I couldn't," Presleigh continued.

Maddox laughed.

"You probably did the two kids a favor kicking the boy in his jewels and all. Maybe she won't end up pregnant by the time she gets out of the twelfth grade," Maddox joked.

Presleigh laughed and smiled at him.

She was so thankful for him. She really was. After the girls had said what they had to her, she didn't know what to do. It had hurt her right in the heart. When she was younger, she would lash out right then and there if someone said something like that to her, but that one stung way too hard for violence to be her first reaction. And then when the boy had put his hands on her, she snapped. Presleigh was not going to just stand there and be insulted and pushed around like that, especially when she knew that she could kick his butt.

Presleigh saw how much Maddox didn't approve of boys pushing girls around either because the way he had punched him was pretty intense. In any other case, no matter if the boy was defending the girl the boy would have scared the girl, but this was Presleigh and this was Maddox.

Presleigh had grown up seeing fights way scarier than the one she just witnessed. Besides, could you really call it a fight? It was more like a Maddox Stents beating.

After about twenty more minutes of waiting, Caleb and Dean finally walked through the office doors.

Presleigh sat up on the edge of her seat unsure of what Dean was going to say. She hadn't been expecting him to get angry or mad at her, but then she started second guessing herself as she sat and waited for what felt like eternity.

"So what exactly happened?" was the first thing Dean asked Presleigh and Maddox.

His tone wasn't angry but it wasn't pleasant either.

Before either teenager could answer, the principal stuck his head out of his door.

"Mr. Winchester and Mr. Kyles, this way if you will."

Dean looked one more time at both Presleigh and Maddox before going into the principal's office and shutting the door behind him and Caleb. Presleigh turned to Maddox once they were out of earshot.

"I think we're fine," Presleigh said with a smile.

Maddox nodded his head even though he didn't seem too concerned about getting in trouble and then laid it back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Not even five minutes had passed before Dean and Caleb walked through the door once again.

Presleigh and Maddox stood up when they did.

"So how much trouble are we in?" Presleigh asked straightforward.

Caleb and Dean looked at one another and then back to the two kids.

"I guess not that much. What do you say Caleb?" Dean asked playfully.

Caleb shrugged his shoulders.

"Nan. I think the two delinquents handled the situation none the better than what you or me would do."

Caleb threw his shoulder around Dean sad squeezed it once with his hand.

Presleigh broke out into a smile and Maddox broke out into what little of smile he could muster. Caleb took notice.

"I'll have a good look at that hand when we get home," Caleb said.

Maddox nodded his head.

"I'm sorry for having to have you two come up here," Maddox began.

Dean shook his head and held up his hand for him to stop.

"Maddox. No. I wouldn't have wanted you to handle the situation any differently," Dean said.

As the four hunters were walking out of the school's doors, Caleb came and gave Presleigh a gentle push and he muttered, "You got the Silent Ninja to come out his shell I see. Look at you." Presleigh turned to him and smiled brightly but didn't say anything.

She was too grateful for words.

 **SPN**

Presleigh wasn't planning on getting caught.

She had thought about her entire escape plan all in math class earlier, and she felt pretty confident about it.

Up until she found herself looking into the eyes of her catcher.

"What the freak are you doing Presleigh?" Maddox asked sleepily.

Presleigh, who was halfway outside the window of the kitchen and halfway inside the kitchen, looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Um, um, I-

"Let me help you out here, since your such a loss for words," Maddox interrupted her impatiently.

"You're sneaking out the window at two o'clock in the morning."

Presleigh nodded.

"Right. Well, see the thing is-

Presleigh suddenly swung the curtains into Maddox's face and quickly jumped out of the window and ran like crazy.

She ran down the stairs of the apartment building and ran all the way to the English department.

Presleigh was planning to find out more information of this real ghost that had attacked her brother a couple of days ago. She had planned to kill it before it touched another one of her clueless family members.

She knew that going out by herself in the middle of the night to try and stop an angry ghost was quite stupid and potentially lethal, but she came to the conclusion as she was running for her life that jumping out of the window and ditching a clearly pissed off Maddox was much worse.

But she didn't have time to explain it to him. Plus, she didn't want him to tell her that she couldn't go. She had to do this.

Presleigh ran as fast as she could, until she finally reached the English building. She was panting heavily and sweating by the time she made it to the building. After she caught her breath, she went to pick the lock on the back door.

Within a couple of minutes, she made her way into the building. She smiled to herself. She loved breaking the law. Presleigh pulled out her EMF meter and turned it on. It started beeping slowly, but never quickly to signal that there was any supernatural activity going on. Presleigh made her way up and down the hallways. She was starting to get restless. There was no supernatural activity whatsoever; it was starting to annoy her.

"Helloooo! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Presleigh yelled echoing in the hallways.

She knew that there had to be a ghost. I mean, what would have hurt Dean then?

When silence yet again answered her, she huffed and continued walking down the hallways. When she reached another dead end, she suddenly heard footsteps.

Presleigh turned around and pulled out her salt gun.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Still no reply.

Presleigh walked slowly further and pointed her gun in front of her prepared to shoot the first thing that she saw.

That's when she saw a dark figure.

"Ahhh!"

Presleigh yelled and shot the gun and winched as she felt the kick back of the gun jab itself into her ribs. The figure immediately dodged the salt bullet and cursed.

"Dean?!" Presleigh shouted confused.

Those curse words could only come from none other than Dean Winchester himself.

Dean ran over to her with his hands up.

"I don't know what I'm most disappointed in. You coming up here by yourself, or you missing a perfectly clear shot at me."

Presleigh rolled her eyes and lowered her gun.

"Are you an idiot? I could have hurt you!"

Dean looked at Presleigh like she had lost her dang mind.

"Am _I_ the idiot? No, baby sister, I believe that's _you_."

Presleigh suddenly realized how much trouble she was in.

"What were you thinking coming out here by yourself? Huh?"

Presleigh gulped. This was the moment of truth.

"I, I was-

"You were what?" Dean snapped stepping closer to Presleigh.

"I was coming to kill the ghost that hurt you! Because the ghost we were supposedly hunting wasn't the ghost that hurt you!" Presleigh blurted out.

It was out. She knew she going to have to confess up now.

"Oh, is that so? And what happened to the ghost we had supposedly been hunting?" Dean asked with a cocked eyebrow.

He was loving this.

"I made it up, okay?" Presleigh shouted as she flailed her arms.

"I made it all up! We were leaving Sammy, and I just, I just wasn't fully ready for that. I had just gotten him back, Dean, don't you understand? I wasn't ready to leave him. So I made up the hunt, so that I could get to see him just a little bit longer. I'm sorry, Dean. And now you got hurt. All because of me. I had no idea that there was an actual ghost here! But that's just my luck I guess aint it."

Presleigh bowed her head and let a tear slip from her eye.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I shouldn't have lied to you. You don't deserve that."

And much to Presleigh's surprise, Dean came closer to her and pulled her into hug.

"What are you…" Presleigh trailed off.

"Shh. It's okay, Pres. I'm not mad. I mean, I'm not _happy_ , but I'm not mad. I would have probably done the same thing if I was as smart yet at the same time as _dumb_ as you are."

Presleigh had to let out a small laugh at that. Yep. She knew that she both smart and dumb all at the same time.

Dean pushed Presleigh back and bent down to her level.

"I have a little confession of my own, Pres. I, I kind of made up the hurt leg thing. There's no ghost out there Presleigh. It was all a lie."

Presleigh squinted her eyes in disbelief.

"You made up the whole thing?"

Dean grudgingly shook his head.

"Yep. I guess you and me are like two peas in a pod, huh?"

Presleigh nodded her head in agreeance.

"But how did you know?" she asked lifting her head to search for the answer in Dean's eyes.

Dean shrugged his shoulder.

"I guess I just know you, is all."

Presleigh smiled and hugged him.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"No more secrets, okay?"

Presleigh didn't respond.

How could she?

She felt like every part of her life right now was a secret.

From what happened in her own personal alternate universe, what happened with Cole the other day, what those mean girls had said about her and her mother, the tattoo on her side, the made up hunt, to even the freakin' false run with Sam, Presleigh's life was one big secret.

Presleigh was tired of all of the secrets. She was tired of running from the truth and running from the reality of things.

Her brothers, and Caleb and Maddox, and even Jessica were there to help her. But that's mainly the reason why she couldn't tell them.

She wanted to protect them.

Dean and Presleigh made their way back to the apartment in silence. Dean had noticed that Presleigh would wince every time something touched her ribs back at the English building.

"When we get back in, I'm gonna want a look at those ribs, Pres," Dean demanded softly.

Presleigh knew better than to argue with him and just shook her head and obliged.

Back at the apartment, Presleigh went into the guest bedroom and pulled off her t shirt. She sat on the bed in her sports bra and jeans waiting for Dean to come in.

The whole apartment was wide awake when they had arrived back. Dean was probably explaining all of the evets that had just taken place to the others. After a few minutes, Dean came into the bedroom with his first aid kit.

"Jessica said my kit was 'jank'. Can you believe that?"

Dean tried to make the mood a little light, but it didn't work.

Presleigh felt bad. Her ribs hurt and her heart hurt. She felt like she had let her family down. And worst of all, they didn't even know the full story. They didn't know that she had actually had it in her to kill her own fake mother. It didn't matter that she wasn't actually her mother. What matter was the fact that she had it within her to kill a woman who had the same face as her mother. Would her brothers even be able to _look_ at her? She didn't even want to think about what her _father_ would say.

Before Presleigh could reply to Dean's attempt to lighten the mood, someone walked into the bedroom.

The person had creaked the door opened and the walked in and stopped a few feet from Presleigh and Dean.

"Presleigh Rose Winchester. What on earth do you have there on your side?"

Presleigh and Dean both snapped their heads to the man standing in the doorway.

"Dad?" they both said.

 **A/Notes: Thank y'all so much for your so so kind reviews. They seriously do keep Presleigh and her story going, so thank you so much. Thank you for reading along this far(-: I hope a lot of questions were answered for you in this chapter. Like I always say, please review and tell me what you think and give me your questions/ comments/ concerns/ anything and everything. Thank you once again. Much love.**

 **Mayremmy: I know, I always wanted to get to know Jess on the show more too! Thank you though! I'm glad you like her. More of her to come(-:**

 **sjwmaw: thank you! I hope you enjoyed it(-:**

 **Happygoddess2003: aw thank you so much! I just love Jared's campaign for depression. Although I do not have it, my sister has been clinically depressed, and it's just so awesome to hear his story and encouragement. Even though my sister is not into the sci fi supernatural stuff like me (lol), I still support her through the campaign. It's truly beautiful and so inspiring. I know there wasn't a lot of Sam and Pres one on one time in this chapter, well at least we didn't get to see that one on one time, but you'll get your Sammy and Pres time Lord willing(-: thank you for everything! I love you!**

 **Emma: thank you so much! Haha I'm glad you liked their competitiveness because let's be real. Would someone be able to date Sam and put up with his crazy competiveness if they weren't competitive themselves? Haha I personally don't. But oh my gosh. I didn't even think about an engagement ring! Hahaha she would have freaked out! And that's crazy, the whole cousin/ Abbey thing! But I'm almost positive your cousin is not a demon so no worries(-; I'm glad you like Maddox! I really really like writing him and Pres together. But we'll have to see how things develop. Thank you so much your review. It meant so much. I hope you had an awesome Easter!**

 **Guest: thank you! I hope you got to see more development in Maddox and Pres's relationship in this chapter(-: and yeah Dean... Well Dean might not be too thrilled and excited about the whole college fund and Pres sneaking off to a college fair kind of thing. We'll just have to wait and see(-: thanks for your review! Keep em coming please!**

 **God bless y'all!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I bet you are surprised to see an update from me lol! I am so so so so so so sorry it has been so long since I have updated. I have been super busy with college and time just slipped past me. I hope that you will enjoy this new chapter. Please read and review and tell me what ya think! I have definitely missed writing about my sweet Presleigh(-: I hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 28: I Am So Sorry**

"I don't believe that's what I asked you, young lady. I asked what on earth do you have there on your side?"

John Winchester's voice was not entirely loud, maybe because of the fact it was nearly four in the morning, but his tone had a sort of edge to it that didn't sound very pleasant.

The father of the three Winchesters had his dark leather jacket on top of some dirty blue plaid button up. His jeans had a completely unintentional rip right below the knees. His boots were worn and looked like they had been tracking through some rainforest. As far as Dean and Presleigh could remember, they didn't think it had been raining outside earlier. The muddy look was a bit puzzling for the two Winchesters.

But John's muddy boots weren't the star of the puzzling show.

It was John Winchester himself.

Presleigh and Dean hadn't laid eyes on their father in over four months.

To make matters worse, Presleigh and Dean had been put through the ringer and then some. Absolutely no help from their father amongst their many calls and concerns.

Yet, here stood John Winchester all tall and proud before their eyes. It was as if he had no clue that he had been gone for four months. He couldn't just waltz up in here and claim to be king. He had no right.

Apparently, John Winchester missed the whole how to be a deadbeat dad class because he didn't seem to expect, or enjoy, the shocked looks on his children's faces.

John put his hands up in confusion as to why he had not been answered yet.

"I want an answer Presleigh Winchester. Wait. Let me rephrase that. I _wanted_ an answer. Ten minutes ago. Now, let me ask you one more time. What in the world do you have on your side?"

Presleigh looked at John winchester in utter disbelief. Is this really her father standing before her? The last time she had seen her father…

No, that wasn't _her_ father.

That was some twisted version of him.

Presleigh didn't realize it, but her hands were shaking in her lap. She looked down at them as if to tell them to stop. They barely stopped, so she decided to just hide them under her legs.

Something about John Winchester.

There was just something about him that made you shake with fear.

So many different aspects go into a relationship with John Winchester. You have this indescribable need to impress him. But then throw in this utter disappoint in him in the mix. You have this undenying reverence for the man but also this heated anger for being so absent in their lives.

It was as if John never took into account what happens on those pages he wasn't a part of. John just thinks that nothing happens and everything stays the same in his absence.

But he couldn't be more wrong.

 _So_ much had happened from the time John winchester left them to now. Presleigh had, in a sense, gone off the deep end. She had drank more beer than water. She had skipped more class than she attended. She had been disrespectful and completely disregarding to any kind of rules from her brother, or anyone in that matter. She had done what she wanted when she wanted. And then she had gotten drugged by some demon that only Maddox knew about. She found herself in the hospital and then on the front steps of some old wooden porch in Texas. The war wasn't over yet. Presleigh woke up in an alternate universe with a caring father and a psycho mother. Presleigh and Dean's book kept on writing. Despite John's absence.

And what makes matters worse is that surely John knew. Dean and Bobby had called John on so many different occasions it wasn't funny. John had been well informed on what was going on, yet felt as though he had better things to attend to. His children, like always it seemed, weren't on the top of his priority list. Nope. They were much like in a tie with getting his laundry done.

"I-I…"

Presleigh finally started to speak up.

"It's a-a tattoo."

Presleigh all but whispered the word "tattoo". Somehow Presleigh thought that maybe if she didn't say the word loud enough John would have mistaken it for something else like a new cool t-shirt perhaps.

"Well, I think I've got that part figured out Missy!" John snapped, his voice rising a little bit.

"But you asked what-

" _Presleigh!_ "

John's voice boomed loud and proud now.

But before John could say or do anything further, Dean decided to pitch in.

"Are you absolutely kidding me right now?"

John, and Presleigh, were taken aback by Dean's abruptness and, well disrespect. You don't disrespect _the_ John Winchester.

"Excuse me, son."

"Oh no, Dad. Don't even give me that whole spill on respect. I have about as much respect for you as Presleigh had sense when getting that thing on her body."

Presleigh was too scared for Dean's life to roll her eyes at his little blow towards her.

"We have been, _I_ have been taking care of her, feeding, saving Presleigh's life. While you have been doing, who the heck knows what! Despite what you may think, _Sir_ , life still goes on even after you walk out that door on your family. Presleigh needed you. _I_ needed you for crying out loud! And you were nowhere to be found. You were MIA and you could care less. So don't you come up in here demanding to know everything about your own freakin' daughter's life. I've already taken care of it Dad. Heck! I even told her she would have to tell you when you finally decided to show up. I aint got a clue why! Why would I keep giving someone who doesn't give a flying fly about us any kind of power like that? Well, I'm done Dad! _Finished!_ You have let us down in so many different ways and I am done trying to save your butt."

Dean moved forward and took his finger and jabbed it into John's chest.

" _You_ had an order."

Dean looked hard into his father's eyes. Dean's face was only a few inches away from the stone-cold John Winchester.

" _And you let Mom down_."

 **SPN**

Sam could faintly here some yelling coming from somewhere in the apartment. Sam rolled over and looked to see if Jess was woken up like he was by the yelling match.

Like he expected, Jess had her eyes closed and her tiny little hands resting underneath her blonde curls sprawled out on the pillow. Sam leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her exposed cheek before slowly getting out of bed. He didn't want to wake his sleeping beauty.

Sam slowly grasped the doorknob and opened and shut his door. Every step he took, the louder the yelling got.

Sam noticed Caleb and Maddox dead awake sitting up on the couch. Maddox's pallet on the floor had been rolled up and set aside. He must not have planned on getting to go back to sleep for the night.

Sam rubbed his eye with his fist and let out a huge yawn.

"What's going on in there? Did Pres do something wrong?"

Maddox turned his head and looked at Caleb waiting on what to do next.

Caleb and Maddox had both been woken up by John Winchester entering into the apartment before Dean and Pres even knew he was here.

Caleb let out a long sigh. He knew that the piece of information he was about to have let out wasn't going to be the most exciting news for the twenty-one year old.

"It's your father, Sammy."

Maddox gave Caleb a look like really, that way? Caleb wasn't one for sugarcoating.

Caleb ignored the seventeen year old's input and stood up.

"Apparently, Dean hasn't taken John's return as something to bring out the cake and ice cream for," Caleb whispered.

Sam at first, was stunned and was looking at Caleb bug-eyed. But then he suddenly got overcome with anger.

How dare his father show up like this, after everything, uninvited, and especially, into _his_ home.

Sam nodded his head and started making his way to the guest bedroom where the screaming Dean was.

"Oh, I'm going in there."

Caleb put his huge hand on Sam's shoulder.

Caleb and Sam were about the same height.

"No, Sam. I don't think that would be the best idea. Give it some time. And cool off before you go in there. Dean obviously missed that cool off time and hear what's happening now."

Sam looked at Caleb like he was downright crazy.

Did Caleb really not understand why they were all upset with their father?

"Caleb, I'm really not in the mood for your Southern wisdom."

Sam took his hand and brushed off Caleb's hand from his shoulder. He marched his way over to the guest bedroom and barged in. He all but ran to where the Winchesters were.

He paused for a split second at seeing the back of his tall father. Sam hadn't seen his father since John made it clear he didn't want his son to come back if he went to college.

It wasn't the most pleasant farewell.

"And you let Mom down."

Sam didn't understand what Dean meant by that but he decided to put in his own two cents while he could.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

Everyone turned around to look at the enraged Sam.

Sam walked a few feet closer.

"Or should I say what the empty John Winchester schedule dragged in? _So_ nice of you to finally join us, Dad. How could you honestly think coming back and prancing up in _my_ own apartment would be a good idea? Huh? Explain to me that, _Pops_! After all we've been through _without_ you."

"Samuel-

"Hey! Everybody shut up will you?! For just one second!"

All eyes were now on the little girl with her shirt pushed up showing off her bruised ribs and new ink.

"Sam. Dean. Can you please give me and Dad some time alone. I think I need to talk to him by myself."

"We have a lot to catch up on."

Presleigh whispered the last part and looked down at her hands once more.

"Oh, I'm not-

"Sam, _please_."

Preseigh looked at Sam with such a great deal of begging in her blue eyes that he couldn't say no.

Dean looked at his father once more before turning and heading for the bedroom door. It took Sam a little bit more thought and inner war before following suit.

Once Sam and Dean had both exited the bedroom, Presleigh motioned for John to sit down on the bed beside her.

"Dad?"

John, not quite knowing to do or say, nodded for her to begin.

"Dad. You know I love you right?"

John was taken a back by his daughter asking him this. Of course, he knew that she loved him. That question never came to his mind. He knew that even his son Dean, despite what had just happened, still loved him. He would question every now and then whether or not Sam did, but deep down John was confident that his son still had some love for him.

"Of course, baby girl."

"Well then, you've got to know that I say all of this out of true love and respect for you. You deserve to know. Daddy. I am not the same little girl you left at the end of May. So much has happened in these past four months that I don't really think I can explain it all in one sitting. But a good summary version of it all would have to: I am so sorry. I am so sorry for letting you down. I am so sorry for getting drunk, _a lot_. And disobeying your orders and completely writing Dean off as if his demands didn't mean anything. I am so sorry for keeping everything a secret from you and Sammy and Dean. I am so sorry for… for doing what I did in the alternate universe."

Now it was time for Presleigh to look down at her hands again. She couldn't look her father in his eyes just yet. Not knowing that she killed his wife. She killed her mother. She had actually had it in her to kill something that was the exact replicate of her mother. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. But it was reality. So she had to.

John looked at his baby girl in utter disbelief.

Could this really be his sweet little angel that watched Bugs Bunny for a living?

No, it couldn't be. This was some grown up young woman in front of him. John got down on his knees and picked up Presleigh's hands in his.

"Look at me."

Presleigh shook her head no. She couldn't stand to look at him and see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Presleigh. Look at me."

Presleigh slowly lifted her chin up and looked at her father in the eyes. To her surprise, his eyes blazed with water were looking dead at her in absolute concern and love. Not concern for her actions but for her heart.

Presleigh couldn't have remembered a time he looked at her like this. It made her almost scared.

"Baby girl, what did you do? You can tell me? Tell me everything, okay?"

Usually when John Winchester demands to know the full story, he doesn't feel as though a single detail should be left out, but this time was different; he asked her for the whole truth in a loving and kind way.

A supportive way.

Presleigh gulped hard before telling her father the simple truth.

Presliegh didn't want to go into full detail and have a big build up. She just wanted to get it all over with.

"I killed Momma."

And then suddenly the bedroom door busted open with a hugely concerned Dean and Sam Winchester.


End file.
